Aranel
by Lisswen
Summary: Esta es una historia posible de una nieta de Fëanor
1. Default Chapter

3

ARANEL.

CAPÍTULO 1. MIRIL NOSSEONYA 

(LA JOYA DE MI CASA)

Un frío bisturí cortó secamente el cordón umbilical mientras un llanto poderoso se impuso al silencio de la sala de curación vacía. Sólo un parto. Era la situación más frecuente en Gondolin, la hermosa ciudad escondida de Turgon.

La parturienta sonrió por primera vez en meses imaginando la cara que el padre habría puesto al escuchar el canto sublime del recién nacido.

"Es una niña", oyó decir a Súlima, la Curadora principal.

Y Vanimeldë cayó en la pegajosa red de los pensamientos y emociones contra los que había estado luchando durante el parto. Más dolía el alma que las carnes.

... El rostro de su padre muerto, perdida la mirada en la intemporalidad, partido en dos su tronco por una pacífica hacha de los "pobrecillos" Teleri de Alqualondë...

... El segundo parto de su madre, que ella misma atendió siendo tan sólo una niña, luchando contra el miedo a la muerte, contra el temor a equivocarse.

... La emoción de tomar la pequeña cabeza de Anarsel y estirar de su cuerpecillo sanguinolento y flexible que se agitaba reclamando la vida y frustrando que el nombre de Nármacil su padre, se propagara por Endor.

... Vio a su madre, Antenis, altiva y fuerte, tragar saliva como había hecho cuando el mismo Fëanor había puesto con una reverencia en sus manos la espada de su esposo caído...

Ella no había conseguido hacerlo mejor que su madre: parir sin un padre al lado, parir sola, lejos de sus gentes, parir entre mentiras...

Una lágrima amarga, más dolorosa porque fluía sin el permiso de su orgullo, quemó su pálida mejilla.

Súlima se acercó:

- No sufras porque tu esposo esté muerto. No hay mejor destino para un huérfano que pertenecer al pueblo de los Noldor. Nosotros amamos a nuestros niños y nada le faltará a tu hija.

Vanimeldë sonrió tristemente. Era cierto. Ella misma podía testimoniarlo. Nárion jamás había intentado suplantar a su padre, pero nada le había faltado nunca a ella: ni la ternura, ni un gesto severo cuando era preciso, ni el apoyo...

Pero no era aquello lo que apenaba a la Noldo... la hería la mentira. El saber vivo al padre, el no poder revelar su nombre, el no poder volver a su lado y poner en sus brazos a la pequeña: ella también había jurado por Varda, jurado por Manwë, ante el cadáver de su padre, que nunca más participaría en una guerra contra otro Elfo, que nunca apoyaría algo así.

Y un juramento es tan fuerte como otro y un padre muerto tiene la misma dignidad de otro.

Súlima puso por fin en sus brazos a la pequeña, y Vanimeldë se estremeció. En contra de lo que esperaba no tenía los oscuros cabellos de su padre, sino que su pelo era rojo, como el de alguno de sus tíos, como el que caracterizaba a la casa de su abuela. Rojo como una llamarada.

Nada parecía calmar su llanto desesperado.

- Tiene buenos pulmones - bromeó Súlima- Póntela al pecho...

Vanimeldë se desabotonó la camisa y acercó a la niña al seno. La pequeña buscó el pezón con avidez, moviendo la cabecilla desesperadamente hasta engancharlo y succionar con una inusitada fuerza, haciendo subir y bajar graciosamente las orejuelas...

- Desde luego es una Noldo - dijo Súlima riendo enternecida.- ¿Cómo has pensado llamarla?

- Náredriel - contestó Vanimeldë acariciando tiernamente el pelo de la pequeña, rojizo como las llamas.

- Extraño nombre - musitó Súlima.

- Su padre la habría llamado así...

- Ummm ¿Su padre? ¿A qué se dedicaba?

En ese momento fue como si Vanimeldë despertara de un sueño... Hablar del padre era pisar terreno peligroso. Debía ocultar su nombre y la procedencia de su hija, con mayor celo que el que Turgon ponía en ocultar Gondolin.

Traspasada por ese sentimiento levantó los ojos de la pequeña para mirar a la jefa de los Sanadores. Para ser una elfa tenía duras las facciones, penetrante y algo fría la mirada. Un hálito de desconfianza congeló el corazón de Vanimeldë.

- Te pregunto que a qué se dedicaba el padre de la niña, tu marido, el que mataron los orcos - Repitió muy despacio creyendo que Vanimeldë no se había enterado.

- Herreros... venía de una familia de herreros.

- ¡No les tengo mucho aprecio a los Herreros! –Comentó Súlima- Náredriel... menudo nombre feo para una chica tan guapa.

3


	2. I ANDO LÓMEO

9

Aranel

Capítulo 2. I Andi Laureo

(Las Puertas Del Verano)

Conseguir que Náredriel estuviera quieta para peinarle las trenzas era para Súlima una tarea valariana. Pero también una labor con una generosa recompensa: el cabello de la Elfa se estiró en largas cadenas de pelo doblando su largura habitual, sorprendente en una niña de tres años.

Súlima sonreía. Ella misma le había cosido el vestido que llevaba.

Por fin puso alrededor de su frente una cinta azul.

Una auténtica Aranel (princesa) - Exclamó encantada.

Súlima quería entrañablemente a la pequeña.

Desde que había salido de Aman era la única que había conseguido traerle algo de felicidad. Porque la severa sanadora había perdido todas las sonrisas en Helcaraxë, cuando Elendil, su único hijo, un tierno niño, cayó sobre los hielos como una flor marchita, azulado el rostro por el frío, perdido el espíritu en las mansiones tétricas de Mandos. Cuando cerraba los ojos veía la expresión ultima del pequeño, su gesto desamparado...

Y luego el esposo, emboscado y muerto por los engendros de Morgoth... Nevrast había sido una pesadilla.

Sólo las blancas torres de Gondolin le ofrecían un magro consuelo: por las noches subía a la Plaza del Rey y sentada en medio de Glingal y Belthil 1entraba en los senderos élficos del sueño con su niño en brazos, con su esposo de la mano y, mirando los mármoles blanquísimos de Ondolindë2 creía estar de vuelta en Tirion, la altiva, elevada hacia el cielo, en la añorada colina de Tuna.

Gondolin, la de los siete nombres. La escondida ciudad de Turgon, Gondolin la hermosa...

Grande era sin duda su prosperidad, su bienestar... El mandato de su rey era estable y protegidos de Morgoth por el secreto, los Gondolidrim, hijos de la paz, prosperaban en cultura y riqueza.

Aquella tarde ningún pesar oscurecía el corazón de Súlima. Era un día hermoso, un día de meren (fiesta) e iba a llevar a Náredriel por vez primera a la fiesta de las Puertas del Verano.

Todo el mundo iría a la Plaza del Rey, saludarían a Turgon, el soberano padre de su tranquilidad, y podrían contemplar la esplendente belleza de la Dama Idril, de su esposo el bienaventurado Tuor, con su extraño encanto de Atan, y al pequeño Príncipe, Eärendil.

Súlima quería llevar consigo a Náredriel, enseñarle los Árboles, hablarle de Telperion, del Laurelin y de los hermosos juegos que sus luces hacían dos veces al día...

Solo con imaginar la larguísima retahíla de porqués con que la pequeña respondería a sus explicaciones ya la hacía sonreír. Pocos niños había conocido con la despierta inteligencia de Náredriel, con su portentosa habilidad.

Los grandes ojos de la pequeña, miraron con seductora inteligencia a la curadora que pellizcó su mejilla con ternura al tiempo que ceñía sus sienes anaranjadas con una cinta azul, de brillante seda:

Cuando crezcas –le dijo- esos ojazos desgarrarán el corazón de muchos Elfos...

¿Y amme (mami)? ¿Vendrá ella Súlima? ¿Iremos las tres a la fiesta? ¿Sí?

Como respondiendo a su hija, Vanimeldë entró en aquel momento. Bella, con sus vestidos de fiesta, pero triste.

En las Casas de Curación estaba contenta, podía ver crecer a Náredriel y podía estudiar, pero a veces se desesperaba: los bastos recintos solían estar vacíos. Fuera de algún niño que al caer de un árbol se quebraba un brazo, algún impetuoso muchacho que en su entusiasmo resultaba herido mientras se ejercitaba con la espada o un herrero incauto con alguna quemadura, nada había que hacer en los largos días.

¿Ya estás Vanimeldë? –Le preguntó Súlima.

Yo sí ¿Y vosotras?

Súlima asintió. Estaba radiante aquella tarde.

Mientras salían a la calle y emprendían el camino hacia el Palacio Real, en la cima de la ciudad, iba parloteando como una cotorra. Hablaba de Turgon, de la pérdida de su esposa Elenwë en los hielos, de la construcción de la ciudad 400 años atrás, de cómo había atendido el parto de Idril, complejo al tratarse del hijo de un Atan...hablaba de Eöl y sus formas traidoras y malvadas de entrar en la ciudad, hablaba de la silenciosa Aredhel y de su desafortunado hijo Maeglin, quien, en su opinión era más digno que Tuor de la mano de la bella Idril, salvo, claro, el inconveniente de que eran primos hermanos...3

Lástima que mi pequeña Náredriel no sea más mayor, y le presentaríamos al príncipe de Brillante Mirada... ¿O es que no ves que mi niña parece una Princesa?

Vanimeldë caminaba despacio.

A su alrededor todo Gondolin era una fiesta: adornos de flores colgaban por las ventanas y las gentes deambulaban despreocupadas y alegres por las blancas calles intercambiándose guirnaldas de nieninques silvestres. El cariño que Súlima sentía por Náredriel le llenaba el corazón. También ella le tenía mucho afecto a la mujer que la había apoyado y querido durante los cuatro últimos años.

"No **_parece_** una princesa, **_es_** una princesa". Pensó.

Y reventaba por decírselo, por confesarle a Súlima la verdad. En la garganta sentía un nudo cada vez que la sanadora le preguntaba detalles de su esposo muerto, hablando de viuda a viuda, con el corazón en la mano. Se sentía despreciable por mentirle, sucia y miserable.

Un alegre grupo se cruzó con ellas, iban cantando una tonada conocida sobre el Sol que se imponía a la Noche y empujaba a Isil dulcemente para que reposara más rato durante el verano.

Entusiasmada, Náredriel canturreaba también la copla. Los Elfos se volvieron riendo y aplaudiendo la espontánea intervención de la chiquilla.

Uno de los músicos le tiró una flor.

¿De dónde saca tu pequeña ese chorro de voz? –Preguntaba Súlima.

Vanimeldë calló y sonrió pensando en Maglor.

No le podía olvidar.

Cuando la tristeza era grande ella misma se envenenaba diciendo que él no era libre, que los juramentos son juramentos, y que estaba salvando a Náredriel del Hado siniestro que Námo reservaba a los descendientes de Fëanor... pero tantas noches, en la ociosidad de Gondolin, se acariciaba a sí misma y soñaba estar entre los brazos de su amado, sintiendo de nuevo el fuego de sus ojos, el calor de su cuerpo...

Entonces odiaba la ciudad, y uno por uno maldecía los siete nombres que la cercaban aún más que las altas cumbres de los montes de Echoriath.

Las calles que llevaban a la Mindon (La Torre del Palacio Real) serpeaban en una constante ascensión. Por las laderas del Valle de Tumladen resplandecían los pastos verdes y cientos de fumellar (amapolas) ofrecían sus veraniegos labios al sol. La sombra de las grandes águilas de Thorondor se proyectaba con soberana elegancia.

Amme, mán ná? (Mami que es?)–preguntaba la niña señalando

No hables quenya , yendenya (Hija mía). Son las águilas de Manwë, que guardan la ciudad.

Amme, ¿Y de qué la guardan?

Del poder de Morgoth... Cuando crezcas, lo sabrás...

¿Y cuando me haré mayor?

Ja, ja, ja... Tu hija parece atan (humana)... que prisas... no será hija de uno de ellos, una perendhel... (Medio Elfa)

Vanimeldë pensó en contestar:

"No, no de un atan sino algo... peor..."

y luego explicarle... pero la voz quejumbrosa de la niña la interrumpió:

¡Me canso! –Exclamó alzando sus bracitos al aire.

Súlima la tomó.

La mimas mucho –sonrió Vanimeldë.

Súlima besó a la pequeña con ternura. Y poco a poco llegaron al palacio, que tenía abiertas las blancas puertas.

Una animada multitud bullía por el patio entrando y saliendo.

Náredriel se escurrió de entre los brazos de Súlima tan pronto vio la majestuosidad de los Árboles, atraída por la poderosa sencillez de las flores de plata del Belthil y luego deslumbrada por los dorados brillos de Glingal que el sol de la tarde hacía resplandecer.

Vanimeldë corrió tras la pequeña temiendo perderla entre la multitud. Súlima también. Náredriel miraba hacia lo alto, perdida en la belleza de la reproducción de los dos Árboles. Su madre se asustaba cuando la veía así: esa capacidad de extasiarse, esa pasión creadora que a veces se despertaba en ella, ese fuego en los ojos... Tenía la penetrante mirada de Fëanor, su intensidad, aquella chispa de genio...

La gente se apartó de repente: Turgon y su séquito salían del palacio.

Súlima tomó de nuevo en brazos a la niña y se hizo atrás abriendo el paso. Pero el Rey la reconoció y se acercó:

Súlima, la Dama de la Esperanza... –saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Y esa pequeña?

Aran Meletyalda... (Majestad) –Se inclinó la sanadora.- Es hija de Vanimeldë, mi ayudante. Es la Sanadora que hallasteis herida y que atiende al Príncipe Eärendil ¿La recordáis?

Vanimeldë se inclinó también.

Sí, te recuerdo... estabas encinta y tu marido había sido asesinado por una horda de orcos...

El rey tomó una trenza de la pequeña Náredriel.

¡Qué extraño color de pelo! Sólo una Casa de los Noldor lo tendría y aun así es extraño... ¿A cual de mis prim... de los hijos de Fëanor servías? ¿A Maedhros?

A Maglor, Herunya (Mi Señor) –respondió temblando Vanimeldë al pronunciar, con la mayor indiferencia que pudo reunir, el nombre de su esposo.

Pero el rey no se percató. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la trenza de la pequeña que arrojaba brillos de fuego bajo el último sol de la tarde.

Ja, ja, ja, ja –rió Turgon- Si hubieras estado con Russandol 4me habrías hecho pensar mal del origen de esta pelirrojilla. Es un extrañísimo color. Sólo lo he visto en los descendientes de Mahtan.

El rubor cubrió el rostro de Vanimeldë y su expresión se oscureció. El Rey puso serio el semblante:

No pretendía ofenderte –dijo solemne- No debí bromear sobre algo así... ¿Me disculparás?. Cualquiera que huya de la estirpe de Fëanor será bien acogido en Gondolin. Maldito mil veces sea él y toda su casa.

Súlima recordaba, con el Rey, la amargura de Helcaraxë. Todos los muertos mostraban sus caras heridas por los hielos, sus expresiones de desencanto y de miedo.

Turgon besó suavemente la mano de Vanimeldë

Cuenta con mi protección y con mi agradecimiento: has aportado una bella doncella a nuestra población. En unos años, los jóvenes Gondolidrim agradecerán tu don. –Y en señal de despedida acarició la mejilla de la pequeña Náredriel que escondió su carita contra el pelo de Súlima en un gesto entre tímido y coqueto que hizo sonreír a la Dama Idril.

La comitiva regia siguió su ronda saludando aquí y allá a sus súbditos.

Súlima y Vanimeldë hubieron de quedarse aun un rato porque no había manera de apartar a Náredriel de debajo de los Árboles. Cuando el crepúsculo empezaba a prometer sus brillos anaranjados y la noche oscurecía el azul del cielo decidieron que era hora de bajar a comer algo y festejar con cánticos y danzas la ida de Anar5 y aguardar su retorno bajo las estrellas.

Esta vez Vanimeldë cargó a Náredriel en sus brazos y la pequeña Elfa se durmió plácidamente.

Vanimeldë estaba confusa.

El corazón iba a estallarle por la angustia. De alguna manera sentía que debía confiar en alguien. ¿Y si le contaba a Súlima?

¿Que te ha parecido Turgon? –Le preguntó esta animadamente- Es un gran gobernante. Buena suerte tenemos los Noldor de que sea el Rey Supremo. Ya es hora de que todos los Reinos tengan la estabilidad de Gondolin.

Tal vez aquel no era el mejor momento de decir nada... pensó Vanimeldë

¿Tú has dicho que estabas con Maglor? Ese es aún algo decente... menos mal que Dior hizo justicia de los otros tres. ¡Unos impresentables... ¡ Yo aun recuerdo a Celegorm paseando con Oromë, lleno de orgullo, acelerando su caballo por las calles de Tirion... Mira, cuando nos llegan noticias de Doriath... me estremezco...

No, definitivamente no era el mejor momento... Súlima seguía:

Puedo entender lo de Alqualondë, aunque nuestro Señor Fingolfin jamás habría hecho nada semejante, pero Fëanor estaba loco. Vale, y todos le seguimos, por tanto también es culpa nuestra, también nosotros merecemos el Hado, aunque Ulmo vio Helacarxë, Ulmo nos protegerá de Mandos... ¡Pero ahora Doriath...! ¡Los hijos son peores que el Padre, unos malparidos indecentes, unas alimañas semejantes al peor de los orcos!. ¡¡Mil veces maldita sea por siempre su raza!

Vanimeldë palideció. Súlima jamás se había mostrado así con ella.

Tu no tuviste la culpa de ir en los barcos, te tocó, te arrastrarían tus padres... esas cosas la mayoría de veces no se eligen... pero... yo vi el fuego de los navíos de Losgar y se me clavó en el alma... Cada pisada en el infierno helado me recordaba el humo blanco en la noche elevándose en espirales hacia el cielo... cada paso... Mi niño muerto... si pudiera... Dicen que esa mala bestia de Curufin ha tenido uno... si yo pudiera... si estuviera cerca... te juro que con mis manos le troncharía el cuello... y no pestañearía. Fría como el hielo que mato a mi dulce Elendil...

Vanimeldë se detuvo en seco.

No podía más.

Había estado a punto de revelarle quien era en realidad Náredriel... Un escalofrío le erizó la espalda y apretó inconscientemente a su hija contra su pecho... tanto que le hizo daño y la pequeña se despertó.

En aquel momento todo el ambiente festivo quedó parado. Un vuelo diferente al batir acompasado de las alas de Thorondor y sus ejércitos rasgó en dos el cielo, unos tremendos e indescriptibles gritos y el viento agitado por una ala espesa, membranosa... Náredriel sintió un grito:

¡¡¡ URULÓKE ¡!

Era el grito desgarrador de un centinela que alertó a los Gondolidrim.

Pero ya nada había que hacer.

Eso era lo que Vanimeldë había temido siempre. La seguridad los había vuelto confiados.

Antes de que nadie estuviera preparado para enfrentarlos, orcos y lobos, y otras crueles criaturas de Morgoth tomaron las calles asesinando y saqueando casi impunemente.

Súlima y Vanimeldë se vieron atrapadas en la refriega. Los dragones lanzaban llamas y la ciudad pronto se vio lamida por miles de lenguas abrasadoras.

Y un grito.

Vanimeldë sintió de repente una fría caricia y un tajo en la cintura.

Un flujo súbito de sangre y vísceras.

Náredriel cayó rodando por el duro mármol del suelo y, confundida, perdió a su madre.

Desde el suelo solo divisaba negras botas que enfundaban negras piernas y andrajos malolientes.

¡¡¡¡ HEKA, NÁREDRIEL! ¡¡¡¡ HEKA YENDENYA! ¡¡¡HEKA! (¡Fuera Náredriel¡ ¡Fuera, hija mía! ¡Fuera!)

Y, asustada, la pequeña gateó.

Corrió a cuatro patas como solo un niño muy pequeño puede hacerlo, Inconsciente, huyendo con la furia de los animalillos del bosque que husmean un peligroso depredador.

Sin saber por que tiró calle arriba, quizá por que, aunque el suelo temblaba, algo dejaba tras de sí una estela de miedo que ningún otro osaba seguir...

Súlima comprendió que nada podía hacer por Vanimeldë, que había caído al suelo casi cortada en dos por la potente cimitarra orca. Con sus penetrantes ojos élficos distinguió la cabecita de la pequeña Náredriel entre la confusión y la vio subir de nuevo hacia la Plaza del Rey.

La Elfa conocía la entrada subterránea. Había que ir en dirección contraria... Pero sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr hacia la niña esquivando las luchas penosamente.

De pronto Náredriel dobló la esquina de una sinuosa calle y desapareció de la vista de Súlima. La Elfa arreció la carrera, pero sus piernas no parecían obedecerla...

¡ NÁREDRIEL! -Gritó.

Pero ahora la niña solo era un pequeño bultito blanco caído en el suelo frente a un Balrog.

Gothmog, el Poderoso, el Señor de todos ellos, luchaba con Ecthelion de la Fuente, el más valiente de los caballeros Elfos de Gondolin.

Náredriel había asomado por la esquina justo en el momento en que el demonio blandía su látigo de fuego, que restalló en el aire y al bajar en su furia alcanzó el brazo derecho de la pequeña.

La niña aulló ante el dolor más intenso e insoportable que en su vida había aguantado.

El grito de la pequeña llamó la atención del Balrog que se volvió de golpe y vio la diminuta figura de la niña caída al suelo, manchada de la sangre de su madre, casi inconsciente por un dolor demasiado grande para ella.

¿Tu? –Exclamó con su voz cavernosa y maligna- ¿Fëanáro? ¡Estirpe maldita! ¿Nos reencontramos?

Náredriel alzó los ojos, llenos de confusión, pero también de furia... Y su mirada disipó cualquier asomo de duda que el Maiar pudiera tener.

¡Sí... estirpe suya! La voz de tus ojos confirma el sabor de tu sangre: eres descendiente suya... o lo eras... porque arderás con el fuego de Gothmog...

En aquel momento Ecthelion, herido ya de muerte, aprovechó el descuido del Balrog y cargó contra él. El latigazo dirigido a la niña, erró su camino derribando una cornisa...

El Balrog se volvió de nuevo e hizo frente a su oponente.

Ambos encontrarían la muerte.

Súlima, empañados los ojos por lágrimas, recogió con premura el cuerpo de la pequeña, y lo estrechó contra su pecho arrancando a correr.

Los Árboles, Súlima... llévame a ver los Árboles –murmuró Náredriel con un hilo de voz. Luego se hundió en los marasmos de la nada y durante días vagó por las escondidas regiones de Lórien que Irmo y Estë6 custodian con celo.

1 Son los nombres de los dos árboles de Gondolin, réplica en piedra de los míticos Árboles de Valinor. Una de las maravillas de la ciudad

2 Ondolindë Uno de los siete nombres de Gondolin, significa piedra cantante.

3 Turgon, su esposa Elenwë, Idril, Eöl , Aredhel ,Maeglin, y Tuor son personajes de Tolkien que aparecen en "El Silmarillion"

4 Russandol significa "Cobrizo" es un sobrenombre dado a Maedhros, el primogénito de Fëanor. El y sus hermanos menores, los gemelos Amrod y Amras eran pelirrojos, una auténtica rareza, pues los Noldor son de cabellos muy oscuros.

5 Anar es el nombre del sol, es femenino.

6 Lórien es un bosque de Valinor, un lugar de reposo y de cura. Irmo es el Vala de los Sueños y Estë la Valië del reposo y la curación.


	3. AVAQUENTTI

7

Aranel   
CAPÍTULO 3: AVAQUETTI 

(SIN PALABRAS)

Muchas veces, en la noche, Avaquetti dejaba su cabaña solitaria y vagaba por Brethil en busca de plantas que era preciso cortar bajo el influjo de Isil, o bien salía a distraer sus insomnios con el aroma nocturno del bosque o, como aquella noche, se tendía en un claro y contemplaba las misteriosas danzas de los astros.

Avaquetti era una anciano.

El tiempo le había encanecido los cabellos y era también la causa de que su larga y descuidada barba ralease.

Pero no solo eso.

Las piernas y los brazos habían perdido su vigor y a veces a los pulmones les costaba retener el aire. Muchas mañanas, al lavarse en el agua del río que se remansaba al lado de su casa, veía los estragos que el paso de los años le causaba, inexorable, y una oscura amargura se apoderaba de él.

Unos Silvanos lo habían criado y entre ellos, poco a poco, olvido a sus padres y a su pueblo. Llegó a creer incluso que él mismo era un Elfo y su corazón se permitió el lujo de amar a Lothluin, arrogancia que pagó a un alto precio: demasiado alto.

Por que el tiempo...

El tiempo se encargó de ponerlo en su sitio: la vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos con la rapidez con que la arena se desliza por las clepsidras: cuando las primeras canas profanaron el color de sus cabellos entendió que él era un Edain y que debía volver entre sus gentes.

Los aldeanos le acogieron como a un pariente perdido por largo tiempo y, aunque le tomaron por hechicero y le trataron con cierta reserva, no pudo decir que estuviera mal. Incluso muchas muchachas se habrían dejado seducir por el aire melancólico de sus ojos claros.

Pero se encontró que si era demasiado humano para vivir entre Elfos era igualmente demasiado élfico para vivir entre los hombres.

Y se retiró.

Buscó un árbol robusto, allí donde el poderoso Sirion se remansa aún en la juventud de sus aguas, e hizo una cabaña.

Los aldeanos le buscaban para curar a sus enfermos y él iba, paciente y resignado, pero siempre silencioso. Oscuramente recordaba la lengua de los hombres y no la hablaba ni quería hablarla. Le hacía presente su esencia humana y mortal.

Por eso le empezaron a llamar Avaquetti, el que no tiene palabras.

Y se refugió en su soledad y en sus dos libros, regalo de los Elfos.

Para ser feliz le bastaba mirar los pergaminos amarillentos y acartonados, acariciar sus tapas, evocar a Lothluin... dedicaba horas enteras a la dulce tarea de contemplarlos amorosamente.

De hecho uno de ellos jamás lo pudo leer. No conocía las tengwar ni la Alta Lengua. Pero sabía que ella lo había escrito y eso le bastaba para repasar con los ojos, que cada vez veían menos, las letras manuscritas... lo que dijeran no importaba el buscaba amor y no conocimiento.

En cuanto al otro, contenía fórmulas para hacer ungüentos, y clasificaciones de plantas medicinales, y venenos, y remedios... tareas a las que Avaquetti dedicaba sus días y gracias a las cuales salvó la vida de muchos aldeanos de las garras de las fiebres o de la mordedura de crueles animales.

Si Avaquetti no solo se complaciera mirando las estrellas, si supiera interpretarlas, se daría cuanta de que aquella noche era diferente de todas las otras noches, de que aquella noche algo iba a cambiar.

Los cantos de una caravana, sin duda élfica, sonaron en la lejanía y su tristeza, profunda y conmovedora lo sacó de sus sueños. Asombrado vio que le buscaban a él.

¡A él!

¡Elfos¡

A medida que se aproximaban constató Avaquetti que no eran Silvanos; estos eran más altos y resplandecientes. Sus voces, hermosísimas, cantaban en la Lengua Prohibida y transmitían un gran pesar. Sus ropas de fiesta estaban rotas y sucias: de sangre, de lodo, de lágrimas...

A pocos metros de su casa se detuvieron. Entonces avanzó hacia él en solitario una figura delgada, cubierta con un manto gris y con una capucha tapándole el rostro. Entre sus brazos, pero distante de su pecho, llevaba un bulto envuelto en mantas. Parecía un niño muy pequeño. Al llegar a la altura de Avaquetti se agachó y dejó su carga a los pies del anciano.

Una voz hermosa, pero fría le dijo:

Si sigue con nosotros morirá sin remedio. Cuídala tú y, si consigues que viva, déjala en alguna colonia de Silvanos.

Avaquetti quedó pasmado mirando los ojos de la Elfa y conoció que era una Caliquendi, porque la luz de su mirada era bellísima. Pero no entendía aquello...

Tú eres una Elfa de Aman, tus ojos dicen cómo era la luz de los Árboles y ¿Dices que no puedes cuidar de esto?

La mujer no contestó. Sus facciones no tenían más expresión que una mueca de asco que las afeaba y endurecía. Se dio la vuelta sin mirar al hombre ni tampoco al bulto abandonado. Con los ligeros pasos que tienen los Elfos llegó entre sus gentes y se unió a ellos. Los Caliquendi emprendieron la marcha retomando sus cánticos de luto y de desesperanza.

Avaquetti esperó a que aquella caravana patética se adentrara de nuevo por los senderos del bosque y luego se inclinó hacia el envoltijo de ropas que la Elfa había dejado a sus pies.

Era una niña, de no más de tres años, inconsciente, gravemente herida en un brazo y sucia, terriblemente sucia. Avaquetti tocó su frente: ardía de fiebre.

El tiempo de los niños es impreciso. Gira sobre si mismo, se enreda en volutas imposibles, se estira y se encoge. Con frecuencia el ayer se confunde con el mañana y, desde luego, las horas de chocolate son infinitamente más cortas que las de pescado.

Náredriel vivió aún más intensamente esa imprecisión, por que además de ser una niña, era también una Elfa.

Y por que aquella tarde, en medio de la fiesta, en la confusión de una batalla que no entendía, se perdió y arrancó a correr aturdida y asustada: tras girar una esquina en su enloquecida huida hasta no sabia donde, Náredriel vio una sombra monstruosa, un horror envuelto en llamas y oyó un chasquido al que acompañó un inmundo escozor y tras aquello caminó, durante una difusa eternidad, angustiada y sola por los senderos serpeantes de la inconsciencia.

Conservaba de esos días visiones imprecisas, como fogonazos:

... el dolor intensísismo en el brazo obligándole a abrir unos ojos que buscaban la luz, como buscan el aire los pulmones de aquellos que se ahogan.

...el ritmo irregular del corazón de Súlima en una carrera hecha de bruscos parones, encogimientos, roce de muros ardientes en las piernas desnudas...

... la abrasadora calor de los fuegos y el humo que invadía sin permiso los pulmones y el resplandor de las hogueras llenando de sombras y luces los párpados de los ojos entornados...

... los gritos estremecedores de los dragones, su lluvia de llamas, las alas membranosas abanicando el cielo y a veces lluvias de plumas de las heridas águilas de Thorondor

... la agitada respiración de Súbita y su grito inquietante:

"¡ ¡ ¡ V A N I M E L D Ë ¡ ¡ ¡ "

... que empujó a Náredriel a abrir un instante sus ojos que apenas si vislumbraron el horror indescriptible del cuerpo desfigurado de su madre. Quizá sus labios pronunciaron "Amme" (mami), pero no podría dar fe de ello.

... Luego hubo un cambio de brazo: notó la fuerza más firme de un nér, la seguridad de sus manos, la presión de unos labios besando su frente, y cómo un trapo la aferraba a una espalda. Sus brazos y sus piernas se desparramaron. Algo rozó su brazo quemado y aulló de dolor y de nuevo abrió los ojos que descubrieron pegada a ellos la rubia trenza de un guerrero: "¡Detrás de ti, Glorfindel!" Gritó una voz y un rápido giro precedió el estruendo de unos metales entrechocándose.

Poco más.

Porque luego su cuerpo se internó en regiones húmedas y oscuras, como si quisiera armonizar con su espíritu.

Y todo fue una noche fría y angustiosa.

Y el último recuerdo, el más terrible, el que la obligó a cerrarse irremisiblemente en la inconsciencia, volvió a ser la sombra y el fuego, el terror surcando el aire en forma de látigo... la sensación de ser arrojada y la rubia trenza en llamas, abismándose en una batalla funesta y la sensación de caer en un abismo, de hundirse en la nada. Y un brusco golpe contra unos brazos sin más piedad que el impulso de recoger lo que cae. Y luego ir de brazo en brazo. Cuando un olor y un ritmo la acunaban, bruscamente otras manos la tomaban, cada vez mas frías, cada vez más distantes.

Y el dolor.

Compañero inseparable de su miedo.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Y Amme?

¿Y Súlima?

Súlima se alejó de aquel anciano rápidamente.

No miró hacia atrás.

Se sentía libre de un peso.

Y se había vengado.

Con una sonrisa se dijo que ya no vería más el rostro de su hijo desaparecer en el crujiente Helcaraxë, abandonado en una tumba de nieve perpetua.

La caravana marcó un ritmo rápido en la marcha. Los cantos arrullaron sus mentes y por un momento Súlima quiso olvidar a la pequeña Náredriel.

Quiso olvidar que durante muchas horas la había dejado al pie de un árbol, sola y doliente, como un juguete usado, como una basura.

Quiso olvidar que solo al llegar la noche, cuando dio por cumplidas todas sus otras tareas, se acercó al árbol y tomó en brazos a la niña herida. No Advirtió su gesto de dolor, su suciedad o que ardía de fiebre: Latía entre sus sienes una idea que había ido conformándose a lo largo del día, adquiriendo una consistencia, tomando piezas de aquí y de allá.

Tenía que comprobarlo.

Si entonces Náredriel estuviera consciente, si fuera más mayor y pudiera entender, se daría cuenta de que algo había de diferente en los brazos que una vez más la acogían. Súlima por primera vez, la miraba con un interés frío por sus rasgos, triste sustituto de la tierna admiración con la que hasta ahora la había contemplado.

Súlima fue sorteando los bultos de los heridos, con la idea fija de encontrar a Enerdhil, el Maestro Herrero.

Una pregunta le corroía la mente.

... Que Vanimeldë le había mentido era un hecho consumado... Pero a la tumba se había llevado su secreto y su secreto les comprometía ahora a todos... por que si lo que ella pensaba era cierto...si fuera cierto...

Mecida por los cantos de su pueblo, aquella noche tristísima en la que la estrella de la venganza intentaba en vano eclipsar a la de la vergüenza, Súlima quiso olvidar que, al mirar el rostro amado de la pequeña Náredriel lo vio descolorido. Quiso olvidar las trenzas desgreñadas de la pequeña cayendo sobre su brazo y sus ojos grises ocultos bajo el velo de unos párpados cerrados... por que aquella noche había perdido para siempre la inteligente mirada de Náredriel, sus gestos de cariño, la loca alegría de sus pisadas cuando correteaba por las amplias estancias de la casa de sanación...

Burlada, engañada, traicionada... y sintió en su pecho un frío tan intenso que ni siquiera notaba el relente de la noche.

Súlima quiso olvidar muchas cosas, pero Enerdhil caminaba cerca de ella y la miraba acusador... Y Súlima cantó para no recordar aquella conversación con él. No había manera de borrar las llamas acusadoras de la hoguera que el herrero había improvisado en una pequeña grieta de la montaña para refundir los fragmentos de las espadas rotas. Enerdhil era un Elfo fornido, de manos encallecidas por el trabajo en las fraguas. En los ojos grisáceos destellaba la pasión por crear y dominar.

Súlima no se entretuvo. Tenía prisa. Y además no le gustaban los herreros.

Enerdhil, quiero hablarte.

Aiya Súlima, ¿Mánen ná pitya? (Hola Súlima ¿Cómo está la pequeña?) –Preguntó el Elfo sorprendido.

Pero la sanadora no estaba para cortesías. Una sola idea ocupaba su mente: "¿Tu? ¿Fëanáro ? Estirpe maldita ¿Nos reencontramos? Si...estirpe suya. La voz de tus ojos confirma el sabor de tu sangre... "

¿Tu aprendiste en las fraguas de Fëanor, no es así? –Preguntó a bocajarro.

Si –respondió Enerdhil. ¿Por qué?

¿Conocías a un herrero llamado Nármacil? Supongo que era un aprendiz...

Le conocía sí, pero no era un aprendiz, Nármacil era uno de los Maestros de la Plata... Estaba casado con una doncella, Antenís, que era sanadora–el herrero no sabía a qué venía todo aquello- ¿Le conocías tú, Súlima?

No, no... te lo pregunto porque Vanimeldë me dijo que ese era el nombre del padre de Náredriel...

¿Te dijo eso?. -Respondió el Herrero con desconcierto-. Te mintió. Nármacil era el padre de Vanimeldë, no su esposo, y murió en Alqualondë. Entonces Vanimeldë era una niña, y Antenis, la mujer de Nármacil, estaba encinta. Según me dijeron ya en Endor nació de aquel embarazo otra niña ...

Aquellas palabras confirmaban lo que Súlima pensaba. Era lo que a la vez quería y no quería oír... De pronto sus ideas dispersas se asentaban y tomaban forma:

Los rasgos infantiles de Náredriel en un rostro adulto fácilmente podrían transformarse en la belleza sabia y dulce de Nerdanel...

... El propio Turgon había bromeado sobre el extraño color de sus cabellos, rojos como los de la casa de Mahtan...

... y aquellas últimas palabras de Gothmog "¿Tu? ¿Fëanáro?"

Pero... –dijo vacilante, como si quisiera asegurarse de que había entendido bien- ese era el nombre que me dio Vanimeldë... así me dijo que se llamaba el padre de Náredriel...

Bueno, -admitió el Herrero que no acababa de entender qué quería a la mujer y por que a aquellas alturas todavía no se había ocupado de sanar a la pequeña- podría ser, pero yo no he conocido a más Elfos con ese nombre... y es raro que su esposo y su padre se llamaran igual...

¿No podría ser que intentara ocultar algo?. –Inquirió Súlima como pensando en voz alta.

La sanadora se estremeció. Un rigor extraño le recorrió el espinazo... No había duda...

Súlima se levantó de pronto dejando a Náredriel en brazos de Enerdhil, con repulsión, como si la niña le fuera a contagiar una enfermedad. En su rostro se había dibujado una expresión de repugnancia que conmovió profundamente al herrero para quien aquella pequeña no era más que una pobre niña herida, posiblemente condenada a morir.

Debo hablar inmediatamente con la Dama Idril. –dijo ella.- Tenemos que deshacernos de esa niña. Es hija de Maedhros.


	4. LOTHLUIN

7

ARANEL   
CAPÍTULO 4: LOTHLUIN 

(FLOR AZUL)

Avaquetti no sabía hasta que punto aquella niña iba a cambiar su vida. La pequeña era hermosa, rojos los cabellos sobre una piel blanquísima, ahora aún más pálida, en contraste con su herida: fea, la más horrorosa que el anciano había visto nunca...

Al tomarla en brazos percibió su tristeza, su desamparo, y el hombre creyó que la pequeña Elfa moriría sin remedio.

Sin embargo algo cambio al contacto con sus brazos. Era algo leve, casi imperceptible, pero el calor volvía al cuerpo de la chiquilla y algo de color quería teñir su palidez. Pronto comprobó Avaquetti que, de todos los remedios que le aplicaba, el que más sanaba a la niña era el contacto físico con él y así cargó con ella, arriba y abajo, noche y día, durante los largos meses que siguieron.

El verano se alargó varias estaciones hasta que Hrívë trajo rigurosos fríos. Avaquetti se acostumbró a aquella dulce carga que le acompañaba noche y día, ausente y dócil como las muñecas de trapo con las que juegan las niñas. Y el anciano, sin ser consciente de ello, una mañana, empezó a hablarle.

Llevaba años sin pronunciar palabra y su voz salía ronca, como proveniente de una gruta helada y profunda. Así, después de todo, era su corazón. La herida del brazo de la niña prácticamente estaba curada aunque, cosa rara entre los Elfos, parecía quedarle una cicatriz oscura como el odio, una gran X cuya caprichosa forma recordaba a una mariposa. Por eso Avaquetti la llamó Wilwarin.

Por las noches, ante el fuego de la cabaña, el anciano se sentaba en el suelo, recostaba a Wilwarin contra su pecho y tomaba su viejo laúd y tocaba para ella las melodías que había escuchado en su niñez. La música era otra de las cosas que parecía captar una lejana atención en la niña, traerla hasta este mundo desde las regiones distantes en las que su espíritu solía vagar.

Tuilë empezó a disipar los hielos prometiendo una primavera que no acababa de llegar. Era como si aquel año las plantas durmieran por segunda vez el sueño de Yavanna y el sol, en el cielo, tuviera cosas mejores que hacer que calentar la tierra. Una de tantas noches, cuando la modorra ya vencía a Avaquetti, la mano de Wilwarin se extendió hacia él en su primer gesto consciente, le acarició la barba y dijo "Fango" (Barba) Avaquetti ya no quiso ningún otro nombre.

Wilwarin despertó con la primavera. Y la paz del anciano se rompió. La pequeña desplegaba a lo largo del día una actividad imparable. Nadar y trepar por los árboles, perseguir pequeños animales corriendo, saltar a la pata coja, parlotear y cantar...

Fango, ¿Man nayte sina? (¿Qué es esto?)–preguntaba constantemente Wilwarin

Es un hongo, pequeña. –replicaba Fango

¿Ar tere man? (¿Por qué?)- insistía ella

Pues por que se llama así: hongo. –Respondía el anciano con paciencia.

Pero podría llamarse de otro modo, ¿no? Por qué los árboles se llaman "árboles" y las estrellas "estrellas"... ¿Quién les ha puesto ese nombre?

Cuando empezaba así Fango temblaba. Al cabo de tres o cuatro "porqués" Wilwarin lograba que él ya no supiera ni su nombre.

Pero cuando estaba agotado por las inquietudes de la pequeña Noldo, en vez de reprenderla y pedirle que se calmara Fango se abismaba en el gris de sus ojos y pensaba que aquellas eran las últimas gotas de líquido que quedaban en la copa de sus días y se apresuraba a beberlas.

Durante otros tres veranos Fango vio crecer a Wilwarin, que escuchaba con atención sus conocimientos, aprendía a tocar el laúd y se volcaba junto a él en la contemplación de los dos libros que tenía.

Ya sé en qué te equivocas cuando haces el ungüento de belladona. –Le dijo ella una noche.- No lo dejas macerar el tiempo suficiente. Aquí dice que deben ser 15 días. Y además le pones mucha belladona. Tendrías que ponerle una cuarta parte de la que le echas.

El anciano la miró sorprendido.

Wilwarin ¿Has leído las tengwar?

Si –contestó ella con naturalidad- Mi madre me enseñó cuando era pequeña, las que no conocía eran las cirith .

Prepárate Wilwarin, nos vamos de viaje

Aquella mañana fría de finales del otoño Wilwarin tomó sus escasas pertenencias; un vestido de recambio, hecho con tosca tela por los aldeanos, y una capa de lana, también muy basta, y caminó en silencio detrás de Fango. Las paradas eran frecuentes, el anciano se agotaba.

Fango, ¿a dónde vamos? –Le preguntó la niña. La debilidad del anciano la asustaba.

A buscar una colonia de silvanos –dijo el viejo con una voz más cavernosa que la de costumbre- me queda poco tiempo...

¿Poco tiempo? –Preguntó la Elfa- Si no hay guerras... ¿Qué quieres decir?

La agotada mirada del anciano se posó en los inteligentes ojos de la niña, cada día más brillantes, cada día más inquisitivos. A pesar de sus ropas humanas su porte, la luz de su mirada no engañaban, ni el resplandor tenue que emanaba su piel. Era una Eldar y a buen seguro sus padres habrían visto los míticos Árboles, habrían vivido en Tirion y quizá más de una vez, habrían pisado las laderas de Taniquietil.

Yo soy de los Segundos Nacidos, Ilúvatar me ha regalado la muerte. Pronto mis días se acabarán, cerraré los ojos y no sé si se abrirán más. Si lo hacen contemplaran el destino que Eru nos reserva.

Wilwarin se quedó pensativa. No quería que a Fango le pasara aquello. Dentro de sí sintió una creciente rebeldía, un fuego que le subía y le anegaba la garganta, un "no-querer" violento e incontrolable.

¡NO TE PASARÁ! –Gritó- ¡NI ERU NI NADIE TE VAN A APARTAR DE MÍ!

El anciano mezcló tos con risa.

Ni siquiera tu podrás evitarlo, mi querida niña –le dijo.

Con lágrimas la niña le abrazó. La imagen del cadáver reventado de su madre le saltó encima con la ferocidad de una fiera, y repitió con rabia.

YO LO IMPEDIRÉ, YO LO IMPEDIRÉ...

El ritmo del viaje era lento. Fango cada vez estaba más débil, como una vela que se extingue sin remedio mientras su llama arde. A la noche del tercer día se recostó sobre uno de los árboles y entornó los ojos pesadamente. Le costaba respirar. Wilwarin lo miró asustada.

¿Qué te pasa Fango?

El anciano no respondía. Parecía no tener fuerzas. Sus ojos se vaciaban de las miradas, sus manos se distendían y el bastón resbaló de entre ellas.

Wilwarin le tomó de los hombros con rabia:

¡¡¡DESPIERTA FANGO!

¡!HE DICHO QUE DESPIERTES!

¡¡¡DESPIERTA!

¡¡¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE MUERAS, NO VOY A CONSENTIRLO!

Ella no era consciente pero parte de su furor, incontrolable, visceral, salió de sí y penetró en el anciano y busco su espíritu y lo cogió con fuerza, arrastrándolo, igual que lo hubiera hecho si Fango fuera a caer por un precipicio.

Y Fango abrió los ojos.

Y Wilwarin se sintió agotada, deshecha.

No lo sabía entonces, pero esta había sido su primera sanación.

Por la mañana el frío remitió algo. El sol envió tímidos rayos que acariciaron las hojas perennes de los pinos y alumbraron los últimos tramos del camino, que Fango hizo apoyándose en Wilwarin

Unas certeras flechas se clavaron a sus pies y una voz les advirtió:

No podéis seguir

¡Soy Aldarion! –dijo Fango

Wilwarin, tensa, miró a su alrededor y asombrada vio materializarse de un salto a un Elfo delgado y ágil, de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes y pardos, como los bosques

Mae govannen Cirion. - Saludó Fango.

El Elfo miró al anciano sin reconocer en él al niño que el mismo había criado. En su rostro bailaba el desconcierto, la incomprensión, la pena...

Las flechas ya no les apuntaban.

Cirion sustituyó a Wilwarin en la tarea de ayudar a Fango y la niña libre de la carga, los siguió correteando curiosa. Al poco tiempo estuvieron en medio de las siete casas que formaban la colonia Silvana.

Cirion pidió a uno de los Elfos que le sustituyera en la vigilancia y acompañó a Aldarion hasta su casa

El anciano subió con dificultad acompañado de Cirion y al entrar se quedó quieto, inmovilizado. En su interior también nació una confusión, que no por esperada, dejó de ser violenta.

Lothluin.

Llevas el cabello más corto –dijo.

Lothluin miró al anciano con ojos bondadosos que no comprendían. Wilwarin también se extrañó de ver los cabellos dorados con un extraño corte, como hecho a dagazos. Eran extraños aquellos Elfos, para la niña. Eran extraños.

Lothluin –dijo Cirion- sirve algo a Aldarion...

Wilwarin vio el asombro de la Elfa al oír el nombre de Fango. Ambos se miraron largamente.

Lothluin, sencillamente, no podía creerse que aquel anciano fuera el chico que conoció. Dejó el plato que tenía entre las manos y abrazó al anciano.

Él tembló ante aquel contacto.

La Elfa le ayudó a sentarse con un cariño inmenso y ambos se miraron largamente a los ojos.

Wilwarin comprendió entonces que había un abismo entre ellos, que se miraban como aquellos que están separados por un precipicio. Para acercarse el uno al otro han de caer en el abismo y en la caída rozarse apenas para separarse total, eternamente.

Las lágrimas bañaban las blancas mejillas de la Elfa y también las canosas barbas del anciano.

La mano de Cirion se posó en la roja cabeza de Wilwarin y el Silvano se agachó a su altura y sus ojos se encontraron:

¿Y tu? ¿Quién eres?

La pequeña miró a Cirion como quien no puede responder.

No lo sé ¿Y tú?

El Silvano sonrió y contestó:

¿Yo? Yo soy Cirion...

Ese es tu nombre... pero...

Pero...

¿Quién eres tu?

De nuevo el Silvano sonrió.

Bueno, soy un Elfo Nandor, y represento a esta pequeña comunidad. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?

Los grises ojos de Wilwarin escrutaron los ojos pardos de Carion.

No. No quiero saber qué eres, sino quien eres...

Cirion quedó quieto y callado sin entender y sin saber qué contestar. Aldarion se dio cuenta del apuro del Silvano y decidió rescatarlo.

Ella es Wilwarin, una niña de unos refugiados Caliquendi, no sé de donde venían. La dejaron medio muerta, hace unos tres veranos, a las puertas de mi cabaña. Ahora deberéis cuidarla vosotros... mi hora está cercana...

Aldarion, en efecto, murió días más tarde. Una noche pidió a Lothluin que le ayudara a bajar de la casa y ambos buscaron un claro desde el cual mirar las estrellas.

El cuerpo del anciano, agotado y vencido halló la querencia de la tierra y sus ojos, que se habían permitido el lujo de soñar, contemplaron el cielo con deseo. Por última vez las estrellas brillaron para él.

La mano de Lothluin rozó la suya y sus dedos se entrelazaron en un abrazo imposible, pues lo que muere y lo que vive no deben mezclarse.

Ilúvatar empieza a darme sus dones –dijo Aldarion entre toses y pitos-. Me concede morir a tu lado, viendo las hijas de Varda como cuando era un niño y yo...yo soñaba que tu algún día...

Lothluin tenía los ojos más brillantes, pues las lágrimas se los perlaban.

Tu nunca me dijiste, Aldarion... tu nunca...

El rostro de Aldarion esbozó una triste sonrisa.

La última.

Murió con los ojos abiertos.

Mirando las estrellas, reflejadas en los ojos de su amada.


	5. OLORINYA VILANTE OAR

ARANEL.

CAPÍTULO 5.

OLORINYA VILANTE OAR

_(MIS SUEÑOS VOLARON HACÍA ALLÍ)_

¡¡¡¡AUUU! - protestaba Wilwarin

¡Parece que nunca te hayan desenredado el pelo! ¿Es que Aldarion no tenía peines? – Protestaba Lothluin nerviosa por el arraigo de los nudos en la roja maraña de sus rizados cabellos.

Wilwarin llevaba ya algunos meses con ellos y debía empezar a disciplinarla. Pero era tan pequeña...

Conseguir que llevara peinado y recogido el pelo era lo primero...

¡¡¡¡AUUU!

¡Para de aullar! ¡O terminaré por cortarte el pelo y asunto zanjado!

Para sorpresa de la silvana Wilwarin se calló de golpe, limitándose a apretar los dientes y tensar el cuello cuando el estirón era muy fuerte.

Por un momento las dos permanecieron en silencio, concentradas. La una en desenredar, la otra en no quejarse.

Finalmente la niña rompió el silencio.

¿Tu te cortaste el pelo por eso? -le preguntó - ¿Por qué hacía mucho que no te peinabas?

Lothluin se dio cuenta entonces de que Wilwarin estaba quieta y callada porque pensaba en su propio cabello corto y sonrió ante la tentación de tenerla así bajo una severa amenaza y aportando una experiencia ficticia, pero no quiso engañarla...

No, Wilwarin, no fue por eso.

Entonces... ¿por qué fue? -Preguntó la pequeña noldo con una curiosidad desbordada.

Lothluin sonrió tristemente.

La melena de la niña estaba completamente desenredada y el peine se deslizaba por los rojos mechones como acariciándolos. Pensativa, la silvana empezó a hacerle unas trenzas.

Le gustaba la idea de cuidar de Wilwarin. Daba un sentido a su vida. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta, pero ahora notaba que también tenía enredones y nudos, y que cortarse el pelo no había supuesto cortar con su historia, cortar con los flujos de recuerdos teñidos con sangre y con fuego. Todo aquello que de día lograba olvidar de noche la asaltaba en forma de insistentes pesadillas; Menegroth. 1

Fue hace años, tu aún no habías nacido...-repondió evasiva.

Wilwarin entendió que a Lothluin le costaba hablar de aquello, porque ella misma guardaba imágenes que no quería dejar salir, callejones serpeantes y siniestros por los que largo tiempo había vagado sin soportar estar allí pero sin conseguir romper el velo opresor de la inconsciencia.

Pero Wilwarin era aún muy pequeña y la curiosidad era más fuerte que la delicadeza.

Pero ¿Por qué fue? ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo?

Lothluin apretó los labios y, a su vez, entendió que Wilwarin no le daría tregua si no hablaba. Sin embargo nunca le había explicado a nadie, ni siquiera a Cirion...

Tu tampoco me cuentas cosas, Wilwarin... Hace meses que estamos juntas, Aldarion ha muerto... No has querido ver su cuerpo ni estar cuando lo enterrábamos, no le has plantado ni una flor en la tierra en la que descansa, no has soltado ni unas sola lágrima... No dices lo que sientes...

Wilwarin se estaba extrañamente quieta, y aunque sus ojos no estaban al alcance de los de Lothluin la silvana supo que andaban perdidos en algún punto fijo de la estancia. "Debería llorar" -pensó.

Es que... Lothluin ... él de pronto no está y nunca más nos veremos... y solo hay un vacío sin nombre que me devora -la pequeña parecía pensar algo...- No entiendo qué es eso de la muerte... Ni le percibo vivo como a amme... Miro a mi alrededor y ya no está, sólo su nombre y su imagen cada vez menos clara...

Lothluin se estremeció. Aquella dureza le daba miedo. Tal vez si ella empezaba a hablarle, pensó, la niña un día le abriría su corazón.

Bueno, cuando era una jovenzuela, -Empezó- Los orcos fustigaban el bosque y el Rey Elu Thingol y la Dama Melian acogieron en Doriath a muchos silvanos, entre ellos a mis padres y a mí... Fuimos a Vivir a las Mil Cavernas. Fueron buenos tiempos, mis padres cuidaban de los jardines y yo formaba parte de un grupo de muchachas a las que la Dama Melian enseñaba. También había una princesa, la Dama Galadriel, que era pariente del Rey. Era una doncella altiva y decidida, muy muy hermosa, a la que todos los chicos amaban... Allí aprendí algunos de los cánticos Sindarim de curación, y otros miles de canciones, escuché a Daeron, el mejor bardo de la Tierra Media y estudié la Alta Lengua...

Los ojos de Lothluin brillaban al recordar lo que había sido su vida apenas treinta años atrás.

Pero esa piedra maldita llegó a manos del Rey Thingol y...

¿Qué piedra? -Preguntó Wilwarin

El Silmaril

¿Silmaril? ¿Qué es un Silmaril?

Lothluin rió de buena gana

¡Mira que tenemos aquí! ¡Una noldo que no sabe que es un Silmaril!

Wilwarin la miraba asombrada. Hasta entonces nadie la había llamado "Noldo" pero en los pocos días que había pasado entre los silvanos lo oía con frecuencia y todavía no tenía muy claro si era bueno o malo que la llamaran así.

Lothluin le tomó la barbilla para girarle la cabeza y poder peinarle la otra trenza y en ese gesto sus ojos se encontraron y la silvana comprendió que la pequeña no tenía ni idea de su identidad. Nadie le había explicado las tradiciones de su pueblo. Solo su altura, el orgullo que brillaba en sus grandes ojos llenos de las Luces de Aman, el extraño color de sus cabellos y su tendencia a hablar la Lengua Prohibida hacían de ella una Noldo.

Los Noldor sois un pueblo sabio y hábil, habéis estado en las Tierras Bendecidas, a las que habéis llegado siguiendo a Finwë y habéis vuelto para tomar venganza de Melkor, que mató a vuestro rey y os robó los Silmarilis. ¿No te has dado cuenta del brillo de tus ojos? Es la luz de los Árboles.

Si eso lo sé y los árboles los he visto: estaban muy arriba, en un patio, y había un rey y eran altos y blanquísimos y tenían flores de oro y de plata...

¡Gondolin! -Exclamó Lothluin- ¡Tu vivías en Gondolin!

Wilwarin se quedó pensativa, como evocando antiguas palabras: "Gondolin" sí, ese nombre lo había oído siendo niña...

Si creo que se llamaba así... pero... ¿Por qué te cortaste el pelo? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa piedra?

Lothluin sonrió y dio un pequeño tirón a la trenza en señal de castigo.

No vas a parar hasta que te lo cuente todo ¿Eh?. -dijo sonriendo- Pues porque hubo una guerra y Doriath fue arrasada. Primero fueron los enanos, ambicionando el Nauglamir, el collar en que estaba insertado el Silmaril... Luego intentamos reconstruir el Reino cuando el Bello Dior nos trajo de nuevo la esperanza. Pero trajo también esa maldita joya y por fin... bueno... todo se perdió... Todo se perdió... mis padres murieron y también muchas de mis ilusiones... por eso me corté el cabello, en señal de mi tristeza.

¡Malditos orcos! ¡Los odio Lothluin! -Dijo dolorida la muchacha.

Por un momento en sus ojos resplandecieron destellos de una inusitada violencia.

Lothluin tomó la barbilla de la niña y sus ojos se encontraron.

Lo malo -dijo- es que no fueron orcos quienes nos atacaron...ni orcos ni otras criaturas de Morgoth.

¿Edain?2

No...Eldar...

Los ojos de Wilwarin no podían estar más abiertos, devorados por una inmensa curiosidad ¿qué le contaba? ¿Elfos contra Elfos destrozándose?

¿Eldar? ¿Ar tere man? (¿Y por qué?) -Dijo en la Lengua Prohibida3, sin ser consciente de que la usaba.

Lothluin guardó silencio, No sabía si debía o no decirle a Wilwarin que aquellas gentes crueles e implacables formaban parte de su pueblo. Aunque no eran sus gentes, sus parientes. Los Gondolidrim nada tenían que ver con la saña y el encarnizamiento de los hijos de Fëanor.

¿Pero por qué? -insistió la pequeña- ¿Tan valiosa o preciosa era esa piedra del rey? ¿Vale la sangre de alguien? ¿De un hermano?

Algunos noldorim así lo creen...

¿Noldor? ¿De eso que dices que yo soy? -Preguntó entre rabia y asombro.

Lothluin luchaba contra sus recuerdos.

Si, pequeña Wilwarin, ni en los orcos más crueles he visto yo la saña despiadada de los hijos de Fëanor

¿Fueron ellos los que mataron a tus padres?

La Elfa no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, ante el asombro de la niña que las limpió con su mano...

¿Ellos? Ellos o sus hombres...¿qué más da?

Pero si daba. Porque Lothluin tenía marcada para siempre en la parte más profunda de su alma los rasgos exactos del Elfo que luchó contra su padre. La hoz con la que su padre cortaba el césped del jardín de Thingol poco pudo hacer contra el afilado acero de la espada noldorim, las ganas de salvarla a ella de su padre se estrellaron ante la fría pericia de asesino del Elfo. Ella, caída en el suelo, impotente y vencida leyó a través de las lágrimas las tengwar que adornaban la vaina vacía del Eldar: "I colla makilwa ná hón kotimowa" (El vestido de mi espada es el corazón de mi enemigo)

¡Entonces los odio! -Gritó Wilwarin- ¡los odiaré siempre y te juro que...!

Shhh -ordenó súbitamente alarmada por el repentino impulso de la niña- ¡No jures jamás! ¡Todo el mal empezó con un juramento! Si lanza un juramento quedarás para siempre prisionera de sus palabras...

El agua del río saltaba espumando las orillas. Fría, casi cortante, salvajemente limpia. Las mujeres del poblado lavaban. A Wilwarin no le dejaban. Era pequeña. Así que su trabajo era tocar desde la orilla, sentada al sol de la mañana. Su voz acompañaba los arpegios del laúd y sonaba nítida. Las silvanas acomodaban sus movimientos al ritmo que la niña marcaba con sus cantos. Lothluin sin embargo, dejó un momento la labor para escuchar a Wilwarin. Por que en un momento dado dejó los cantos de trabajo y ahora cantaba en la Alta Lengua. Las demás mujeres no podían entenderla, pero ella sí. Y sus palabras penetraban como puñales en su pecho.

Voro i nén, oira, kela siresse.

Siempre el agua, eterna, fluye en el río.

Voro i lindi linar lirenta, oira.

Siempre los pájaros cantan su canción eterna.

Aiya a Anar ¿Ata amortala laurea alkaelya?

Salve Oh sol ¿De nuevo amaneces a tus dorados rayos?

Aiya a Isil, ¿Ata anta ninque isilmelya?

Salve, oh Luna, ¿De nuevo nos regalas tu blanca luz lunar?

¿Man ná palan i orni?

¿Qué hay más allá de los árboles?

¿Man ná palan laika mandello?

¿Qué hay más allá de esta cárcel verde?

Ná Endore quanta harmava úhira...

Está Endor, llena des tesoros aún no descubiertos.

Olorinya vilante oar,

Mis sueños volaron hacia allí,

Si talinya hilyuva ara olori...

Ahora mis pies seguirán a mis sueños..

De pronto Lothluin se sintió perdida. Perdida en la prisión verde del bosque. ¿por qué no podía ser feliz como cuando era niña?. "Endor llena de tesoros ocultos, Lothi, y tu aquí lavando ropa..." se decía a si misma.

"Wilwarin, rica, tocanos algo más alegre que no acabaremos de lavar con esta música tan triste."

La voz de Kampile rompió los ensueños de Loth, que se deshicieron al contacto con la realidad de la ropa sucia como las burbujas del jabón se rompen al contacto con las flores, encaramadas en lo alto de un tallo verde, como la prisión del bosque...

Las telas de Wilwarin eran apreciadas. Tejía con precisión y rapidez, y con belleza. Siempre tenían sus linos la consistencia y la suavidad adecuada. Igual destreza tenía con la aguja tanto para coser como para bordar, aunque odiaba cualquiera de esas tareas.

En especial el telar.

La lanzadera yendo y viniendo siempre a través de la misma trama era demasiado parecida a su vida como para gustarle.

La rutina del trabajo en la casa.

Las comidas comunes de los silvanos en donde los mismos alimentos y las mismas conversaciones se sucedían en el mismo comedor común.

El trabajo para el asentamiento;

Las practicas de arco por si las cosas se ponían feas.

El ratito de jugar con Orënorno y Tamurilion, siempre a los mismos juegos.

Las noches de mirar las estrellas y cantar las canciones de siempre o escuchar las historias de siempre.

Esos hilos componían la trama.

Y ella se sentía como la pobre hebra destinado a dar vuelas de ida y vueltas de venida, tejiendo el pálido lienzo de días sin término...

A veces se interrumpía y pensaba en alguna de las historias que se narraban alrededor del fuego...

Muchas veces imaginaba ser Luthien y ver brillar los Silmarilis en la negra corona de Melkor, entonces miraba al sol e intentaba aguantar la mirada y retener su brillo hasta que los ojos se cerraban deslumbrados...

Otras veces intentaba concentrarse en el árbol de plata y en el de oro e imaginar la luz de los verdaderos Árboles, aquellos que sus abuelos habían visto... ¿Sus abuelos? ¿Quiénes serian?... Luz...los ojos de su madre...

¡WILWARIN! -gritó una voz infantil- ¿Vienes? ¡Vamos a nadar!

La cabeza pelirroja de Wilwarin compitió con Anar al asomarse desde la cabaña y sonrió al ver a Orënorno.5 "Fin del telar por hoy" pensó...

¡Deja que le pregunte a Lothluin! -Respondió la niña con una voz potente, sorprendente en alguien con una apariencia tan frágil- ¡Pero no iremos a nadar! ¡Jugaremos a pillar!

La cabeza de la pequeña desapareció un instante y poco después se deslizaba escaleras abajo con cara de haber sido liberada de una penosa tarea.

¡Al río! -Dijo Orënorno alegremente.

De eso nada -le contrarió la noldo- ¡A pillar!

¡A NADAR! -Discutió Orënorno.

¡¡¡NO! ¡HE DICHO QUE A PILLAR! -desde luego Wilwarin gritaba más, mucho más...

¿Por qué a pillar? -Protestó el muchacho perdiendo parte de su fuerza.

Por que YO mando -respondió Wilwarin con absoluta seguridad.

En aquel momento unas manos de niño más mayor tomaron la cintura de la Elfa y la elevaron del suelo poniéndola como un saco sobre el hombro.

Mientras te dejes sorprender por otro Elfo, no mandas nada –dijo orgulloso de su triunfo Tamurilion.6

¡Vale, vale! -dijo la Elfa fingiendo docilidad- Iremos a nadar... Tamurilion, déjame en el suelo...

Entre risas Tamurilion dejó a Wilwarin en el suelo, pero, para su sorpresa, la Noldo arrancó a correr

¡Pero de camino al río: A QUE NO ME PILLAIS! -Les desafió.

Lothluin, desde detrás de la ventana, sonreía. Cirion acababa de despertar de una siesta. Venía de un largo viaje y necesitaba reponer fuerzas. Bostezando miró la tela abandonada por Wilwarin a medio tejer.

¿Es que hay algo que esta chica no haga bien? - Preguntó el Silvano.

Lothluin sonrió complacida. Cirion, en cambio le devolvió la mirada con rostro serio. Le preocupaba el cariño que la silvana sentía hacia Wilwarin.

¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Lothluin

Bueno, nada... es solo que creo que le estás cogiendo mucho cariño y ella... ella no pertenece a nuestro pueblo... se irá... Tarde o temprano se irá... y entonces tu... ella te partirá el corazón.

Lothluin separó sus ojos del telar por un momento.

Sé que un día se ira -replicó Lothluin- pero apenas tiene once años... es muy pequeña... ¿a dónde iba a ir ahora? ¿Y con quien?

Cirion no respondió pero su rostro se nubló súbitamente como los cielos de verano invadidos de repente por los nimbus. Durante los últimos meses había viajado hacia el norte para obtener noticias. No eran buenos tiempos para corretear por Brethil, los orcos siguiendo a los refugiados de Gondolin... habían asolado el norte, y no faltaron algunos Edain que se unieron a la fiesta del saqueo formando grupos de bandidos que erraban por el bosque buscando desprevenidas víctimas...

Lothluin dejó el telar y sirvió a Cirion un plato de comida y se sentó ante él para conocer de primera mano las nuevas que traía.

¿Qué noticias nos traes hermano? -Preguntó.

"No te gustarán" pensó Cirion. Su hermana había cambiado mucho en quellos últimos tiempos, no paraba de hablar a Wilwarin de Menegroth. La niña la escuchaba con inmensa curiosidad. A aquellas alturas si las Mil Cavernas siguiera en pie la niña sería capaz de conducirse por la ciudad con total precisión. Era la única en el asentamiento con la que Lothluin podía evocar sus tiempos el Reino de Melian. Cirion pensó que la separación de la niña, que él veía como inminente, le partiría el corazón.

Un grupo de noldorim, armados hasta los dientes, recorren todos los asentamientos silvanos buscando a Wilwarin.

Lothluin congeló su sonrisa. Aquel anuncio brutal, sin preparación, a bocajarro la deshizo. De pronto sus manos cayeron como si se desmayaran y su rostro empalideció. Nada podían pronunciar sus labios, que se fruncieron en una sonrisa vacía, casi tonta...

Pero Cirion estaba seguro de que la buscaban a ella: una niña Noldo, de unos once o doce años solares, que procedía de los refugiados Gondolidrim y que había sido seriamente herida. Tenia el cabello rojo, como una llamarada...

Son gente violenta. -Dijo Cirion con preocupación- cuando los orcos ven sus estandartes huyen sin presentar batalla.

Pero esta niña fue abandonada. ¿Por qué la buscan ahora? Después de dejarla medio muerta dejan pasar ocho años y vuelven a buscarla? ¿Qué quieren?

No lo sé. Pero no son quienes la abandonaron los que la buscan. -Afirmó Cirion mirando fijamente a Los confusos ojos de Lothluin.

¿Entonces quien? - Pudo preguntar ella por fin. Era como si su mente recibiera una información demasiado pesada para almacenarla.

Oye... Lothi... Esto es muy importante... ¿Tú sabes si Wilwarin esconde algo? ¿Sabes si puede tener oculto algo? ¿Un collar? ¿Alguna joya?. -Los ojos de Cirion escrutaban a Lothluin.

¿Qué dices? Si tu bien sabes que vino con lo puesto, unas ropas bastas que le consiguió Aldarion. No tiene nada. Ni siquiera se acuerda de su nombre...

¿Seguro?. -Insistió él

Seguro. ¿Por qué?. -Preguntó Lothluin preocupadísima.

Quienes la buscan son los hijos de Fëanor y solo por un Silmaril se tomarían esa molestia. Llevan más siete años de búsqueda. Van asentamiento por asentamiento, buscan hasta en las aldeas de los Segundos Nacidos... Han revuelto todo el norte y han limpiado el bosque de orcos. La niña debe tener el Silmaril. No se me ocurre ninguna otra razón por la que quieran a la pequeña.

Lothluin se estremeció.

Huiré con ella. -Dijo determinada- Haremos el equipaje y nos iremos...no la van a encontrar...tu no los conoces, no los has visto en acción. Tu no estabas en Menegroth aquella tarde... no viste nada... ¿Qué los orcos huyen ante ellos? No me extraña. Mil orcos son menos asesinos, menos peligrosos que uno solo de esos Elfos fratricidas. No voy a permitir que...¡nos vamos!.

Demasiado tarde, Loth...los tenemos encima... te atraparán... como muy tarde les llevarías dos días de ventaja...y ellos van a caballo... Sólo podemos esperarlos y ver que quieren...

1 Menegroth, o las Mil Cavernas es la capital del reino de Doriath, regido por el Rey Elu Thingol y Melian su esposa. Pongo esta nota para aquellos que no conozcan el Silmallirion o tengan el tema algo confuso. Melian era una Maia y con su extraordinario poder rodeó a su Reino de una frontera mágica impenetrable. Eso otrogó seguridad y prosperidad a los Doriathim, elfos sindar. Pero tras una larga historia uno de los Silmarilis llegó a poder del rey y trajo a Doriath una maldición. En primero lugar despertó la codicia de los enanos que quisieron quedarse la piedra, declararon la guerra y atacaron y mataron al Rey. Melian, desesperada, dejó la forma que había asumido y su espíritu volvió a Valinor dejando Doriath desprotegida. Dior, nieto de ambos, asumió el trono y recuperó el Silmaril. los hijos de Fëanor reclamaron la joya. Dior se la negó y atacaron Doriath en la Segunda Matanza de hermanos. Es a consecuencia de este ataque que Vanimeldë deja a Maglor . Hablamos del 506 de la primera edad. Wilwarin nacería en el 507 y Gondolin cayó en el 510. Estos hechos suceden entre el 510 y el 518.

2 Hombres en Sindar.

3 Otra nota histórica. Thingol prohibió el quenya, lengua de los noldor, cuando se enteró de los hechos de Alqualond

5 Orënorno significa "corazón de roble"

6 Tamurilion significa "Hijo del tejo"

10


	6. SI TALINYA HILUVAR OLORION

ARANEL 06

SÍ TALINYA HILYUVAR OLORI

_(AHORA MIS PIES SEGIRAN A MIS SUEÑOS)_

Orënorno tensó el arco. Era un arma formidable. La flecha parecía desear salir volando para encontrarse con el cuerpo de la presa que acechaba. Otros pajarillos colgaban ya sin vida de su cinturón. La lengua, golosa, recorrió sus labios pensando en la cena. Pinchados en un palito, lentamente asados al fuego... Tarmulion su hermano, no llevaría hoy tantos como él. "Je, je... -pensó- todos te felicitarán".

Alentado con ese pensamiento el chiquillo tensó el arco. Sus dedos notaron deleitosos el límite de la cuerda y liberaron la flecha, que salió disparada en dirección al pájaro...

- Ssbsbsbsbsbs" silbó... mientras Orënorno contempló la curba que dibujaba en el cielo y aguzó sus ojos de Elfo para no perderse el momento en que atravesara a su víctima.

Pero.

De pronto... otro silbido, apenas audible ...ssss...

Y su flecha partida en dos mitades exactamente iguales cayó al suelo al tiempo que el pájaro alertado echaba a volar.

- ¡WILWARIN! -Gritó enrabiado el pequeño Orënorno. Ella era la única capaz de hacer una cosa así.

Pero no era ella: tras de Orënorno había un Elfo altísimo, recio pero flexible, de porte orgulloso. El sol de la tarde hacía centellear su armadura. Sus ojos eran grises como el cielo encubierto que precede a las grandes tempestades, pero brillaban como el sol cuando rompe los nubarrones y te obliga a bajar los párpados para no cegarte.

Orënorno de pronto se sintió muy pequeño.

- ¡Mae govannen¡, (Feliz encuentro) - saludó el Elfo, que no sonreía. Su rostro severo escrutaba al niño.- Mi nombre es Herumor, soy explorador y busco tu asentamiento. ¡Llévame hasta allí!

El niño tembloroso, buscó en vano la fuerza de poder resistirse a aquella orden directa y tras una leve vacilación arrancó a correr seguido del Noldo.

En el trayecto, varios pajarillos cayeron bajo las flechas del guerrero, que parecía divertirse matándolos para Orënorno a la par que corría.

Cuando se divisaron las casas del asentamiento el brazo de Herumor detuvo al Silvano. La respiración de este era agitada. Con parsimonia, el Noldo sacó de su carcaj otra flecha y apuntó a un pájaro posado en una rama distante. El ave cayó fulminada.

- ¡Ve a por él, chico! -Le mandó Herumor. Hablaba siempre dando órdenes. Orënorno trajo el infortunado pajarillo atravesado por la flecha.- Esto mismo te sucederá a ti si revelas a tus gentes que esta tarde nos hemos encontrado.

Orënorno se dio cuenta de que aquel Elfo hablaba en serio. Lo vio girarse rápido e internarse de nuevo en la espesura.

Trató de calmarse y entró en el poblado.

Rico.

Nunca había llevado el cinturón tan lleno de pájaros y todos lo miraban asombrados y admirados.

Pobre.

Nunca se había sentido tan aturdido y confuso, tan asustado... Llegó a su casa y, mientras desplumaba las aves para la cena se encerró en el silencio, que lo envolvió como los erizos a las castañas. Y rezó a Elbereth para que no se hiciera de noche.

Pero el ocaso fue inmisericorde. Y la congoja cubrió el corazón del niño.

Cirion atizó los rescoldos, siempre encendidos, del centro del círculo formado por las siete casas del asentamiento. Y en la avivada hoguera crepitaron los troncos. Mas ese sonido, que siempre alegraba a Orënorno aquella noche le sobrecogía.

Poco a poco las gentes se fueron reuniendo y ocupando los acostumbrados lugares. El fuego y el crepitar de la leña anunciaban la proximidad de la cena. Lothluin trajo el pan, recién horneado y mandó a Wilwarin a la fuente a por el agua. Tamurilion la acompañó y ambos se alejaron compitiendo por ver a cual se le derramaba menos líquido.

Lothluin los miró sin sonreír.

Estaba inquieta. Tanto que la cabeza se le iba a otra parte. Aquella tarde había olvidado el pan el horno y casi se le quema. Ya habían pasado tres días desde aquella conversación con Cirion. Tres días en los que esperaba Noldorim que solo llegaban hasta sus sueños haciéndolos indormibles.

Al fin la cena empezó.

Todos alababan a Orënorno, que en vez de ser feliz, quería morirse. Era la primera vez que le halagaban y todos parecían orgullosos de su caza,

¡Su caza!

Pero en el corazón del niño una voz gritaba; "ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA CENA."

Y quiso desahogarse. Pero Cirion había ensartado en el pincho el primer pájaro y Orënorno se estremeció al verse a sí mismo atravesado como el pajarillo, decapitado, desplumado... y calló.

Y empezaron a comerse las aves.

Y todo parecía ir bien.

Y de pronto Orënorno probó el pan, algo más tostado aquella tarde, y le dio un bocado al primer pájaro, y se relajó. Y hasta encontró divertido que Tamurilion hiciera muecas de contrariedad cuando muchos dijeron "Ummm... deliciosas las aves..."

Potentes, desafiantes, desgarradoras sonaron las notas de un cuerno. Y la noche pareció partirse en dos. Se hizo el silencio y se supieron rodeados. Era como si de pronto la noche hubiera sacado de sus bolsillos más cantidad de oscuridad.

Y de silencio.

Y vieron aproximarse a un jinete.

Montaba un caballo magnífico. Un yelmo dorado con un rojo penacho le cubría la cabeza. El paso del corcel era lento, casi solemne. A pocos metros del fuego el Elda descabalgó.

Era alto, muchísimo más que Cirion.

Al quitarse el yelmo unos oscuros mechones escaparon de su trenza hacia la cara. En su mirada gris brillaba una mezcla sobrecogedora de poder y de majestad, pero también una tristeza inenarrable.

- Mae govannen -dijo sin ningún tipo de acento. Su voz era preciosa: fuerte, bien timbrada llena de matices. Era la voz de un artista, la voz de un bardo.- Mi nombre es Canafinwë , si bien muchos me conocen por el nombre que me dio mi madre, Macalaurë, o Maglor...

La vista del Noldo recorrió a las gentes silvanas mientras hablaba y al descubrir a Wilwarin una chispa de alegría brilló en ellos. La pelirrojilla le respondía manteniendo firme una mirada de curiosidad. Aquel de quien hablaban las historias de Lothluin existía de verdad... Una sensación de irrealidad empezó a envolverla.

Todos se levantaron.

Orënorno se estremeció y Lothluin, sobrecogida, se sobrepuso a sus siniestros recuerdos para ponerse detrás de Wilwarin y abrazarla. Hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de lo alta que era, casi le alcanzaba a ella. Cirion, que sabia que no podían resistirse dio un paso al frente.

- Mae govannen, Señor... Mi nombre es Cirion y, al contrario que tu –Aseveró volviendo la vista a su alrededor- puedo presentarte en un momento, uno por uno, a todos los habitantes de mi pueblo.

Una sonrisa cruzó sincera por el rostro del Noldo. No se le escapaba la inferioridad de los Silvanos ni el exagerado acero de sus Eldar.

- Hantalë - Agradeció con una voz que sonó amable mientras su mano señalaba a Wilwarin- Pero sólo deseo conocer a esa pequeña pelirroja.

Y Wilwarin se convirtió en el centro de todas las miradas.

Los brazos de Lothluin se apretaron más, protectores. La niña sentía curiosidad más que temor. Sus ideas eran un torbellino. Durante los últimos años, oyendo las historias de los hijos de Fëanor había configurado en su mente rostros mezquinos, cuerpos encorvados... ninguna relación con las gentes que veía ahora... La voz del Elda la fascinaba. Nunca había oído otra más bella.

- ¿Que quieres de ella? -Preguntó Cirion

- No quiero nada de ella, la quiero a ella. -Respondió Maglor algo tajante.

En ese momento dos nuevos caballos parecieron salir de la nada. Uno de ellos transportaba una figura encapuchada y completamente envuelta en un manto, delgada, delicada casi hasta la fragilidad. El otro corcel era nervioso, veloz. Al detenerse, casi bruscamente, se encabritó. Un segundo Elda descabalgó. Este era aún más alto que el anterior y bajo su yelmo una cabellera roja competía con las llamas de la hoguera. Le faltaba una mano. Con desenfado se acercó a Maglor y le puso un brazo sobre los hombros. No necesitó presentarse: todos le reconocieron como Maedhros.

- ¡No hay duda Cano! - Exclamó mirando a la pelirroja- Si los Videntes nos permitieran ver a madre de pequeña, sería como esa niña.

El rostro de Maglor rezumaba una alegría que apenas podía contener.

- ¡Venga! -Le urgió su hermano- ¿A qué esperas, Cano? ¡Vete a abrazarla...! Esta niña SÍ ES tu hija.

Maglor avanzó hacia ella, con paso firme y seguro.

Los silvanos se apartaron.

Solo Lothluin, sobreponiéndose al terror que la embargaba, luchando a brazo partido contra mordientes recuerdos, se interpuso entre él y la niña, que desde detrás del cuerpo de la joven miraba la escena como si no fuera con ella. Simplemente en su cabeza las ideas volaban descontroladas como la hojarasca en medio de una ráfaga de viento.

Veía a Maglor que se agachó para llegar a su altura y que le dijo:

- Vanima selda, ¿Man ná essetya? (Hermosa niña, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?)

Wilwarin, desde fuera de sí misma, se vio callar... vio a una niña que se limitaba a mirar a aquel Elda que decía ser su padre... y allí, desde fuera, el tono cálido y tierno de su voz volvió a gustarle.

Maglor a su vez pensaba que ella no le entendía. Pudiera ser que no hablara quenya...

Wilwarin abrió los labios, como si no fueran suyos y descubrió que unas palabras hirientes salían de ellos:

- Etye úme atarinya. Atarinya ná kwalin. (Tu no eres mi padre. Mi padre está muerto).

Luego, sin saber por qué decía aquello pero con la certeza de afirmar algo cierto, real, añadió:

- Ontari hetaner Macalaurëion. An Fëanáro noselle nár nurina otornion" . (Mis padres huyeron de Macalaurë. Por que los hijos de Fëanor son asesinos de Hermanos)

Maglor sonrió amargamente. Su niña no sólo hablaba quenya, además lo hablaba sin pelos en la lengua.

Lothluin, la única que entendía la conversación temió la cólera del padre y tapó la boca de Wilwarin con una mano. Por un momento vio a Maglor desenvainar su afilada espada, blandirla con destreza y rebanarles a las dos las cabezas de un solo y preciso tajo.

Sin embargo Maedhros rió a carcajadas. Y en los ojos de Maglor brilló una corriente de comprensión y un filón oculto de ternura.

- Yestanya quentate sa ná sara olor. Ananta etye ná yendenya... (Mi deseo es decirte que solo es un sueño. Sin embargo no lo es, hija mía)- Afirmó el Elda y girándose pronunció un nombre de mujer.- ¡Anarsel!

La Dama encapuchando caminó hacia ellos. Se movía de un modo naturalmente elegante, sin pretensiones. Al llegar a la altura de la niña miró a Maglor desde el interior de su capucha y sonrió con un asentimiento. Cirion sólo vio su rostro rápidamente y de refilón, pero pensó que no podría haber sobre la tierra una criatura más hermosa.

- ¿Man ná essetya, vanima selda? (¿Cómo te llamas, niña guapa?)- preguntó.

Wilwarin dudó. Desde Gondolin nadie la llamaba por su nombre materno, ni nadie le había preguntado nunca cómo se llamaba. "¿Quién seré yo? -Pensó confusa- ¿Wilwarin? ¿Náredriel?". Sólo podría dar ahora una información teórica.

- "I esse sa amilinya antanen ná Náredriel." (El nombre que me dio mi madre es Náredriel)

Dos gruesos lagrimones empañaron los ojos de Lothluin. Wilwarin dejaba de ser ella, recordaba otro nombre, otra vida, algo se estaba despertando en su pequeña... Era como si en aquel momento la amenaza de perder a la niña se materializara de golpe. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que aún su mano había vuelto a taparle la boca apenas había pronunciado su nombre.

La voz de la Dama siguió interrogando con calidez:

- Náredriel, ¿Enyalatye i esse amiltya? (Náredriel ¿Recuerdas el nombre de tu madre?)

- I esse amilnya ná Vanimeldë (El nombre de mi madre es Vanimeldë) -Contestó rápida.

Entonces la Dama, como embargada por una repentina alegría, se llevó las manos a la amplia capucha que la cubría y se descubrió rápidamente. Los sorprendidos ojos de Náredriel se llenaron de una increíble mezcla de temor y asombro y un aluvión de recuerdos la anegó como las riadas del final del invierno llevan la sobreabundancia de sus aguas sobre los campos incautos que no pueden absorberlas. Aquella Dama era parecidísima a su propia madre.

- ¡¡¡Amme! -Gritó sin poder contener el llanto.

Maglor apartó con delicada firmeza a Lothluin y tomó en brazos a su hija.

- Yendenya... Anarsel ná seler Vanimeldëllo. (Hija mía... Anarsel es la hermana de Vanimeldë)

La niña no sabía nada: ¿Náredriel? ¿Wilwarin? se dejó querer aquella noche por unos brazos que la acogían con fuerza, que le ofrecían cariño y protección y, por un breve instante pareció no importarle que estuviesen sucios de sangre o llenos de muerte. Un tierno beso rozó su sien y desde el cielo las Hijas de Varda sonrieron cómplices.

¿Náredriel? ¿Wilwarin? Esa noche recibiría un nuevo nombre: Míriel. Y sus pies empezarían a perseguir sus sueños.


	7. HEKILLION

ARANEL 07

HEKILLION

(DE LOS EXILIADOS)

Exilio.

Aquella palabra espoleó la mente de Maedhros durante toda la noche. No había sido fácil explicar a los Silvanos lo que se les venía encima. Cuando los Noldor se retiraran de Brethil, y eso iba a ser ya, los orcos serían imparables. Aquel lugar no era seguro. No con Gondolin caído, no con Melkor fortaleciéndose.

Maedhros estaba contento de que aquellas gentes aceptaran su custodia hasta Ossiriand, aunque en su corazón sabía que para ellos los Hijos de Fëanor no eran más que un atajo de asesinos.

El joven Cirion le había impresionado, sus palabras rezumaban sabiduría y convencieron hasta a los más reticentes.

Exilio.

Viendo las idas y venidas de los Elfos del bosque, que jamás hacían trabajos durante la noche, viendo sus caras de desconcierto ante los equipajes, pensando qué llevar y qué dejar, el Príncipe recordaba aquella vergonzosa tarde en Tirion, cuando marchaba siguiendo a su padre hasta Fórmenos, y en los ojos de los curiosos Noldor brillaba el juicio y el deprecio.

Exilio.

También hubo otra tarde; oscura y siniestra. Precipitada, teñida de sangre. En ella solo llevaron las armas. Nada de lo que amaban fue rescatado, engullido todo por la negrura, por aquella oscuridad consistente, casi material, que Ungoliant había traído. Y aquel fue el peor de todos los días. No dejaban un bosque, ni unas cabañas de madera. Dejaban la luz y se hundían en una tiniebla a la que el sol y la luna fueron siempre pálidos consuelos.

¿Me habíais llamado?

La voz de Lothluin interrumpió sus pensamientos. Aquella muchacha era muy extraña, parecía haber visto más mundo que el resto de los silvanos, incluso hablaba quenya... Los cabellos cercenados casi salvajemente sorprendieron a Maedhros: eran simplemente impensables en una nís1 noldorim...

Si, Herinya (mi señora) -respondió cortésmente tendiéndole un hatillo- Quisiera darte algo.

¿Ropas?

Sí -respondió el Elda- prefiero que uses estos vestidos.

Ella dudó. Pese a la amabilidad, sus palabras eran imperativas. Lothluin se sentía muy incomoda ante ese Elda imponente. No podía olvidar sus ordenes de carga en el ataque de Doriath... el metal Noldor hendiendo y rajando... el fuego de sus cabellos que parecía traer otro fuego, más material...le tenía miedo.

Miedo.

Lothluin se sentía ante él como si estuviera desnuda y odiaba aquella sensación, porque ella era la víctima, no al revés.

No me las pondré -se sorprendió diciéndole-. No dejaré de ser jamás una silvana. No me voy a dejar cambiar el nombre por nadie... Vosotros...vosotros...¡Me habéis arrancado lo que yo más amaba!. Wilwarin es una niña y la habéis impresionado... le dais palabras amables y vestidos bonitos... yo parto con vosotros obligada... pero mil veces preferiría enfrentarme a los orcos...

Sorprendida.

De hablar así.

Y también de la mirada de Maedrhos.

No era dura, como esperaba.

No había en ella ni un asomo de violencia o de enfado por su reacción. Era como si casi contara con su reticencia y aquella espontaneidad le liberara de algún peso.

No queremos cambiarte, ni arrebatarte nada. De hecho no sabría como expresarte mi agradecimiento por cuidar de Míriel todos estos años...

Su mirada.

Y mi deseo y el de su padre es que sigas cuidando de ella, hasta Ossiriand al menos, y si tú así lo quieres, evidentemente. Míriel debe asumir quién es y ocupar su lugar, pero tampoco quiero que olvide su vida hasta ahora, ni que se aparte de ti. Por eso había pensado que la ayudaría verte vestida con ropas noldorim...

Sí. Ya he visto que a ella la habéis disfrazado de princesa... -repuso Lothluin irónica.

El Elfo se mordió levemente el labio superior como si buscara palabras para explicar... y de nuevo la miró largamente. Lothluin tembló, pero no por miedo, sino reconociendo en él la majestad del rey que no llegó a ser. Su poder era tan grande que, aunque no deseara imponerse por la fuerza, parecía dejar en la nada otras posibles alternativas a sus deseos. Por un momento se estremeció al pensar en la facilidad con que el padre de aquel Elfo había arrastrado tras de sí a todo su pueblo.

No es un disfraz. -siguió- La ropa define simplemente lo que es: una princesa de la casa de Finwë. Los hilos de azul2 y de plata del manto se entremezclan con los demás para indicar que también los príncipes forman parte de las gentes comunes, que nuestras vidas se entretejen con las vidas de nuestro publo. Y los brocados de su sobrevesta hablan del amor de los Noldor hacia ella. ¿Sabes? –Continuó tras una pausa- La pequeña tiene madera de reina... cuando Macalaurë3 se la llevó a presentarla a los soldados llegó llorando, de emoción... ¿sabes qué dijo?

Que le apretaban las botas nuevas. -respondió Lothluin con ironía.

Maedrhos sonrió...

Dijo: "Lloro por estos Eldar. Llevan años lejos de sus mujeres e hijos, de sus madres...solo por mí". ¿Entiendes? Se preocupó por mis Eldar... No se quejó por sí misma, no demostró su extrañeza...los vio a ellos, vio su sufrimiento, su sacrificio...y es solo una niña...tiene madera de reina.

Las palabras de Maedrhos la impresionaron en su sinceridad. En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que si él hubiera querido ahora mismo sería el Rey Supremo de su pueblo, y que seguramente sería un buen rey... Recordó los fastos de Thingol y los de Dior y como miraban a los doriathrin desde su dignidad, desde su altura... Maedrhos podía haber sido así, y, sin embargo era un Desposeído...no tenía ni un reino, ni una tierra, ni un hogar. Solo un puñado de hombres, y un juramento y una maldición...

Pero...vos renunciasteis al trono... y Wilwarin no es que tenga madera de nada, es que es así -dijo Lothluin con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios

Maedrhos no esperaba una interpelación tan directa,

No podía reinan sobre aquellos a los que condené a los hielos del Helcaraxë... ni podía arrastrar a mi pueblo detrás de un juramento... Pero, -dijo cambiando súbitamente el tono de su voz- No llames jamás a Míriel por ese nombre

¿Wilwarin? Así la he llamado durante años. - Se defendió la silvana- Así la llamó el atan (hombre) que le salvó la vida y ningún otro nombre le conocimos hasta ayer, así que, por mucho que digas, no vas a conseguir que le cambie el nombre.

Pero Lothluin calló de golpe.

El muñón de la mano derecha de Maedhros se alzó a la altura de sus ojos verdes y les mostró el dolor, la terrible marca de un sufrimiento físico inhumano, el terror de Thangorondrim, que ella no conocía más que como un eco de lejanas historias.

De igual manera que rajaría en dos con la izquierda y sin pestañear a quien me llamara manco, así haré con quien llame Wilwarin a Míriel.

Lothluin no pudo decir nada más.

Impresionada, tomó las ropas que le ofrecía Maedrhos y desapareció hacia su casa cabizbaja y confusa.

La noche fue larga y tensa, como las horas de dolor que preceden a un parto.

Ojos Silvanos miraban con pena las cosas que ya nunca volverían a ver y regaban con lágrimas todo lo que dejaban. Y por fin llegó el día, y con él la partida.

La tristeza era tan densa que se hubiese podido recoger a cucharadas.

Los caballos noldorim no bastaban para todos los silvanos así que algunos compartieron grupa y otros prefirieron caminar, como siempre habían hecho.

Las mujeres pasaron a formar parte del grupo de Sanadoras, únicas Elfas que acompañaban a los Noldor. A cargo de ellas estaba Anarsel, siempre vigilante. Lothluin, ya con sus ropas noldorim puestas, cabalgaba a su lado. Por orden directa de Maedrhos iba a encargarse de Wilwa... de Míriel. Ahora la pequeña cabalgaba al lado de su nuevo padre, embutida en sus nuevas ropas de princesa, seria y pensativa. ¿Qué pasaría por su cabeza? Sus ojos jamás habían estado más inexpresivos.

Las notas de un arpa y la bellísima voz de Maglor pautaron la marcha. Y aunque no entendían sus palabras, la canción suscitaba la esperanza, y se filtraba por el espíritu de los exiliados como el agua del rocío.

Uniennatye tauresse

Dime Lothluin, -preguntó una de las silvanas- qué dice este canto tan hermoso...

No llores por el bosque...

a hehta holme koatinya

... olvida el olor de tu casa...

ilar i orni, ilar i nóri, ilar ehtele, ilar lothi

... ni los árboles, ni las firmes tierras, ni las fuentes, ni las flores...

anta alasse indotya.

... dan alegria a tu corazón...

Anar firuva, eleni hirala

... morirá el sol, nacen las estrellas...

Úniennalle , ela palan, ar Elentari kaluva or elme

... no lloréis, mirad lejos, y Elentari brillará sobre vosotros...

Lothluin no imaginaba que aquel primer día de viaje pudiera ser tan largo, tan espeso. Ni para comer ni para dormir. No había pausas en la marcha de los Noldorim.

Durante toda la mañana siguieron el rumbo del Teiglin cuyas tranquilas aguas reflejaban las siluetas elegantes y orgullosas de los caballos noldorim. Orënorno y Tamurilion contemplaban extasiados el curso del agua y escuchaban su rumor sosegado. En los ojos de los niños brillaba el asombro. Jamás habían estado más lejos de su casa que ahora. De momento compensaba, más tarde añorarían su hogar.

Ya Anar estaba sentado en medio del cielo señalando la mitad del día cuando llegaron a los Cruces del Teiglin. Los silvanos estaban muy cansados, desmoronados por la tensión de la noche, marcados por las dudas sobre si habrían hecho bien en dejar sus casas, amedrentados por el salvaje ritmo de los Noldor... Aprovechando la leve pausa del vadeo, algunos Noldor cedieron sus caballos a sus hermanos. La experiencia de dejarlo todo no les era extraña y más que el juicio en sus altivas miradas brillaba la comprensión.

De nuevo Orënorno y Tamurilion, que habían sido confiados a Elenher, el astrólogo para que les enseñara algo de quenya y los instruyera en las antiguas tradiciones, se asombraron. Poco después de vadear el río entraron en la garganta profunda de Cabed-en-Aras.

Allí -señaló Elenher a los niños- Glaurung fue muerto por Turin.

La mención del dragón emocionó a los pequeños, que contemplaron los Barrancos del Teiglin con la secreta esperanza de ver de nuevo al dragón y a Turambar en lucha a muerte.

Ahora se llama Cabed Naeramarth, en memoria de Nienor, la Desdichada -apostilló.

¿Pero el dragón existió de verdad? -Preguntó Orënorno quien desde la tranquilidad de su vida de Silvano sólo veía los dragones como los tenebrosos habitantes de los cuentos alrededor del fuego y cuya mayor hazaña era no dejar dormir tranquilos a los niños Elfos que s escuchaban sus historias.

Elenher sonrió.

Pregunta , pequeño, pregunta a cualquiera de los Elfos que te acompañan y fueron sorprendidos por él en Lothland ...pregúntale a Maglor, pregúntame a mí mismo que viví el horror de su aliento y el ardor del fuego de ese uruloke en la Dagor Bragollach, pregunta a los que se unieron a nosotros después de la caída de Nargothrond y ellos te dirán quien fue Glaurung, el Gusano de Morgoth...

Al atardecer la caravana vio cómo la turbulencia del Sirion empujaba con saña a las aguas mansas del Teiglin y bajaron hacia el sur. Al caer la noche se encontraron ante el puente de Doriath, que aún seguía en pie.

Acamparemos aquí esta noche y por la mañana cruzaremos. -Ordenó Maedhros-, Nárendur, tu y los herreros comprobad en la noche la consistencia del puente. Los silvanos están exhaustos, las sanadoras que los atiendan. Si la Massánie lo estima oportuno que les dé coimas5. Los cazadores que traigan alimento, no levantéis tiendas, para pasar esta noche bastarán unas frazadas en el suelo...

Míriel seguía con atención las indicaciones que daba su tío. Maravillada, veía como cada cual cumplía con su trabajo diligentemente. Cirion jamás daba a nadie una orden directa, sugería, pedía por favor, invitaba... Nelyo hablaba de un modo diferente. Si le pidiera algo así a ella le diría que no. ¿Por qué los orgullosos Noldor le obedecían.?

Maglor vino hacia ella con su arpa.

A tula, yendenya, nanduvarelve (Ven, hija mía, tocaremos el arpa)

Se le hacía difícil llamarle "Atto" (Papa) y a su vez le sonaba extraña su voz cálida llamándole a ella "yendenya" (hija mía).

Durante la mañana habían compartido grupa. Apenas habían hablado pero ella sentía el cuerpo protector de su padre cubriéndole la espalda y su aliento cálido en la nuca y las ganas de hacerla reír cuando espoleaba el caballo hasta ponerlo al galope o le instaba a encabritarse y la niña chillaba por el susto y él dejaba escapar una carcajada en un juego y Miriel gritaba entusiasmada " ¡Ata! ¡Ata!". (¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!)

Ahora Maglor volvía a buscarla y fascinada por los acordes de su arpa le miraba largamente. Él le hablaba más con la música que con palabras. Eran como una pareja que quiere tomarse su tiempo para conocerse y confirmar entre miradas y sonrisas aquellos sentimientos frágiles que brotan en las tierras más profundas del corazón. Macalaurë recuperaba en aquella pequeña la audacia de Vanimeldë, su bien amada, y las facciones y gestos de Nerdanel, su madre, y algo en sus ojos, ya orgullosos, le hacía intuir que en ella ardía todavía viva aquella llama terrible que finalmente había abrasado a Fëanor, su padre.

Lothluin agradeció poder quitarse las botas.

Recogidas entre sus manos las complicadas faldas noldorim que llevaba sumergió sus pies en las gélidas aguas que arrastraban el frío del norte y cortaban sus tobillos como dagas furiosas. Lothluin se estremeció. Al tiempo que el Sirion lamía sus pies la gula de los recuerdos reprimidos se desató mojando su mente y enfriándola de golpe, como si alguien le hubiera tirado a traición un cubo de agua: pocos años atrás en ese mismo cruce, había decidido no seguir hacia el sur con los doriathrim refugiados sino virar al este y buscar a su hermano en Brethil para decirle que vivía, para decirle que sus padres no. Luego pensaba partir, pero no sabía bien por qué no lo hizo. Tal vez le diera miedo hacer sola el camino, tal vez fuera la nostalgia de los ojos de Cirion, o tal vez que el Destino la quería allí para cuidar de Wilwa... de Míriel.

Hermanita, no deberías enseñar las piernas... estos Noldor no han visto en años más nissi (mujeres, en el sentido de hembras) que a las recatadas sanadoras...

Lothluin salió del agua con una sonrisa y se sentó al lado de su hermano apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Cirion. No se habían visto en todo el día.

¿Cómo te ha ido, hermanito?.

¿Adivina? He ido con los exploradores, con Herumor. Es un Elfo silencioso, pero formidable, se mueve por el bosque como cualquier Silvano: rápido, eficaz...Ah...¡Y he hablado con Maedrhos...! Me ha comentado la ruta que vamos a seguir...debe creerse que soy el jefe. -Cirion lanzó una carcajada- Os llama "tus gentes"... ja, ja, ja, ja... va a hacer que me sienta como un rey...

Seguiremos el Aros...-aventuró Lothluin- hasta Estolad.

No. Yo también lo creía, pero piensan ir más al Norte

¿Al Norte? ¿Están locos? ¿No decían que está infestado de orcos?

Quieren ir a buscar a algunos Noldor que quedan dispersos en las antiguas tierras de Celegorm y Curufin

Vaya, parece que vayan mendigando Elfos...

Tal vez no estén en su mejor momento, si, pero te aseguro que no me gustaría encontrarme con ninguno de ellos como enemigo...

Lothluin tragó saliva:

No, no te gustaría - susurró.

El camino del norte atravesaba Doriath, y esas tierras tenían cosas peores aún que orcos o wargos . Tenían recuerdos .

Pero Cirion estaba radiante. De hecho nunca lo había visto tan contento, con tantas ganas de hacer cosas. Ella conocía bien esa euforia: la había sentido en Menegroth.

¿Qué te pasa? -Le preguntó Cirion.

Lothluin suspiró profundamente mientras dos lagrimas involuntarias asomaron a sus ojos pardos..

El camino del norte sigue el curso del Esglaudin... iremos a para a Menegroth.. Allí murieron nuestros padres, allí viven todas mis pesadillas. No creo que soporte acercarme a Doriath justo a cargo de aquellos que me arrebataron todo aquel mundo.

Cirion miró a su hermana. Su corazón había que ella siempre quiso partir de nuevo, refugiarse en Caras Sirion con los refugiados doriathrim...

Si tu quieres, te acompañará hacia el sur, ahora es el momento, podemos seguir el curso del Sirion.

Lothluin extendió su vista a las aguas oscuras del río que parecían sonreír y susurrar "¿Te vienes?". Su cabeza era un revoltijo: la palabra asesinos, no se podía borrar de su memoria, ni la imagen de una Wilwarin cautiva en ropas noldorim y costumbres que no entendía ni le pertenecían. Ella misma, con aquellos vestidos que le estaban grandes, sus cabellos mal cortados y revueltos que no podían competir con la seda negra de las doncellas Noldor... ¿qué podía hacer al lado de su elegante seguridad, de la luz resplandeciente en sus miradas o de sus manos hábiles de largos dedos nacarados?. Se sentía torpe y fea a su lado. Aunque en modo alguno lo era.

En la lejanía Maglor tocaba con el arpa la cancioncilla que Wilw... que Miriel había inventado...

¿Man ná palan i orni? (¿Qué hay más allá de los árboles?)

¿Man ná palan laika mandello? (¿Qué hay mas alla de su verde prisión?)

Ná Endore quanta harmava úhira... (Está endor, llena de tesoros sin decubrir)

Olorinya vilane oar, (Mis sueños volaron más alla)

Si talinya hilyuva ara olori... (Ahora mis pies seguirán a mis sueños).

No Cirion, -respondió tras una larga duda.- Tu estás ligado a nuestro pueblo. No sabemos qué nos aguarda en Ossiriand y ellos sonfian en ti. Seré fuerte. Tampoco creo que ellos tengan muchas ganas de pasar por Menengroth.

Por dos dias y una noche, sin más descanso que el necesario para no reventar a los caballos, comiendo coimas y durmiendo al modo elfico, bordearon el serpenteante Esglaudin, permanentemente envuelto en brumas.

Cirion seguía en sus tareas de explorador con Herumor.

Maedhros a la vanguardia y Maglor cubriendo con sus elfos la retaguardia.

Nárendur y Aracano protegian el centro en donde caminaban las Curadoras con las mujeres silvanas y Elenher con los niños.

Lothluin y Anarsel no se separaban de Míriel. Una sensación de irealidad, fantasmal y algo opresiva se adueñó del ambiente. Caminaban en silencio. Los privilegiada visión élfica no bastaba para traspasar los espesos algodones de la niebla.

Al tardecer del segundo día Maedrhos ordenó acampar.

Era preciso elaborar más coimas4.

Nárendur y los herreros improvisaron un horno mientras las Yavannildi preparaban el grano en silencio.

Anarsel invitó a Lothluin a ayudarles, también era doncella, a fin de cuentas, y la Massanie sabia bien lo que se hacía. Miriel debía observar el proceso.

Las doncellas se apresuraban en la labor: se repartieron la molienda y el amasado, estrechamente supervisadas por Anarsel.

Miriel se aburría.

Aprovechando la espesura de la niebla y la distracción del trabajo de las yavvanilde empezó a caminar en dirección a una pequeña figura que apenas se recortaba entre las brumas.

Era Orënorno.

Míriel, contenta, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió con el. Los Eldar que encontró en su camino le abrieron paso algo extrañados y Orënorno sonrió al verla.

¡Wilwarin! ¡Qué vestido! ¡Estas preciosa!

Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada y le preguntó qué había hecho.

Orënorno le explicó sus aventuras con Elenher, luego decidieron jugar al escondite y fueron a buscar a Tamurilio. Tamurilion también les explicó sus nuevas aventuras. Solo habían estado un día separados pero la alegría de verse era mayor que cuando en la aldea, no se separaban. Ahora tenían cosas que decirse, aventuras.

"Juguemos al escondite" Propuso Wilwarin... "Vale, yo la paro. Uno...dos...tres..."

Y los tres niños, ligeros como plumas corrieron primero por los alrededores. Después de varios días de viajar sin descanso tenían ganas de jugar en el bosque, y en la inconsciencia del juego no se percataron que se adentraban demasiado en la espesura y así, entre carreras y juegos y risas se fueron alejando y la niebla los engulló en sus blancas cortinas.

Mira, -dijo Tamurilion-, parece una ciudad ...

En efecto, a lo lejos se veían unas torres semiengullidas por la maleza.

¡Vamos a verla! ¡Parecen ruinas! -propuso Miriel, entusiasmada por la novedad.

¡No! -dijo Orënorno -puede haber cosas peligrosas...

¡Sí! -Bromeó Miriel- Terribles lagartijas y cientos de miles de ratones. ¡El último pierde! -Gritó echándose a correr.

Los niños la siguieron.

Tras cruzar el río por un destartalado puente, unas puertas mutiladas por los arietes les acogieron medio abiertas. Hacía tiempo que allí no vivía nadie. Tiempo atrás se debía haber librado una gran batalla. El camino descendía hasta unas cuevas excavadas en la roca. Míriel había oído cientos de veces la descripción de lo que ahora estaba viendo con sus propios ojos: el lugar donde la bella Lhutien había vivido, las cavernas subterráneas... Pisaba la ciudad de Thingol. Orënorno estaba asustado. Ante ellos había huesos secos despojados por el tiempo de sus carnes y por los saqueadores de cuanto de valor pudieran haber llevado... El pequeño asustado dijo:

Hay que regresar...Nos estarán buscando...

¿Regresar? ¡Qué dices! Toda mi vida he querido estar aquí -dijo Miriel que empezaba a descender a las hermosas estancias de Melian...

¿A dónde vas?

A la derecha esta la cámara del tesoro... allí estuvo el Silmaril alguna vez, quiero tocar sus paredes. -Dijo Miriel como en trance. A cada paso que daban Orënorno temblaba un poco más.

¿Para que? - Preguntó Tamurilion

¿Cómo que para que? -Dijo Miriel acelerando su paso.

A medida que bajaban formas caprichosas labradas en la roca viva los acogían, los techos se abovedaban y elevaban de un modo sorprendente. Pero apenas se veía y los pies tropezaban con huesos y algún cráneo rodó haciendo un espantoso ruido sobre la piedra que el eco de la gruta se encargó de multiplicar.

Wilwarin...esto es siniestro... -dijo Tamurilion- yo no seguiría...

Y yo me voy -añadió tembloroso Orënorno que dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

Vamos, ven -dijo Miriel - ya debe estar cerca.

No. Estás loca...yo no sigo... no se ve nada...

Está oscuro, si, pero se ve...venga...por aquí debe estar el salón del trono, no ves que el pasillo se ensancha? Y detrás estará la cámara del tesoro...

Pero Wilwarin...allí ya no hay nada...no ves que todo está saqueado, destrozado... ¿que buscas? . -Tamurilion jamás había visto asi a su compañera.

Empezaba a estar muy inquieto.

Ya te lo he dicho, el sitio donde estuvo el Silmaril...el Nauglamir...- murmuró la niña

Finalmente llegaron al salón del trono de Thingol. Por una gran cúpula unas linternas permitían el paso de la luz de las estrellas que se filtraba siniestramente pálida. Allí parecía haberse librado una batalla cruenta. Hasta los inexpresivos cráneos pelados parecían reflejar un gran horror. Tamurilion estaba traspuesto.

¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? -Preguntó en medio de su espanto.

Pareces bobo, Tamurilion... -Dijo Miriel con un aplomo y una frialdad cada vez mayores- esto es Menegroth y lo que ves la lucha por el Silmaril...si no hubieran saqueado este lugar podría identificarte los cadáveres... ese de ahí debió ser Dior

¿Por qué lo sabes? - Preguntó el chico cada vez más asombrado

No lo sé, pero es el más cercano al trono.

Tamurilion estaba asustado, no sabría decir si más por la escena de destrucción y muerte que presenciaba o por el brillo frío de los ojos de Wilwarin, que parecían querer anotar cada detalle de aquel paisaje escabroso...

Un ruido de pasos los sobresaltó.

¿Tienes armas? -Preguntó la pequeña

No

Coge un hueso -le ordenó ella echado mano de un fémur

¿Que dices? -Balbuceó él claramente asustado

¿Te vas a dejar matar como un conejo?

Wilwarin aferró el fémur y se ocultó en las sombras de la puerta. Tamurilion, incapaz de moverse, se quedó allí en medio, esperando ¿Qué?

Los niños no estaban. Nárendur recordaba haberlos visto juguetear con la Aranel al lado suyo. Lothluin, Anarsel y las doncellas aseguraban que Miriel estaba observando cómo se hacían las lembas5... la niebla era cada vez más impenetrable a medida que la noche la apoyaba con sus sombras. Maedrhos y Maglor tenían en el rostro pintada una viva preocupación y un vivo enfado. ¡No se podía dejar a los niños solos en aquellos tiempos!

Yo iré a buscarlos -Dijo Lothluin

No -le prohibió Maglor- No necesitamos más gente perdida

Yo conozco esta zona, yo he vivido en Menegroth...-dijo Lothluin con decisión.

¡Herunya! -Se oyó a Cirion, Herumor ha encontrado a Orënorno... dice que están en Menegroth, en las ruinas. Ya ha salido ya para allá

¡Insensatos! -dijo Maglor arrancando a correr con una expresión descompuesta por la rabia.

Lothluin le siguió, también con el pánico en la cara, zafándose del brazo de Maedrhos que intentaba retenerla.

La oscuridad era total. Hería los ojos de tan intensa. Algunas ramas le golpeaban la cara, como si también quisieran evitar que regresara a la cuna de sus horrores. Con sorpresa llegó a las puertas de la ciudad cuya madera destartalada ya era un lamento de hechos que jamás debieron suceder.

Un Elfo robusto habló con Maglor indicándole la cámara del trono. No era posible que fuera para allí. Se conocía Menegroth de memoria, había escuchado cientos de veces sus descripciones...pero...¿qué muestra de horrores podría encontrar allí dentro?

Lothluin empezó a correr con la idea fija de detener al Wilwarin...

Pero un Elfo le cortó la carrera, Traía de la mano a Tamurilion que temblaba.

Déjala -dijo con su voz autoritaria, dura.- Su padre debe hablar con ella a solas.

Lothluin alzó la vista y se encontró con sus ojos fríos, hirientes como el mithril. Un grito ahogado luchó contra sus cuerdas vocales:

¡ASESINO! ¡ERES TU! ¡ASESINO!

Y sus puños, diminutos como chinitas, se hundieron en la armadura de cuero de Herumor, que miraba asombrado a aquella Elfa. ¿Asesino? ¿Él? ¿Por qué?

La Elfa, realmente conmocionada, se desplomó entre sus brazos.

Un golpe seco dio de lleno en el rostro de Herumor, que con la vista fija en Tamurilion no esperaba el golpe. El fémur se partió en dos en su nariz y su labio, que empezó a sangrar. Instintivamente el noldo se llevó las manos a la cara cuando una mano infantil intentó desenvainar su espada. Herumor reaccionó a tiempo : su oponente parecía no saber que una espada pudiera pesar tanto o ser tan larga.

¡Aranel! -dijo Herumor- un buen golpe... si vuestro tío me da permiso yo mismo os enseñaré como mejorar el método del robo de espadas...Tamurilion, tu ven conmigo, Canafinwë desea hablar a solas con la princesa.

¿Estás enfadado conmigo? -preguntó la niña

Macalaurë se agachó hasta estar a su altura y la tomó por los hombros.

Estoy preocupado por ti... ¿por qué has venido aquí?

Los ojos de la niña brillaban a preguntas.

Querría ver el sitio donde había estado el Silmaril. -Contestó

Ya...-alegó Macalaurë con un suspiro de desesperación- y has descubierto otra cosa ¿no?

Miriel calló. Lo que veía no le sorprendía, ni le horrorizaba, solo testimoniaba lo que ya sabía.

Macalaurë habló a su hija:

De alguna manera me alegro de que veas esto. Conozco el peso que soporta tu corazón. Conozco la inquietud que hay en tus ojos. -Maglor miró a su alrededor- Ojalá pudiera decirte que todo son mentiras y falacias... pero no... Ese fémur roto ahora era de Moriofinwë6, tu tío... aquel cadáver de junto al trono es Dior, ya no tan bello... si no hubiesen saqueado este lugar su espada estaría en el pecho de eses esqueleto, otro de tus tíos, mi querido Curufinwë, y aquella cabeza perteneció a otro de tus tíos, Celegorm le llaman los Sindar, Turcafinwë, que cabalgó con Oromë por los bosques de Valinor...y... a ver...-Maglor trató de reconocer a otro de los esqueletos... ese es el cadaver de la Dama Nimloth -Maglor calló un momento, tomó aire y continuó- No sé si algun dia conseguirás perdonarme, no se si me odiarás... pero hagas lo que hagas...al menos lo que sientas por mí estará edificado sobre esta triste realidad. Este elfo triste y fratricida es tu padre.

Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y Macalaurë continuó.

No puedo presumir de todo esto... me avergüenzo y me arrepiento de ello y quisiera decirte que no se volverá a repetir... que mis manos no empuñarán más las armas contra otro Elfo...pero no te voy a engañar... tal vez vuelva a suceder...

El aire estaba enrarecido, los cristales de la linterna de la bóveda dejaban pasar la luz de las estrellas y estas hacían visibles grandes partículas de polvo acumulado que se metían con furia en los pulmones.

¿Amme te dejo por esto? -susurró Miriel.

En su vida había hecho a nadie una pregunta más seria.

Antes de esto, sí. Imaginaba que pasaría. Yo no podía retenerla a mi lado... no sé si ella sabía o no que tu estabas en su vientre...quizá solo lo intuía...yo lo ignoraba...

Míriel suspiro mirando a Macalaurë , sus grandes manos habían tomado las de la niña, y eran cálidas y protectoras. Muy triste le dijo.

Pero aunque lo hubieras sabido no habrías cambiado tu decisión.

Maglor luchó contra su emoción, contra su miedo...

Una tarde, coirenya (vida mía) - le explicó a su hija- teniendo en mente el cadáver de mi abuelo, Finwë, vesenvainé mi espada y pronuncié palabras terribles, palabras que me convirtieron en un esclavo, que me alejaron de tu madre, de ti, y que, tal vez un día nos separen de nuevo

Los ojos de la pequeña se le clavaban como alfileres, como verdades afiladas. Con un leve temblor en su hermosa voz de bardo Maglor recitó para ella palabras que también afectaban a aquella pequeña, palabras que exigían de ella una respuesta.

_Nai kotumo ar nilmo, _

_kalima Va la _

_thauza ar poika, _

_Moringothonna,_

_Elda ar Maiya _

_ar Apanóna, _

_Endóresse Atan sin únóna,_

_ilar thanye,_

_ilar melme, _

_ilar malkazon samme,_

_osta_

_ilar harwe, _

_lau Ambar tana,_

_só-thauruvá Feanárollo, _

_ar Feanáró nossello,_

_iman askalyá ar charyá, _

_ar mi kambe mapá, _

_herá hirala ar haiya hatá Silmarille. _

_Sí vandalme ilyai:_

_unqualé son antévalme _

_mennai Aure-mettá, _

_qualmé tenn' Ambar-mettá! _

_Quettalman lasta, Eru Ilúvatar! _

_Oiyámórenna mé- quetamartya_

_íre queluvá tyardalma. _

_Ainorontesse tirtasse lasta ar ilma- _

_vandá enyalaz, _

_Varda Manwe__7_!

Miriel no sabía qué pensar. De pronto todo aquel espeluznante festín de mutilación y muerte dejaba el horror para entrar en la misericordia. Su mente parecía vaciarse de emociones, como si estudiara las cosas desde fuera, como si todo aquello solo fuera la teoría de un libro. Y sin embargo aquella masacre había marcado su vida y formaría ya parte de su historia. Aquel Elfo, arrodillado ante ella era su padre y el nombre de Fëanor planearía por todas las edades sobre ella ciñendo su cabeza como una diadema.

Atto... ¿Y que pasará cuando lo encuentres? -Le preguntó por fin. Era la primera vez que Míriel le llamaba "papá"

¿Qué dices? -preguntó Maglor sorprendido

Cuándo encuentres el Silmaril ¿Qué pasará? ¿Serás libre? ¿Qué harás si un día lo tienes en tus manos?

Maglor miró a su hija sorprendido.

Años más tarde, la voz infantil de Miriel aún resonaba en su cabeza.

Y el mar tenía los ojos tan grises como ella.

1 Nís/nissi Mujer, hembra, en quenya

2El azul era una tintura muy dificil de conseguir por lo que su uso no era común, Se reservaba a personajes muy destacados. 4 Cano es el nombre familiar de Maglor, 5 Es el nombre quenya de las lembas. La massçanie es la Dama más noble, la Reina si es posible. Es la encargada de hacer las coimas y de repartirlas.

3 Macalaurë es el nombre quenya de Maglor, su amilesse

4 Coimas es el modo quenya de llamar a las lembas

5 Sobre las lembas: (Extraída del Libro: "Los pueblos de la Tierra Media" Capítulo: "De las lembas")

"Los Eldar dicen que recibieron este alimento de los Valar, al principio de los días del Gran Viaje. Porque estaba hecho de un cereal que Yavanna creó en los campos de Aman, y les envió un poco por medio de Oromë para socorrerlos en la larga marcha."

"Sólo los Eldar sabían cómo preparar este alimento. Se hacía para reconfortar a los que tenían que emprender un largo viaje por las tierras salvajes, o a los heridos cuya vida corría peligro. Los Eldar no se lo daban a los Hombres, salvo sólo a unos pocos a quienes amaban, en caso de gran necesidad.

"El motivo no era la codicia o los celos, aunque en ningún momento hubo una gran cantidad de este alimento en la Tierra Media, sino que a los Eldar se les había encomendado conservar este don para sí y no ponerlo en común con los habitantes de las tierra mortales. Porque se dice que, si los mortales comen de este pan con frecuencia, se cansan de la mortalidad, desean vivir entre los Elfos y anhelan los campos de Aman, adonde no pueden ir."

6 Moriofinwë es el essecarné de Caranthir

7 Sea amigo o enemigo,

ominoso o luminoso,

engendro de Morgoth

o brillante Vala,

Elda o Maia,

o Después Nacido,

Hombre aún por nacer en la Tierra Media,

ni ley,

ni amor,

ni alianza de espadas,

temor ni peligro,

ni el destino mismo,

lo defenderán de Fëanor,

y de la prole de Fëanor,

a quien ocultase

o atesorase,

o en su mano tomase,

encontrando vigilado o lejos arrojado

un Silmaril.

Esto juramos todos:

muerte le daremos antes que acabe el día,

¡Maldito hasta el fin del mundo!

¡Oíd nuestra palabra Eru Ilúvatar!

Con la sempiterna Oscuridad seamos malditos

si el juramento rompemos.

Sobre la montaña sagrada oídlo como testigos

y nuestra promesa recordad,

Manwe y Varda!

17


	8. UHARYAINA ARANEL

**ARANEL 08** **UHARYAINA ARANEL**

_**(Princesa De Los Desposeídos)**_

No le gusta el galope de los caballos.

Valglin1lo sabe. Si alguien la comprende es él, que ha sido su preceptor durante aquellos trece años.

Sabe que no le gusta el destino al que la acercan.

Sabe que los cascos de su yegua repiten en su cabeza una sola frase: "Man ná inye? . Man ná inye? Man ná inye?" (Quién soy yo?).

Sabe que ya hace años que la persigue esta pregunta:

Nació en un bosque, ante un Elfo que le dijo ser su padre y empezó a hablarle en una tumba que antes había sido un trono.Y creció en su viaje a través de nuevas tierras, a través de nuevas gentes, a través de ella misma.

"Se me escapa de las manos" –piensa él.

Y algo le obliga a fijar su mirada de búho en aquella niña, que empieza a entrar con paso orgulloso en una temprana adolescencia. ¿Porqué no podrá jugar unos años más? ¿Porqué a llegado tan pronto aquel momento?. La cabeza le dice que junto a Nerwen le irá bien, pero su corazón se niega a confirmarlo. Si Míriel quisiera usar ese poder, él podría ayudarle a controlarlo... ¿O no?. Esa duda era el motivo de mayor peso que encontraba para llevarla a Galadriel...

Y aquí esta ella ahora, otra vez con ropas nuevas, otra vez con la sensación de pérdida y el orgullo en la mirada cortando el paso de las lágrimas. Primero su madre, después Súlima, más tarde Fango y Lothluin... ahora debía decirle adiós a su padre y a su tío y a él... ¿Qué necesidad había de esto? ¿Qué necesidad?.

"Ah Valglin, viejo caballero de la duda brillante... ¿No habíamos hablado antes de esto?" -Se dijo a sí mismo.

- Aranel (princesa)-dice Valglin - las Cascadas del Sirion...

Míriel miró a su maestro de reojo. Y el viejo búho supo que pensaba en Lothluin...

Lothluin.

Lothluin: la habría añorado tanto...

Tantas noches habría querido hablar con ella, sentir como le estiraba el pelo para que las trenzas le aguantaran, oír como la llamaba para comer interrumpiendo sus juegos...

Tantas noches, durmiendo bajo las estrellas, oliendo a caballos, mojada por la lluvia, habría anhelado despertar viendo los tablones de la casa silvana en que vivió, el calor de su hogar en el invierno...

Pero Míriel jamas la juzgaba, no podía.

"Me voy Wilwa...Míriel... No puedo soportarlo; Los fríos ojos del asesino. Aquellos rasgos...Jamás los olvidaré. Si un recuero esta fijado a mi memoria es el de los labios prietos desdibujados por un grito de rabia, la fiera expresión de su rostro. Y ahora Maglor lo pone a vigilarte a ti... ¡No puedo! Sentir que el arma que segó la vida a mi padre defenderá la tuya y que día y noche yo veré sus rasgos a mi lado... sus ojos ahora, que cínicos me miran tristes y me preguntan con inocencia insultante "¿Qué te he hecho?" desde todos sus brillos.

"¿Y yo? ¿Qué hago yo?" le había preguntado Míriel, perdida y confusa, ciega...

"Tu ahora debes seguir a tu padre y a sus gentes, debes descubrir quien eres...Encuéntrate, decídete... Crece. Un día se te pondrá delante de ti el agua y el fuego, tienes una elección por hacer..."

Y partió.

Y la niebla del río fue devorando la pequeña caravana de silvanos.

Y Cirion le dio un beso tristísimo en la sien y le dijo "Annali len" (mucha suerte), tal vez lo único que había aprendido a decir en quenya del asesino de sus padres, aquel Elfo al que le había unido la amistad...

Y Míriel sintió la mano de su padre en la cabeza diciéndole con su preciosa voz:

"Úniennanye vanima (No llores, preciosa): cuatro semanas de lembas y de ampollas en los pies y tu Lothluin será feliz... los Teleri acogerán encantados a unos silvanos como leñadores y ella también encontrará sitio"

Y Valglin, apenas más alto que ella, rubios los cabellos y risueños los azules ojos, pasó a ser su maestro.

Valglin se veía a sí mismo como una luz, más que como un guía. Le gustaba destellar con una frase, con una pregunta, e iluminar un pedazo de la realidad, para luego seguir parpadeando neutralmente, a pesar de que su alumna decidiera seguir caminando entre las sombras de la noche...

Además sabía que Míriel era sabia, como su abuela.

Solo le ensombrecía la certeza de que también tenía el corazón obstinado y orgulloso de su abuelo. A aquel corazón temía Valglin por encima de todas las cosas.

Y no tardó mucho en verlo, porque aquel mismo anochecer brumoso, en que Míriel solo quería mojar de lágrimas su frazada hecha un bultito al pie de cualquier haya, su tía Anarsel la hizo llamar. Y Valglin la acompañó ante Herumor

- Tú se lo has hecho, tu se lo arreglas. -Dijo Anarsel

Valglin recordaba con claridad la expresión divertida de Herumor, siempre tan circunspecto:

- Para mí será un honor Aranel... y colaboraré

Hasta la voz del taciturno Elfo parecía divertida. Míriel vacilaba:

Pero... si es sólo un labio...

- Y la nariz, Herinya... no olvidéis que me habéis partido la nariz... habéis golpeado fuerte.

- ¡No, no! -Míriel protestaba- Estas heridas se curan por sí mismas...

Lo sé -zanjó su tía, en uno de sus pocos arranques de carácter- sé que no es necesario desatar el poder de sanación, Míriel, pero debo ver si tú lo tienes, como sospecho... Aquí no hay peligro, las heridas son una bobada, Herumor ha sobrevivido a cosas infinitamente más graves, pero no vas a empezar con alguien que esté a punto de morir... Tu has herido a Herumor, tu lo sanarás.

Míriel volvió a sentir la desgana con la que se acercó a Herumor, volvió a notar la pereza y a oír la voz imperativa de Anarsel:

"A lussa amilesserya láresse" (susurra su nombre en la oreja).

Valglin se adelantó al lado de la hermosa Anarsel esperando presenciar un fracaso.

- Moina Anarsel (querida, de un modo familiar)... Susurró en su oído-. Tal vez no es el momento... Ella debe estar impresionada; acaba de ver el horror de Menegroth y a Lothluin despedirse de ella... No tiene fuerzas... No la enfrentes ahora a un fracaso. No podrá dejar salir su espíritu... incluso creo que es peligroso...

- ¡Shhh! -Ordenó imperativa Anarsel.

Y Valglin guardó silencio y no pudo menos que reconocer que estaba impresionado: El labio de Herumor se mejoraba su aspecto lo mismo que su nariz. Y el maestro dio un gran paso para evitar que Míriel se cayera al suelo exhausta.

- ¡Lo ha conseguido! -Exclamó Anarsel con sorpresa.

Pero la preocupación había cubierto el rostro de Valglin. Con la niña en sus brazos se dio cuenta de que algo había ido mal, muy mal.

Los sentimientos de Míriel eran tan fuertes que casi tomaban cuerpo en la mente del sabio:

Míriel se negaba a ver la facilidad para dejar salir el espíritu.

Se negaba a sentir de nuevo el temblor en las piernas, se negaba a la sensación de mareo, a aquel agobio de ahogado, de cabeza saliendo de la inseguridad del agua, de ganas de toser y de escupir, aquella profunda náusea.

Se negaba a sentir en su cuerpo el dolor de las heridas del otro.

Se negaba a permitir que se mezclaran las impresiones de sus almas.

Ya tenía bastante con volver a Gondolin, con sus llamaradas, con los gritos espeluznantes de los dragones, con el horror sin nombre del valarauko, con la frialdad de Súlima, con los ojos cada vez más tenues, cada vez más muertos de Fango.

No necesitaba cargar también con el rostro medroso de las víctimas de Herumor en Alqualondë, en Doriath, en las innumerables guerras en que había hundido su espada en la boca de muerte. No necesitaba sentir aquella avidez de sangre del filo desnudo, ni escuchar la voz encolerizada de Turcafinwë gritando: "¡Anatema!"

¡Avavoro! (Nunca más) -gritó.

"Avavoro", aunque la nariz y el labio estaban curados...

"Avavoro" aunque había salido de sí misma con una facilidad asombrosa...

"Avavoro" aunque todo el mundo parecía insistir en que tenía un don...

"Avavoro" había sido su última palabra.

"Avavoro"

Lo cierto era que a Míriel viajar no le importaba.

Valglin le iba mostrando los cambios del paisaje: La sucesión de las hayas y las cicutas de Neldoreth2 eran un bello y majestuoso espectáculo que los ojos de su pupila devoraban golosos.

Después vinieron las llanuras de Estolad y llegando al río Celon siguieron su cauce hasta Dan Elmecht. Allí evocó Valglin el encuentro de Melian con Elu Thingol y también descubrieron viejas ruinas de las forjas de Eöl...

Pero su visita al bosque no era meramente cultural: un pequeño resto de las gentes de Turcafinwë se les unió: refugiados y desertores de Doriath, viudas, algún niño...

Maedhros los acogió.

Eran el triste resto de un pueblo antaño victorioso y fuerte, pero en sus ojos brillaba aún el orgullo y el deseo de ver cumplido un juramento seguía latiendo en sus corazones.

Y rindieron pleitesía a Maedhros y a Maglor.

Míriel estaba tras ellos.

- Otra parte de tu pueblo, Aranel -le dijo Valglin.- Un pueblo de exiliados, de desposeídos, de locos que persiguen sueños porque todas las demás realidades están vacías.

- Uharyaina Aranel(Princesa de los Desposeídos)- dijo ella sonriendo. Sus ropas noldorim estaban empezando a dejar de ser nuevas y las botas ya no le apretaban los pies

- Pitya (Pequeña), ¿Compartirás grupa conmigo?

Valglin admiraba a Maedhros. Le complacía verle cabalgar con su alumna. Sus melenas tiñendo el aire de rojo eran un hermoso espectáculo.

Sonreía cuando la princesa saltaba de la grupa del caballo de su padre a la del de su tío con una agilidad de malabarista. A Nelyo le gustaba "robársela" a su hermano. Había deseado tener hijos desde que el mismo era un niño. Unos brazos infantiles rodeándole el cuello mientras le llamaban "Atto", una joven vida que proteger, un pequeño al que enseñar a luchar como su propio padre había hecho con él en los amplios patios de la Mindon Eldelieva, bajo la mirada de Nerdanel llena de reproches, la de Cáno lleno de ganas de crecer como su hermano y la de Finwë patriarcalmente complacido con el juego...

- ¡Himrig!.3 - Su izquierda señalaba al Norte.

La lluvia que había empezado a caer al salir de Nam Elmoth, los martilleaba con una insistencia tal que ni la magia élfica de las capas podía evitar que se filtrara en parte y traspasando las armaduras llegara a sus cuerpos enfriándolos.

Contemplando de lejos las ruinas de la vieja fortaleza un velo de nostalgia cubrió los ojos de Maedhros. Aunque siempre decía que perder aquellos peñascos helados había sido una gran suerte, Míriel sabía que la Nirnaeth Arnoediad era el peor de sus fracasos. La traición le había sonreído en todo momento. La campaña, que hubiera sido definitiva, se habían hundido en la nada. Perder Himrig era una nimiedad si se comparaba con perder toda posibilidad de vencer a Morgoth. Dos Silmarilli brillaban aun en su corona de hierro como un desafío. Todos los sufrimientos, todo el desasosiego... Maedhros le hablaba poco de todo aquello. Sus ojos melancólicos se endurecían si en la conversación aparecía el tema casualmente, como si se toparan con un viejo e irreconciliable enemigo.

" Ilya ná avasanda" (Todo es mentira) murmuraba muchas veces, como para sí mismo.

De él aprendió Míriel a no poner su corazón en las cosas que pasan y perecen.

- Ilya ná avansanda Aranel (Todo es mentira princesa) . -Exclamó rompiendo el silencio- Tu principado no está sobre las tierras sino sobre un pueblo errante y desposeído. Solo querría pitya (pequeña), dejarte en herencia un Silmaril, ponerlo en tu frente y mirar en él todos mis paraísos perdidos. Mientras estén en la corona de Morgoth o en el cuello de mezquinos reyes dominados por la codicia no habrá descanso ni paz para nosotros. Nada sin ellos tiene sentido, todo es vano, vacío... atrapar el viento en una jaula.

Algunas de las gentes de Curufin dispersas por la zona también se unieron al grupo, como habían hecho los Elfos de Celegorm. Y tras dos días con sus noches de marcha decidieron acampar, pese al peligro inminente de grupos errantes de orcos.

Aquella noche reposaban y festejaban. Los centinelas no dejaban sus posiciones. Ya se habían enfrentado con otros grupos de trasgos aislados y tal vez hubiera alguna refriega durante la noche, pues aunque evitaban el acero noldorim siempre que podían, andaban hambrientos y a la caza.

Valglin estaba contento. Le gustaba el ambiente festivo que se vivía, extraño ambiente en un pueblo demasiado grave y trágico. Un pueblo que había perdido las sonrisas entre los juramentos y las maldiciones.

Isil no lucia aquella noche pero cientos de estrellas brillaban con fuerza encima del campamento y su tímida luz cosquilleaba la súbita alegría de los Elfos.

Alrededor de los fuegos sonaban los instrumentos con cantos de reencuentro, con cantos de amor, con cantos de fiesta... Aquella noche más de un Elda se concedió el lujo de reír.

Pero un cuerno desgarró con sus agudos la armonía de la noche y en un momento murieron las hogueras y los cantos y renacieron las espadas y los arcos.

En la cercanía, los metales chocaron y los gritos de la lengua oscura enrarecieron el aire.

Míriel, entre las sanadoras estaba protegida: Un nutrido grupo de guerreros las cercaban. Valglin, con una espada en la mano, no le quitaba el ojo de encima. Sin embargo, sin saber como, uno de los engendros de Morgoth burlando las defensas llegó hasta ella.

Míriel recordaba bien los curvados filos de sus cimitarras y el vientre abierto de su madre.

Tenía ante sí a la bestia.

Y Valglin, que quiso correr hasta ella se vio enzarzado en una pelea que le cortaba el paso. Y sus ojos angustiados vieron como Míriel echaba mano de su espada.

Nunca la había usado, pero no dudó en desenvainarla.

Aunque alta, era solo una niña y el orco le parecía enorme.

Al verla se rió. Relajó su cuerpo como si cobrarse su vida fuera un pequeño y suculento postre rematando un menú.

Míriel lo advirtió. No tenía ni idea de que hacer pero no sentía miedo. Su mente estaba lúcida.

El orco aferró la cimitarra con ambas manos he hizo un movimiento circular, destinado a cortarla en dos.

Míriel se aparto ágilmente.

También previó otro movimiento de ataque y otro más y otro y, en un momento, sin saber como, vio el modo de matarlo.

La ultima vez que lo esquivo giró sobre si misma y clavo su espada en un punto de la nuca que Anarsel le había señalado como muy delicado.

Apenas gimió.

Ya estaba...

Herumor había abatido al último orco del grupo y Valglin llegó hasta Míriel. Sólo Amarië, una de las sanadoras, había recibido unos rasguñas en un hombro.

- ¡Míriel! -Dijo su tía- ¿Estas bien?

No supo que responder: por vez primera había segado una vida y no se sentía ni mal ni bien. De su corazón brotaba un torrente de indiferencia pero algo en las pirenas comenzaba a flaquearle, como si se alejara de la vida y un poder oculto que vivía en ella se estremeciera en una oleada causante de mareo y de desasosiego. La muerte, hasta la de aquel asqueroso engendro, era una abominación.

De pronto notó que le dolía el brazo. Al clavar la espada se había abierto una muñeca...

La hermosa arma hecha para ella por Nárendur, uno de los mejores Herrero de Endor, estaba sucia de sangre negruzca y viscosa. "¿Qué queréis que le escriba en el filo?" Le había preguntado Nárendur... "No sé". Y el Herrero con una de sus escasas sonrisas le dijo: "La misma espada os revelará el secreto".

Y así era:

Le diría a Nárendur:

"Escribe: i cuile ná sinome ar sí (la vida está aquí y ahora)"

A partir de aquella noche su tío Maedhros le enseñó a usar la espada con la izquierda.

Su camino siguió hacia el Este: cruzando el Gelion Pequeño se acercaron a las tierras que Macalaurë había defendido hasta la Dagor Bargolah. Nuevamente, ante las ruinas severas de las edificaciones militares de Talanost4, Míriel se supo Aranel de los desposeídos. Y sus ojos se perdieron en la Hondonada de Maglor, que arrasada y triste saludó a la niña que jamás sería su princesa.

Días después cruzaron el Gelion Mayor y Míriel envidió la majestuosa altura del monte Rerir y se miró en las oscuras aguas del lago Helevorn.

Le costó reconocerse, con el cabello suelto y rebelde, los vestidos noldorim ya más gastados y un poso de un orgullo que no se conocía en el fondo de sus ojos, grises y profundos.

- Estás creciendo mucho, selde (niña)-le había susurrado Valglin al oído con una de sus amables sonrisas-. Dentro de poco me avergonzarás: ¡Una alumna más alta que su Maestro!

Míriel sonrió irónica:

- Eso no es nada difícil Ingolmo (Maestro)

- Llevo orgullosamente la distinción de ser el Alto Elfo más bajito de Endor... ¡Mi talla me ha sido muy útil! ¡No puedo mirar a los Sindar por encima del hombro ni que me ponga de puntillas!.

Allí encontraron a los últimos del pueblo de Caranthir, que se habían resistido a dejar sus posesiones y bajar a Amon Ereb. Pero esta vez se les unieron encantados: Estaban hartos de defender sus tierras cada vez más áridas y pobres frente a bandadas salvajes de orcos.

El hermoso palacio de Caranthir quedó al servicio de las zarzas y de las pequeñas alimañas, proclamando con su mármol bellamente tallado la amistad con los Naugrim de Belegost y de Nogord.

Míriel aprendió a convivir con la poca clemencia de la climatología: soportaba estoicamente el frío del invierno pisando desdeñosa las nieves bajo las botas. Y conoció también la furia de Anar marcando los rigores del verano, que hacía quemar las armaduras y las cotas que aquel pueblo de guerreros no podían quitarse de encima. La lluvia que les calaba por días y por noches sin descanso y el viento que a veces azotaba impertérrito .

Menos le costo viajar ligera de equipaje pues nunca había poseído grandes cosas y ahora, que su ajuar se incrementó, sólo debía preocuparse de su espada y de su arpa y de un anillo con el signo de su casa, una estrella de ocho puntas, único signo, junto con la diadema plateada, que la distinguía como princesa.

Señora de los desposeídos.

Aquel era el precio de la libertad.

Y lo pagaba gustosa.

Porque pisaba como suya toda la tierra y no sentía abandonarla por que a un hermosos bosque le seguía una magnifica llanura, y a esta un montaña escarpada que era difícil de escalar, y a esta un río y a este una laguna... Recorrió Targelion bajo la sombra ora protectora ora amenazante de las Ered Luin y las atravesó por Sarn Atrud, el trillado paso de los enanos.

Con Valglin y Nárendur, el herrero, acompañó a su padre a Belegost y a Nogrod a las negociaciones con los Naugrim, y aprendió a enfatizar las oclusivas levemente aspiradas y a dar sonoridad a las fricativas en las sencillas fórmulas de saludo en Khuzdul. Entre ella y los enanos nació una corriente de empatía que años más tarde Míriel aprendería a explotar en beneficio de Telperinquar.

Por ultimo vadearon el Gelion y tras ya no sabía cuanto tiempo de viaje acamparon en Amon Ereb, tierras de Amrod y Amras. Allí Míriel conoció a los únicos tíos que quedaban con vida y a Antenis, su poderosa abuela.

Precedida por Maglor y por Maedhros Míriel caminaba hacia la casa de Sanación atravesando el gran patio de armas. Alli tenia un despacho su abuela. Valglin correteaba detrás, con su talla le costaba seguir el paso decidido de Elfos tan altos.

El Maestro temía aquel encuentro con todas sus fuerzas. Conocía el carácter de Antenís, se daba más importancia que el mismo Amrod.

Alta y estricta. Así era ella. perpetuamente envuelta en un manto gris. Activa como el oleaje y las mareas, sus ojos de ave rapaz escrutaban sin piedad, atentos siempre, siempre acechantes.

Su corazón se había cansado tanto de amar que ahora solo parecía servirle para bombear sangre, cerrado a cal y canto a cualquier afecto, recóndito y triste.

Aiya Antenis -saludo Maglor, con el más hermoso de sus tonos.

La Noldo levantó apenas sus ojos del libro en que estaba haciendo anotaciones. Valglin siempre se sentía molesto en su presencia. Como cuando en verano una corriente de aire frío te hiela en tu sudor. Aunque Antenís era hermosa, había en sus ojos un brillo helado que diseccionaba secamente a aquellos con los que hablaba.

Pero aquella Elfa distante era sin duda la mejor sanadora de Endor, la más poderosa. Míriel tenía mucho que aprender de ella.

- Veo que la has encontrado -dijo fríamente, sin que su voz transparentara sentimientos.

Mglorle indicó a Míriel que se acercara y la niña obedeció y avanzó ante su abuela, pero no se inclinó ni saludó. Se limito a sostener la mirada. Valglin presintió que la miel no sería el liquido que más fluyera de aquella relación.

Antenis le tomó el mentón y examinó con cuidado su aspecto.

No dejó pasar ni un detalle.

Míriel notó que entraba en su mente.

Nunca se había sentido tan vejada.

- Es una réplica de Nerdanel. ¿Qué nombre le puso su madre? -preguntó en una leve inflexión de la voz, lo justito para indicar el tono interrogativo.

- Náredriel -Respondió Maglor

La curadora se irguió de la silla y tomó el brazo derecho de Míriel examinándolo.

- ¿Y esto? -exclamó- ¡Qué chapuza! ¿Es lo mejor que los curadores de Gondolin sabían hacer? ¡Que chapuza!

Dejó caer el brazo de Míriel y, sin molestarse en dirigirle ni una sola mirada, regresó a su libro preguntando a la par que escribía.

Nadie sabía bien qué hacer.

Hasta que la curadora rompió el silencio, que de tan sólido crujió.

- Y bien Nelyafinwë ¿pensáis quedaros un tiempo? O vais a seguir dando vueltas por Endor arrastrando a mi única hija y a esa niña

Mejor era enfrentarse a un balrog que a aquella Elfa. Maglor tomó aire y miró a Antenis largo rato. Maedhros rió

- Nada hemos decido Antenis, pero Míriel ha estado hasta ahora al lado de Anarsel y la ha instruido, tiene poder...

Como si pensara.

Callaba y escribía.

Y Valglin no sabia si Antenis pensaba en la fulmaria de los prados, o en las palabras de Maedhros, o en Míriel...

Tras un buen silencio de esos que se clavan como las chinitas en los zapatos, la abuela habló:

- Ya he visto. Sí. Su poder es tan grande que hasta vosotros os habéis dado cuenta. Que no toque un arma y que venga por la mañana. Y ahora si no tenéis nada más que decirme..., estoy ocupada.

Sus palabras sonaban como sentencias.

Años después, cuando un aprendiz venía a solicitar su admisión a las fraguas de Telperinquar Míriel no podía dejar de recordar aquella tarde... Solo que ella no tenía el interés de los aprendices.

- No vendré -le había dicho con firmeza.

Valglin se estremeció. Maglor la miró curioso, como quien presencia un extraño acontecimiento. Y Maedhros volvió a reír.

- ¡Claro! -Dijo Antenisss imperturbable mirando a su yerno, como si algo descubriera de pronto- ¡Son los ojos!.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó él.

- ¡Los ojos! ¡Esa mirada rebelde! Son de Fëanáro... Eso es lo que me descuadraba, tiene la misma mirada de él... Náredriel...sí...Vanimeldë tubo más tino que tu con el nombre.

Y por primera vez la altiva Elfa se dirigió a Míriel.

- No hablo con las aprendizas, pero voy a quebrantar mi propia ley. Es irrelevante que quieras o no. Tu tienes un don y no te ha sido dado para ti, sino para que lo pongas al servicio de los demás. Un capricho de niña mimada no va a provocar que las vidas que tu tengas que salvar se pierdan. Te debes a tu pueblo. ¿O es que tu padre no te ha dicho que ser princesa es más que llevar un vestido bonito?

- No debes hablarle así -protestó Maglor.

Pero Antenis no pudo oírlo por que le interrumpió una explosión de ira de su nieta:

- ¡Yo no he pedido nada! ¡Ni nacer! ¡Ni un vestido! ¡Ni que nadie me llame Aranel¡Ni tener un don! ¡Ni nada de nada! ¡Y no pienso ser sanadora! ¡Ni por mi pueblo ni por nadie!. Tu no me puedes exigir que use nada y si ese poder es un privilegio que se lo den a otra. Yo no pienso usarlo. ¡No lo quiero!

Valglin recordaba aquellos tres años como los peores de su vida. Una guerra de voluntades. Hubiese sido incluso un buen espectáculo, si él no estuviese en medio. Ante Antenisss Míriel obedecía escrupulosamente: aprendió herboristería, anatomía, patología de las enfermedades más graves que aquejaban a los humanos, diseccionó cadáveres de animales, mejoró las técnicas de sutura y cauterización de heridas, asistió algún parto y hasta vio amputar miembros... Todo lo hacía sin interés y también sin esfuerzo, lo que molestaba indeciblemente a su exigente abuela.

A poco que la curadora se descuidara, Míriel se había colado en las fraguas de Nárendur, uno de sus lugares predilectos, o se había ido de caza con sus tíos Amrod y Amrás. Ni un solo día dejó de presenciar los entrenamientos de los guerreros o de apoderarse ella misma de un arma y aprender semi clandestinamente y muchas veces huía con los chiquillos a bañarse en el río o se escondía en los dominios de Valglin que debía mentir a la Dama Antenis diciendo "No, no. Míriel no está aquí".

Ni en un solo momento sacó su poder

- ¿Tu qué opinas , Valglin? Después de todo eres su maestro...

Valglin calló por un momento y se acarició el mentón.

- Yo pienso que si aprende... pero justo lo que Antenis no quiere enseñarle.

Maedhros rió. Valglin siempre le provocaba la sonrisa. Pero Maglor lo miraba con una ceja levemente arqueada.

- Sé más explícito -le pidió.

Valglin carraspeó levemente.

- Bueno, creo que Míriel es la única persona que ha sido capaz de cerrarle la mente. -Los dos hermanos miraron al astrólogo, que les guiñó un ojo mientras el otro destellaba un brillito pícaro- Pero yo no he tenido nada que ver...

A Maedhros le encantó la noticia. Es cierto que a Antenis le debía la vida, pero muchas veces tenía la sensación de haberle saldado la deuda y hasta con intereses.

Pero el rostro de Maglor estaba serio. Valglin se encontró con sus ojos y le dijo.

- Pienso lo mismo que tu Cano... Tiene que sacar ese poder o la abrasará... pero Antenis no conseguirá nada... no tal como están las cosas...

- ¿Y tu? -Preguntó Maglor

- ¿Bromeas? -dijo irónico- ¿No me ves? Me temo que yo no doy la talla.

De nuevo Maedhros sonrió por la ocurrencia. Pero Maglor apenas si sonrió.

- No son buenas noticias: si ni tu ni Antenis podéis ayudarla...

Maglor salió de la tienda pensativo, cabizbajo incluso y poco después se escuchó un arpa lamentándose.

- Malo Valglin...cuando Cano empieza así es que hay algo que le acecha el corazón...

- Aranel -dice Valglin- los bosques de Tasarian.. al sur el río Narog incrementará las aguas de Sirion con su cauce...

Míriel no contesta. Valglin tampoco sigue hablándole. Conoce bien aquellos estados neblinosos de la niña y sabe que la mejor política es dejarla en paz. El Maestrosabe que Míriel no acaba de entender la necesidad de quedarse con la Dama Galadriel.

A medida que avanzan hacia el sur sus rasgos se endurecen, su mirada cobra intensidad y su cuerpo se tensa.

Su voluntad es seguir junto a su padre, junto a su tío Maedhros y quizá, por que no, junto a él.

Si la llevaran a matar pondría esa misma cara.

Isil asomaba y su luz se cuela entre los sauces que la filtran en todos los pálidos matices que puede lograr el color verde.

- Cabalgaremos toda la noche y mañana al atardecer habremos llegado a las Bocas del Sirion -dispone Maedhros.

Y Míriel se envuelve en su manto para evitar el relente de aquella noche angustiosa y la constelación de Wilwarin la mira desde el cielo y sus estrellas le sonrien... pero ella cierra los ojos

Los acordes del arpa compiten con las alas de las gaviotas sobrevolando el mar. La profundidad de los acantilados deja ver a lo lejos pueblos de casas blancas, en los que el verde de los jardines brillacomo si fueran esmeraldas diminutas.

Y el mar, golpeando inútilmente las rocas con sus puños de espuma.

El sol arrastra penosamente el ocaso.

Maedhros escruta el camino a la espera de Valglin con noticias de Caras Sirion, acariciando en el alma la posibilidad de una negativa. Viendo como entonces abrazaría a Míriel y partirían de nuevo, rápidos y alegre como quien gana una batalla temida. Se dejaría cortar allí mismo la otra mano para que esto fuera así.

La voz de Maglor, en lucha con la emoción, entona una melodía punzante como los puñales,

Henunya hautar luine nénnssen

(mis ojos descansan en las azules aguas)

tyelpe marenta ruitar ambarynya

(sus plateadas manos persiguen mi destino)

Míriel simplemente trata de discernir dónde empieza el cielo, donde acaba el mar en la endeble línea del horizonte.

Arie liruvan falmassë

(un dia cantaré en la playa)

mirima imbe i maiwi

(libre entre las gaviotas)

ar i falamar únótimë

(i las olas innumerables)

Y Herumor escruta, como siempre hace, en busca de un enemigo. Con el alma empapada por el hermoso canto de Maglor, anuncia por fin, el regreso de Valglin.

tyaluvan lindenia lilómea

(tañerán mi melodía nocturna.)

¿nai aure yestaruvan entulë valinoranna

(¿El días que desee regresar a Valinor,)

hiruvarnyë ómalye lauka,

(encontraré tu voz cálida)

hyrunanyë henulya melinor?

(encontraré tus ojos amantes)

- ¡La ha aceptado! –anuncia el Maestro sin ni siquiera bajarse del caballo- ¡Y ha sido mil veces más sencillo de lo que esperaba! Le he hecho llegar tu carta Cano, y sus pupilas de han humedecido. ¡Has logrado emocionar a Nerwen! Me ha dicho que te transmita este mensaje: "Cuidaré de tu hija Macalaurë, como tu hacías conmigo las largas tardes que pasaba en casa del abuelo Finwë."

Pero en vez de la alegría en las pupilas de todos se pinta la decepción. Maglor no responde más que con los últimos acordes de su canto.

lala vanturan eresse

(o por el contrario caminaré solitario)

- Dice que ella misma y su esposo vendrán aquí a recogerla al amanecer.

Maedhros interrumpe el canto:

- ¿Y Herumor?

Valglin suspira:

- Eso es ciertamente complicado. No ha dicho ni sí ni no. Supongo que quiere conocerle antes de tomar una decisión.

Herumor clava sus ojos en el suelo.

- Pero...-añadió Valglin- Bueno... me tomé la libertad de dar a Míriel su amilesse, no me pareció politicamente correcto llamarla Míriel en presencia de una descendiente de Indis...

El arpa de Maglor prosiguió sus acordes y su voz estremecida entonó los últimos versos:

ranyaruvan hrestassen

(deambularé por las playas)

ar cenuvan vanyaë runyarnya

(y veré desaparecer mis huellas)

lasala nénnen maileä

(lamidas por las aguas lujuriosas)

1 Valglin es un personaje que le he "robado" a Elanta de su relato: "Historia de la Dama Blanca". Deseo agradecerle su colaboración y sus préstamos

2 Es uno de los bosques de Doriath

3 Las tierras perdidas de Maedrhos (Nelyafinwë) en la Nirnaeth Arnoediad (La batalla de las lagrimas innumerables)

4 Talanost es un nombre inventado para la ciudadela de la Hondonada de Maglor. Procede de esta página: http: 


	9. I HERI NINQUE NOLDORIN

ARANEL 09 I HÉRI NINQUE NOLDORIN _(La Dama Blanca De Los Noldor)_

- ¡Herunya, es el tiempo! ¡Ya vienen! –advirtió Herumor.

Varios jinetes se acercaban en esa hora en que es difícil discernir si Isil aún manda o lo hace ya Anar.

Celeborn no aceptaba la decisión de su esposa, y aun que a Maedhros le debía en cierto sentido su vida, su corazón no podía dejar de señalarlo como máximo responsable de la masacre de su pueblo. Por eso no era políticamente correcto tener a una nieta de Fëanor entre refugiados de Doriath. Y además, en su corazón latía el temor por Elwing: que esa niña estuviera tan cerca del Silmaril no era lo más aconsejable.

Pero Galadriel insistía en que había desplegado su poder y en que no creía que aquel fuera un problema. Celeborn sabía que en el fondo la situación no dejaba de recordarle a sí misma ante Melian, ¿Por qué aquella niña no iba a tener su oportunidad? ¿Y por qué ella no podría hacer de Maiar?

Parecía que su blanca yegua conjurara al viento de levante, que a su paso empezó a despeinar los arbustos con su fuerza y a arrastrar las arenas innumerables de las playas.

A lo lejos la Dama vio temblar el pequeño fuego que daba cobijo a cuatro Elfos. Sabía, sin embargo que había muchos más ocultos. Pero no se molestó en buscarlos, otra cosa atrajo su atención: Desde el interior de una frazada gris asomaban unos cabellos tan luminosos como la propia Anar.

Náredriel dormía.

Los caballos se detuvieron y Galadriel se acercó al grupo de refugiados. Maedrhos se incorporó para recibirla. Un estremecimiento la recorrió al ver el brazo sin mano. En los escasos encuentros que habían tenido desde entonces siempre la había impresionado.

- Aiya, hermosa prima, llegas con Anar y como Anar, sublime y esplendorosa. -La saludó

La Dama río y descabalgó. Maedrhos hizo ademán de abrazarla pero un gesto de Galadriel lo detuvo.

Era mejor así.

Aunque los recuerdos de la lejana Valinor les unieran en una infancia compartida y miles de momentos florecieran en la memoria de ambos, el tiempo los había separado y miles de hechos crueles los habían enfrentado. Muchas cosas no podían olvidarse. A otra leve señal de Galadriel Maedhros se dirigió hacia su esposo. Puso su izquierda en el pecho y lo saludó.

- Mae Govannen (Feliz encuentro), Maedhros, -Contestó el caballerono sin ironía- disculpa que no te haya recibido en Caras Sirion con los honores que mereces...

- No sufras. Lo sé. –Interrumpió Maedrhos- Sé que honores merezco para ti y para tus súbditos... - Luego se tragó el orgullo, que sabía amargo y era áspero

Maglor despertó tiernamente a Míriel, que lo miró y sonrió, y luego perdió la sonrisa: se dio cuenta de que salía de los sueños élficos para entrar en la realidad.

Y la realidad era un adiós.

La niña dio unos pasos hacia la Dama. Parecía estar librando una dura batalla. Las manos de su padre se apoyaron en sus hombros protectoras.

- Aiya –le dijo la Dama sin sonreír- Inye na Artanis Arafinwërel. (Hola. Yo soy Artanis, hija de Arafinwë)

Míriel la miró asombrada: aquel cabello con el que el fiero viento jugueteaba le parecía el espectáculo más hermoso de la tierra y los ojos de la Dama, cuajados de poder y de sabiduría la llevaron a inclinarse en una reverencia.

- Aiya Artanis –respondió- Inye na Mí.. Náredriel Canafinwërel (Hola Artanis. Yo soy Mi... Náredriel hija de Canafinwë)

Maglor sonrió y su sonrisa oscilaba de la ternura a la desesperanza.

- Te agradezco que la acojas, Nerwen. Ella... necesita de ti...

- La trataré como tu tratarías a uno de mis hijos –dijo la Dama

Los ojos de Galadriel buscaron los de la pequeña.

Miriel no apartó la vista pero cerró su mente casi desafiando a la Dama a entrar en ella.

Galadriel esbozó por vez primera una sonrisa: no iba a ser fácil ser tutora de aquella niña, bajo su apariencia dulce latía un fuego secreto que la Dama conocía bien.

- Estelnya na i natye alasse sinome (Mi deseo es que seas feliz aquí) –susurró en la mente de Míriel

- Ar yestenya, herinya, na i estelya karuvat anwa (Y mi deseo mi Señora es que vuestra esperanza se haga realidad) –Oyó decir la Dama igualmente en su cabeza

Caras Sirion olía a mar, a refugio, a sueños que nacen sin atreverse a florecer. Anar señalaba en el cielo el camino del día y dosificaba sus rayos para romper el frío pero sin calentar del todo.

Los cascos al galope resonaban contra el empedrado de las calles aún desiertas. En algunas ventanas se apartaron las cortinillas y curiosas narices asomaban tras las macetas para ver pasar una caravana de encapuchados, espectáculo muy poco frecuente en la ciudad.

Al dejar el puerto y el barrio Falmari las callejas ascendían por la ciudad Sindarin hasta llegar a la plaza sobre la que se elevaba un pequeño promontorio en el que estaba el Palacete de Galadriel con el Faro y la Guarnición de la ciudad.

Cuando empezó el ascenso Náredriel se sintió con ánimos de mirar hacia atrás y Herumor le regaló una de sus escasísimas sonrisas. La pequeña se alegró de tenerle consigo. Era un milagro que le hubieran concedido quedarse a su lado.

Cuando acabó la cuesta llegaron a una casona amurallada y rodeada de hermosos jardines: Allí viviría. Una casa de piedra fría y enorme.

- Este era mi refugio, espero que te guste y mi renuncia a él será alegre.

La Dama había cedido a Náredriel una habitación propia.

La luz de la mañana invadía una amplia estancia.

El techo había sido sustituido por una inmensa cristalera y bajo ella había una cama amplia y mullida, con los cabezales hermosamente forjados. En un rincón ardía el fuego de una pequeña chimenea. Completaban el mobiliario una mesa de trabajo custodiada por dos candelabros en forma de árboles y un armario abierto del que colgaban varios vestidos.

- Creo que he calculado mal la talla, estos vestidos te estarán pequeños... eres muy alta...

- Hantalë (gracias) –dijo mirando las ropas con indiferencia.

- ¿Está todo a tu gusto?

La muchacha le sonrió amargamente.

- Su lujo no está mal, Herinya (mi Señora), pero llevo años durmiendo con Arda como cama y con las Hijas de Elentari como techo y eso es insuperable.

La Dama la miró divertida. Era la primera de sus alumnas que se atrevía a hablarle con tanto descaro. El fiero levante le había despeinado la roja cabellera y sus ropas, aunque nuevas, estaban deslucidas y sucias por el polvo de los caminos. No tenía la suave elegancia de Elwing, ese aire irreal de las doncellas Sindar sino la contundencia de las mujeres de su pueblo, su materialidad y su fuerza.

- He dicho a Losille que te prepare un baño, ella te servirá.

Una silvana se inclinaba ante Náredriel, que hizo un gesto de disgusto. No le gustaba tener a nadie sirviéndole. La tomó por los brazos y la alzó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Levántate y olvídate de las reverencias.

Losille miró a la Dama con desconcierto. Ella sonrió ante la confusión de la Silavana: Náredriel tenía la voz imperativa de Maglor y la majestad de Maedhros.

- Te habrán dicho mil veces que te pareces...

- A Nerdanel... sí. Mil veces pero... –interrumpió para callarse arqueando una ceja, esperando que Galadriel siguiera.

La Dama la miró con la seriedad brillando en sus ojos. Entendía a la niña perfectamente. Valglin le había explicado su historia y ella había visto el amor que sentía hacia su padre y su tío. De golpe estaba en un palacio, entre desconocidos y notando, porque su poder era innegable, que era acogida con recelo.

- Pero la mirada es de Fëanor... sí. Y a ti tanto Nerdanel como Fëanor te suenan a nombres perdidos en un tiempo remoto pero que caen sobre ti como losas. Tienes parte del poder de tu abuelo, y yo diría que casi todo su orgullo.

Náredriel agradeció la sinceridad de la Dama.

- Veo que a ti no te gustaba nada...

- No. No voy a negártelo. Tu abuelo siempre fue un excéntrico, frío a veces como el hielo y otras lleno de ternura y finalmente enloqueció. Le consumió su propio fuego y prendió en buena parte de nuestro pueblo. Ni tampoco me gustan tus tíos, salvo quizá Maedrhos y tu padre. Son mezquinos, ambiciosos y crueles. Nada honesto les movía. Y tu aquí no serás bien acogida, no voy a mentirte. Nuestras gentes son refugiados de Doriath... tu traes amargos recuerdos.

La Dama se acercó a Miriel y le ayudó a desabotonarse el vestido. Acarició los revueltos cabellos rojizos con ternura.

- ¿Vendrás a mí si tienes problemas?. Me he arriesgado mucho por ti, Náredriel... He decidido en contra de todo el mundo.

Desabotonado el vestido, Míriel se lo quitó y tapándose solo la cicatriz en forma de mariposa caminó hacia la tina de agua caliente que Losille custodiaba. Sus pasos eran firmes pero elegantes, poderosos como los de un gran felino que avanza burlón hacia su presa.

Losille derramó en el agua esencia de azahar y un dulce aroma invadió la estancia...

- ¡El agua! – exclamó sorprendida

Losille se inquietó

- ¿Qué sucede mi Señora no está a su gusto?

- ¡Está caliente!

El eco de la risa de Galadriel llenó la estancia.

El espejo le devolvió un cabello despeinado y sus propias manos empuñando el peine, arma letal contra los enredones del rubio cabello. Sus hermosísimos ojos, tan llenos de luz, le devolvieron una triste imagen de sí mismo. Esa que los demás se negaban a ver, esa que él se esforzaba en ocultar.

"Nana (Mamá, en Sindar) ya soy lo bastante mayor para hacer esto solo"

Le había dicho a su madre hacía apenas un año, cuando su madre, la hermosa Araneth, se esmeraba en peinarle las trenzas.

"Y lo harás tu solo ionn (hijo en Sindar), no creo que Galadriel vaya cada mañana a peinarte las trenzas... ¡Glorfindel es un honor tan grande que la Dama acepte ser tu maestra! Tú no has sido devuelto a Endor para un destino común, ionn, cosas grandes te esperan y este es solo el comienzo...Ella te instruirá, su poder te ayudará a fijar esos recuerdo s que has tenido desde siempre..."

¿Recuerdos? Glorfindel1 no tenía más recuerdos que aquellos que su madre le había inculcado desde mucho antes de que aprendiera a hablar. Su propio nombre era ya una exigencia...

El espejo le devolvió de nuevo un gesto desganado y turbio. ¡En su vida había tenido un mal recuerdo del "Otro"!

"¡Sal si es que estás ahí!" -Dijo a su imagen amenazándola con el peine.

Pero el Glorfindel del espejo no ocultaba al "Otro". ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

Las cosas con Galadriel no iban bien.

La Dama supo enseguida que el no recordaba nada, que todas sus "visiones" eran un fraude. Y, en contra de lo que él había esperado, sus clases se limitaban a asistir a las audiencias, y discernir los asuntos políticos, las disputas sobre el precio del pescado o los pleitos por que una cabra se ha colado en un sembrado... Los azules ojos de Glorfindel luminosos y profundos, vagaban por los recintos del salón buscando filigranas que admirar. La palabra "aburrimiento" se pintaba en todos sus delicados rasgos.

En cuanto al "Otro" la Dama jamás mencionó nada. En ocasiones sentía en su mente un leve roce y la mente de Galadriel penetrando en la suya. ¿Por qué no le había echado si conocía sus mentiras?. Aunque aquella posibilidad le aterraba: ¿Qué pensaría su madre? En secreto le dejaría de lado como había hecho con su padre cuando nació él...

Nada era aquella mañana diferente a las otras.

Rutinas repetidas y reconfortantes.

Salvo que Losille le había dicho que había una compañera nueva y que la Dama quería que se apresurara.

- ¿Cómo es? –Le había preguntado Glorfindel.

Losille enrojeció, como siempre que el joven Glorfindel le hablaba y susurró:

- Nunca he visto a nadie así...

Poco después su mano giró el pomo de la puerta sin ser consciente de ese movimiento cotidiano.

La puerta se abrió, como cada mañana lo hacía.

Pero de pronto una llamarada lo envolvió.

Y gritos.

Y una tremenda confusión.

Un dragón espantoso revoloteando por encima de él.

Y el olor a carne quemada llevándolo hasta la nausea.

Y el tierno contacto con la suave piel de una niña.

Y de pronto una sanadora le ponía en la nariz un frasquito.

- ¿Estás bien Glorfindel? –le preguntó la Dama, muy preocupada.

La palidez le invadió y el frío: ¡Aquel cabello rojo!

- ¡Eras una niña!–le dijo- ¡Estabas a punto de morir...!

Y como poseído por una fuerza extraña que nadie supondría en el amable Glorfindel, sujetó a la niña por el brazo derecho e intentó retirar la manga de su vestido.

- ¡Déjame verlo! ¡Necesito saber si es verdad! ¡Quiero ver la cicatriz!

Hubo un forcejeó.

No era sencillo dominar a aquella chiquilla. Con la izquierda golpeaba y arañaba y un mordisco obligó al final a que Glorfindel cejara en su empeño soltándole el brazo, pero aferrando aún la manga de su vestido que se desgarró totalmente dejando ver la cicatriz oscura de una quemadura en forma de mariposa.

Un guantazo quedó marcado en la cara de Glorfindel, sangrando su mano y en la otra mejilla cicatrices de uñas salvajes y duras.

Y Náredriel salió corriendo por los pasillos que todavía no conocía.

- Ella es Náredriel, hija de Maglor... tu nueva compañera de clase... –dijo la Dama suspirando

Galadriel era apenas una niña y corría por uno de los jardines que rodeaban la Mindon Eldelieva, su tía Nerdanel le sonreía mostrándole un cilindro oscuro.

- A tula Nerwen, Fëanáro káriet sina tyale (Ven Nerwen, Fëanáro te ha hecho este juguete)

Era un caleidoscopio.

Dentro del tubo miles de pequeñas joyas se intercambiaban brillos y formas en un juego constante e infinito de diferencias. ¡Nunca había visto nada igual, tan precioso!

Esa tarde su salón era como el oscuro cilindro y los ojos de Celeborn, Aurenar y Náredriel las piedrecitas brillantes combinándose en miles de matices.

Parecía mentira que un color pudiera descomponerse en tantas tonalidades.

El azul frío de Celeborn, cerebral y distante, sereno como el cielo cuando en él brilla el sol.

El acuático azul de Aurenár, escrutador, agudo, calculador. Podías mirarte en ellos y descubrir tu imagen como si fueran un espejo, pero al mismo tiempo no podías saber qué había detrás. Penetrantes. Penetrantes, sí, y a la vez impenetrables.

Y por último el gris tempestuoso de Náredriel, lleno de dudas como oscuros nubarrones, intenso y amenazante, como el mal tiempo que hace que las mujeres recojan la ropa tendida y los hombres padezcan por sus sembrados.

Y las tres miradas mezclaban sus destellos en un juego sin palabras en el que se tendían puentes o se cerraban puertas.

- La Dama Aurenar te acompañará a las casas de Curación y Phaire te enseñará. Sabes que eso entraba dentro del acuerdo con tu padre. –Acabó diciendo Celeborn.

Náredriel no contestaba pero las mandíbulas apretadas hablaban de su rechazo.

La voz clara de Aurenár sorprendió por el quenya a Celeborn y a Galadriel por su inusitada dulzura, un matiz que la Dama no solía manifestar:

- Tyávuvalye Phairello. Erye na taura envinyantar (Te gustará Phaire. Ella es una sanadora poderosa).

Y la niña miró a la Dama Aurenar y sin corresponder a su amabilidad dejó salir irónicas palabras.

Palabras retadoras:

- ¿Istalye? Tyalanye i mundi i tauri envinyantari. Ilye kilmanye mahatie makilinem (¿Sabéis? Me tocan las narices las poderosas sanadoras. Yo preferiría luchar con la espada).

- Hilya nin (sígueme) – Cortó Aurenar.

De no haber sido una Dama Sindarin acostumbrada a tapar sus sentimientos, una amplia sonrisa habría asomado divertida a sus labios. Pese a la bravuconada de la pequeña, Aurenar sabía que la había impresionado. La hija de Maglor no esperaba que aquella Sinda de aspecto tan distinguido le hablara en quenya, y menos ante Celeborn. Podía verlo en sus ojos sorprendidos como solo los ojos de un niño pueden estar.

Con pasos rápidos pero leves abandonaron el palacio bajando los innumerables peldaños que llevaban a las Casas de curación, resguardadas en una pequeña península al abrigo de los vientos.

Apenas franquearon la puerta varios sanadores saludaron a Aurenar preguntándose quien era aquella niña que la acompañaba. Evidentemente no era de su familia. Los cabellos como llamaradas, la contundencia de su forma de andar, el modo orgulloso de mirar siempre de frente... la pequeña diadema plateada la distinguía como una princesa, pero...¿Quién era?. La Dama no contestaba.

A medida que se internaban por los pasillos blancos, que desde su olor hablaban de desinfección y orden, la sensación de fastidio se plasmaba más en los rasgos de Náredriel. Las amplias salas le traían remotos recuerdos de Gondolin: el eco de unos pasitos infantiles cuyo correteo alegre había sido borrado por el fuego.

Al final de aquel pasillo encontraron a Phaire.

Turussë entró sin llamar.

- Hoy me quedo yo, Phaire. Será una noche tranquila.

La sanadora le miró sonriente:

- Tal vez no, sopla un levante muy fuerte, espero que no ocasione accidentes en los puertos... Pero si es así quedan en buenas manos.

Turussë sonrió.

- ¿Tenemos alumna nueva? –Preguntó curioso.

- De momento copista... le he encargado la Patología y Anatomía Naugrim...

El noldo miró incrédulo a la sanadora...

- Idea de Aurenar... sin duda le bajará algo los humos... El ultimo alumno que empezó a copiarla vino al tercer día a pedirme que le dejara limpiar las letrinas... ¡Cualquier cosa menos aquello!. Esta es orgullosa: le doy tres semanas...

- Ummmm ¿Tres semanas? ¿Para qué?

Phaire ya saliendo río a carcajadas.

- Para que venga a pedirme que la deje curar a alguien al modo Noldor. Ahí la pondré en tus manos.

Su voz se deshizo en ecos tras de sí.

Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza en el cielo y las olas golpeaban con saña las costas. En la oscuridad graznaban las gaviotas una triste canción.

Isil era joven aquella noche. Las últimas vivencias de la tarde la asaltaron. Recordaba los rasgos siempre serenos de la Dama Aurenár:

- Phaire, te presento a la doncella Náredriel, princesa de la casa de Finwë. La Dama te la confía para que la instruyas. Tiene un gran poder de sanación

Phaire sospechaba, y el tono de Aurenar se lo confirmaba, que "princesa de la casa de Finwë" era un problema seguro. Pero que tenía poder era claro. Eso era algo que Phaire detectaba a simple vista y que Galadriel lo reafirmara era más que garantía.

- Será un honor para mí enseñaros este oficio, Náredriel –le había dicho con amabilidad no solo en el tono de voz, sino también en la mirada.

- No tengo ni el más mínimo interés en aprenderlo –había contestado la niña, descarada y arisca, mirándola a los ojos con altivez- No quiero ser sanadora y poco me importa si tengo o no tengo poder para ello. No lo he pedido, y desde luego, no pienso usarlo.

La verdad es que era la primera vez que una aspirante le hablaba en aquel tono. Buscaba claramente que Phaire se molestara y la echara. Cada palabra había sido minuciosamente elegida y pronunciada con calculo Phaire hizo igual. Dejó el vos por el tú y combinó ternura con ironía.

- Entonces, Aranel, tu actitud nos convierte a ambas en víctimas. A ti de mis clases y a mí de tu desinterés... Sinceramente... ¿quieres que libremos esa batalla?.

- Yo no la quiero, pero si el enemigo ataca encontrará desnuda mi espada. –Respondió arrogante, llevando un paso más allá su provocación.

Una Falmari la esperaba a su puerta:

- Dama Phaire, permítidme que os regale estos peces...

La sanadora sonrió. Era frecuente recibir obsequios de pacientes agradecidos. Y más cuando eran humildes, como aquella Elfa. No recordaba su nombre, pero sí que había reanimado a su hijo.

Phaire cerró tras de si la puerta de su casa y a su mente volvió su nueva alumna: estaba impresionada por Náredriel.

De hecho poco tenía que enseñarle: El nombre de Antenis era famoso en Endor y la niña venía a ella con amplios conocimientos de botánica y farmacología, era notable en anatomía, sabía suturar, cauterizar, y podía describir el proceso completo de amputar un miembro, aunque nunca lo hubiera hecho:

- ¿Y partos? –Le había preguntado Phaire.

- En directo solo de animales, de yeguas. Pero Antenís sabe abrir el vientre de la madre en caso extremo y me ha hecho memorizar la técnica

- ¿Has hecho alguna sanación al estilo Noldor?

Entonces Náredriel quedó desarmada. Con la misma expresión que el soldado que pierde su espada. No sabía qué contestar y esa duda era ya una respuesta. Sí lo había hecho. Phaire buscó el más tierno de sus tonos para insistir:

- Náredriel ¿Has curado a alguien al modo Noldor?

- ¡SI! –Gritó ella exasperada, como si confesara un crimen- ¡Pero ya no lo haré más! ¡Avavoro!

Phaire, tras recuperar la sorpresa de aquella reacción quería preguntar cómo había sido, por qué no quería usar más su poder... pero la mano de Aurenar la detuvo y en sus ojos leyó un "No." Fruto de la prudencia.

- Dinos –terció- ¿Hay algo que desees realmente aprender?

- ¡Khuzdul! –Respondió sarcástica, con un destellito de triunfo en la mirada.

Entonces Aurenar había mirado a Phaire

"¿Si?".

Preguntaron sus ojos.

"Sí".

- ¡Mira! –Le había dicho Aurenar con un auténtico esfuerzo para no sonreír- Si incluso podremos complacerte... ¿Todavía está pendiente de copia aquel libro?

Todavía reía Phaire cuando llegó a su casa cargada con el pescado. Al abrir la puerta el rostro se le iluminó ¡Qué bien iba a dormir esa noche!

Glorfindel esperaba ansioso su retorno de las casas de sanación. Sentado en pórtico atisbaba la escalinata y a cada momento le parecía que Náredriel se aproximaba ya seguida por aquel formidable guardaespaldas noldo que la custodiaba siempre en silencio, siempre sin entrometerse.

La tarde cedía ya ante la presión de la noche cuando la vio venir y fue a abordarla.

Ella le miró recelosa y con cierta expresión de asco: nunca nadie le había mirado así.

Glorfindel se desmoronó.

- Aiya, Náredriel... –la saludó titubenado- ¡Quiero pediros perdón!

Una pared de silencio. Un muro alto y liso. Glorfindel no sabía como treparlo.

- ¿Me perdonareis? –suplicó mostrándole la más encantadora de sus sonrisas. Aquella que mostraba unos simpáticos hoyuelos en las comisuras de los labios...

- No –Respondió la niña y empezó a andar.

Glorfindel la agarró por un brazo y le dijo:

- Escuchadme...

El chasquido de una espada dejando su vaina se hizo oír por detrás del Elfo y una voz profunda y susurrante le siseó secamente:

- Soltaldla.

La doncella se volvió.

- No es necesario, Herumor... Glorfindel no os perdono. Vuestra sonrisa es tan falsa como vuestro arrepentimiento.

- ¡No entendéis nada! –dijo él amargamente- Toda mi vida he estado fingiendo tener recuerdos de otro y viviendo con el peso de una farsa...Pero al verte a ti... tú eras una niña herida y yo te cargué, corrí contigo hasta enfrentarme con...

- ¡CALLA! ¡CÁLLATE!

Náredriel acompañó las palabras de un gesto, no menos soberano y apretó el paso hacia el Palacio como quien deja tras de si un enojoso asunto.

La noche por fin caía sobre Caras Sirion y Glorfindel notaba que ya su cabello quizá no era tan rubio, ni tan clara su sonrisa.

1 Quiero hacer constar que estoy cometiendo un "error" al hacer aparecer en Caras Sirion a Glorfindel. Este retorna a la Tierra Media durante la Segunda Edad y aún estamos en la Primera Edad. Sin embargo quiero "traerlo" porque me va bien en mi historia. Aunque Tolkien cambió de idea sobre el tema de la reencarnación yo me ajusto a su primera versión: El niño que nace de la misma familia que el elfo difunto y crece comopersona independiente hasta que paulatinamente van retornando a él sus anteriores vivencias. Me tomo, por tanto una licencia y adjunto los comentarios que hace Tolkien sobre los dos "Glorfindel"

"(...) cuando Glorfindel murió su espíritu debió de ir a Mandos y ser juzgado, y luego debió de permanecer en las Estancias de Espera hasta que Manwë lo liberó. Los Elfos están destinados a ser "inmortales" por naturaleza, dentro de los límites desconocidos de la vida de la Tierra como reino habitable, y la separación de cuerpo y espíritu era algo penoso. Cuando eran reencarnados podían permanecer en Valinor o volver a la Tierra Media si ese había sido su hogar. Por tanto, el deber de los Valar era restaurarlos, si habían sido asesinados, para que volvieran a la vida encarnada, si así lo deseaban, a no ser que alguna razón grave (y rara) lo impidiera, como por ejemplo hechos de gran malignidad, u obras de malicia de las que no quisieran arrepentirse."

"Lo que es más importante: Glorfindel había sacrificado su vida en defensa de los fugitivos de la catástrofe de Gondolin contra un Demonio de Thangorodrim,io permitiendo así que Tuor e Idril hija de Turgon y su hijo Eárendil escaparan y buscaran refugio en las Bocas del Sirion. A pesar de que no podía conocer la importancia que tendría este hecho (y los hubiera defendido aunque fueran fugitivos de cualquier rango), esta acción fue de vital importancia para los designios de los Valar. Por tanto, es completamente coherente con el esquema general de El Silmarillion describir la historia posterior de Glorfindel del siguiente modo. Después de purgar toda la culpa en la que había incurrido durante la rebelión, fue liberado de Mandos y Manwë lo restauró. Entonces se convirtió de nuevo en una persona encarnada viva, pero se le permitió morar en el Reino Bendecido; porque había recuperado la inocencia y la gracia primitivas de los Eldar. Durante largos años permaneció en Valinor, junto con los Eldar que no se habían rebelado y en compañía de los Maiar. Ahora era casi igual a los últimos, pues a pesar de ser un encarnado (que necesitaba una forma corpórea no hecha o escogida por él mismo) su poder espiritual había crecido considerablemente gracias a su sacrificio."

"¿Cuándo regresó Glorfindel a la Tierra Media? Probablemente fuera antes del final de la Segunda Edad, el "Cambio del Mundo" y el Hundimiento de Númenor, después de lo cual ninguna criatura encarnada, "humana" o de razas menores, podía regresar del Reino Bendecido, que había sido "apartado de los Círculos del Mundo". Esto se debió a un decreto procedente del mismo Eru; y aunque, antes del final de la Tercera Edad, cuando Eru decretó que había de empezar el Dominio de los Hombres, es posible que Manwë recibiera el permiso de Eru para hacer una excepción en este caso, y que hubiera hallado algún medio para llevar a Glorfindel a la Tierra Media, es algo poco probable y que convertiría a Glorfindel en alguien de mayor poder e importancia de lo conveniente.

Lo mejor será entonces suponer que Glorfindel regresó durante la Segunda Edad, antes de que la "sombra" cayera sobré Númenor, cuando los Eldar daban la bienvenida a los Númenóreanos como poderosos aliados. Su regreso debió de tener el propósito de fortalecer la alianza de Gil-galad y Elrond, cuando éstos advirtieron por fin la creciente malicia de las intenciones de Sauron. Por tanto, pudo tener lugar ya en 1200 de la Segunda Edad, cuando Sauron fue a Lindon en persona e intentó engañar a Gil-galad, pero fue rechazado y expulsado. Sin embargo, es posible, quizá más probable, que no llegara hasta c.1600, el Año del Terror, cuado terminó la construcción de Barad-dûr y se forjó el Anillo Único, y Celebrimbor advirtió por fin la trampa en la que había caído."

(Los pueblos de la Tierra Media, "De Glorfindel, Círdan, y otros nombres")


	10. LOTÉO MALINA

ARANEL 10

LOTÉO MALINA 

_(De La Flor Dorada)_

- ¿De la Flor Dorada? ¡Vaya nombre de Casa!

Glorfindel rió.

Con los días las cicatrices de su cara se habían ido desvaneciendo y las hostilidades con ellas. Las audiencias eran más soportables con Náredriel susurrándole en la mente ácidos comentarios y nunca le faltaban aventuras que correr u ocurrencias disparatadas para llenar las tardes. Muchos mediodías, cuando la Dama Galadriel y Celeborn no compartían mesa con ellos, en vez de comer se iban a recorrer los barrios Falmari de Caras Sirion e incluso los asentamientos Atani en busca de Lothluin y sus gentes.

Una amistad grande les iba uniendo y florecía en juegos y combates, en canciones compartidas y en risas.

- Alguna abuela Vanyar –dijo el muchacho.

El sol le hacía entornar sus intensos ojos azules mientras miraba a su amiga, que también reía.

Y eran cantarinas las carcajadas de los dos jóvenes príncipes y revoloteaban por encima de la playa en clara competencia con las gaviotas de plata. Las olas golpeaban suavemente las costas y a lo lejos algunas pequeñas embarcaciones de los pescadores Falmari faenaban en silencio.

Aerandir estaba sentado no muy lejos, con un buen montón de ostras para abrir: buscaba perlas.

Pero el sol estaba a punto de empezar el camino de la tarde, y el Falmari estaba cansado de sumergirse toda la mañana en los arrecifes y de sentir en su cuerpo la humedad de las ropas mojadas y el olor a sal incrustado en su piel. Tal vez por eso las risas de los muchachos le atrajeron como imanes: el también era un chiquillo.

Su cabeza olvidó por un momento sus sueños de largos viajes en un poderoso velero, recogió en un hatillo sus ostras y correteó por la arena hacia los otros dos, buscando compañía y juegos. Pero al aproximarse, la diadema de la chica le sorprendió y la mirada dura de un guerrero Noldo cercano a ellos, que hasta entonces Aerandir no había visto, le heló la sangre:

"Me he equivocado" Pensó. E intentó dar la vuelta, sin embargo era tarde. La voz amistosa del muchacho le paró:

- Mae govannen (Feliz encuentro) No te vayas ¿Quién eres?

El Falmari titubeó. Los ojos del rubio noldo le miraban francos y amistosos.

- Me llamo Aerandir... -respondió tímidamente, teniendo conciencia de estar ante gente importante. Un fondo de rubor tiñó sus mejillas. Y sus ropas le parecieron más pobres que nunca.

- Yo soy Glorfindel –dijo el muchacho noldo.

La luz de los árboles brillaba en sus ojos.

- De la Flor Dorada –apostilló burlona la chica, cuyo cabello pelirrojo resplandecía como Anar sobre el mar cuando amanece.

Un puñado de arena fue la respuesta de Glorfindel a la chica.

- ...y esta deslenguada es la Doncella Náredriel, princesa de la casa de Finwë.

Aerandir no sabía qué debía hacer. El viento trajo sobre sus ojos un mechón pajizo y mojado que apartó nerviosamente. Él debería estar ahora abriendo ostras y no tratando con la realeza,

¿Una reverencia?

¿Una frase amable?

Él era sólo un pobre pescador, de hecho el más pobre de la aldea. De pronto la mirada directa de la niña lo sacó de su encanto.

- Aerandir ¿Tienes una barca? ¿Nos llevarás un día a navegar?

Sus ojos grises le penetraron en el alma. Nunca había sentido una intensidad semejante en una mirada, un magnetismo así.

¡Era cierto entonces lo que decía su padre de las mujeres noldorin, de su arrogancia y de su fuerza! De hecho ninguna muchacha Falmari miraría a un desconocido de esa forma ¡Claro que ella era una Aranel y el un pobrísimo pescador¡ ¡Tenía la sensación de hablar con una Valie! ¡Y encima no tenía ningún barco!. Por un instante se imaginó llevándola en un gran navío, como el que pilotaba en sus sueños, y creyó que la felicidad debía consistir en algo así.

- ¿Ahora le pedirás que nos pasee oselle? –Dijo Glorfindel- ¡No la escuches Aerandir o acabarás recorriéndote cada mediodía los más lejanos barrios buscando a una Elfa de cabellos cortos¡ ¡Y sin comer! ¡Menos mal que se han acabado las Comunidades!

El puñado de arena hizo blanco ahora en Glorfindel.

- ¡Sólo piensas en comer otorno! –Le reprochó la chica entre risas.

- Claro vanima, tu no te vas a pasar la tarde luchando contra el Caballero Celeborn, que cada vez está más exigente...

- ¡Venga Glorfindel! ¡Si la exigencia mayor de Celeborn es que no cojas la espada con las manos sucias, "No puedes matar a nadie con un filo lleno de huellas. Debes ser limpio e impecable. Frío y calculador." –Dijo Náredriel imitando grotescamente a Celeborn.

Glorfindel de nuevo estalló en carcajadas. Tenía una risa franca y contagiosa, de esas que nacen de dentro.

Aerandir rió también aunque sin saber por qué, sintiéndose excluido de la broma.

- Si queréis –dijo por fin- yo tengo ostras. Soy buscador de perlas y tengo un buen montón para abrir. ¡Las que no tienen perla me las como!

- Yo nunca las he probado –confesó Náredriel curiosa- ¡Ábreme una!

Aunque el tono imperativo de la chica lo asustó, un gesto de entusiasmo animó el rostro del Falmari. Abrió presuroso el talego de ostras y seleccionó tres de las mejores. Con expertas manos las fue abriendo y le dio una a la princesa.

- Hantalë –le dijo en su lengua- Pero sácalas de cuatro en cuatro. Herumor tampoco ha comido.

Ruborizado y sin añadir nada Aerandir sacó otra ostra para el taciturno guerrero que no les quitaba la vista de encima.

- Ummm –dijo Náredriel relamiéndose- ¿Cómo puede ser que haya cosas tan sabrosas que yo no haya probado nunca?

Aerandir, complacido se apresuró a abrir y distribuir ostra tras ostra.

Los tres comían entre risas. Más animado Aerandir les enseñó un saquito que llevaba atado a su cintura. Eran perlas; redondas, brillantes, perfectamente blancas.

- Los herreros noldorin pagan a mi padre elevados precios por ellas. Les encantan...

¡No me extraña! –Dijo Náredriel extasiada ante las perlas - ¡Son preciosas!

Glorfindel rió

- Podrías decirle a tu padre que en vez de buscar Silmarilli busque perlas y todos saldríamos beneficiados.

La Princesa le regaló una mirada asesina y un nuevo puñado de arena le golpeó como todo comentario.

- ¿Eso es lo que haces todo el día? –Preguntó Glorfindel tratando de salir del terreno pantanoso en el que su anterior comentario le había metido- ¿Buscar perlas?

- No, cuando cae la tarde voy a clases...por cierto, mi maestra sí tiene el pelo corto...

Náredriel cambió la expresión de su rostro. Se levantó de un salto y tomó de la mano a Aerandir con entusiasmo:

- ¡Llévame donde ella!

En este momento la campana de la Mindon del Señor de los Falmari marcaba la primera hora de la tarde indicando que todos debían comenzar sus actividades sin demora.

Herumor seguía a los niños, oculto y silencioso. Había aprendido a ser solo una sombra, a vivir detrás de la princesa sin decidir qué hacer o en qué usar su tiempo. Era mejor. Le alejaba de sueños vanos y de remordimientos. Siempre protector y atento, sin juzgarla ni discutirle nada. Aunque viera que ella se metía en la boca del lobo, el no la detendría: su función era dar la vida por Míriel, no era su maestro ni su padre.

¿La quería?

Hablaban poco entre ellos, no tenían nada que decirse.

O si.

Pero era tan profundo y doloroso que evitaban las conversaciones: sus almas se conocían a fondo y las palabras sobraban. En el fondo ambos eran unos solitarios cuajados de preguntas sin respuesta.

Aerandir caminaba rápido seguido por la Princesa, que aquella tarde también se saltaba sus clases. Glorfindel no había querido faltar: Celeborn se enfadaría.

Náredriel se encogió de hombros y le dijo:

- Omentuvalme lómesse, otorno (Nos vemos a la noche, hermano)

- Tenna rato, oselle (Hasta luego, hermana)

El barrio era pequeño, de casas blancas y chiquitas, sin lujos.

Muchas Elfas cosían redes en la playa y más allá en una pequeña cala, Lothluin estaba sentada frente a unos niños. De lejos se veía como les hacía gestos exagerados para que rieran. Parecía explicar un cuento.

Náredriel arrancó a correr al verla. Aerandir pensó que aquella princesa no se parecía nada a la idea de lo que él tenía de lo que una princesa debía ser.

Herumor sonrió al ver a Lothluin rodando por el suelo, "atacada" por el abrazo apasionado de Náredriel. La Silavana era tal como Herumor la recordaba: melancólica y dulce, de extraños ojos verdosos como los bosques y cabellos más ajusticiados que cortados. Aquellos cabellos acusaban a Herumor sin descanso: le hablaban de pérdidas y de pesares.

Mientras la veía rodar por el suelo Herumor supo por qué Náredriel la quería tanto. La palabra ternura acompañaba a todos sus gestos. , Y bajo esa capa de nostalgia que la envolvía latía un corazón rezumante de alegría.

Náredriel acompañaba abundantes palabras con gestos vivos y temperamentales.

Era feliz.

Seguro que se contaban sus vidas: aquellas historias que se habían separado en la niebla de las Mil Cavernas se reencontraban ahora bajo el sol de Caras Sirion. ¿Qué le contaría Lothluin? Tal vez le explicara el camino hasta Arvernien, quizá su vagar por Nimbrethil, y como habían terminado entre aquellos Falmari. Las Elfas tejiendo velas y cosiendo redes y los Elfos como leñadores. Cirion se habría comprometido quizá con alguna muchacha de la aldea

¿Y ella? ...

Herumor pensó con tristeza que tal vez también...

¡Serían tontos los Falmari que no quisieran abrazar aquel cuerpo menudo, besar sus labios carnosos y susurrarle al oído "Melmenya" (amor mío)!

Por muchas vueltas que le daba, no conseguía recordar a su padre. Por muchas vueltas que le daba, todas sus víctimas tenían la cara de aquel primer Teler caído en Alqualondë: sus ojos como platos llenos de incredulidad, la boca en una mueca y la sangre huyendo de sus venas... ¡Tenía tanta necesidad de perdón! ¡Tanta necesidad de unos brazos que lo rodearan con ternura!. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de cuanto necesitaba la tierra reseca de su alma de unas gotitas de perdón... ¡Sólo por un beso daría gustoso su vida vacía! ¡Sólo por un beso enfrentaría la maldición de Mandos! ¡Ya era bastante maldición ver a Isil empujar a Anar día tras día y pensar que antaño fue feliz bajo las luces confusas de Telperion y de Laurelin! Un beso dulce que acallara la amargura permanente de los labios... _"y aquellos que resistan en la Tierra Media y no comparezcan ante Mandos, el mundo los fatigará como si los agobiara un gran peso, y serán como sombras de arrepentimiento antes que aparezca la raza más joven_"1

- ¡Es la alumna más difícil que nunca he tenido Herinya! - decía Phaire- Es sin duda una de las más dotadas: despierta, tenaz... Pero... ¡Hace lo que le da la gana!. Aparentemente obedece, nunca dice que no... ¡Pero hace lo que quiere!

Phaire suspiró: aquella chica acabaría con ella.

La Dama Galadriel la miró con comprensión. Sabía bien que el carácter de la muchacha no era sencillo. Y que la niña se aprovechaba de su estatus para manejar las situaciones y las gentes. ¡Qué le iban a explicar a ella de su astucia si cada mañana la acompañaba en las audiencias y sus ideas sobre como resolver los temas eran de una magnífica inteligencia!.

Entre ellas las relaciones eran cordiales hasta cierto punto. Náredriel la respetaba pero se le enfrentaba a veces en silencio, como midiendo las fuerzas para un futuro combate. Bien sabía que de ningún modo podía salir vencedora, pero también hacía saber que no habría rendición, sino lucha a muerte.

Aurenar entró a la habitación con su paso decidido pero etéreo. Su rostro normalmente inexpresivo, llevaba pintada cierta sorpresa. Traía el libro de los Naugrim en las manos:

- Herinya, lleva copiados cuarenta y cinco de los cincuenta capítulos: cientos de páginas llenas de esquemas...

La Dama tomó el libro en sus manos y lo examinó con cuidado. La caligrafía cuidad, los impecables dibujos. ¡Un formidable trabajo!

Turussë sonreía...

- ¿Quince días Phaire? ¿Eso le dabas? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ya? ¿Tres años? ¡Has tropezado con una noldo! ¡Se salta las "clases" que quiere y encima avanza en sus tareas!

Galadriel sabía que la chica no tenía el mínimo interés en las clases, y por eso hacía lo que quería. Cuando la regañaban mantenía una mirada firme y burlona que decía : "Si no te gusta, pues me echas"

Aurenar, con un cierto reproche en sus ojos impenetrables miró fijamente a Turussë:

- Eso es lo más molesto: ¿Tu te imaginas hasta donde podría llegar esa niña si quisiera? – Todos estaban de acuerdo.- Lo más insultante es ver como alguien desaprovecha su talento

- Pero hay un problema en ella, algo de lo que no quiere oír ni hablar... –Dijo por fin Galadriel reflexiva- ...Gondolin...

Turussë bajó la cabeza y se puso las manos en los ojos... se sentía interpelado.

- Por más que lo he intentado sólo la recuerdo oscuramente... sabía que habían hallado a una Elfa herida y embarazada y alguna vez la vi de niña correteando, muy pequeña... pero su madre la mantenía oculta y ella misma se prodigaba poco... Tenía amistad con Súlima y atendía al pequeño Eärendil personalmente... al parecer esra una experta en Atani... no podría ni describirla... bella, misteriosa... y cuando Gondolin cayó... todo era confuso... Algo oí de una niña abandonada o muerta... no sé, no fue algo que se divulgara... ¡Por Estë, no era momento de chismes! Heridos, moribundos, gentes desconsoladas y exhaustas... Súlima, la sanadora de Balar es quien conoce bien su historia

Sin ser consciente del gesto, y era raro que alguno de ellos se le escapase, Aurenar se mordió el labio inferior. Las escenas que Turussë evocaba le traían a la mente sus peores pesadillas... A veces soñaba con Menegroth...y lloraba al despertar. Pero otras veces el fuego y la sangre eran nuevos, parecían estar por venir...y entonces...

Turussë a su vez dejó volar una mirada nostálgica hacia la playa. Gondolin era un dolor incombustible, un horror fuerte. Poblaba todas sus pesadillas. Glaurung. Mutilaciones. Espanto y muerte. Dolor y angustia...

- Yo creo que acabará el libro de los Enanos y escribirá varios apéndices añadidos antes de que me pida que la instruya.

Las dos sanadoras le miraron inquisitivas. Turussë sonrió tristemente.

- Salir de ti mismo es enfrentarte con el dolor y con la muerte. Debes dar a otro que sufre una razón para volver... y antes debes tenerla tu... ¿Y si solo eres una niña perdida errando en la nada? Le exigimos que sea una Elfa madura, responsable... y no es más que una chiquilla que no quiere enfrentarse a sí misma, o no puede.

- Turussë tiene razón, - añadió Galadriel por fin- que pueda usar su poder no quiere decir que deba hacerlo. Aurenar, quiero que no le quites la vista de encima y tu Turussë cada vez que puedas usa tu poder ante ella, pero con una actitud de "tu no puedes". Procura mostrar desprecio. El desafío es un lenguaje que ella entiende mejor que el animo.

Unos toques impetuosos en la puerta rasgaron el silencio de la noche. El silencio, que no la tranquilidad. Porque Lothluin aquella noche ni siquiera se había desvestido. Aerandir había desaparecido desde el mediodía. La mala mar y la noche hacían pensar lo peor. Las malas noticias sobrevolaban en busca de presa como las hambrientas gaviotas.

Lothluin abrió la puerta.

La pálida luz de las estrellas y la suave luminosidad de su cabo de vela recortaron contra las tinieblas la figura de un Elfo encapuchado, con un chico en brazos.

Ni lumna tulë moressë... i seldo ná mara, nayte lorna... (Me pesa en el ánimo venir en la noche, el niño está bien, está dormido)

Herumor...

Lothluin se debatía entre cerrarle la puerta o pegarle un puntapié. Él seguía allí plantado, explicándole que Náredriel y Glorfindel se habían llevado al muchacho a palacio, que habían pasado la tarde juntos, viendo entrenar a Glorfindel, paseando y columpiándose por los jardines, compartiendo mesa con los Señores Celeborn y Galadriel y que, finalmente, exhausto de aventuras y emociones, se había quedado dormido escuchando el arpa de Náredriel, evocadora y nostálgica. Lothluin al final franqueó la puerta. Antes de entrar la voz del noldo varió el tono arrogante habitual...parecía llena de temor

- Ni lumna úveave si makilnya hernaë indolye... estelan nai aurë henulyë nin ú-cena yelwieneten (me pesa en el alma que mi espada hiriera tus sentimientos... espero que algún día tus ojos no me miren con odio)

Herumor...

La voz temblorosa, casi lastimera... las palabras pronunciadas en la lengua natal. Los sentimientos rezumando desde aquel Elfo seco y frío... ¡La emocionó!. En sus brazos cargados con el peso de Aerandir había ternura.

- Déjalo ahí –le indicó Lothluin señalando su propia cama- Quédate con él, voy a avisar a su padre.

- Es de noche y está oscuro... –dijo Herumor.- yo iré . Vos esperad aquí

- ¡Válgame Manwë si voy¡ -dijo ella desafiante. Y cruzó la puerta

- ¡Esperad! –Agregó Herumor- Tengo un mensaje de la Dama para su padre. Quiere proponerle un futuro para el muchacho. Dice que mañana vaya a hablar con ella.

Lothluin se volvió y vio a aquel oscuro guerrero, en apariencia altivo y duro, que dejaba con cariño el cuerpo dormido del pequeño encima de su cama, y lo arropaba con ternura infinita.

Se arrebujó en la capa y salió alegre, como quien se sabe portador de una buena noticia.

Nandelle trotaba ligera, deslizándose casi entre las sombras de la noche, como las barcas cuando el mar esta contento.

Glorfindel, cargando en su espalda con el arpa, abrazaba el cuerpo de su oselle, cálido y rotundo, inmensamente material. El perfume de sus cabellos, cobre bruñido a la luz de la luna, llegaba hasta él como una emanación. Se sentía a la vez muy próximo a ella y muy lejano.

Gondolin.

Aquella noche, abrazándola en la grupa de la yegua, la sensación de haber cargado con ella en la huida se le hacía dolorosamente presente. La piedad por la niña herida saltaba en su corazón. Tal vez seguía herida, tal vez sólo el cuerpo se hubiese curado de aquel horror que les era común.

El "Otro" le miraba siempre desde Náredriel.

Se adentraban el un pequeño pinar. Estaba oscuro y las ramas parecían jugar con las sombras a crear fantasmagóricas formas.

- ¿Manna lalyalve moina? (¿Dónde vamos, querida?)

- Falasse (A la playa)

Las dudas se abatieron sobre el corazón del Noldo como las gaviotas sobre el pescado cuando tienen hambre. Los Señores no estaban y Galathil, hermano de Celeborn, había asumido las riendas de Caras Sirion ¿Y si echaban de menos las botellas robadas? ¿Y si se enteraba de aquella excursión nocturna? A su mente venía con vergüenza una imagen de sí mismo entrando clandestinamente a las bodegas de Celeborn, tomando dos botellas de Carnië, saliendo a la carrera sintiéndose sucio y mezquino. Aquello era lo peor que había hecho en su vida, pero tenía que demostrarle a Náredriel que no era un niño bueno, que era libre. "Solo serás libre cuando te atrevas a hacer aquello que te prohiben" le había dicho ella. Él quería ser así. Libre. Estaba harto de obedecer, harto de pedir permiso para todo. Lo que no se explicaba es porqué aquella sensación de hacer el mal no le abandonaba.

Aullaban los lobos en aquella hora oscura y Glorfindel apretó su mano en torno a la empuñadura de su espada. Solo por ella y porque sabía que Herumor seguía sus pasos, latía tranquilo el corazón en su pecho. Pero la sensación de estar cometiendo un delito persistía y pesaba en su ánimo.

También el mar lo sobrecogió: negro espejo que robaba el brillo a las estrellas y lo mecía como queriendo adormecerlo.

Hacía frío, un frío húmedo que se metía hasta las junturas de los huesos.

Con unas ramas secas y hojarasca prendieron una hoguera y la luz del fuego hizo más rojo el rojo de los cabellos de Náredriel. El calor de las llamas pareció animar al joven. Ambos se sentaron frente a frente. El le dio el arpa, ella le dijo:

- A lehtat i fine (suéltate el cabello)

Glorfindel obedeció. Adoraba el tono arrogante e imperativo de su voz. Lentamente fue deshaciéndose las trenzas que enlazaban su rubia cabellera, y masasa doradas de pelo cayeron ondulándose sobre sus hombros y algún mechón terminó en su cara.

- ¿Kalpanye sí i carnië2?(¿Saco ya la sangría?) –Preguntó.

Se sorprendía de hablar quenya con tanta naturalidad. En su casa no se usaba más que en ocasiones solemnes y se estudiaba como lengua de cultura. Náredriel lo hablaba a todas horas, asegurándose de que Celeborn estaba presente y disfrutando al ver cuánto le molestaba.

Las cuerdas del arpa aportaron también calidez al frío húmedo de fuera de la noche, mientras Glorfindel sacaba unas botellas de las alforjas de Nandelle.

Nu lome fuini (Bajo las sombras de la noche)

Kela carmië lalantar (fluye la sangría risueña)

Improvisaba

Glorfindel se apartó los mechones de la cara y acercó el vaso a los labios de su amiga que bebió un sorbo largo mientras sus manos seguían llenando de dulces sonidos la noche.

La música extasiaba al Elfo: Náredriel como bardo no desmerecía a su padre

Glorfindel bebió también saboreando el líquido prohibido.

Los temores empezaban a abandonarle. Se sentía a gusto al lado del fuego crepitante, al lado de su oselle, con el mar arrullándole y la música naciendo para él.

Ve siril tula earesse (Como el río llega al mar)

Tuluvarye yáresse (llegará a nuestra sangre)

Glorfindel entre risas le acercó nuevamente el vaso a los labios y Náredriel bebió otro trago. Sus ojos grises sonreían en mil brillos alimentados en su fuerza por el fuego. El aire se empeñaba en jugar con los cabellos sueltos de Glorfindel, como si su oro le hubiese enamorado.

Ve Anar kalya Endoresse (Como el sol ilumina la tierra)

Karuvarye sisílaie elma alasse (hará que brille nuestra alegría)

Y las risas florecían y el calor del licor les envolvía. Era la primera vez que ambos bebían alcohol y su euforia empezaba a recorrerles la sangre que parecía bullir.

A sukatye yulmo (bebe de mi copa)

A kwatalme lissé-náro (llenémonos del dulce fuego)

Y el arpa cesó un momento.

Glorfindel seguía canturreando la canción de su amiga y ella apuró hasta el fondo el licor del vaso.

Y se sirvió otro.

Se sentía bien, muy bien.

El mar, acallada el arpa, susurraba con sus olas suaves invitaciones al baño.

Los jóvenes Elfos apoyados uno en otro se escuchaban embelesados las respiraciones, los latidos...

- Inya ná i selda... (Yo soy la niña) -dijo Naredriel como hablando consigo misma.

Glorfindel quiso atrapar el fuego de su cabello en una larga caricia

- ¿Sabes? Yo era aquella niña que llevaste a la espalda... recuerdo tu trenza saltándome en la cara, tus movimientos a veces bruscos, el metal de tu espada...

Las respiraciones se acompasaron, como si sus espíritus quisieran entrar en contacto, conocerse libres de fronteras.

- La libertad es caminar por lo prohibido... –murmuró Glorfindel como para si mismo y luego le preguntó a bocajarro- ¿ Tú me recuerdas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos por que el humo de la hoguera los enrojecía y también por que alguna lágrima naufragaba por ellos.

- Lo supe desde que te vi: Tu has sido el primer recuerdo del "Otro", en ti le vi por primera vez... y siempre que vuelve es de tu mano. Tú eres aquella niña que yo tenía el propósito de criar y ver crecer... pero aquella sombra temible...

- El valarauko –dejó escapar Náredriel con un escalofrío y bebió otro profundo trago de Carnië y se limpió la boca con la cicatriz de su antebrazo. Lo miró muy seria y siguió:

¡No le nombres! Aún le veo en la oscuridad... su fuego y su sombra aun me aterrorizan... por eso no quiero...

Glorfindel también bebió. Ahora ya no usaban las copas sino que se pasaban la botella de boca a boca. El miedo conjurado parecía estremecerlos de nuevo.

- Yo le intuyo... algo a mi espalda y un grito y tu que pareces perder del todo la vida...

Ni las llamas crepitando en la hoguera podían calmar el frío de Náredriel, que no quería pensar en esa tierra de nadie en la que largo tiempo había habitado. Luego pensó en él:

- Y tú te moriste... –Quizá por el alcohol pero la mente de Náredriel iba deprisa, llegaba a Valinor, se introducía en las estancias tenebrosas de Mandos, buscaba allí a su abuelo, a su bisabuela... - Gothmog me llamó Fëanáro... Todos dicen que tengo su mirada y me temen, me hacen sentir sentenciada sin juicio.

Apoyada en su pecho, cercana y lejana, podía sentir su calor, su latido. Náredriel se despojó del manto. Ahora volvía a sentir un intenso calor recorriéndola.

Glorfindel se desabotonó la camisa. La luz de su torso desnudo desafiaba a la noche.

- ¿Tú le viste? –Preguntó ella por fin- Tu debes saber qué ha sido de él. . .

- ¿Saberlo?

Por un momento calló.

- Claro... el "Otro" le debía conocer en Valinor... y a tu abuela pero... pero yo no tengo toda su memoria, ni sus recuerdos. Solo la certeza de ti...

- ¡No los recuerdas...! Pero no era eso –dijo decepcionada.

Se separó de su otorno y bebió un trago.

Luego empezó a dibujar tengwar en el suelo. Sobre la arena iban apareciendo la formen y la gnoldo y la aza nuquerna. Náredriel, por fin, buscando la mirada de Glorfindel dijo

- Hablaba de Mandos... Fëanáro debe estar allí preso ¿No? Recluido en una estancia, castrado... ¿Le has visto? ... ¿Y Míriel? ¿Qué fue de ella después de que dejaran morir su cuerpo? ¿Cómo es aquello?

El Noldo bajó la cabeza, evitando aquellos ojos que le traían oscuras reminiscencias...

¿Mandos?

Nunca lo había pensado... Toda su vida su madre se había esforzado en recordarle hechos, datos, cosas materiales... Pero él había muerto, era cierto y por tanto, Náredriel tenía razón, en algún recodo de su ser debía vivir algún recuerdo de su paso por Mandos.

La chica tomó el arpa nuevamente y siguió con la canción.

El alcohol tenía también su lado melancólico. Y ella sentía ahora una tristeza tan profunda como alegre había sido el principio del licor.

Ilya ná avasanda (Todo es mentira)

Wanwelme Valinor tennoio (Hemos perdido Valinor eternamente)

Mauralme Silmarillis sikil (Necesitamos la luz de los Silmarillis)

An a anna ata carmië (dame pues sangría de nuevo)

Ar i hehtale turuva indolve (y el olvido dominará nuestra mente)

Hubo un largo silencio.

Y unos ojos se perdieron en las llamas y los otros se perdieron en la mar.

- Creo que voy a bañarme –dijo por fin Glorfindel.

Náredriel rió al ver que hablaba algo mal, como si tuviese la boca llena de algo.

Y Glorfindel se quitó el resto de la ropa.

Su cuerpo perfecto brillaba en la noche con la luz tenue de los Altos Elfos.

Y entró en la oscuridad del agua y sintió su frío como algo agradable. Y se giró y llamó a Náredriel

- ¡A tula oselle! (¡Ven hermana!)

Las olas chocaban contra su cuerpo y lo llenaban de espuma blanca. El mar era un misterio insondable.

Y Náredriel, impulsiva y loca, también se desnudó y también corrió libre de sus ropas por la arena.

Era bella y terrible como lo es Anar para Isil. Todas las promesas que la primavera susurra al verano latían en su cuerpo, que parecía hecho por las manos de un artista.

Y también a ella las olas la llenaron de espuma y también se estremeció por el frío del agua al rozar sus pechos incipientes.

Glorfindel salió a su encuentro y la salpicó de noche y de mar.

El horizonte era una línea oscura a la que se podía llegar estirando los dedos.

Solo se oía el murmullo monótono del oleaje, como una vieja canción repetida, como una plegaria insistente.

Y los dos, desnudos como recién nacidos, se miraron largamente cogidos de las manos como si quisieran retener en la memoria todos los detalles de sus cuerpos.

Y Glorfindel acarició la oscura cicatriz de la piel de su brazo sin que ella lo retirara, porque tal vez esa noche los dos entendían que el dolor los había forjado como el fuego a las armas.

Y jugaron a atrapar en la mar la pálida luz de las silenciosas estrellas.

Sabían que la euforia del licor galopaba en sus venas.

Sabían que la juventud rompía con fuerza en sus corazones.

Sabían que en los labios llevaba el agridulce sabor de la libertad.

Sabían que aquella noche se estaba gravando a fuego en sus espíritus, que sería para ellos como un memorial, como un pacto de sangre.

Glorfindel canturreaba con dificultad "Ilye ná avasanda"...

Él, que solo quería ser él, era también el "Otro".

"Ilye ná avasanda" repitió Náredriel creando una segunda voz alta y sonora.

Ella, que solo quería volver a escuchar la hermosa voz de su padre hablándole tiernamente, estaba sola y perdida.

La bajamar les amenazaba con dejarles sin agua, con ampliar una elástica playa hasta que quedaran secos y absurdos en medio de la nada, mientras las mareas oscuras les contestaban

"Oiale avasanda".

Sus pies se hundían en la arena y las risas brotaban de sus labios. Y las manos se enlazaban queriéndose ayudar.

Pero aun quedaba Carnië junto al fuego, aún la sed reinaba en sus gargantas, aún podían reírse de la realidad.

Sentados en la arena se pasaron la botella y la vaciaron sorbo a sorbo, risa a risa. Las cosas se difuminaban y perdían sus contornos, su certeza

- ¿Ar tere man i nár ná i nár? (¿Y por qué el fuego es el fuego?) –Dijo ella.

- ¿Ar tere man i tavar ná i tavar? (¿Y por qué la madera es la madera?) –Preguntó él.

- ¿Ar tere man i menel ná i menel, i ear ná i ear, Anar ná Anar ar Isil ná Isil?(¿Y por qué el cielo es el cielo, el mar es el mar, Anar es Anar e Isil es Isil?) –Respondió Náredriel

- Shhh...I Ainur halyar i muile lindesse (los Ainur ocultan los secretos en una canción)

- Shhh...i olori tula ... (el sueño llega)

- Shhh i olori tulta...shhh (el sueño llama)

El sueño les atraía a su reino y entraron en él cogidos de la mano.

Anar en unas horas saldría justiciera, segadora de juegos y de risas.

Pero ahora era el tiempo de los sueños, el tiempo de cosechar y almacenar dulces recuerdos, el tiempo de de caminar por los amables senderos élficos y recoger las rosas rojas del vino.

Era tiempo de dormir junto a una hoguera aún despierta.

Como si esa tierra fuera Cuivienen y el mal algo desconocido.

1 Cita textual del Silmarillion, Palabras de la profecía de Mandos

2 Carnië es el nombre que Elanta da a ala sangría en su relato. Otro préstamo de la "Maestra"


	11. I HERI AURENÁR

ARANEL 11 HERI AURENÁR 

_(La Dama Aurenar)_

- No me pronunciaré sobre el tema hasta que no haya oído a todas las partes.

La voz de Galathil sonaba neutral, su rostro no expresaba emociones, ni siquiera la del fastidio por ser arrancado del descanso en el corazón de la noche.

Hacía frío en el salón de audiencias y el mármol blanco incrementaba la sensación de helor. Aersul, ell representante de los Falmari en el Consejo acababa de llegar, con la precipitación sentada en el rostro. Tomó asiento al lado del Caballero Välwe, que representaba los intereses de los Gondolidrim. Erengil, secretario de Celeborn, le lanzó una mirada de incomodidad: no soportaba las tardanzas.

Todo aquel asunto traía consigo el destemple y el dolor de cabeza de los madrugones intempestivos. Y los nervios a flor de piel mostraban que podía convertirse en un serio asunto político. Por eso Aurenar admiraba la ya provervial serenidad de Galathil su padre.

Aersul la saludó con un gesto desde su sitio.

- Mae govannen Aersul, -Saludó Galathil- el asunto que nos reúne es dilucidar los hechos sucedidos esta madrugada. Herumor, el caballero que protege a la Princesa Náredriel ha herido a Rhisdorion. Y antes de que vos llegarais manifesté mi intención de escuchar la versión de los hechos de uno en uno.

Aersul asintió. En sus rasgos se leía el desagrado. Odiaba intensamente la violencia.

- Empezad vos, Náredriel.

Al sol aún le faltaban algunas horas para amanecer y sólo la pálida iluminación de unas lámparas mostraba los rostros severos de los asistentes al juicio. Náredriel afrontó sus miradas sintiéndose aún desnuda bajo la capa, a pesar de haberse vestido hacía rato. Estaba confusa. Le dolía la cabeza y necesitaba descansar. Las piernas le temblaban a pesar suyo.

- ¿Y bien? –Le importunó Galathil.

¡Y ella que pensaba que nadie podía ser más desagradable que Celeborn!

- No sé que sucedió entre ellos. –Dijo trayendo a su boca una voz que parecía proceder de lejos- Sé que Herumor es comedido y que si ha desenvainado su espada ha sido sólo por un motivo grave.

- Hechos, querida niña. –Le respondió Galathil- No quiero tus juicios sino la descripción de los hechos.

Ella le miró con odio en los ojos. ¡Sólo el parecido con Celeborn, su hermano, bastaba para sacarla de quicio!.

- Herumor me despertó y me llevó a ayudar a ese Elfo que estaba herido. -Dijo quedamente con los ojos fijos en el vaivén de la pluma de Erengil que susurraba el pergamino las palabras que escribía.- Glorfindel acudió también a la llamada de Herumor y viendo que Rhisdorion estaba grave fue hacia la Casa de Curación y de camino se encontró con la Dama Aurenar.

Välwe clavó en ella sus ojos grises. Eran como garfios. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Náredriel. Su rostro denotaba un profundo cansancio, como si viniera de librar una dura batalla.

- ¿Y vos qué hicisteis? –Preguntó Galathil manteniendo la frialdad en el tono.

Ella vaciló.

Aurenar estaba pendiente de sus palabras: era consciente de su valor de aquella noche. En los cinco años que llevaba entre ellos no había querido hablar de curar a nadie. Pero esa noche, confusa y aún dominada por los lazos del alcohol, temiendo quizá por Herumor, había dejado salir su espíritu tras el de Rhisdorion. Y ahora Náredriel se resistía a confesarlo.

¡Si Galadriel estuviera allí!

Los ojos de Galathil la escrutaban y ella se sentía muy débil.

- Yo entré a buscarle, sí...

- ¿Una sanción queréis decir? ¿Al modo Noldor? –Preguntó Välwe. Ella asintió con la cabeza- Que probablemente hicisteis mal, porque no sabéis hacerla, y os ha dejado en este penoso estado en que os encontráis, sin energías...

La antipática voz del Noldo arrancó de Náredriel una mirada de odio.

- No es cierto –terció Aurenar-. La curación fue correcta y prueba de ello es que Rhisdorion está aquí sentado.

- Bien Aurenar –cortó Galathil- pero dejemos que todo el mundo hable.

Los ojos del Sinda se dirigieron ahora hacia Glorfindel, que mostraba su nerviosismo abiertamente.

- Vos, Glorfindel de la Casa de la Flor Dorada, ¿tenéis algo que añadir?.

- No, mi Señor. –Dijo cabizbajo- Cuando la Doncella Náredriel se levantó yo me desperté y la seguí y luego, al ver herido al Señor Rhisdorion corrí a buscar ayuda a las casas de Curación y la Dama Aurenar me acompañó y acabó de atender al herido. Eso es todo

- ¿Y podríais decirme qué hacíais con la Doncella Náredriel en la playa de noche? –Interrogó Aersul asombrado por que dos jóvenes se tomaran tantas libertades. Pensaba en Malitthe, su hija, una niña de la edad de los muchachos y no concebía que saliera en plena noche con un joven elfo a las playas...

Glorfindel, apartándose los dorados cabellos que aún llevaba sueltos y que le resbalaban hacia el rostro ante el mínimo gesto que hiciera, respondió con aplomo una réplica que llevaba horas ensayando:

- Fuimos a contemplar las estrellas.

Galathil arqueó una ceja valorativamente. El muchacho era mucho más vulnerable que Náredriel. Su mente se esforzaba en ocultar algo que le avergonzaba. El Sindar decidió darle una tregua antes de que los nervios le jugaran una mala pasada.

- Bien –dijo- Oigamos ahora a Herumor...

El Noldo se adelantó ceremonioso pero firme. Seguro de sí mismo. Las miradas de todos eran acusadoras, la suya segura.

- Yo custodiaba a la Aranel. Ella y el Caballero Glorfindel habían venido a la playa a mirar las estrellas. Y él –dijo señalando a Rhisdorion- vio los restos de la hoguera que los Nobles Señores habían encendido y se dirigía a ellos. Yo le corté el paso y le pregunté de quien se trataba y le advertí que no les molestara. Él intentó apartarme y desoír mi advertencia. Yo no podía dejarle pasar. Tras intentar en vano discutir no pude más que desenvainar y presentar batalla

- ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Galathil- Rhisdorion es un guardián de Caras Sirion. Si deseaba comprobar que los muchachos estaban allí no había problema ¿No es eso?

- ¡Te has excedido de tus funciones!- Exclamó Aersul- Una cosa es proteger a la princesa y otra impedir que un guardia cumpla con su trabajo. Me temo que has roto el débil equilibrio de esta ciudad.

Herumor hundió la cabeza en su pecho. Sabía que estaba sentenciado ya de antemano. Sus mandíbulas y puños se apretaron. Galathil se dirigió ahora hacia el soldado herido.

- Rhisdorion ¿Sucedió como lo ha contado Herumor? Quiero oír qué pasó de tus labios. ¿Tu salud lo permite?

- Si, mi Señor, lo permite... –dijo el soldado levantándose con dificultad- Ese hombre me impidió hacer mi ronda. Me contó que los Señores estaban en la playa, pero yo no lo creí y quise comprobarlo y él arremetió salvajemente contra mí sin darme opción de defenderme. Piensa que está en Doriath todavía y que los fëanorianos pueden hacer aquello que les parece.

En los ojos de Rhisdorion lucía una chispa de venganza.

-Bien - dijo Galathil como si ya tuviera todos los elementos necesarios para emitir un juicio.

La pluma de Erengil dejó de garabatear.

- Una cosa más –interrumpió Náredriel- Nadie lo ha mencionado pero Herumor si tenía una poderosa razón para cerrarle el paso a Rhisdorion.

Todos miraron a la muchacha con curiosidad.

- Tanto Glorfindel como yo estabamos borrachos... y desnudos. Por eso Herumor no podía permitir que Rhisdorion nos viera en aquel estado.

Contrariado Galathil tomó aliento.

¡Aquello era lo que Glorfindel ocultaba!.

Miradas de reprobación fueron arrojadas contra la Princesa que las recibió sin rubor, al revés su figura se erguía majestuosa y digna en medio de los murmullos.

- ¡Honorable nieta del Elfo que desafió la prohibición de Manwë y entró a Tirion sin permiso!. –Dijo Välwe con sarcasmo.

Ella iba a contestrale pero se calló, sin duda pensando en Herumor. La tensión era densa,

- Está bien –dijo por fin Galathil- Vamos a considerar el asunto y os haré saber lo que he decidido. Entretanto Glorfindel y Náredriel permaneced cada uno en vuestras habitaciones, no quiero que os encontréis de nuevo a solas. En cuanto a Rhisdorion que sea llevado a las Casa de Curación y Herumor al calabozo.

Más que nunca su habitación le pareció una cárcel.

Más que nunca odió las vidrieras que la separaban del sol, que la protegían del viento, que la apartaban de frío y de la lluvia.

Se tumbó en su lecho con la añoranza de la Tierra que tantas noches la había acogido y contempló como un rayo de Anar atravesaba distraídamente una nube, y luego se disipaba, como si ser tan poderoso le avergonzara.

El tiempo de la espera es siempre largo y Náredriel aguardaba el veredicto de Galathil.

Tardaba. Como el jugador de ajedrez que valora cuidadosamente las repercusiones de su jugada intentando prever todas las posibilidades.

¿Y Glorfindel?.

Si al menos pudieran estar juntos ella le diría "¡Bah...! ¡No te harán nada! ¡Una regañina y listos!". A fin de cuentas no habían hecho nada malo. Ir a la playa y mirar las estrellas no era reprobable. Y beber un poco tampoco era un crimen... ni bañarse... Tampoco tenían nada que ocultar.

Lo malo sería cuando se enterara su madre, pero ya estaba bien. Quería reducir a Glorfindel a la nada, le estaba asesinando, intentando que fuera como otra persona, que también era él, pero que no era él. Algún día Glorfindel se lo tenía que explicar y liberarse del yugo ¿Por qué no ahora?

¿Y Maglor, su padre?

Náredriel se imaginaba ante su padre. Pero no sentía ni temor ni vergüenza. Le haría una broma, le daría un beso y cuando intentara reprenderla sin ganas intervendría Maedrhos abortando toda posible regañina.

Una llamada a la puerta la sacó de sus divagaciones.

Dijo "Adelante" incorporándose.

Hermosa y elegante la Dama Aurenar entró. Era como un cisne, blanca, majestuosa, deslizándose distante.

Con delicadeza cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó despacio hasta ponerse a la altura de Náredriel. Aurenar era muy alta, para ser Sinda y sus ojos quedaban justo enfrente de los de Náredriel a quien aún le faltaban unos centímetros para acabar de crecer.

La expresión de su mirada era severa.

- El Consejo ha tomado una decisión –dijo tendiéndole un pergamino con un lacre sellado con el Pavo Real escudo de la Casa Real de Doriath- Herumor será expulsado de Caras Sirion mañana, en cuanto amanezca. Llevará un mensaje para Maglor explicándole qué lo desterramos y por qué. Yo misma lo he escrito y no le he ahorrado ningún detalle a tu padre. Se le ofrece la posibilidad de que te envíe a otro guardaespaldas de entre sus guerreros, que será sometido, obviamente a nuestra aprobación y le informo de que entre tanto viene y no viene Minastir te custodiará.

- ¡Minastir no es un guardaespaldas, es un carcelero! -Protestó

Era extraño que el rostro de Náredriel no expresara ninguna emoción, pero en aquel momento era una máscara.

La Dama Aurenar haciendo caso omiso del comentario, añadió:

- Como ves, tu insensatez involucra a gente inocente.

- No es mi insensatez, sino vuestra intransigencia la que daña a inocentes, la que convierte momentos de dulzura en asquerosas pesadillas. En realidad lo que sucede es que no os gusta ver a Herumor por Caras Sirion y habéis encontrado la excusa perfecta para echarlo. No hace falta más que veros las caras...

Aurenar se negó a entrar en la discusión sobre Herumor y Minastir. Quería llegar al fondo de muchas cosas aunque costara tiempo y energías, aunque la discusión se insinuaba larga y violenta. Galadriel no estaba en Caras Sirion y le correspondía a ella dejarle las cosas claras. Era una tarea difícil por que en el fondo ambas se parecían. Sus caracteres cabalgaban el potro enfurecido de la rebeldía, las dársenas de los tópicos no bastaban para contener el oleaje de ideas que bullían en sus inquietas mentes y el deseo de conocer palpitaba con fuerza en su espíritu. Pero Aurenar había respetado siempre a sus maestros, Náredriel era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar alguno. Era de ese tipo de Elfos que aprenden arriesgándose y perdiendo.

- Tu linaje te ciega. –le dijo-. Has de aprender a ser humilde, o de lo contrario te llevarás muchas vidas por delante. Tu conducta de esta noche ha provocado que un Elfo sea herido de gravedad y otro deba vivir la amargura y la humillación del exilio por no hablar de Glorfindel, a quien has empujado a cometer acciones rastreras de las que se avergonzará toda su vida.

Un gesto de contrariedad cruzó los ojos de Náredriel con la intensa rapidez de un relámpago en un cielo tempestuoso.

- Glorfindel sabe lo que hace y yo no le he empujado a nada. Sois vosotros los que le obligáis a vivir la vida de otro, a repetir las heroicidades de otro, los que no le veis por mucho que lo miréis. Habéis conseguido que se sienta como un animal enjaulado que debe hacer monerías sólo para que le arrojéis una golosina de cariño. Lo que ha hecho esta noche es lo más auténtico de todo cuanto ha vivido y no hay nada de lo que debamos avergonzarnos.

Una sonrisa sarcástica atravesó el rostro de la niña que se bebía a tragos la más leve expresión de sentimientos que Aurenar hiciera.

- Y en cuanto a mi linaje –respondió desafiante- Mi linaje son dos Elfos que persiguen un sueño por el que lo han perdido todo, que caminan en tierra de nadie con un juramento por detrás y una maldición por delante.

Aurenar endureció su expresión:

- ¡Eres una Princesa Real, descendiente de Finwë! ¡ Y ahora estas en boca de todas las gentes de la ciudad! ¡Los padres de Glorfindel se enterarán de esto tarde o temprano y montarán un escándalo!

Aurenar hizo una pausa tratando de elegir sus palabras con el mismo cuidado que ponía en elegir los instrumentos quirúrgicos a la hora de curar una herida:

- La sangre de Fëanáro corre por tus venas y eso marca quien eres, lo que siempre serás. ¡Tu no puedes hacer lo que quieras!- El tono de la Dama Aurenar se desvió hacia la exigencia- Tu estás libre del juramento, una de las razones por las que estás aquí es por que tu padre quiere alejarte de él, y si no quieres que la maldición te alcance has de cambiar.

Náredriel no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Cambiar? ¿Qué era lo que debía cambiar en Gondolin cuando apenas contaba con tres años solares de vida? ¿Qué cuando la muerte le arrebató a Avaquetti? ¿Qué cuando Lothluin se fue?

- ¿Qué cambie? -Dijo gritando sin advertir que lo hacía- Desde que nací y aún antes, la maldición me ha perseguido, me ha desposeído de todo, me ha llevado sin rumbo de un lugar a otro, me ha acosado como una bestia salvaje y ¿dices que debo cambiar para que no me alcance?

La Dama Aurenar entornó los ojos reconociendo la rebeldía, la rabia que corroe el ser de los que no se conforman. Su propia adolescencia volvió sobre ella con una nitidez casi material.

- Es cierto, la maldición te perseguirá siempre, pero eres tú la que decide la incidencia que tiene sobre ti – Y endureciendo más su tono, recalcando las palabras, agregó: - y no vas por el camino adecuado. Una descendiente de Finwë no se emborracha en la playa, no arrastra tras de sí a un príncipe, no se baña desnuda...

Un brillo sarcástico, que Aurenar ya conocía bien, bailó en los ojos grises de Náredriel. Una gran carcajada pareció rebotar por toda la habitación.

- No. Eso es cierto. Los descendientes de Finwë se emborrachan con la luz de los Silmarilis, arrastran tras de sí a un pueblo entero y en las playas sólo desnudan sus espadas para saciarlas de sangre.

Aurenar empezaba a desesperarse ante tanto cinismo y comprendió de pronto a Celeborn que la trataba a diario. El silencio imperó por unos segundos. Como si tomaran aire para un nuevo combate.

- Escúchame bien, -dijo Aurenar- nadie te está encarcelando aquí. Así que si quieres puedes irte. Nada te retiene. Puedes hacer el camino de vuelta con Herumor.

- ¿Sí? ¿Puedo irme? –Respondió burlona- Sabes bien que no. Tu padre no permitiría que me fuera en ausencia de Galadriel, ni ella autorizaría algo así y mucho menos Celeborn... Todos temeríais si lo hiciera, porque hay algo en vosotros que... además ¡ni siquiera sabéis dónde está!

Aurenar conocía el juego de Náredriel. Pese a su corta edad la maestría en el arte de manipular era notable. Dentro de su ser latía un ansia de dominar semejante a la de Galadriel. Ella no podía entrar en la mente de nadie, pero suplía con su astucia esa carencia. Dejaba escapar una insinuación y contemplaba la respuesta del otro. Su mirada tenía ahora el matiz temerario que tantas veces le recordaba a Narringe, su primer maestro:

- Creo, pequeña, que subestimas a los Sindar: ¿De veras crees que nadie sabe exactamente donde está tu padre?

Aquellas palabras despertaron en Náredriel un súbito interés, como si vinieran a arrojarle luz sobre oscuros presagios:

- ¿Le tenéis localizado? ¿Por qué? ¿Os preocupa? ¿Le teméis?... dijo como si hablara consigo misma

El sol se había abierto paso por los densos nubarrones y una pálida luz dorada llenaba ahora la habitación. En el ambiente quedaban flotando los ecos de aquellas preguntas.

Sobre la siempre imperturbable Aurenar saltaron recuerdos de gritos y de acero ardiente, y el rostro fiero y la voz potente de Maglor se materializaron ante ella.

- Yo no le temo -dijo con aplomo- enfrenté la fuerza de su mirada en Menegroth y no hizo mella en mi.

"La fuerza de su mirada". Náredriel podía imaginar la intensidad de su odio por que conocía el poder de su ternura. Una imagen fugaz de su padre en batalla acudió a ella para desvanecerse.

- Yo también he estado en Menegroth, -dijo- conozco su horror. He visto los restos de la batalla. Sé lo que hizo mi padre.

La mirada de Aurenar se tornó helada, penetrante como una daga.

- No, no lo sabes. –Dijo oscuramente- Tú no estabas allí. ¿Te crees que puedes vivirlo solo por que has visto unos cuantos huesos corroídos?. Estas muy equivocada. No has contemplado la sangre bañando las losas, los cuerpos mutilados salvajemente, cadáveres mancillados, amigos muertos. ¡No sabes nada. !

- Ahora eres tu quien me subestima –Repuso Náredriel seriamente entornando los ojos.

Aurenar sabía de qué hablaba, o de qué no quería hablar.

- Sé lo que fue Gondolin. Y no te subestimo. Pero una niña tan pequeña no puede recordar exactamente todo

Náredriel la miró con una mezcla de furia y de tristeza. Notaba una opresión en su pecho, la misma que volvía a ella cada vez que se hablaba de Gondolin.

¿Pequeña?

Con nitidez veía a su madre qritándole "¡¡¡¡ HEKA, NÁREDRIEL! ¡¡¡¡ HEKA YENDENYA! ¡¡¡HEKA!" (¡Fuera Náredriel¡ ¡Fuera, hija mía! ¡Fuera! ) Con nitidez volvían sus rodillas a resbalar en los adoquines viscosos de sangre, ardientes de fuego, le dolían las manos de gatear por debajo de negras piernas, y la nariz olía aún el azufre y la ceniza y el olor a chamuscado de su propio brazo.

- No. –respondió secamente- No puede. Ni quiere

- Pues debería. –Respondió rápida Aurenar- Si quiere afrontar su presente y su futuro esa niña debe empezar por el pasado y no solo el suyo, sino también el de aquellos que la precedieron

El orgullo volvió a reemplazar a la tristeza y dijo:

- Eso me lo ponéis fácil entre todos. Los Doriathrin me gritan los nombres de sus muertos, los Falmari me miran con miedo y los Gondolidrin con vergüenza

Aurenar suspiró tratando de entenderla. En cierto modo tenía razón. Aquel no debía ser el mejor lugar del mundo para ella.

- Pero es que tú no haces nada para remediarlo. Tu comportamiento les recuerda en cada pauta a aquellos que asesinaron a los suyos. Esta mañana mismo...tu actitud en el juicio...

- ¿Y que debo hacer? ¿Iluminar con sonrisas a mis semejantes? ¿Pedirles perdón cada vez que me miran? ¿Mostrar mis hoyuelos encantadores como Glorfindel? –Preguntó con un marcado cinismo

- Eso es hipocresía y eso no es lo que esperamos de tí. Esperamos humildad. Que reconozcas de una vez que tu no tienes nada de lo que enorgullecerte

Aquellas palabras la hicieran pensar. Era cierto. No tenía nada de que enorgullecerse. Nada salvo sobrevivir había hecho en su vida. Sus manos estaban vacías. Su vida había sido una cadena de pérdidas incesantes y allí estaba aquella mañana afrontando la última. Se sentía de nuevo sola y perdida.

- En eso tienes razón. No tengo nada.

Aurenar se acercó más a ella y con tono dulce le dijo:

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ganas con ausentarte de las clases, con desobedecer, con saltarte las normas constantemente?

Menos crispada pero aún retorciéndose las manos Náredriel le respondió:

- Sois vosotros los que queréis que sea una sanadora, yo no lo he pedido. Y si no voy a clase es por que la vida es mucho más interesante que una Casa de Sanación. Y si desobedezco es por que no soporto esa vida de flor de invernadero que queréis para mí y si me salto las normas es por que me niego a aceptar los absurdos protocolos de un palacio.

- Entonces –dijo Aurenar serenamente- hablaré con la Dama Galadriel en cuanto vuelva para que te devuelva a tu padre. ¡Basta ya de juegos y de caprichos! Si no deseas ser sanadora, no lo serás. Pero recuerda que eres una Princesa de la Casa de Finwë y que los Reyes de los Elfos no decidimos nuestra vida; esta ya está escrita antes de que los Valar entraran en Ea. Y tu destino, querida, es la sanción, así que hagas lo que hagas, desembocarás en eso. Tanto tu como yo nos debemos a un linaje y hemos de cumplir con aquello que se espera de nosotras. Nos debemos a un pueblo que confía en nosotros, que pone su vida en nuestras manos. La libertad es un don que no nos ha sido dado.

- Pues entonces me niego. –Dijo mirando a Aurenar a los ojos con una intensidad inquietante-. ¡No quiero vivir una existencia determinada por un Dios injusto.! Yo no le he pedido a Eru nacer, ni he elegido ser una Princesa, ni pertenecer a mi Casa... ¡Yo no le he pedido vivir!. Si me ha dado una vida sin libertad so obsequio es algo despreciable y sin valor. Además ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que mi destino es la sanación?

- Lo he visto, al igual que Galadriel. –Respondió Aurenar dejando escapar un suspiro.

Náredriel miró hacia delante. Su destino, su futuro... eran palabras tan arcanas. Jamás había tenido una visión de su porvenir. ¡Ni siquiera un sueño de cómo quería que fuese! ¡Pero lo que sí tenía claro es que no iba a aceptar nada por la única razón de que Ilúvatar lo hubiese incluido en sus partituras!

- ¿Y la libertad? ¿Dónde está la libertad? –preguntaba insistentemente

Y las preguntas no eran necias. Sobrevolaban el ambiente y rebotaban por las paredes como pájaros equivocados. Aurenar clavó sus ojos en Náredriel. Estaba pensando. Aquello le daba un pequeño margen, una incipiente victoria. Podía ser impulsiva y rebelde, vehemente y alocada, pero no era necia. Algo de la proverbial sabiduría de su abuela palpitaba en su corazón.

- Pero no te das cuenta, -protestó aún- no os dais cuenta ninguno de que yo no puedo curar que cada vez que lo intento...

- No, mientes –le atajó Aurenar sosteniéndole los hombros y obligándole a mirarla- tú puedes curar y no quieres aceptarlo. De hecho has curado ya... Esta misma noche, si no fuera por ti ese soldado estaría muerto...

En los grandes ojos de Náredriel vivía ese miedo que se alimenta de los malos recuerdos, de experiencias nefastas que pesan y aplastan.

- Es que ni te imaginas lo que es, no sabes del horror... –murmuró luchando contra su emoción.

- Lo sé. Lo conozco. –Respondió Aurenar firme y fríamente

- No, -Dijo con firmeza, como se proclaman las certezas de las cosas- Si lo conocieras no podrías volver a repetirlo

Aurenar soltó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que Náredriel la oía reír abiertamente y esa reacción la sorprendió.

- Se nota tu juventud y tu inexperiencia.- Le comentó con un tono que recordaba a la ternura-. Yo puedo hacer una sanación noldo sin ninguna consecuencia negativa sobre mí. Y tú también podrás. Todo es practica. Tú en ellas solo eres una ayuda, no te mezclas con el dolor pasado. Pero no quieres aprender. Te ciegas. Y eso no te hace ningún bien

Aurenar presionó con más fuerza sus hombros.

- Mira conmigo –le ordenó con determinación

Náredriel intentó soltarse, pero Aurenar la sostenía con firmeza. Nadie podría suponer una fuerza semejante en un ser en apariencia tan frágil.

- ¡HEKA! ¡HEKA! –Le gritó, revolviéndose como un gato rabioso.

- ¡Mírame! –Le dijo calmadamente Aurenar, luchando con ella denodadamente. Náredriel era una rival temible, de esos que prefieren morir a darse por vencidos. El forcejeo fue largo y Aurenar tuvo que aprovechar a fondo el vigor adquirido en las fraguas para dominarla, acorralándola contra una pared.

- ¡HEKA! ¡HEKA! –Seguía gritándole aunque un matiz de súplica teñía sus palabras.

¡No! Náredriel, tienes que acompañarme. Tienes que ver por ti misma.

Náredriel parecía ceder, pero sólo para reunir una fuerza nueva, venida más del coraje y del furor que de los músculos y de nuevo intentó liberase de Aurenar desesperadamente. Pese a todo la Dama se impuso a la niña. Su mano férrea le sostuvo la barbilla.

¡MÍRAME! – Gritó esta vez bloqueando su cabeza contra la pared.

Náredriel no pudo resistir el dolor en el mentón y abrió finalmente los ojos, velados de lágrimas de rabia y de impotencia. Se daba por vencida.

O al menos parcialmente, por que al entrar en los brillos poderosos de los oceánicos ojos de Aurenar no dejaba de ser una chiquilla arrastrada a la fuerza como un niño que se niega a ir a la escuela. A través de las lágrimas se veía a sí misma aún esforzándose en liberarse de Aurenar. Los destellos de los ojos de Aurenar la herían como aristas. Imágenes de sí misma venían a su encuentro recordándole la niña que fue y que quedó perdida entre el espacio y el tiempo. Vio cada momento como una obra irrepetible y entendió por fin la profunda tristeza de su abuelo cuando perdió los Silmarilli. Un sabor de muerte le amargó la lengua. Tal vez jamás llegara a Mandos, hasta que la Dagor Dagorath1 acabase con todo, pero el no poder recuperar los momentos vividos, el saberlos desaparecidos en la nada, era también una forma sutil de morir.

- ¡Heka! -decían sus labios, ya sin fuerza con una voz que sonaba lejana.

- A hilya nin (Sígueme) -contestaba imperturbable Aurenar tirando de ella.

Y de pronto entraron en un jardín frondoso y tranquilo, en el que cantaban algunos pájaros y el sol se filtraba por entre las dulces sombras de los árboles creando un juego de penumbras acogedor y cálido. El aroma de las flores perfumaba el aire y una mujer bellísima las esperaba sentada al pie de un arroyo. En su rostro había plenitud y paz y su sonrisa proyectaba sobre la niña una luz que hablaba de un inmenso poder.

- Cenye sa Aurenar tukiet, pytia Náredriel. A tulat, A cenat, sínome ná vala. (Veo que Aurenar te ha traído, pequeña Náredriel. Ven, mira, aquí esta el poder)

Aurenar la empujó hacia dónde aquella hermosa Dama la acogía: era alta como una torre, delicada como un pétalo, de una blancura casi transparente. Náredriel entendió que estaba frente a una Valië.

La Dama estaba sentada ante un manantial que formaba un pequeño estanque y era imposible decidir dónde terminaban sus grises ropajes y dónde empezaban las débiles ondas de las aguas.

Delicadamente la Valië indicó a Náredriel que se sentara a su lado y tomó su mano y la introdujo en las aguas, transparentes y frías, que le devolvieron su propia imagen.

La mirada de sí misma la buscaba desde el estanque y sus propios ojos se clavaron como alfileres en sus ojos, que Náredriel cerró, como cuando de niña quería atrapar en el sol el brillo imaginado de los Silmarilis.

Y allí, en el fondo de sí misma, notó en su ser la fuerza de un torrente desbordado, de un caballo a la carrera, del mar embravecido, el vigor de un tornado deforestando un bosque, el crepitar ansioso de una llamarada, el estremecimiento con el que el terremoto desgaja la tierra como si fuera una naranja, el clamor de miles de gargantas profiriendo gritos... Como cuando tienes la cabeza bajo el agua y necesitas aire dio un tirón para no ver más aquello.

- ¿Mana sina vala? ¿Ná Estëo vala?–Preguntó asustada y confundida. (¿Qué es este poder? ¿Es el poder de Estë?)

La risa de la Dama espantó los pájaros y quebró en ondas concéntricas la quietud de las aguas.

- Úme Estëo vala. Inye ná Estë ar Náredriel firuvane nai inye tanat nin valanya. (No es el poder de Estë. Yo soy Estë y Náredriel moriría si yo le mostrara mi poder)

La pequeña Noldo sintió miedo: tenía los ojos enrojecidos, ardientes, cuajados de preguntas y de dudas, cansados los brazos de intentar zafarse de las manos de Aurenar, los pies de resistirse clavándose en el suelo. ¿Era aquel el camino que buscaba ? ¿Era allí a donde debía haber ido cuando era pequeña y estaba herida, cuando las fuerzas se le morían antes de nacer?

- Sine vala, selde, ná vala Náredrielva.-Prosiguió la clara voz de la Valië- Rilma i tana i men kuilo. I nolwe ná máutye. (Este poder, niña, es el poder de Náredriel. Ilumina el camino de la visa. El conocimiento está en tus manos)

La Valië le sacó con delicadeza la mano del estanque y la visión se disipó completamente. Una repentina compasión por la niña parecía invadir a la Ainur y sus labios se inclinaron para besar la oscura cicatriz del antebrazo y borrarla, pero Náredriel la apartó bruscamente de su alcance.

- Sína naike karien, ulauvat i elye envinyan ealanya (Este dolor me ha hecho, no permitiré que Vos me cureis de mi ser). Míriel umela i miqueli i lalanet Míriel (Míriel no quiere los besos que le negaste a Míriel)

Los ojos de la Valië, como estrellas poderosas, dejaron parcialmente de titilar, como ocultos por los negros nubarrones de un presagio.

- Fëanáro nosello... –susurró-. I umbar Namova atalta ten, ananta etye ava almarënya. (Descendiente de Fëanor. El Hado de Namo cae sobre ti y sin embargo tu rechazas mi bendición). . A hortatye sí (Retírate ahora) –añadió la Valië con gesto mayestático.- Ar a mahta eressea umbartye mittal (y lucha solitaria contra tu destino)

Y súbitamente la visión se disipó y las cosas volvieron a tener los contornos acostumbrados, como si se vistieran de sus formas de siempre dejando de existir para ser simplemente.

Las manos cansadas, los hombros doloridos, la garganta rota...

Aurenar retiró las manos de Náredriel, pálida y exhausta buscando energías para llegar hasta la cama y no caer al suelo. La lucha había sido feroz, violenta. Voluntades encontradas que no cedían fácilmente... Ni siquiera para hablar le quedaban fuerzas.

Náredriel, a su vez, se dejó caer en el suelo, permitiendo a la pared que diera apoyo a su espalda, estaba confusa, abatida, sudorosa. No podía negar lo que había visto, la magnitud del poder que había contemplado aún palpitaba en ella como lo hace el corazón tras de una carrera. Pensar que aquella fuerza vivía en ella la llevaba hasta la náusea. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

- Yo te ayudaré si lo deseas –le ofreció Aurenar con un hilo de voz.

- Si, lo deseo, pero tengo mucho miedo –respondió la chica, mientras en sus ojos las lagrimas imitaban los quietos manantiales de Estë y sus brazos cansados la acurrucaban.

- El miedo es un sentimiento del que sólo se puede escapar si lo afrontas. Reúne el valor de dejar de correr, de girarte, de conjurar los fantasmas que te acosan. – Dijo Aurenar con una breve sonrisa- Por ahí es por donde se empieza, por donde acabamos de empezar tu y yo.

El silencio se impuso y por primera vez las Princesas se miraron sin enfrentarse. Una corriente extraña fluía entre ellas y sintieron con claridad que los lazos de la amistad acabarían por unirlas. Finalmente Aurenar, algo más recuperada, se levantó y le tendió la mano a Náredriel.

- Ahora levántate, vamos a que te despidas de Herumor. ¿Tienes algún mensaje para tu padre o algo?

Náredriel reflexionó un instante:

- Solo dile que todo es culpa mía, que no castiguen a Herumor y... dile también que sé que todo lo que el más quiere está aquí y que no volveré a avergonzarle porque estudiaré y seré sanadora...y... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Una gracia para Herumor: permitidle que se despida de alguien

- Entiende que no nos queda otro camino que expulsarlo: el ha roto la precaria estabilidad en la que vivimos... Pero si, podrá despedirse de quien desee, lo veo justo

- Pero no le llevéis custodiado, él dará su palabra de no huir

- Es un noldo, su palabra es más que valida.

Herumor caminaba por la playa con el aire cansino de un perro apaleado. Los pies se hundían en la fina arena de la playa como si dudaran de los pasos que estaban dando.

Por primera vez desde hacía larguísimos años iba desarmado.

Lothluin lo reconoció en la lejanía y se sorprendió de que llegara solo, en medio de la tarde. La Elfa, que temía malas nuevas, envió a los niños a jugar y esperó la llegada del Noldo.

- Almarë -la saludó el reverencioso.

Desconcertada Lothluin apenas atinó a mover la cabeza.

¿Le enviaría Náredriel con algún mensaje? Intuía que algo grave estaba sucediendo.

Quiso hablar pero parecía haber extraviado todas las palabras.

La expresión impenetrable de aquel Elfo misterioso sembraba en ella presentimientos oscuros, como las nubes que ocultan el sol a media tarde. Entonces se dio cuenta de las muchas veces en que él la seguía con la mirada retirando los ojos avergonzado cuando ella lo notaba. Y supo que era él aquel que en ocasiones la perseguía oculto y silencioso, como la sombra de su sombra

- He venido a despedirme de vos. -le dijo al fin Herumor bajando la cabeza

- ¿...Cómo decís? -preguntó ella inquieta

Con la desesperación gravada a fuego en sus rasgos el Elfo contestó:

- Esta madrugada he tenido un desagradable incidente con uno de los guardias de Celeborn...y... bueno, Náredriel os contará los detalles, he sido juzgado y sentenciado: me expulsan de Caras Sirion

Un aire de niño castigado le envolvía. La Elfa ya no pudo evitar conmoverse y casi imperceptible negaba con la cabeza como si no quisiera enterarse de más. Un incidente con Herumor era algo serio.

- Pero yo... no podía irme sin ... sin...

El noldo se interrumpió. Luchaba contra sus palabras, contra sus sentimientos, contra todos sus impulsos. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lothluin: Le parecía extraño ver a un Elfo como él hablar pausado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

- Yo no podía partir sin veros –concluyó bajando los ojos.

La brisa de la tarde les revolvía los cabellos y las ropas. El mar estaba bruñido como un espejo y tranquilas las olas mostraban quietas sonrisas de plata. Tras una pensada pausa el noldo la miró de frente y prosiguió:

- No podía partir sin confesaros que... -el Elfo se mordió el labio. sus sentimientos, lo que sus palabras no querían expresar, salían por el resto de su cuerpo gritando – Sin confesaros que os amo

Ante los asombrados ojos de la Silavana aquel severo Elfo siguió hablando, ahora precipitadamente, como un adolescente que confiesa su primer amor. Pero ella no pudo aguantarle la mirada, apenas un segundo

- Ya sé que no soy digno ni de que me miréis, -prosiguió él- ya sé que vuestro corazón arde de odio hacia mí y que todo lo que he hecho en mi vida es imperdonable... pero no podía irme sin deciros que sólo vuestro recuerdo será mi felicidad para el resto de mis días...

La respiración de Lothluin se agitó sin que ella lo advirtiera. En su interior se libraba una terrible batalla en la que el rostro asesino del Herumor que recordaba se confundía con el de este que empezaba justo ahora a conocer. La expresión de su padre, asesinado a sus pies la retenía pero las ganas de golpearle empezaban a ser sustituidas por las ganas de abrazarle.

Herumor se sintió mal al ver la agitación de la Elfa y al mismo tiempo una esperanza salvaje le arrebató el corazón: no era la indiferencia ni el asco lo que su rostro reflejaba. El tiempo le apremiaba y Herumor rodeó el talle de Lothluin imprevistamente. Ella sintió su fuerza descomunal y sus ojos que aún conservaban la hermosa luz de los Árboles, le atrajeron como un imán. Se sentía perdida. Dulcemente indefensa, como una hoja con la que juega el vendaval

- Melanyet... (Te quiero)

...susurró tiernamente Herumor en su oído antes de que sus labios tomaran de la boca sorprendida de la Elfa el primero de sus besos

Las fuerzas abandonaron el cuerpo de Lothluin, frágil como una flor tronchada en los brazos de Herumor

- No tengo tiempo de cortejarte –le volvió a susurrar mientras ella permanecía quieta en la dulce presa de los brazos del guerrero.- Ni tiempo que ofrecerte para que reflexiones, para que conozcas la fuerza de mi amor por ti. Cuando amanezca partiré lejos.

- No...-protestó ella-. Ahora no puedes irte...

Un dedo de Herumor se paró amoroso sobre sus labios pidiéndoles silencio.

- Pero te suplico que me esperes -dijo el noldo cerrando la mano de la Elfa en torno a una circunferencia – Acéptalo como un compromiso que yo asumo ante ti. Acéptalo pero no te sientas tú comprometida. Si el día que vuelva a ti lo llevas puesto en tu dedo sabré que también tu me amas.

Entonces Lothluin tomó posesión de sus dudas y de sus instintos y cerró la mano alrededor del sencillo anillo plateado. Poniéndose de puntillas rozó con sus labios la boca del Elfo dejándolos heridos de ternura.

Sorprendido por el gesto, Herumor apretó más el abrazo como si quisiera apurar hasta el fondo la copa de dulces besos que nacían ya destinados a ser recuerdos, recuerdos que serían esperanzas. Aquello estaba por encima de sus sueños, colmaba todas sus esperanzas. Si pudiera volver a ver la luz de los árboles o tomar entre sus manos un Silmaril no estaría tan abrumado, tan indescriptiblemente feliz. Y ese era un sentimiento tan extraño y tan grato para aquel Noldor, que pensó que el corazón le reventaría si se acabara de golpe. La campana de la Mindon era ahora su peor enemiga y el tiempo agotándose veneno que se incrustaba en sus carnes letal y frío. Cuando encontraba el amor, este nacía bajo el signo de la separación. La risa de Mandos parecía resonar en sus oídos tan nítida como aquella noche interminable de mar y de sangre.

Lothluin sintió que su alma se desgarraba: Herumor iría disminuyendo a los ojos de los demás a medida que se alejara, pero aquella tarde permanecería por todas las edades en las cámaras más secretas de su corazón

- Mi Señora -dijo Herumor acariciándole la nuca- deja que tu cabello crezca como un regalo para mí, déjale que señale con su largura la duración de las horas que debemos vivir separados y así el día que retorne te compensaré por la soledad de la ausencia.

Ella sonrió tristemente mientras el abrazo se deshacía y sus cuerpos debían separase sin remedio. Herumor se quedó con sus manos que llevó hasta su corazón y hasta sus labios.

- Namar... –empezó a decir con la emoción temblando en su voz

- Shhh –le interrumpió ella- No me digas adiós, porque regresarás cada noche a mis sueños, como las mareas, como los cuentos de la infancia.

- No te lo diré entonces y en vez de verte inalcanzable como el horizonte sabré que me acompañarás como la luna al caminante por las noches.

17


	12. EREINION

ARANEL 11

EREINION

(Vástago de Reyes)

La mañana resultaba tediosa. Plantados a pleno sol, enfundados en las rígidas ropas de gala, en la interminable espera de un barco que se retrasaba más y más.

El sol, paciente, recorría el camino de la mañana y las horas vacías empezaban a oler a aburrimiento y a impaciencia. La multitud que se había congregado para recibir al Rey distraía la espera tomando como objetivo de sus miradas la incipiente corte de Galadriel. Se esperaban figuras hieráticas e indolentes como estatuas.

Glorfindel decidió aprovechar el tiempo muerto para hacer prácticas de telepatía con Náredriel. Tema complicado porque ella estaba delante y solo de reojo se encontraban sus miradas, pero mejor, porque el nerviosismo que le producía su papel en la Bienvenida de Gil-galad se estaba instalando peligrosamente en su tripa y solo un esfuerzo como el de la transmisión de ideas podría acallar a sus temores:

"Celeborn lleva hoy 24 cruces en la trenza"

("¡Formidable! ¡¡¡Y ni un solo pelo fuera de sitio!")

"¡Pero no te lo pierdas¡ ¡He contado 27 en el oscuro cabello noldorin de Välwe!"

("Desmedido, como para todo...").

"19 en la de Aersul"

("Y es del mismo color dorado de la arena de las playas... ¡Muy Falmari!")

"23 en Galathil"

("Superando en uno por su hermano Celeborn, que por algo es el mayor")

"¡¡Ohhh! Pero sólo 15 en el caballero Erengil,

(Ummm... ¡Minimalista! Pero es que el eficiente secretario no tiene tiempo para perder peinando inútiles trenzas)

"Pasemos a las Damas que son más imaginativas a la hora de peinarse"

(¡De aquí a que llegue el barco seguro que podrías contar los cruces de las trencitas de Galadriel!).

"Desisto. Prefiero extasiarme sin más contemplándolas. Es mejor no mezclar las matemáticas con el arte. Ayúdame a buscar adjetivos calificativos para la Dama Aurenar"

("Ummm")

"Sus cabellos caían sobre su cuerpo como ¿la niebla sobre el mar por las mañanas?"

("No. No se ajusta nada, la niebla carece de la fuerza de su melena. Di más bien: como las espumosas aguas de una cascada")

"Ummm... "

("¿Y la esposa de Aersul?")

"A ver... semejantes a pisadas de gaviotas n las playas... así eran las perlas negras que adornaban sus cabellos pálidos"

("¡Qué poco poético eres Glorfindel! Mira esta: Como si todos los términos se hubieran invertido y ahora la noche fuera clara y oscuras las estrella, así lucían las ristras de perlas, perfectamente negras en el cabello de Gaergil")

"¡Ciertamente no es una mala imagen!. Pero ¿y su hija? ¿La dulce Malitthe?"

("¿Esa te gusta a ti mucho eh?")

Glorfindel sonrió sin responder: Llevaba tiempo soñando con aquella niña suave y algo tímida que también a veces le miraba a él furtivamente. Esa mañana Malitthe se había peinado dos trenzas prietas y rodeaba su sien una fina cadena de plata de la que colgaba una concha.

El sol era inmisericorde en una primavera demasiado entrada en el invierno, pues faltaban aún algunos días para que Yestarë la abriera oficialmente. Bajo los rayos de Anar las armaduras brillaban para fuera y quemaban para dentro. Ulmo, cruel, había retirado las brisas marinas y la espera se hacía insoportable, sudorosa, eterna.

En medio del silencio, Glorfindel luchó por no dejar escapar una risotada por que Náredriel acababa de enviarle una imagen mental: un Rey sin rostro que al bajar del barco tropezaba y caía. Un sonido a latón hueco multiplicaba sus ecos y una corona exageradamente voluminosa bajaba rodando hasta llegar a los pies de Celeborn. También la Dama Galadriel se volvió hacia ellos con expresión divertida, y luego lo hizo Aurenar, algo reprobatoria. Les estaba transmitiendo a las dos la misma imagen.

Náredriel estaba especialmente hermosa en aquella mañana. Poco tenía que ver con aquella niña asilvestrada que había llegado a los puertos años atrás, a medida que el tiempo afilaba sus rasgos su belleza recordaba cada vez más la de las grandes Damas noldorin: misteriosa y magnética y temible, como el resplandor del fuego en la noche. Los que habían conocido a su abuela se frotaban los ojos pues era a ella a quien veían aquella mañana enfundada en un vestido de un azul intenso que junto con su porte altivo y prepotente la distinguían como a una princesa y la pequeña diadema la adscribía a la casa de Finwë.

Y así, majestuosamente, sostenía en sus brazos un cojín de flores con una hermosa daga. Era el regalo de Caras Sirion a Ereinion. El filo era obra de los herreros noldorim, la cruz y la empuñadura tenían incrustadas las más bellas perlas de los Falmari y tanto la funda de cuero como el filo, habían sido decorados con motivos florales con el cuidado estilo de los Sindar.

En días precedentes la discusión de quien debía entregarla se había elevado hasta el paroxismo. Finalmente Celeborn decidió unilateralmente que debía ser Náredriel: era un signo de la sumisión de los fëanorianos. Ella había captado la idea y no le hacía gracia: era la típica estratagema que le revolvía las tripas.

Glorfindel y Salmarindil, el hijo del caballero Välwe debían seguirla en una pequeña comitiva. Entre los dos el Rey escogería a un escudero. Salmarindil tenía mucha ilusión por servir a Gil-galad pero Glorfindel sabía que el elegido sería él. Su madre insistía en que debía irse de Caras Sirion desde hacía tiempo, desde la gloriosa noche en que probó la libertad disfrazada de Carnië. Y su madre era influyente, y pesada. Con un soplido el muchacho obligó a un mechón a retroceder y dejar libres sus ojos claros. Salmarindil lo miró con sarcasmo ¡Qué gesto tan poco elegante!.

Para desmentir a las gaviotas, que con su piar impertinente parecían reírse de la espera de todos, la campana de la Mindon replicó. Avisaba que los barcos ya se aproximaban. Un gran navío los precedía con un avance solemne. A medida que se aproximaba al puerto una figura se destacaba en la proa como un deslumbrante mascarón plateado, de brillos poderosos y magníficos. Estrella brillante le llamaban los Atani (hombres) y no era sin razón. También su embarcación parecía llamárselo, pues dejaba tras de sí una estela plateada de espuma, como la cola de un cometa

Los más rezagados de la ciudad, los comerciantes que mantenían el mercado aún abierto, se apresuraron a cerrar su actividad y corrieron al puerto sin querer perderse el acontecimiento del año: la llegada de Gil-galad. Todo Caras Sirion estaba allí ansioso por volver a ver al Rey, que garantizaba su seguridad. Les gustaba saberse protegidos, que la flota de Círdan y la espada de Ereinion no permitirían que nada malo les sucediera. Los Gondolidrin aún tenían pesadillas en las que les aterrorizaba el furor de los dragones y los Doriathrin oían en sus malos sueños los gritos de furia de los Hijos de Fëanor.

Cuando el navío tomó puerto el Rey saludó arrancando un gran clamor de admiración entre los Elfos. Hasta Glorfindel sintió por vez primera el deseo de acompañarle en sus gestas. Luego, seguido por sus caballeros, empezó a bajar. ¡Era fantástico! La juventud de Ereinion sorprendía, contrastaba con su dignidad y con la magnificencia de su porte. La sangre Vanyar de su bisabuela aportaba un toque de serenidad a la severa nobleza de sus marcadas facciones noldorim. Su elevada estatura y la fuerza que se adivinaba en su cuerpo lo destacaba por encima de los otros caballeros de su séquito. No necesitaba ni de la armadura ni de la corona para decir que era un rey.

Apenas puso en el suelo el primero de sus pies varias decenas de cuernos lanzaron al viento acordes marciales y las doncellas arrojaron pétalos de rosas a sus pies.

Glorfindel tragó saliva: había llegado su momento. Náredriel le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice con la que iba otra vez aquella imagen del Rey rodando por el barco, pero esta vez tenía los nobles rasgos de Ereinion. Luego su oselle retomó la seriedad y empezó a bajar la escalinata que unía la plaza con el puerto, en dirección al rey.

El muchacho, que tenía que concentrarse para mover los pies, se preguntaba cómo podía ser que Náredriel estuviera tan relajada. Caminaba solemne pero graciosa, ajustado sus pasos al ritmo preciso para encontrarse frente al Rey justo en el centro. El y Salmarindil la seguían a cierta distancia, como escotándola. Exagerando un tanto el protocolo Sindar que Celeborn le había mostrado, Náredriel se puso frente al rey, se inclinó en una gentil reverencia y le ofreció la daga:

- Aran Meletyalda, ocólien sina pitya anna len. Emma cuile nár másselye. Nai Eru antalye ande yéni séro ar almo. (Majestad. Traigo este pequeño obsequio para ti. Nuestras vidas están en vuestras manos. Que Eru te otorgue largos años de paz y prosperidad).

Preciosa su voz, bien modulada, matizada en los tonos correctos. Glorfindel se extrañó. Actuaba con tanta naturalidad como cuando le daba a su caballo una palmada en el cuello. Parecía como si hubiera estado entregando regalos de bienvenida a un Rey Supremo un día sí y otro también a lo largo de toda su vida.

Los ojos de Gil-galad se encontraron largamente con los de Náredriel. Tomó la daga, la examinó con un gesto de satisfacción en la cara y la elevó como mostrándola a la multitud. Luego dijo, con una voz clara y potente:

- Hantalë. ¡Enyaluvan Caras Sirion oialë! (Gracias. Recordaré Caras Sirion siempre)

Luego encintó solemne su nueva daga y volvió a fijar sus ojos en Náredriel que esperaba una señal para hacerse a un lado, dejarle pasar y luego caminar tras el último de su séquito, según el ceremonial. Pero, saltándose el protocolo, el Rey tomó a la doncella de la mano y alzándola comenzó a caminar con ella hacia la Dama Galadriel. Glorfindel, confuso y descolocado por el nuevo orden del ceremonial, alcanzó sólo a oír al Rey preguntando:

- Quentuvalyë nin esselya? (Me dirás tu nombre)

- Inye ná Náredriel Canafinwërel, Herunya. (Yo soy Náredriel, hija de Canafinwë, mi señor)

- Ereiniones ná ónare vanima. Ná almarë Valarion, (Ereinion tiene una hermosa pariente. Es una bendición de los Valar)

Gil-galad despidió al Caballero Artaher, que salió de la habitación con aspecto humillado tras preguntar lastimeramente:

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te ayude, sobrino?

Rozando la crueldad él había contestado:

- Seguro que no, tío. Soy perfectamente capaz de desnudarme solo.

Pero tampoco lo había hecho.

Vestido y todo se dejó caer sobre la cama con todo su peso. Estaba demasiado cansado y exaltado como para dar importancia a los detalles.

Ereinion necesitaba verdaderamente quedarse sólo. Necesitaba que la puerta de su habitación se cerrara detrás de él, necesitaba ese pequeño espacio de libertad, como el aire tras una inmersión. Era el poco tiempo en que podía ser el mismo, quitarse sus ropajes, su corona, y sentirse pequeño y solo y entrar en sí mismo y conversar con aquel niño abandonado que habitaba en su alma. Allí juntos, en la trastienda de todas las victorias, reflexionaban entre las pilas de los caídos en las guerras: cadáveres semiolvidados, parcialmente devorados por el tiempo, apenas sepultados por cientos de excusas vertidas en grandilocuentes discursos: el honor, la libertad, el bien y la belleza.

Pero, de entre todos los muertos, destacaba Findacáno, su padre, al que nunca habían podido enterrar entre los dos. Su imagen, deshecha, dolorosamente deteriorada, regresaba periódicamente a su lado desde aquel lejano día en que una pesadilla desgarradora le rompió la noche y la infancia y el pequeño Ereinion gritó:

"¡Círdan! ¡Círdan! ¡Atarinya ná kwalin! ¡Erye ná kwalin!" (¡Mi padre está muerto! ¡Él está muerto!)

Desde entonces eran tantas las veces en las que volvía a ver los oscuros cabellos que amaba desparramados por el polvo de Hithlum, apelmazados por los cuajarones de su propia sangre bajo el yelmo hundido por un mazazo de Gothmog... entonces, aturdido por el clamor de la batalla tenía que apartar al niño que se aferraba a las ropas de su padre, pisoteadas y vejadas, mezcladas de modo inmundo con sus propias vísceras. Mientras los caballos histéricos piafaban y los cuernos suplicaban la retirada imposible del cerco de la muerte y la sombra... y todo quedaba en un fúnebre lamento de mutilación y de abandono en un festín de lágrimas, de lágrimas innumerables.

¿Por qué aquella noche venían a él tan vívidas esas imágenes?. ¿Por qué los malos sueños le atacaban?

Tal vez la cicatriz del brazo de Narwa le hubiera despertado con fuerza aquel recuerdo.

La huella indeleble del asesino de su padre le había impresionado.

El derecho, igual que Maedrhos.

"Eres el primero que la llama Narwa, igual que tu padre fue el primero que llamó Russandol a su tío" Había dicho Galadriel.

Ereinion había sonreído al recordar el relato preferido de su infancia, cuando su padre le narraba el rescate del alto Maedrhos y al llegar al episodio del águila lo sentaba sobre su cuello y con los brazos abiertos imitaba el vuelo majestuoso de Thorondor y corría por la habitación y todo lo demás quedaba tan abajo y tan lejano...

El Rey se levantó de la cama y abrió los brazos agitándolos de arriba a bajo y corrió haciendo eses por el cuarto, esquivando los muebles. Un espejo le devolvió su imagen grotesca. En sus rasgos reconocía los de su padre y por un momento se imaginó a sí mismo con Narwa herida, dulcemente tronchada en sus brazos, y notó sus ropas húmedas de la sangre de la doncella, princesa real de la clase de Finwë. El viento, aliado con el aleteo del águila enredaba los cabellos de ambos, ígneas llamaradas surcando la noche. De nuevo la realidad quedaba muy abajo y si estiraban los brazos podían atrapar las nubes, blancas y dulces.

"¡Basta ya!"

Se dijo a sí mismo tratando de vaciar su mente de imágenes absurdas. Se volvió a tirar en la cama y allí dio varias vueltas, sintiendo la agilidad de su cuerpo. Trataba de relajar sus músculos en busca del reposo.

"- Ereinion, es absolutamente necesario que vayamos a hablar con Eärendil –argumentaba Celeborn- Elwing necesita nuestra ayuda, ese esposo suyo se ha empecinado en un absurdo... ya ha emprendido varios viajes en el "Vingilot" y eso hace que descuide todo lo demás. Los refugiados llevan allí casi treinta años y viven aún con la precariedad con que vivían al principio. Todo parece provisional, no acaban de crear un hogar, de formar un pueblo... ¡Es como si no creyeran ya en el futuro!

Galadriel, que no en vano era noldo interrumpió bruscamente a Celeborn, que odiaba aquella forma intempestiva de actuar:

- Te equivocas, melmenya (amor mío). El proyecto de Eärendil no es absurdo. Es nuestra única salida. Ereinion nos ha hablado del Norte: deTahur-en-Faroth para arriba los orcos campan a sus anchas...no podremos contenerlos ahí indefinidamente. ¿Qué haremos cuando lleguen a los Puertos? ¿Huir a Balar? ¿Y cuando también lleguen allí?. Necesitamos el perdón y la ayuda de los Valar.

-Ulmo nos ayuda, nos protege, ha cuidado de todos los Reinos e los Elfos, nos ha advertido del peligro... –alegó Galathil.

- Pero su ayuda no bastará contra Melkor, ha crecido, es poderoso... – había dicho él mismo...- creo que Galadriel tiene razón, como casi siempre... necesitamos el Perdón y la ayuda de los Valar, pero... ¿Quién viajará? ¿Quién osará penetrar más allá de la magia de las Islas Encantadas? ¿Quién atravesará las sombras de los Mares Sombríos hasta llegar a la bahía de Eldamar? ¿Podrá Eärendil? ¿Habría podido llegar Beren a Morgoth sin Lhutien?. Además tiene a los niños, tan pequeños aún... necesitan un padre al lado.

Ereinion no conocía a los niños, pero no era mucho mayor que ellos cuando la guerra lo había separado de su propio padre. Todos desde entonces cuidaban de él, pero... ¡Nadie había sido su padre! Círdan, siempre pendiente, formó a un rey, pero ¿Y el niño?. Artahér, Lómendil... todos ellos eran caballeros cumpliendo con su deber, ayudando al Príncipe primero, luego al Rey, pero ¿Y al pequeño Artanáro?

Hacía calor y se desabotonó la camisa, aunque desde que se había quitado la armadura aquella mañana había recuperado ya la sensación de volver a respirar, de sentir que su corazón se esponjaba, como si recuperara algo de espacio. Y en efecto, algo dentro de Ereinion iba creciendo, al tiempo que el Caballero Arminas, ayudante del Rey, tío del Rey, pesadilla del Rey... iba armando sobre una percha el mithril del peto, de las perneras, de los brazales y los durísimos anillos de la cota hasta formar un guerrero imponente y brillante, pero fantasmagórico y sin alma. Vacío.

Su tío le exasperaba.

Era un moscardón, un mal sustituto de Fingon: Cuando de niño buscaba su fuerza, su seguridad, el brazo protector sobre los hombros, encontraba siempre el dedo en la llaga, la brizna en el ojo, el reproche absurdo por una arruga en la capa...

Ahora el frío hombre de mithril le miraba desde la percha con un brillito burlón.

- Alguien tiene que viajar al Oeste, lo sabes, nosotros solos no podemos... pero ¿Eärendil?

Ereinion lo recordaba de algunos años atrás, cuando desposó a Elwing. La luz de su cara era sobrecogedora y ambigua, pues aunaba la sabiduría de los Eldar y la fuerza de los hombres. Las muchachas suspiraban por él y miraban a Elwing con envidia... Pero Eärendil no tenía madera de rey. Era un soñador, un visionario que se embelesaba con el rumor de las aves y el vuelo de las aves marinas. No le extrañaba que muchos Gondolidrim siguieran viviendo en tiendas, asumiendo cada día con la provisionalidad de un viajero que mañana estará en otro lugar. Y también Elwing era una mística... pero ni los sueños ni las premoniciones ni los altos destinos hacen empedrados públicos, construyen casas o crean comercio.

Ereinion se incorporó de nuevo.

No acababa de entrar en el sueño a pesar del cansancio. Atraído por la Hijas de Elentari se acercó al ventanal.

Caras Sirion: Contrariamente al Asentamiento de los Gondolidrim El humilde campamento que había visitado años atrás, sí que había crecido. Apenas si eran unas pobres construcciones cuando el resto de Gondolin llegó vencido y amargado y ahora se había convertido en una preciosa ciudad, en un puerto colorido y lleno de actividad. Ereinion abrió la ventana y la fresca brisa de la noche le trajo ecos de músicas provenientes de la ciudad, juguetona a sus pies como un cachorro. A pesar de lo avanzado de la noche la actividad en el puerto era frenética. El buen tiempo empujaba a muchos Elfos a mirar las estrellas, a beber en las tabernas o a juntarse en corros alrededor de fogatas en la arena de las playas para contarse historias y cantar bajo la luna. Unas ganas terribles de mezclarse con la multitud se apoderaron de él. ¡Era irónico!. ¡Gil-galad podía decidir con solo dar una orden el futuro de los Eldar y de los Atani y sin embargo no era libre para abrir la puerta, salir a la calle y tomarse una cerveza en la taberna del puerto!

Como buscando aire se sentó informalmente en el alféizar de la ventana y oyó unos acordes, esta vez más cercanos, y el viento le trajo la voz aterciopelada y cálida de su onónelle (primita) a quien vio sentada en el jardín blanca sobre el blanco mármol. Sus manos, como palomas, acariciaban las cuerdas del arpa, su rostro entregando a la música gestos inconscientes, emociones intensas que se materializaron sobre él dulces y melancólicas. Ereinion se concentró y entornó los ojos y trató de recordar la letra de aquel canto:

I áre cenutye (La luz de tus ojos)

Harnanien melio (Me ha herido de amor)

Cenuotye tereve (tus ojos penetrantes)

Kirie indossenya (se han clavado en mi alma)

Aike náro eleni (puntiagudas estrellas de fuego)

Sikil helko naikie (dolorosas dagas de hielo)

Harna áreo úestel (herido de luz sin esperanzas)

Ereinion no se cansaría jamás de aquella voz bien timbrada y suave pero fuerte como el viento en las velas de un barco.

En la última frase ella levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos: entonces descubrió a su primo contemplándola.

- ¿Quién ha escrito esta canción Narwa? ¿Es de tu padre? -Preguntó.

- ¿Qué? ¡No te oigo! ¿Por qué no bajas?

Él le había sonreído.

¿Bajar? ¡¿Por qué no!.

Ereinion se encaramó por la ventana y bajó ágilmente ayudado por la hiedra. Luego se sentó frente a ella.

- Es una canción muy bella, Te preguntaba si era de tu padre. -le dijo.

- Bueno, no, esta es mía... –respondió ella como avergonzándose- Eres el primero que la oye...

- Escribes canciones muy tristes... ¿En quién pensabas cuando la escribías?

- En nadie en concreto... –contestó ella algo distante- supongo que simplemente estaba triste...

- Sigue cantando... -le suplicó el rey.

Makwentani nai aure (Me pregunto si algún día)

Hiruvanye i hopasse antova (encontraré el refugio de tu boca)

Laive aire naikean (ungüento sagrado para mi dolor)

Ananta ar cenanye (pero sólo veo)

I huani yaiweotye (a los perros de tu desdén)

Lapsaie yárnye (lamiendo mi sangre)

Ar elye lala mahalmassetye háya (y tu ríes desde tu trono lejano)

I lanta melindotya harna (la caída de tu amante herido)

Ereinion la miraba sorprendido.

- ¿No pensabas en nadie? –Preguntó disimulando mal su emoción.

- Tal vez en Miriel, y en Finwë... –contestó Narwa

- ¿Míriel? ¿Ese es también tu nombre, no?

- Sí. –afirmó ella-. Así me llama mi padre. Náredriel es mi amilesse.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ereinion que sintió como si su espíritu y de Narwa se hubiesen rozado un momento. Indis lloraba en silencio por que Finwë, al abrazarla, susurraba otro nombre. Definitivamente la pequeña Narwa tenía alma de artista, como casi todos los de su casa.

- ¡Daría lo que fuera por tener un bardo como, tu, pitya! –dijo Ereinion.

Narwa dejó escapar una estruendosa carcajada:

- ¡Nai quetatye sine nati antaruvatye intiar atarynya, ar nar atta Silmarilis riesse Morgotho! (Si dices estas cosas darás ideas a mi padre y hay dos Silmarilis en la corona de Morgoth)

Una sonrisa entre sarcástica y tierna cruzó el rostro de Ereinion.

Malitthe observó con temor al caballo. Salvo escasos paseos por la playa nunca había montado.

- Es un palafrén, pequeña, una yegua dócil y suave. Aunque te propusieras caerte no lo lograrías. -Dijo Lómendil.

Pero aquel noldo también la asustaba. Su cuerpo alto y fibroso hablaba de fuerza por sí mismo. No hacía falta tampoco que contara viejos recuerdos de batallas ganadas o perdidas para saber que había peleado en casi todas las guerras de Beleriand.

Sin embargo Lómendil tenía bien poco de temible. Sus facciones, de rasgos marcados, asumían con frecuencia la sonrisa, y no era de esas que se quedan simplemente en los labios como un rictus sino de aquellas otras que inundan el resto del rostro y salen al fin por los ojos, contagiando su alegría.

Las manos grandes y recias de Lómendil, avezadas a empuñar espadas y lanzas, tomaron con inusitada delicadeza el talle de la niña ayudándola a montar. La yegua acogió su carga con un relincho amable.

Ereinion miró a la pequeña, vacilante en su caballo. Estaba excitada por el viaje, probablemente el primero que hacía. Cuando se planteó la idea de ir a visitar a Elwing pensó en un rápido viaje con Galadriel y Celeborn, a lo sumo con Galathil y Aurenar cuyos deseos de ver a su nieta y sobrina eran comprensibles, pero la cosa se había desmadrado y ahora parecían un escuadrón de un ejército: Malitthe, sus padres, Glorfindel y Salmarindil, entre los cuales debía elegir un "escudero", Náredriel ¿Por qué Náredriel? Tal vez dejarla sola era un peligro...

La grotesca comitiva no tardó en partir. Les aguardaba un placentero viaje a través de la costa y a través de los designios secretos que el destino iba trenzando cuidadosamente para cada uno de ellos

Ereinion cabalgaba en silencio. Intentaba capturar los instantes vividos en algún lugar de la memoria. Cada trocito de suelo pisado por el caballo, cada jirón de nube, los matices del verde en las hojas...

Galadriel se le acercó a la carrera contenta de cabalgar al aire libre, de mezclarse con la vida de Beleriand

- Oselle, cada momento es sagrado, es único e irrepetible. Jamás volverás a mirarme con esa mirada ni tendrás precisamente ese tono dorado en el pelo. Diré a Narwa que haga una canción sobre eso.

La Dama dejaba que el levante jugara con sus hermosos cabellos y era sobrecogedoramente bella como el paisaje que se extendía ante sus pies. El mediodía arrancaba brillos plateados a un mar en reposo y el terreno descendía hacia playas de arena fina, bordeadas por un caminito que serpeaba a la sobra de los abedules con la dulzura de los niños dormidos. A su derecha quedaban los plateados bosques de Nimbrethil.

- Has crecido, otorno, y estás mucho más reservado... –comentó Galadriel.

- Estoy mucho más cansado, Galadriel... siento que sobre mis hombros hay una carga demasiado grande. Cuando era niño pensaba que al crecer disminuiría, pero a medida que me he hecho mayor pesa cada día más...

La sonrisa de Galadriel se posó en sus ojos como un pájaro gentil que visita una rama.

- Por eso necesito estar solo, pensar... ¿Es la soledad el precio del poder?. –Ereinion dejó escapar un suspiro-

- El poder, otorno, supone ser el último de los esclavos –respondió con tristeza- pero no estar solo... Yo no lo estoy... Ni tu padre lo estuvo...

Galadriel le lanzó una mirada pícara.

- ¡No empieces ahora tú oselle! ¡Artahér solo piensa en casarme!

- Ya has pasado de los cincuenta años ampliamente, y eres el rey... Casarte forma parte de tus obligaciones! ¡No dejes que tu alcoba se transforme en un asunto de estado! ¡No te dejes engañar, concédete el privilegio de enamorarte!

Ereinion dejó escapar una gran sonrisa...

- ¿Enamorarme? ¡Veo a tantas muchachas de mirada ambiciosa deslumbradas por un brillo que no tengo! ¡No saben lo que ambicionan! ¡No lo saben!

- Bueno Ereinion el corazón no suele pedirnos permiso para ciertas cosas –respondió la Dama.- y algo me han dicho de cierta noble doncella Sindar...

Ereinion rió.

- ¿Eryniel? Ella es un encanto y haría feliz a cualquier hombre...

Galadriel de pronto se hundió en el mutismo.

- ¿Qué has visto? –preguntó gravemente Ereinion.

- Nada –respondió ella tiernamente- Es que esta conversación me recordó a una que tuve con mi hermano Finrond...

- ¿Sobre que nadie lo heredaría?. Tal vez sea profético también para mí. Cada vez que me pongo la armadura me digo: "Tal vez esta vez te sirva de mortaja". Además casarme con una Elfa equivaldría a hacerla infeliz y desde luego no pienso dejar tras de mí a ningún niño que llore mi muerte noche tras noche frente a un cadáver soñado.

- ¡Ereinion! ¡Ereinion! ¡No hables así! Presiento que el tiempo de tus amores te ronda y que vendrá a ti con una fuerza que no esperas... que ni siquiera tus sueños más locos pueden sospechar... Y, sin embargo...

- ¿Sin embargo...?

Los ojos de Galadriel se posaron en los de Ereinion diáfanos y penetrantes.

- No veo a tu lado a ninguna reina, y solo a un ...

- ¿A un qué?

Galadriel empalideció.

- Nada... no era nada –Dijo con un estremeciomiento

Algo más iba a preguntar Gil-galad, pero Salmarindil se les acercaba con una sonrisa:

- ¿Os molesto Meletyalda? –Preguntó cortés

Galadriel y Ereinion se miraron.

- No –respondió Ereinion

- El Caballero Celeborn cree oportuno que aprovechemos la sombra de los abedules para descansar.

El Rey buscó cortés la aprobación de Galadriel y luego asintió descabalgando. Salmarindil seguía allí, plantado, sin atreverse a hablar.

- Y también –se arrancó al cabo de un rato- ¡Quería proponeros una carrera! ¡Glorfindel y las doncellas ya están preparados y nos gustaría que vos compitierais contra nosotros!

- ¿Sí? Pues... ¡A correr! –Dijo el Rey como si aquello le diera ocasión de huir de sí mismo.

Los cinco jóvenes Elfos se alinearon en la arena, tocando la marca húmeda a la que sólo llegan las más atrevidas de las olas. Galadriel marcó el inicio de la carrera con un pañuelo y Ereinion dejó que los cuatro chavales avanzaran unos metros antes de arrancar él mismo a correr.

La arena dificultaba la carrera de los que estaban más a la izquierda y el agua mojaba los pies de los que corrían más a la derecha. Pero todos eran ágiles y la vitalidad les invadía.

- ¡Hasta el final de la playa! –Retó Ereinion.

- ¡Nisselle ná i métima! ("Mujercita el último) – bromeó Salmarindil

Ereinion corrió y volvió a sentir la grata sensación del aire en la cara y el masaje áspero de la arena en la planta de los pies y la tensión en las pantorrillas, jadeante la respiración, fuerte el corazón demasiado grande para un pecho tan pequeño... "¡Ereinion, no os alejéis!" –Le gritaba Círdan preocupado. "Más rápido, más lejos", decía él intentando creerse la sensación falsa de libertad que le daba la carrera, que le daba el mar incontenible, que le daba el levante despeinándolo travieso...

Malitthe quedó atrás.

Y Glorfindel...

Narwa era la próxima en ser alcanzada y Salmarindil, en vanguardia llevaba muchísima ventaja...

- ¡Onónelle! ¡Monta! –dijo tomándola a caballito

- ¿Qué haces onóro? –Preguntó ella.

- Vencer a Salmarindil libre de peso no tiene gracia –dijo corriendo con ella encima.- ¡Compartamos la gloria! ¡La victoria para los hijos de Finwë!

La pequeña divertida se aferró ágilmente al cuerpo del rey, como si quisiera desvanecer su peso desafiando las leyes de la física, y le gritaba

- ¡Rápido Ereinion! ¡Hasta el viento envidia tus veloces piernas!

- ¡Si me haces reír no podré correr Narwa y si dices esas tonterías me reiré!

- ¡Pues son las que le digo a Nandelle y a ella le encantan!

Y Ereinion relinchó como un caballo y estremeció sus labios fingiendo un piafido y Náredriel rió.

Sonoras carcajadas emprendieron el vuelo, como palomas que son liberadas de golpe y la alegría se condensó en gotitas traviesas que anegaron los ojos y provocaron que les diera igual que Salmarindil ganara la carrera y que Glorfindel, gentil, permitiera que Malitthe le venciera...todo era lo mismo mientras en el vientre les fluyera aquel reír tonto, aquel arañar como gatitos ese extraño sentimiento que algunos llaman felicidad.

- Atrapa este instante onónelle y haz con él un canto que me acompañe cuando el invierno sea largo y la lluvia me castigue y tu estés lejos...

El ultimo tramo del camino lo hizo con Narwa.

Le gustaba su compañía porque sabía hablar y era ingeniosa en su charla y también conocía el arte callar y hacer profundo y sabio su silencio.

En sus ojos pudo ver Ereinion la sorpresa al ver el Asentimiento de los Gondolidrin. Quizá en su mente vivieran las ideas de calles empedradas de mármol, de altas torres y de la plaza del Rey con sus árboles soberbios y esas maravillas cuadraban bien poco con las escasas construcciones de sobria roca y de madera y con las innumerables tiendas de gruesos tejidos monocromáticos.

- Esta gente no ve Arvernien como su hogar.- dijo a su primo.- Deben presentir que no vale la pena edificar mejor, crear un Reino... O tal vez sea un efecto del Hado de los Noldor.

- Tal vez simplemente han elegido un estilo de vida sencillo

- ¿Noldor viviendo como silvanos o como Falmari? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿Es que tu no sientes en tus venas el deseo incontrolable de crear y ver crecer, la pasión de aprender cosas nuevas y descubrir todo lo oculto? –Preguntó ella con pasión.

- ¡No conoces a Telperinquar, tu primo, pero hablas como él! ¡Verdaderamente la fuerza de la familia es innegable! ¡Sois artistas hasta la médula de vuestros huesos¡

Elwing y Eärendil vivían en la construcción más grande del asentamiento, en la más noble. Pero a pesar de su sobria elegancia, había en ella un aire de decadencia y de tristeza que contrastaba con la felicidad de la pareja y las risas de sus pequeños.

Los invitados fueron acogidos entre honores y cariños. Galathil dejó que la frialdad de sus ojos se empapara de ternura al ver a los niños y Aurenar rodeó a Elwing, su sobrina, y ambas se fundieron en un largo abrazo que consolaba sus añoranzas. También hubo abrazos afectuosos para Celeborn y para Galadriel así como cumplidos y agradecimientos, sobre todo de Eärendil para Aersul y su familia.

Ereinion esperó paciente el turno de saludar y de ser saludado contento por no afrontar otra acogida protocolaria y larga.

Finalmente los ojos de Elwing se volvieron a Narwa. Galadriel se la presentó.

- No puedo decir que sea un placer conocerte ni tampoco dar la bienvenida a mi casa a la hija del elfo que asesinó a mi padre y masacró a mi pueblo. Tolero tu presencia en atención a Finwë, antepasado también de Mi esposo, de la Dama Galadriel a quien tanto respeto, y de mi Rey

Náredriel vaciló.

Una sensación extraña la invadía desde que sus pies habían tocado el suelo de la casa. Elwing. Ante aquellas palabras la Princesa clavó los ojos en la dama y su mirada era torva. Por un momento todos temieron sus palabras pero Narwa, con una elegancia inesperada, se limitó a responder:

- Y en atención a Finwë os lo agradezco.

Tras esto se aferró a un silencio oscuro y reflexivo.

Galadriel se alegró que no pudiera traspasar las mentes, por que descubriría en aquel momento secretos ocultos e inquietantes, pero aún así sabía que una sospecha estaba entrando en el corazón de su pupila y que su mente inquisitiva no tardaría en atar cabos y..

Más peligroso era su silencio que la respuesta sarcástica que todos esperaban de sus labios libertarios.

No se hería impunemente el orgullo de un descendiente de Fëanor. Y aunque tanto ella como Ereinion, como el mismo Eärendil intentaban quitar hierro al comentario, sabían los tres que aunque basta un tonto para lanzar una piedra a un pozo ni mil sabios son capaces de sacarla luego.

"¡Mala idea tenerla de enemiga! ¡Mala! ¡Mala idea!. Sobre todo –pensaba Galadriel, con un Silmaril tan cercano..."

El ambiente era festivo. Ante la casa de Eärendil y de Elwing se habían instalado bellos tapices y un entarimado con un palio, en el que Ereinion daría comienzo a la Fiesta. Realmente, enfundado en su armadura, erguida la cabeza y firme la mirada, su figura imponía, suscitaba ansia de seguirle a la guerra, a la paz, de cruzar con él el mar si ello era preciso.

Y el Rey les habló: les instó a olvidar el pasado y a reconquistar en nuevas tierras el esplendor que Turgon había logrado para Gondolin. Dijo que el Rey no era nada más que el reflejo de la gente a la que servía y que esperaba grandes cosas de ellos.

- El enemigo se agita en el Norte, pero sus pies serán frenados, frenados para siempre y el mal encontrará su tumba en el vacío. Una esperanza está puesta en vosotras, algo de lo que hablan antiguas profecías. Melkor se estremece ante vuestro nombre, porque sabe que mientras haya en pie un solo Gondolidrin no podrá decir que la ciudad ha sido reducida al anatema. Y Gondolin ha sido herida, pero no muerta y renacerá, como Glorfindel lo ha hecho, parar traer la esperanza a los Eldar y a los Atani.

Los corazones de las gentes palpitaron con fuerza en sus pechos, y cientos de gargantas corearon el nombre de su rey y el de su ciudad perdida.

Una luz deslumbrante brilló en los ojos de Eärendil y Elwing palideció.

Gil- galad, ya callado, miraba a las gentes y con un gesto reclamó silencio. Luego dio la fiesta por abierta. Las gentes se agruparon para dejar lugar a las competiciones: de arco, carreras, lucha... Los guerreros se exhibían y las doncellas mostraban el esplendor de su belleza con vestidos nuevos. Elros y Elrond, los pequeños príncipes de la Casa Real ofrecían a los vencedores coronas de laurel y las muchachas vitoreaban a los vencedores a quien también Gil-galad saludaba solemne.

Acabadas las justas la multitud se entremezcló.

Los muchachos regalaban a las chicas coronas de flores para sus cabellos y estas arrojaban sobre ellos pétalos de rosas.

Ereinion buscó en su túnica una corona de flores azules. Su papel en la fiesta había concluido y albergaba la esperanza de poder disfrutar el resto del día de cierta libertad. Sin embargo, antes de que encontrara a Narwa fue rodeado por los vencedores de los juegos y por doncellas que le lanzaban pétalos y le ofrecían frutas y Gondolidrin que le reiteraban las gracias por la ayuda prestada apenas treinta años atrás... y entre la jaula humana que lo retenía pudo ver a Glorfindel y Salmarindil ofrecer sus guirnaldas a Malitthe y a Narwa y a los cuatro salir juntos y perderse entre la multitud. La guirnalda de flores azules se le cayó de las manos y la multitud pisoteó las corolas mortecinas y fragantes.

Empujado, interpelado, vapuleado... Ereinion entendió que la libertad le había vuelto a ser arrebatada. Y el día transcurrió en una amarga soledad en medio de una constante multitud.

Poco después de la media tarde Elwing y Eärendil lo rescataron por fin y se adelantaron con él y los gemelos a la pequeña cala. Allí jugó con los niños y habló con Eärendil sobre Vingilot, único tema que últimamente merecía su atención. La cabeza de Ereinion iba llenándose de quillas y de nudos y de estribores y proas y del mistral y el levante la bajamar y las corrientes marinas...

Poco antes del atardecer, cuando el sol era una enorme naranja adosada en la lejanía del cielo todos fueron llegando.

Galathil, Aurenar y Celeborn precedían a Galadriel con Artahér. Más retrasados Aersul y su esposa escrutaban a la multitud buscando a Malitthe.

- Los cuatro niños iban juntos, no creo que corran ningún peligro –dijo Ereinion.

- No. Por ahí vienen –dijo Gaergil ya más tranquila.

Cuatro figuras hermosas y ágiles avanzaban por la arena. Glorfindel y Malitthe tenían el aspecto de haber disfrutado de la fiesta, Narwa y Salmarindil el de haberla padecido. No bien llegaron Salmarindil fue a sentarse al lado de Lómendil y Narwa en el otro extremo, con Aurenar.

Todos parecían cansados y agradecidos de disfrutar de la relativa soledad de la cala. Un airecillo rebelde empezó a soplar y el mar movía las olas inquieto y juguetón como si Ulmo le hiciera cosquillas.

Solo los gemelos parecían libres del cansancio y del sopor, afanados en hacer una fortificación con la arena. Pero la Mindon principal se les resistía y tras el quinto intento frustrado Elros desistió. Fue corriendo hasta su padre y empezó a explicarle miles de cosas haciendo gestos allí donde las palabras no parecían expresarse lo suficientemente bien. Eärendil sonrió con ternura y salió de su ensimismamiento para escuchar al niño. Tras un ratito de conversación secreta el medio elfo se levantó con una dulce sonrisa para satisfacer al niño. No tardaron en aparecer cargados con varios palos tallados en forma de espada:

- Meletyalda –dijo Eärendil ceremonioso- mi Hijo el noble Elros os reta a singular combate a vos y a vuestros caballeros...

- ¡En guardia Gil-galad! –Dijo el pequeño saliendo desde detrás de las piernas de su padre blandiendo el palo.

Muy divertido ante la propuesta del niño Ereinion tomó otra de las espadas y le hizo frente. Después de un día de compromisos jugar a las espadas era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

El pequeño atacaba con coraje imitando los gestos que sin duda había observado cientos de veces cuando los jóvenes en edad de esgrimir una espada eran instruidos militarmente. Ereinion le contestaba teatralmente, exagerando esos mismos gestos ante la risa de Elrond, que no dejaba su Mindon, pero tampoco se perdía ni un detalle de la escena.

- Salmarindil! ¡A mí noble caballero! –Gritó Ereinion

- ¡A mí, Glorfindel!. –convocó Elros

- ¡Más refuerzos! ¡Dama Aurenar! –clamó Gil-galad

- ¿Una Dama? ¡Galadriel! –llamó Elros

La risa de Galadriel estalló con fuerza

- Delego, mi joven príncipe, en mi campeona, la Princesa Náredriel

Los ojos de Galadriel se encontraron con los de Elwing, llenos de reproches y luego con los de su pupila, quien, aunque no parecía muy dispuesta a jugar, al captar el gesto de desagrado de la dama Elwing le entraron las ganas de golpe. Con toda la rabia de la jornada creciendo dentro de su pecho aferró la "espada" de madera con la mano izquierda.

- ¡A por el Rey! – Le ordenó Elros como capitán.

Náredriel se dispuso a atacara a Ereinion, pero Salmarindil se interpuso en su camino. Diestramente la Princesa hizo frente al joven caballero a quien desarmó en poco más de dos envites.

- ¡Buena campeona has elegido Galadriel! –Dijo Elros mientras "caía" bajo la espada de Ereinion.

- ¡Contra mí, Náredriel! –Retó Aurenar riendo contenta por poder pelear con su "alumna".

Ambas se miraron, pero de Náredriel habían desaparecido las sonrisas.

Fieramente atacó a su amiga. La supremacía esta vez era de Aurenar, más experimentada, más fría y mucho más técnica que Náredriel. Pero Narwa era una difícil rival. Luchaba denodadamente y parecía crecerse ante la dificultad. Suplía con una ciega pasión las carencias técnicas y era temeraria frente al enemigo. Así, pese a la indiscutible maestría de Aurenar, Narwa asestó un par de buenos golpes.

El caballero Lómendil se levantó: no daba crédito a sus ojos. Que la pequeña Náredriel manejara una espada entraba dentro de la lógica, pero jamás hubiera pensado que La Dama Aurenar, distante, delicada, frágil... fuera capaz de esgrimirla con aquella impecable soltura que ya querría él para algunos de sus hombres. En sus ojos brillaba un interés nuevo por aquella Sindar elegante y misteriosa...

- ¡Aurenar, déjamela a mí! –Pidió Ereinion.

Los ojos de Náredriel se posaron en él peligrosos e indómitos. Los últimos golpes contra Aurenar no habían sido ya de bromas. Su furor se había desatado y ya no podía ser devuelto a los silos siniestros del alma.

Descargado desde el orgullo herido, desde el sarcasmo obligado a morir antes de atravesar la barrera carnosa de los labios, desde la dignidad violentada y desde la duda más radical de todo, el primer golpe partió en dos la espada-palo de Ereinion.

Celeborn, nervioso, se puso en pie, dispuesto a cortar el juego, que bien veía estaba dejando de serlo. Pero entendió que la situación había escapado ya de las manos de todos cuando Glorfindel le pasó otra "arma" al rey y Ereinion lanzó un ataque más en serio. Ella lo aguantó con firmeza. "Con un arma en las manos esta niña puede ser temible" –pensó con preocupación. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Galadriel que empalideció ¿Una visión?

Un viento helado del Oeste se había llevado la guirnalda de flores y el cabello de Narwa se agitaba en todas direcciones como látigos de fuego, levantando en Elwing recuerdos antiguos de otra cruel batalla.

- ¡Basta ya! -Gritó la soberana, retorciéndose las manos.

Pero no le hicieron caso.

Por que los dos rivales sostenían un combate cósmico que tocaba su esencia, un pulso de poder y de fuerza que ya no podía interrumpirse.

- Le hará daño a la chica –dijo Artahér dispuesto a detenerlo.

Pero la mano de lómendil le paró.

- Tal vez a ella le venga bien una paliza, Artahér, deja de meterte en todo.

Náredriel afinaba cada vez más lo ataques y preveía cada vez mejor las defensas de Ereinion. Sin ser conscientes se habían aproximado al agua y las olas empezaron a lamerles los pies con fruición.

El viento se encarnizó con las melenas transformando el propio cabello en un enemigo feroz que les estorbaba en los ojos o se les metía en la boca, como si en vez de estar a favor estuviera en contra.

Cada vez estaban más cerca del mar, cada vez las olas se apropiaban de un centímetro más de su piel y de sus ropas. El borde de la falda del vestido de Náredriel se fue empapando y haciéndose pesado hasta entorpecer sus movimientos, cada vez más lentos y largos. Pero eso no le impidió embestir nuevamente. Ereinion paró el golpe de su "espada" y aprovechando la ceguera de su furia le puso una zancadilla que la hizo caer boca abajo en la arena. Como compinchado el mar le lanzó una ola embravecida que le empapó el resto de su ropa y se llevó flotando su espada caída.

- ¡Te rindes onónelle! –Le preguntó recuperando la sonrisa y tendiéndole amistoso una mano.

- ¡Jamás! –Respondió ella con rabia escupiendo arena y orgullo, desdeñando la mano de Ereinion al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él en un desesperado cuerpo a cuerpo.

El Rey, sorprendido, cayó de espaldas sobre la arena.

Ella le golpeó con una fuerza inusitada, como un animal azuzado que pone su vida en el ataque.

Ereinion no quería hacerle daño, pero aquello había dejado de ser un juego ya hacía rato. Así le apresó las manos forzándolas a parar de golpearle y le dijo:

- !Narwa, ya basta!.

Pero ella, como respuesta cerró sus dientes sobre el lóbulo derecho de Ereinion hasta hacerlo sangrar. El Rey gimió ante un dolor inesperado e instintivamente apretó los brazos de Narwa con toda su fuerza y dándose la vuelta quedó encima de ella aprisionándola con su robusto cuerpo.

- ¡He dicho basta! -ordenó enfadado. ¡Basta, ¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente!

Narwa se retorcía torpemente bajo el cuerpo de Ereinion, bajo la recia espesura de su falda empapada. Era como un pez que baila su última danza frenética en el anzuelo del pescador. Las grandes manos del guerrero sostenían sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, y sus piernas inmovilizaban a las de ella, enloquecidas por dar patadas.

Tuvo que reconocer que estaba vencida.

- ¡Di que te rindes! ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo de una vez y no me obligues a hacerte daño!

Ulmo lanzó contra ellos feroces olas de espuma enardecida que les dejaron en los labios un sabor salobre y amargo. La arena se hundió bajo el peso de sus cuerpos palpitantes, formando un lecho húmedo y algo viscoso. Las gaviotas volaban arrojando a la tierra unos graznidos odiosos que parecían burlonas carcajadas.

Y Narwa, agotada y dolorida, dejó de forcejear.

Ereinion contempló desde su supremacía el rostro de su prima a muy pocos centímetros del suyo: en sus ojos enfurecidos ardían llamas de fuego y en su boca entreabierta promesas de delicias. Como una estrella de mar varada y solitaria se extendía sobre la arena su cabello, rojo y mojado. A los labios de Ereinion llegaba cálido el vaho de su aliento entrecortado mientras notaba como sus pequeños pechos se agitaban en el aleteo de una respiración jadeante y violenta.

Y el destino cayó sobre él y lo desarmó, atrapando en un hechizo a su corazón, que quedó malherido por un deseo tan violento y súbito como la pleamar.

Sus brazos aflojaron la presa que sostenía a Narwa e, incorporándose entre asustado y avergonzado, se le quitó de encima.

Ella, veloz como las gacelas, emprendió la fuga herida también, pero aún altiva, esquivando la ayuda que le tendía Galadriel, el manto que le ofrecía Glorfindel, surcando la arena de la playa con huellas pequeñas que el mar se encargaba de llenar de agua: brillantes charquitos que parecían las lágrimas de alguna estrella fugaz.

Con la cabeza entre las manos y el mar golpeándole, Ereinion Gil-galad, Rey supremo de los Noldor, contempló entre callados sollozos la radicalidad absoluta de su soledad. Pondría su corazón en una vitrina y lo regaría a diario con el recuerdo de Narwa, corriendo así descalza por sus sueños. "Di "Me rindo"... Dilo..."

Súbitamente un gélido viento del Oeste sopló trayendo la sonrisa irónica de la figura oscura de un juez que profetizaba en los confines septentrionales del Reino Guardado, en los bordes del desierto baldío de Araman. _"Lágrimas innumerables derramareis y ni siquiera los ecos de vuestros lamentos pasará por sobre las montañas..."_

- Dilo onónelle... Di ¡Me rindo, me rindo. ! ¡Me rindo!

21


	13. VINGILOT

13

ARANEL 13.

VINGILOT _(Flor De Espuma)_

Aerandir se sentía feliz. Gracias a Náredriel y al joven Glorfindel estaba ahora al lado de Eärendil, a punto de cumplir uno de sus sueños: surcar las entrañas azules de los mares dejando atrás las tierras conocidas, la aplastante realidad de las arenas ásperas y la dura cerrazón de las ostras.

Aquella tarde, viéndola correr llorosa y empapada, muerta de frío, despeinada... no podía dar crédito a sus ojos: parecía tan vulnerable, tan desvalida... Pero ahora, las ropas y los cabellos de la muchacha se habían ido secando y su propio manto la protegía del frío de la recién estrenada noche, y volvía a ver la princesa orgullosa y apasionada que él había conocido en las Bocas del Sirion tres años atrás.

Habría querido preguntarle qué le había pasado, pero no se atrevía.

Contento, como el sol en las tardes de verano, le había enseñado el Vingilot y todos los pormenores. Los hermosos ojos de Náredriel, parecían acariciar el navío; ciertamente era un barco fantástico. El mar apenas lo mecía, como si quisiera acunarlo; las troneras dejaban ver unos remos dorados y las velas brillaban aún bajo la luz de las estrellas con pálidos destellos lunares.

¡En verdad es hermoso! –Dijo ella tocando la madera plateada de los bosques de Nimbrethil.

Mañana partiremos... creo que viajaremos hacia el Oeste... creo que mi señor Eärendil busca las Tierras Imperecederas... Mi Señor Eärendil dice que pretende encontrar a sus padres...

Eärendil está loco. –Dijo Náredriel como todo comentario.- Va a emprender un viaje hacia la nada. Es necio si cree que Eldar y Atani les importamos algo a los Valar... egoísta... Pues sólo un ser narcisista dejaría tras de sí a una esposa y a dos niños tan pequeños. ¿Por qué los hijos hemos de pagar siempre las ambiciones y necedades de nuestros padres?

Aerandir la miró con asombro. Aquella chica tenía la virtud de dejarlo vacío de palabras, seco de argumentos. No sabía nunca como comportarse en su presencia; la veía superior y lejana, arrogante como las nubes que osan tapar el brillo de Anar los días tormentosos. ¿Había lanzado una pregunta retórica o esperaba una respuesta?. La voz grave y profunda de Eärendil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento:

Aerandir, muchacho, ve hasta casa y encárgate de avisar al Rey que la Dama Náredriel está bien, que yo la acompaño. – Con los ojos fijos en la chica añadió- Dile que pueden parar de buscarla por todos lados...

La expresión del rostro de Náredriel decía a Eärendil "Ahórrate el discursito sobre lo correcto y lo incorrecto". Parecía haberse situado por encima del bien y del mal. Sus ojos algo burlones frenaban cualquier tentativa de sermón.

Eärendil no era más de cuatro o cinco años mayor que ella, pero su sangre atan pautaba el tiempo de modo diferente. Él era un hombre hecho y derecho, ella apenas una adolescente que se remansaba en las aguas de la infancia. Sus rasgos conservaban las redondeces cándidas de las niñas pequeñas y las curvas femeninas de su cuerpo apenas se esbozaban. Las manos del medio Elfo se posaron en la madera plateada del navío, como buscando la fuerza del viento y así poder decirle:

Me alegra encontrarte a solas, prima.

Su voz vibraba, como si se acercara a ella cabalgando en la vacilante yegua de la duda.

Quería pedirte perdón... Te recuerdo, ¿sabes?.

Los ojos de Náredriel parecían un espejo: ¿Qué habría más allá de ellos? Eärendil tenía la sensación de hablar consigo mismo, de mirarse a sí mismo. Era desagradable... La tentación de no seguir era grande, pero el Medio Elfo se forzó:

Recuerdo tu cuerpo de bebé, desmadejado e inconsciente, pasando de brazo en brazo... lo mismo que recuerdo a Glorfindel cayendo en el abismo. Yo sé que él es él... se nota en sus ojos. De niño me paseaba a caballito por el palacio de mi abuelo, en las tardes de verano, cuando yo aún creía que la felicidad era posible...

Náredriel alzó una ceja como preguntando ¿A donde quieres ir a parar?

Pero tú... A ti te dejamos por miedo, por temor a que la maldición de Mandos se materializara aún más sobre nosotros si tú nos acompañabas; por temor a que Ulmo nos quitara su favor... tú eras la nieta del Elfo que ordenó la Matanza de Hermanos, la Quema de los Barcos... ¡Fuimos injustos contigo! ¡Pero sin duda una Valië te bendijo, porque todos creíamos que ibas a morir!

Náredriel sonrió:

¿Una Valië? ¡Todos los Valar me adoran, en especial Mandos... ! –Respondió con una cortante ironía.- Y en cuanto al perdón guárdatelo, es una palabra hueca y agujereada, y las horas de inconciencia y de dolor se escurren por ella. Además, ya te perdonarán los Valar si alcanzas el Oeste.

Ella sostenía su mirada. La arrogancia de sus ojos asustó al Medio Elfo.

El perdón cura muchas heridas, Náredriel. –Respondió muy seriamente, mirando ansioso hacia Occidente- El perdón es la única salida, la única solución. Endor necesita del poder de los Valar... Morgoth es invencible... ¿Recuerdas el horror de Gondolin?... Todos los reinos noldorin han caído a sus pies...

¡No es verdad! ¡Los Elfos podemos vencer a Morgoth! ¡Quizá perdamos hasta el último de nuestros reinos! ¡Hasta la última gota de nuestra sangre! ¡Puede que necesitemos que Eru mismo pise Endor en la Dagor Dagorad, pero no necesitamos nada de los Valar, ni queremos nada de ellos!

Eärendil acariciaba el casco del Vingilot como si fuera el cuello dócil de un poderoso corcel...

¡Orgullosa chiquilla! –Susurró- ¡Te oigo y me reafirmo en mi idea! ¡Fëanor no ha muerto, ciertamente!. Las ideas descabelladas y blasfemas persisten en su descendencia!.

Rápida y letal, como la mordedura de un áspid, fue su respuesta. Una sonrisa cruel se perfiló en sus labios y sus palabras traspasaron el alma del Medio Elfo tan incisivas como los colmillos:

Tampoco la estirpe de Tuor ha dejado atrás su herencia de malicia: Aquellos que disfrazados de piedad abandonaron a una niña herida a su suerte en un bosque no dudarán en dejar solos a otros dos niños en los Puertos. Claro que los Valar los protegerán...

Galadriel se mordió el labio. El largo abrazo de los niños la llevó a pensar en su propio hermano, Artafinde1, y en la desolación que su separación primera le había causado.

Tranquilo estaba el jardín al que las primeras flores de la primavera llenaban de aromas y colores alegres; pero llena, globulosa y teñida de rojo brillaba la luna en un cielo que dudaba entre el azul y el negro.

La nostalgia de las despedidas pesaba sobre todos ellos. Los instrumentos se habían callado y las conversaciones encontraban un lento final en el silencio del inminente adiós. El agua del surtidor cantaba bulliciosa y dulce, llenando el ambiente de murmullos y susurros. La intimidad grata del jardín, la suave calidez del vino y cientos de recuerdos los retenían a todos. Eran instantes así los que daban sentido a la intemporalidad, aquellos que la memoria retenía gustosa y servían de consuelo en los tiempos más duros.

Enyaluvanye oiale, oselle –susurraba Glorfindel al oído de Náredriel, su amiga, su hermana... (Te recordaré siempre, hermana)

Oiale, otorno, oiale ósanwenya náruva Glorfindelnen... Úalasse ná indonya lúmesse...–respondía ella apenas con susurros (Siempre, hermano, siempre... mis pensamientos estarán con Glorfindel... Triste está mi corazón en esta hora...).

Ereinion los miraba desde un rincón, semioculto por las hiedras.

Tampoco era una despedida fácil para él. Demoraba el momento de irse a dormir, el triste instante en que debía enfrentarse a sí mismo de nuevo. Tenía la certeza de que iba a perder a la pequeña Narwa; de que aunque el destino los reuniera de nuevo en las encrucijadas de los momentos que aún estaban por venir, jamás recuperaría a esa niña intensa y contundente. Al mismo tiempo habría querido detener el tiempo, congelar un instante, tener siempre ante sí su mirada; el coraje de su cuerpo palpitante... y hacerlo avanzar, acelerarlo, llegar de golpe a un día en el que la encontraría de nuevo y entonces...

¿Entonces?

¿Habría un entonces?

El corazón se le encogía en el pecho. ¡Cómo le gustaría ser Glorfindel! Oír de los labios de Narwa "Ereinion naruva ósanwenessenya" (Ereinion estará en mis pensamientos)...

Sin embargo ella no le hablaba. Desde aquel día en la playa lo evitaba minuciosamente. Podía contar las veces que la había sorprendido dirigiéndole miradas furtivas y evaluadoras, que le helaban la sangre y le hacían sentirse observado con un interés casi científico.

El tintineo regular del acero pautaba los pasos de los guerreros pisando con vigor los mármoles de Caras Sirion.

De nuevo todos los Elfos se habían congregado en el Puerto llenando las dársenas. El día apenas clareaba y la despedida era menos solemne de lo que había sido la llegada. El frío del amanecer se calaba entre la piel y los huesos.

Ereinion esta vez cerraba la marcha. Llevaba puesta de nuevo su brillante armadura de mithril; y de nuevo la pose noble revestía sus facciones mientras caminaba solemne pero triste hacia su destino. Una sensación de agobio se apoderó de él.

No te vayas muy lejos, Otorno –se despidió Galadriel- Y mantén los barcos en estado de alerta...

Exageras, Oselle, ya lo hemos hablado y estoy seguro de que no hay peligro alguno... -dijo conciliador.

Luego saludó a Celeborn y miró protector a Glorfindel, que vestido ya como su escudero caminaba junto a él.

Onónelle –dijo suplicante, perdiendo sus ojos en los de Narwa - ¿Quentanyem Namarië? (Primita: ¿Me dirás adiós?)

Náredriel sostuvo la mirada del Rey con expresión severa. La esperanza y la desolación parecían bailar una danza frenética en los ojos de Ereinion. En medio de un leve escalofrío, la Princesa sacó un pergamino de su manga. Una cinta azul ceñía sus pliegues que protegían palabras secretas, cuidadosamente caligrafiadas.

Vandaneyet ar karuva i lírie, sinome ná. Nai i hrive ar i miste utyalar helmatya (Te prometí que haría una canción para ti, aquí está. Ojalá el invierno y la lluvia no toquen tu piel). –Dijo con aquella voz de seda y terciopelo que Ereinion amaba.

Ereinion se abismó por vez última en el iris grisáceo de Narwa. No había suficientes palabras en todos los idiomas que él conocía para describir el torrente de sentimientos que el simple tacto de un pergamino despertaba en su ser. Puso en los hombros de Náredriel sus grandes manos y con la voz menos segura de lo que habría querido dijo.

Narwa... tulavanye lairesse fána kiryanen ar liruvatyem nún eleni... (Narwa, vendré con el verano, con un barco blanco y cantarás para mí bajo las estrellas)

Y aferrando el pergamino Ereinion subió al barco. El deseo de un beso le quemaba los labios.

No quiso mirar atrás.

Se negó a ver cómo la cabellera roja de Narwa se iba empequeñeciendo hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto y desaparecer.

Tenía la certeza de que el mar le traería constante el recuerdo de la mirada gris y desafiante de Narwa y que Anar le hará añorar la roja aureola de sus cabellos suaves, despeinándose en rizos de luz y de fuego; y cada vez que viera una gaviota recordaría sus pies descalzos sobre la arena mojada.

"Di que te rindes, onónelle. Di que te rindes..." susurraron sus labios.

¿Decíais algo Herunya? -Preguntó Glorfindel

Ereinion meneó la cabeza y sonrió...

A veces pienso en voz alta, Glorfindel; ya te acostumbrarás a mis rarezas...

Sus manos, tan hábiles con la lanza y la espada, temblaban al desatar una cinta celeste, que ciñó en su muñeca antes de descubrir el valioso tesoro de papel garabateado.

Galadriel miró las montañas de pergaminos extendidos ante Phaire.

La luz mortecina de un sol otoñal se filtraba a través de los vidrios de la sala sacando brillos castaños a los cabellos de la curadora, modestamente recogidos en una baja coleta.

Me sorprende lo que dices de Náredriel. Desde que volvisteis de ese viaje ha mejorado tanto... Ha madurado tanto... Ahora colabora, se interesa, está loca por aprender. Turussë está contentísimo con ella; no hace más que presumir de ayudante con los otros sanadores.

Galadriel escuchaba atentamente a Phaire. Náredriel era su mayor preocupación en aquellos días. Desde que había llegado a su lado le había complicado la vida a conciencia. Recibir alguna noticia positiva de ella le alegraba el corazón.

Mira, precisamente estas notas son de Náredriel... –Explicaba la Sanadora entusiasmada- ¡Quemaduras! Se ha pasado los últimos dos meses metida en las forjas, observando el trabajo diario de los herreros y, junto a Aurenár, ha elaborado una pócima para las quemaduras. Falta probarla y quizá se puede mejorar mucho, pero el trabajo que ha hecho es excelente... Tiene una mente brillante.

Galadriel sonrió.

Tal vez demasiado brillante... –susurró en un suspiro.- ¿Dónde está ahora?

En la biblioteca. Le he dado unos documentos sobre enfermedades de los Atani que debe resumir. –Contestó Phaire satisfecha.

No. –Repuso Galadriel- No está en la biblioteca, yo vengo de allí y no había nadie.

Entonces Phaire apartó las cortinillas y ambas vieron la figura de Náredriel sentada sobre las rocas del suave acantilado que rodeaba la pequeña cala de la Casa de Curación. Miraba obstinadamente el mar, como si quisiera contar todas las olas, atrapando las pantorrillas con sus brazos y dejando que la brisa jugueteara con sus cabellos.

Tal vez añora a Glorfindel –dijo Phaire con intención. Una tierna sonrisa afloraba a sus labios. ¡Habían corrido tantos rumores sobre ellos!

Galadriel sonrió:

No, querida Phaire, no añora a Glorfindel como tú piensas; y aunque su ausencia la ha dejado taciturna y solitaria, no es la causa de sus males: está así por que ha olisqueado el aroma viciado del Silmaril.

La Dama calló mirando la inmóvil figura de Náredriel.

De momento he conseguido que no sepa nada, pero tonta no es, y es inevitable que lo sospeche todo. Y eso me preocupa mucho. – Galadriel dejó escapar un largo suspiro- ¡Ojalá fueran penas de amor por Glorfindel!

Phaire se hundió en el silencio. Miles de interrogantes se abrieron en su cerebro. ¿Sabía que Elwing tenía la joya? ¿Intentaría quitársela? ¿Tenía algún medio para comunicarse con su padre?

¿Piensas que debería preparar las casas de sanación? –Preguntó con una sonrisa gélida.

En el perfecto rostro de Galadriel se perfiló un grave gesto.

¡Sí! ¡Y lo mejor que puedas!

En la mirada de Phaire la preocupación desfilaba como los ejércitos antes de la batalla.

Los hijos de Fëanor saben desde hace tiempo que Elwing no murió en el ataque a Doriath y que tiene el Silmaril. De hecho ya han empezado a reclamarlo hace meses...

No me gusta lo que dices, Galadriel...

Ni a mí... -la Dama suspiró otra vez- Hace tres semanas ha venido Valglin, el consejero de Maedhros, con un ultimátum... exigen la entrega del Silmaril... ¡Seguro que Náredriel lo sabe ... seguro que, sin saberlo, lo sabe!.

El silencio se impuso. En los ojos de Phaire se reprodujo el horror de Doriath, la sangre de hermanos, Noldor o Sindar, tiñendo los mármoles soberbios de Menegroth. Los gritos de los niños llenaron su cabeza de desesperanza y temor, y una especie de premonición se clavó en ella.

¿Has hecho venir a Elwing por eso?

Por eso y porque quiero hacer un esfuerzo final para convencerla. Todo esto se arreglaría si le colgamos a Náredriel el dichoso Nauglamir en el cuello, la montamos en Nandelle y se la enviamos a esos cuatro locos asesinos.

Galadriel tomó aire... Náredriel seguía en la playa, quieta y solitaria, ajena a aquella realidad que la envolvía con el agobio pegajoso de las telarañas. Si apareciera ante su tío con el Silmaril las cosas cambiarían radicalmente para ella y para todo Endor. Maedhros se uniría a Ereinion y lo que ahora era una amenaza se transformaría en una defensa. Galadriel sabía que el arrojo de los hijos de Fëanor se volvería contra Morgoth en toda su furia, en su potencia que con uno de los Silmarilis en las manos se acrecentaría hasta extremos impensables.

Pero Elwing se niega. –Dijo tristemente Galadriel-. No quiere ni oír hablar del tema. Se cierra en la creencia de que el hecho de que esté Náredriel aquí detendrá a los hijos de Fëanor. Eärendil no está y los Gondolindrim dicen que ellos también dejaron Valinor en pos de Morgoth y del Silmaril. Y por su parte los Sindar evocan el sacrificio de Lúthien y Beren... ¡Esas malditas joyas!

Phaire se movió por la habitación nerviosamente:

Pues yo estoy con Elwing... –dijo- El Silmaril ha sido bien ganado con el sacrificio de Lúthien y de Beren... ¿Por qué Maedhros no se enfrenta con Morgoth y nos deja en paz a nosotros?. Además tiene razón: con Náredriel entre nosotros no atacarán. Maglor no consentirá algo así...

Y Galadriel, casi en un trance, recitó:

"ilar thanye, ilar melme, ilar malkazon samme,( ni ley, ni amor, ni alianza de espadas)

osta ilar harwe, lau Ambar tana, (temor ni peligro, ni el destino mismo)

só-thauruvá Feanárollo, ar Feanáró nossello, (lo defenderán de Fëanor, y de la prole de Fëanor)

iman askalyá ar charyá, ar mi kambe mapá,( a quien ocultase o atesorase, o en su mano tomase,)

herá hirala ar haiya hatá Silmarille. (encontrando vigilado o lejos arrojado  
un Silmaril.)" 2

Nuevamente el silencio se adueñó de las dos Elfas.

En el jardín delantero cantaban los pájaros, indiferentes al temor, y el otoño vestía con una luz anaranjada las postrimerías del temprano atardecer. En la retaguardia la playa seguía susurrando a Náredriel un canto monótono y gris. La soledad no era buena compañía para ella.

¿Cómo se llega a esa cala? –Preguntó Galadriel.

Saliendo y rodeando la casa o por una pequeña puerta desde el almacén. Pocos la conocen, pero Náredriel la descubrió al principio mismo de estar aquí. Y ya ves que aún suele salir por ahí cuando está rebelde. Turussë la llama en broma "la puerta de la libertad".

Un líquido entre azul y violáceo se agitó en la maroma movida por las manos de Aurenár. Leves hilillos de luz atrajeron la mirada de Náredriel, ocupada hasta entonces en la copia de un libro.

¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó Aurenár.

Los escasos rayos de sol que penetraban por el espeso cortinaje de la ventana proyectaban los vívidos colores de la mezcla en los cabellos claros de Aurenár. Pero su preocupación no era aquella costosa aleación que hasta entonces no había conseguido dominar, sino cómo decir a Náredriel que no podría volver al laboratorio por un tiempo... Todos sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en su alumna y en el mal que le sobrevendría si Galadriel no era capaz de dominar la situación.

La pluma de Náredriel dejó de garabatear runas. Estaba extasiada con aquella mezcla que tanto tiempo se le había resistido a su maestra. Llevaba ya algún tiempo aprendiendo alquimia con ella y con los herreros de Caras Sirion, a quienes trataba por quemaduras y con quienes descubría en silencio las claves básicas de la forja. En aquel momento ya dominaba casi todos los temas de la alquimia menor: sabía purificar hasta las aguas más corrompidas, elaborar desde cosméticos a medicinas como ungüentos y elixires, polvos curativos y venenos. Pero lo que ansiaba era conocer los arcanos de la alta alquimia, el imbuir objetos de propiedades mágicas. Era algo que anhelaba desde el fondo de su ser; casi una necesidad...

Aurenár llevó la maroma hasta el pozo de aleaciones y la vertió cuidadosamente en el molde de un bisturí. Pero su mente estaba totalmente ocupada por Náredriel: conocía la profundidad que había en su alma, sabía que era como un hueco que había que llenar como fuera, una voracidad de conocimientos que la quemaba. Algo así había visto en su primer maestro y en su propio interior. Curiosidad famélica, antepuesta a tantas otras cosas...

Náredriel, faltan grados ¿Podrías bajar a atizar un poco el fuego? –le dijo

La Noldo asintió. Se levantó a la carrera y desapareció escaleras abajo. Aurenár la contempló con cierta congoja. ¡Aún era una chiquilla!.

Reflexiva se acercó al libro que estaba copiando. No tenía más remedio que suspender las clases, pero ¿Cómo anunciárselo? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo hacerlo para que no sospechara?.

Sabía que lo tomaría mal. Pero no era posible que se encontrara con Elwing, ni siquiera que imaginara que Elwing estaba en los Puertos; y Elwing estaba a punto de llegar y alojarse en su casa.

El libro de su primer maestro estaba completamente copiado. Le quedaban dos páginas. Una idea empezó a perfilarse en la mente de Aurenár... Le haría estudiar el Conjuro del Silima. Esa sustancia le atraía, sobre todo porque nadie después de Fëanor había logrado concluir su fórmula... Por mucha memoria que tuviera tardaría incluso meses en aprenderlo con precisión. Y entre tanto haría que Phaire, Turussë y hasta Galadriel la sobrecargaran de trabajo. No podían dejarle ni un minuto ocioso. De lo contrario...

Aurenár se estremeció con un escalofrío al pensar en qué sentiría ella si supiera que su padre iba a entrar a sangre y fuego aun con el riesgo de matarla a ella... ¡Era injusto! ¡Ahora que podía avanzar! ¡Ahora que empezaba a aprender cosas que le apasionaban y tenía proyectos y sueños!. Aurenár se escandalizaba siempre por la forma que tenía de blasfemar de los Valar, pero lo cierto es que algo de razón no le faltaba.

Un viejo trozo de pergamino sobresalía del libro de Alta Alquimia que Náredriel copiaba marcando la página por la que iba. Aurenár dejó caer su mirada sobre el manuscrito. Estaba muy emborronado, con tachones y rectificaciones abundantes y en los márgenes dibujos de estrellas de todo tipo que formaban extrañas constelaciones... una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Dama al descubrir que formaban tengwar. Poniendo atención se leía "Ereinion". Los renglones torcidos y emborronados componían un poema:

Indotya ná pitya seldo (Tu corazón es un niño pequeño)

Salquentar líreion (Pastor de canciones)

Tucuvatyen nandeletye (Te traeré los acordes de tu arpa)

Ar náuvatye quentaro (Y serás narrador)

Vanye nyaro elenen (De bellos cuentos para las estrellas)

Salquentar líreion (Pastor de canciones)

A mirilya, nan mirima (Destella, pero libre)

A háka i ráma amba i nór (Abre las alas por encima de la tierra)

Nai na i menel erya mandotya (Que el cielo sea tu única prisión)

¿Ereinion?

Bueno, Náredriel no dejaba de ser una adolescente...

¡Ya está! –Anunció apareciendo de nuevo a la carrera.

Muy buenos los versos –le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Náredriel sonrió y sin turbarse explicó.

Eran un encargo.

Sí. Un encargo, pero hacía ya meses que Gil-galad había partido y ella llevaba aquel borrador a todas partes. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Aurenár que no siguió insistiendo en el tema por que sabía que no sacaría más de ella. Elfos profundos, abismos insondables.

Aurenár se acercó de nuevo al fuego y llamó a su lado a Náredriel. "Ahora o nunca", se dijo:

Veo que has acabado de copiar el libro... mientras me ayudas voy a hacerte algunas preguntas...

Sus brazos abrazaban el libro que acababa de copiar y su mente a una idea fija: aprender rápidamente aquel conjuro. Aurenár la había confundido ¿Por qué suspender ahora todas las clases? ¿Por qué aprender el conjuro más difícil sin conocer los fáciles primero?.

Y de pronto aterrizó en su cara.

Viscoso, despectivo, repelente.

Un escupitajo le golpeó la mejilla con la fuerza de un troll.

Y tras él descubrió Náredriel los ojos verdes y enrojecidos de ira de un Sindar. Un chasquido le delató que Minastir, su guardaespaldas, se apresuraba a desenvainar la espada para defenderla . Un gesto de la Noldo lo detuvo:

¿Qué razón tienes para hacer esto? –Preguntó a su agresor con voz tranquila, algo desdeñosa.

¡¿No habéis tenido bastante! ¡Perros! ¡Vampiros! ¡Vivís de la sangre de vuestros hermanos! ¡Pero no os lo cederemos!. Ulmo esta vez está a favor nuestro y Gil-galad traerá sus flotas, y Círdan... Jamás vuestras manos corruptas lo tocarán.

¡Cállate! –Le gritó Minastir- ¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando?

¡Lo sé! ¡Demasiado bien que lo sé! ¡Con una perra, hija y nieta de perros! ¡En cuanto tenga ocasión hundirá sus afilados dientes en nuestras gargantas! ¡Ojos fríos de mithril! ¡Cabellos rojos como la sangre! Pero yo también sé jurar y por lo más sagrado te prometo que el día en que tu padre entre en los Puertos blandiendo una espada, te buscaré donde quieras que te escondas y te rebanaré la cabeza y se la lanzaré de una patada al regazo.

La mano de Minastir aferró el brazo de la muchacha.

Aranel, ven, este Elfo está loco...

Pero ¿De qué hablas? –interpeló ella al Elfo sin vacilar, el entrecejo algo fruncido por la sorpresa.

Del Silmaril, bruja, perra, asesina de hermanos!

¡Desvaría Aranel! ¡Está loco! ¡Loco! ¡Apresuraos! –le instó pálido Minastir.

Náredriel se dejó arrastrar por el guerrero movida por la idea de no aumentar el tumulto que se estaba formando. Si en vez de Minastir la hubiese custodiado Herumor, muchas cabezas estarían ya rodando por el suelo. Pero, mientras se dejaba conducir con una docilidad que asombraba al propio Minastir, sus ojos seguían mirando al Elfo que aún la insultaba y amenazaba en la lejanía.

A su mente afluían los recuerdos como fragmentos de un texto que se recomponía pero que ella no quería leer. La mirada de Elwing, la dureza de sus palabras, los oscuros silencios de Galadriel, los recelos solapados en el gris helado de los ojos de Celeborn... ¡Ven a despertarme Losille! –Suplicó. Y sus ojos se abrieron hasta sus límites confirmándole dolorosamente que no despertaba de un mal sueño; real era la mano de Minastir rodeando con fuerza su muñeca, real el empedrado que sonaba bajo sus pies y reales las nubes que oscurecían el sol anunciando la inminente llegada del invierno.

Ya en el palacio, se libró bruscamente de Minastir y corrió a buscar a Galadriel.

Yestanye lelyanie atarinya, Nerwen. –Clamó con voz exigente. Brillaba en sus ojos el miedo, la duda y una rabia ciega. (Quiero ir con mi padre Nerwen)

Por vez primera en todos los años que llevaban juntas, la mente de Náredriel estaba abierta, y en ella resonó la voz de la Dama.

Hehtauvanyet Fëanáro vanda, seldenya. Sina ná quettanya ar nárye vórima. (Te apartaré del juramento de Fëanor, mi niña. Esta es mi palabra y es firme).

Lágrimas que no eran sino la impotencia y el furor licuados brotaron de sus ojos y su rostro se descompuso en una mueca. ¡No podía luchar contra su destino y éste hablaba a su mente con la voz de Galadriel! Camino de su alcoba, todas las puertas fueron testigo y víctima de la ira desatada de la Princesa, que aquella noche buscó entre sus cosas la espada que hacía tanto tiempo no empuñaba, y abrazada a la cual se durmió. En su filo brillaban las palabras que Nárendur, el mejor herrero noldorin, había grabado para ella: ela yaiwenen turcan (Mira con desprecio a los poderosos).

Quisiera agradecer a mucha gente personajes, ideas y sugerencias que he usado en este capítulo, pero sobre todo a Aurenár, que me facilitó módulos de Alquimia y me dio ideas para "terminar" a la fuerza mis clases.

Igualmente quiero agradecer de un modo muy especial (con muchísimo cariño) las correcciones hechas por Fëanor 666, mi abuelo, de cuya paciencia y tiempo abuso descaradamente (Todos los nietos lo hacemos).

1

Artafinde es el nombre quenya del hermano mayor de Galadriel, Finrod Felagund (en Sindar). Se separaron por vez primera cuando ella fue confiada al rey Thingol para ser educada por Melian.

2 Fragmento del juramento de Fëanor.

13


	14. I SILMARILLI

ARANEL 14 I SILMARIL 

_(El Silmaril)_

- ¡Se llevan a los niños, mi Señora! –Gritó Minastir señalando dos caballos que emprendían una veloz huida. En el más lejano pudo distinguir el cabello llameante de Náredriel.

Galadriel se quedó con el corazón dividido. Fulminarlos era lo menos que habría deseado, pero al mismo tiempo temía dañar a los hijos de Elwing, usados como verdaderos escudos. Sin embargo, mientras las figuras se alejaban, la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto se asentó en ella. En todo aquel angustioso día era la primera vez que tenía la certeza de hacer algo bien, aun en contra de toda lógica. Elrond y Elros no correrían la misma suerte que Eluchíl y Eluréd. Todas las cosas parecían torcerse sobre sí mismas; el mal y el bien se fundían en una amalgama confusa.

Días atrás había ideado un plan: iría a hablar con Maedrhos. Sabía perfectamente que su decisión de atacar era inquebrantable, pero ella pensaba aprovechar el momento para arengar a sus hombres. Fríamente había elegido todas sus frases, usaba con precisión las palabras: "derramar sangre de hermanos", " repetir el horror de Alqualondë", "acabar con inocentes apretando sobre vuestras gargantas un poco más la Maldición"; "¿Continuaréis matando hermanos mientras el verdadero enemigo ríe en el Norte con nuestro dolor, luciendo los Silmarilli que entre todos podemos arrebatarle?". Su discurso acababa exhortando: "Abandonad a los hijos de Fëanor, están atados por el absurdo Juramento que realizaron en Tirion. Sólo ellos han de responder ante él. Ninguno de vosotros está obligado a morir por una Joya maldita que arruina todo lo que toca y a todo el que la nombra".

- ¡Insensatos! –Había gritado Maglor con su hermosa voz, cabalgando vivazmente ante aquellos de sus soldados que aún parecían dudar- ¿Qué os ofrece esta Dama? ¡Que uséis vuestras armas contra vuestros verdaderos hermanos! ¡Aquellos con los que día a día compartís pan, compartís penas! ¿Y es así que os libraréis de la Maldición? Desde el momento en que vuestro acero derramó sangre Teleri habéis formulado con vuestros hechos el mismo juramento que nosotros sellamos con nuestras palabras...

Muchos de los tentados a seguir a Galadriel recularon. Otros, finalmente, optaron por la deserción. Valglin y Herumor estaban entre estos últimos. La Dama giró grupa, contenta con la hazaña. Antes de irse miró a Maglor. Recordaba la promesa hecha años atrás: "La trataré como tu tratarías a uno de mis hijos".

Ahora, viéndolos huir con los Príncipes, entendió que había perdido otra batalla.

"Fëanáro nosello... i umbar Námova ataltie ten (Descendiente de Fëanor... El Hado de Námo ha caido sobre ti). A mahtauvatye eressea umbartye mittal (Lucharás solitaria contra tu destino)"

- Mi Señora –la interrumpió Minastir- Vuestra presencia es necesaria ahí adentro.

Sus ojos se negaban a ver. Ante ellos se extendía una sala repleta de cuerpos inertes, muchos de ellos mutilados, las paredes ensangrentadas y los suelos resbaladizos. El corazón de la Dama se estremeció de horror; un horror indescriptible, aun mayor que el que había vivido en Doriath o en Alqualondë.

- ¡Venid! –instaba Minastir caminando por encima de los cadáveres.

La batalla en la Casa de Curación había sido la más cruenta. Todos los niños de los Puertos se habían refugiado allí, pero sus defensas habían caído en poco tiempo: los hijos de Fëanor habían enviado a sus mejores Elfos, los más aguerridos y crueles. Puestos a matar, iban a obtener el Silmaril a cualquier precio.

Entre los caídos prevalecían los cabellos rubios.

- ¿Y la Dama Elwing? –Preguntó Galadriel mirando alarmada los rostros de los muertos.

- Sólo hay un niño que sabe algo de lo que ha pasado. Lo protegían las puertas del almacén que fueron abiertas en el último momento, cuando entramos al mando de Herumor y ya era demasiado tarde.

- ¿Herumor? ¿Dónde está él? ¿Ha sido leal?

- Mucho más de lo que cabría esperar. Luchó valientemente para impedir que Maglor se llevara a los Príncipes, pero fue herido. Turussë lo está atendiendo, pero no da abasto.

- No me extraña que haya sido herido –dijo Galadriel- No es poca cosa hacer frente a Macalaurë. Pero, ¿por qué está solo Turussë?... ¿Y Phaire? ¿Y Aurenar?

- La Dama Aurenar también ha sido herida; ha recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. No es grave, pero de momento debe reposar. Y Phaire... ella ha muerto, mi Señora...

La Dama palideció. ¡Muerta! Su pecho se llenó de oscuros presentimientos.

- ¿Dónde está ese niño que dices?

Finlomë no había visto nunca a la Dama de cerca. La expresión de su rostro lo intimidaba; lo único que salía de él eran lágrimas. Era un elfo muy pequeño, de no más de diez años. La inocencia quemaba en sus azules ojos y sus labios gordezuelos se apretaban en una mueca de timidez. Sus manos se aferraban a un arpa demasiado grande para él.

- Debes contarme lo que has visto, Finlomë; necesito saber qué ha pasado. -Le pidió ella amablemente.

El niño la miró desde detrás de sus lágrimas. Cuando hablaba con él ya no parecía una reina. Su voz sonaba familiar, tal vez como la de una maestra... pero... ¿Cómo iba a encontrar su boca las palabras que tradujeran lo que sus ojos habían presenciado?. El horror parecía su único testimonio, y la angustia se apretaba detrás de su paladar y bajaba hasta su garganta, como un puño de puro dolor.

La Dama retiró el arpa de sus manitas, que al contacto con las de ella abandonaron la tensión; lo acarició con una ternura inmensa y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Estuvieron así unos instantes; luego lo separó suavemente y se miraron a los ojos. Poco a poco Galadriel fue penetrando en su mente, como si ésta fuera el mar y el agua estuviese fría. Los ojos de Finlomë mostraban aún parte del sueño del que aquella mañana Miluiniel, su madre, lo había arrancado. Dentro de la cabeza del niño, entre sus confusos recuerdos, la Dama oyó un ensordecedor repique de campanas que desde la mindon (torre) de la plaza sembraban la alarma: el momento había llegado y todo el mundo debía correr a los puestos asignados: o a la batalla o al refugio.

- ¡Corred! –ordenó su padre.

El pequeño tuvo que mirar dos veces para reconocerlo ocupando aquella armadura. Estaba guapo allí dentro. Parecía más alto y mucho más fuerte.

- ¿Yo también me pondré una así? –preguntó admirado.

Su padre se arrodilló ante él haciendo tintinear el pesado metal de las perneras contra el frío suelo.

- Ionn –dijo su padre entre suspiros- Tal vez, por desgracia, un día llevarás una así; pero hoy debes cuidar de tu madre y ser fuerte. Es posible, hijo, que no nos volvamos a ver en Endor...

- ¿Por qué ada , qué pasará ahora?. Los ojos claros de Finlomë se poblaron de preguntas al tiempo que los de su padre le mostraban el terror que aquel día los dominaba. Le revolvió con la mano los dorados cabellos pero el guantelete de acero le rozó la frente.

Galadriel acarició el rasguño del niño que se apretó de nuevo contra ella, desamparado.

- Ya pasó, Finlomë... ya pasó todo –murmuró la Dama confortándolo y separándolo de nuevo.- Pero es muy importante que yo sepa...

Finlomë asintió y ofreció nuevamente sus ojos... y a través de ellos la Dama vio las estrechas calles de los Puertos, que tan bien conocía. Una niebla espesa unía su poder al de la noche para hacer que las casas blancas de los Falmari parecieran fantasmagóricas apariciones. Los Elfos presurosos atravesaban las callejas empedradas de los puertos. El miedo se reflejaba en sus caras. Muchos cerraban ventanas y puertas, no tanto para evitar el saqueo como para conjurar la esperanza de que, pasado un oscuro mal rato, podrían regresar y seguir con la vida cotidiana.

Galadriel conocía bien el final del camino que acababan de emprender: la Casa de Curación, ante cuya puerta había dos Elfos armados. Finlomë los miró temeroso. Uno de ellos parecía Noldo: alto y robusto, de mirada gris y cabellos nocturnos. El emblema de Finarfin lucía en su pecho. El otro se aproximó a ellos y les explicó precipitadamente que algunos de los fëanorianos habían desertado jurando fidelidad a Galadriel. Eran Elfos de corazón cansado a causa del juramento. Aquel se llamaba Herumor.

- Tu familia aquí estará a buen recaudo; es un guerrero extraordinario. Fue guardaespaldas de la hija de Maglor que también está refugiada con los niños. –Les explicó.- La Casa de Curación es inexpugnable.

Su padre asintió en silencio y Finlomë vio cómo ceñía la casi inexistente cintura de su madre y le acariciaba el vientre preñado... y cómo le besaba los labios por última vez. Luego se miraron. Un brillo acuoso danzaba en sus pupilas. Y se fue. La niebla fue devorando su imagen; su armadura no centelleaba.

El niño sollozaba. Galadriel entendió que no podía seguir, que necesitaba un respiro. La Dama le sonrió, le secó las lágrimas, lo acomodó en su regazo...

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí dentro? –Preguntó.

Finlomë tenía en su cabeza ideas dispersas, que no podía ordenar.

- El Noldo nos acompañó ayudando a mi nana a quien cada vez le costaba más caminar, aunque ella me sonreía... y la Elfa que mataron la hizo tumbar en un jergón, en una esquina, detrás de un biombo... y había una chica de cabellos rojos y era una Araniel... y...

El niño no podía parar de llorar.

- Shhh... –Dijo Galadriel tiernamente, meciendo a Finlomë en su regazo.- ¿Prefieres que siga mirando en tu mente?

- "Sí" –Susurró, al tiempo que sorbía sus mocos y ofrecía dócilmente sus ojos a la Dama...

- Eres un niño muy valiente, Finlomë... –le reconfortó cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la espalda y sus ojos volvían a encontrarse.

Finlomë fue arrancado del lado de su madre y llevado con Lothluin, que se despedía de Herumor con un nuevo beso apresurado. Éste al salir se cruzó con Náredriel, que llevaba en las manos un arpa. Él inclinó la cabeza, ella lo miró altiva y fría. Galadriel no podía saber de qué hablaban, pero el Noldo lanzó antes de salir una última mirada hacia Lothluin, y en sus ojos había vergüenza y duda.

- ¿Y este joven? ¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó Lothluin con dulzura. Los grandes ojos de Finlomë sonrieron y sus labios pronunciaron su nombre.

La Elfa había acomodado a los niños en un rincón al fondo del recinto y les contaba cuentos. Náredriel se sentó con ella y tocaba el arpa, pero se la veía inquieta, nerviosa. Hasta en el simple recuerdo de un niño percibía Galadriel su confusión y su duda. Se equivocaba en los acordes y una cuerda se rompió. Seguramente pensaba en su padre. ¿Amigo? ¿Enemigo?. Ahí fuera estaba él... ¿Y ella? ¿Qué debía hacer?

"Debí haberla llevado conmigo, en la grupa de mi propio caballo" –se reprochó Galadriel.

Los cuentos seguían interminables y el arpa sonaba desganada. Los niños más pequeños se habían dormido y los más nerviosos empezaban a jugar entre sí, cansados de estar quietos y callados. De pronto los gemidos de la madre de Finlomë llegaron nítidos, sobreponiéndose al barullo del juego. Un amigo le apretó el brazo y lo animó:

- ¡Tranquilo Fin! ¡Siempre es así! Cuando nació mi hermanita fue igual. Verás que pasará rápido y pronto.

Pero Finlomë tenía el corazón encogido y en la boca no encontraba saliva. Años más tarde supo que ese estado tiene nombre: miedo.

Aurenar salió alarmada de detrás del biombo buscando a Phaire. Algo iba mal. El corazón de Finlomë latía muy fuerte, como el galope de un caballo salvaje.

- ¿Ha nacido ese niño? –preguntó Galadriel a Minastir.

- Sí, Tarinya, -Respondió éste, y bajó el tono de su voz hasta el susurro, para añadir- pero la madre perdió la vida... cuando el niño nació, las curadoras -no sé por qué- no la atendieron y una hemorragia se la llevó. –Luego, con su voz normal, informó- Lothluin está cuidando del pequeño.

La Dama asintió y acarició de nuevo a Finlomë, que empezó a hablar sin que esta vez se lo pidieran:

- La Dama Aurenar llamó a Phaire y ella fue corriendo... mi mamá gritaba mucho... luego oímos un ruido muy grande... muy grande... y los niños que jugaban se callaron de golpe. Sólo seguían llorando los más pequeños y gritaba mi nana ... La puerta se abrió de golpe; afuera luchaban... entró un guerrero muy alto... tenía una armadura brillante, parecía un capitán... luego entraron la Dama más bonita de Endor y dos niños iguales, ¡estaban repetidos! ¡Todos la estabamos mirando! Lothluin gritó: "¡No!... ¡Wilwarin no!" E intentó coger a la Araniel por un brazo, pero ella la miró sólo un instante, justo al oírse llamar Wilwarin, como si no supiera qué hacer. Luego se levantó de un salto y dejando caer el arpa encima de mí corrió hacia la Dama...

Finlomë se calló como si quisiera recordar bien lo que había pasado, como quien intenta ordenar una habitación y no sabe por donde empezar...

- En el cuello de la Dama brillaba algo, mucho... ¡Era algo como mágico, especial, algo que no podías dejar de mirar! La Araniel le gritó:

"¡Dámelo Elwing! ¡Me pertenece! ¡Impide que más gente inocente muera! ¡Dame el Silmaril!"

Lo dijo como quien manda mucho... si yo hubiera tenido el Silmaril se lo habría dado sin importarme lo bonito que era. Pero la Dama Elwing no lo hizo. Miró muy enfadada a la Araniel y le gritó:

"Jamás te lo daré y no es tuyo: mi abuela lo rescató de la corona de Morgoth poniendo en peligro su vida".

Entonces ella le contestó como si se burlara:

"Nada habría rescatado si las manos de MI abuelo no hubieran forjado esa joya; y si ella arriesgó por él su vida, mi abuelo la perdió. Así que... ¡Dámelo!".

Finlomë había dejado el regazo de Galadriel, como si sus pies necesitaran el contacto con el suelo. Tenía la mirada perdida en un misterioso punto del vacío y se llevó las manos al cuello como si protegiera con ellas el brillo del Silmaril.

- Entonces el guerrero alto señaló una puerta que Phaire había abierto... no la habíamos visto, pero al oír los gritos había dejado un momento a mi mamá con la Dama Aurenar para abrir esa puerta, porque ella era la única que tenía la llave...

"¡Por allí, Hiril !" –Dijo el capitán

Y apartó a la Araniel de un empujón... pero ella... ella entonces...

Finlomë apretó más su garganta... ahora ya no tenía el Silmaril entre sus manos... ahora protegía un cuello y miraba a Galadriel con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Fue tan rápido... ! Él le puso una mano en el hombro y la Araniel con un gesto rápido le arrancó la espada de la vaina y... y... de pronto al capitán le salía mucha sangre del cuello y sus ojos se habían quedado como blancos y se cayó de rodillas al suelo. La Dama gritó y empezó a correr, pero mi madre también gritó fuerte... y se me cayó al suelo el arpa e hizo un ruido muy extraño, como si las cuerdas estuvieran asustadas y llamaran a alguien. Phaire, que ya había abierto la puerta, se interpuso entre la Araniel y la Dama Elwing.

"¡No me obligues a atacarte!" – Le pidió la Araniel como con pena.

"No pequeña, no me quitaré. Deja que Elwing huya. Yo no me moveré. Si quieres pasar, tendrás que matarme." –Le decía Phaire.- La Araniel la apartó de un empujón, no parecía que tuviera tanta fuerza, y echo a correr detrás de la Dama... Entonces Phaire le agarró el vestido y ella se giró y en sus ojos brillaba la furia.

"¡A lelya Phaire! (¡Vete Phaire!)" -Le gritó.

Mientras tanto, la Dama Aurenar salió de detrás del biombo con un pequeño bultito blanco y llorón que dejó en mis brazos mientras desenvainaba su propia espada y gritó también:

"¡Yo me ocupo Phaire!" -Pero Phaire ordenó:

"¡No Aurenar, tú le harás daño!"

Pero la Araniel ya había echado a correr detrás de la Dama Elwing y... Phaire corrió también y le dio alcance y la sujetó de un brazo y no la dejaba, aunque la Araniel forcejeaba y corría y La Dama Aurenar se aproximaba blandiendo la espada... y todo era confuso... Entonces la Araniel... ella... Aurenar le quiso quitar la espada de la mano con un golpe de la suya, pero ella aguantó. Phaire gritó "¡No!" E intentó ponerse en medio de ellas. "¡¡HEKA!" gritó también la Araniel y entonces...

Galadriel cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor. Su rostro y el de Finlomë competían en palidez. Finlomë siguió solo con un hilillo de voz.

- Phaire se cayó al suelo... sangraba... y la Dama Aurenar siguió luchando con la Araniel...

- ¿Fue Náredriel quien hirió a Aurenar? –Preguntó Galadriel con incredulidad.

- No...No hubiese podido, –respondió Minastir- la lucha era muy desigual... La Dama supera claramente a la Doncella, pero... la muchacha es obstinada y no creo que reconociera su inferioridad... al parecer mientras luchaban la puerta cedió y ntró Maglor al frente de un batallón de Noldor. Él fue quien la hirió.

- ¡Macalaurë...! –musitó Galadriel.- Debió buscarla como un loco... Luego la Dama preguntó de nuevo al niño- ¿Sabes qué más sucedió? ¿Has visto qué le pasó a Elwing?

- No lo sé bien... la puerta estaba abierta y entro ese Golodh de armadura brillante y gritó "Yendenya" y derribó a la Dama Aurenar con un golpe de espada y luego todo se llenó de Gelydh con penachos rojos y los niños asustados empezamos a correr sin saber qué hacer y gritábamos... yo tenía al bebé y lloraba y no sabía que hacer, solo lo abrazaba y al fin oímos la voz de Herumor, que había llegado hasta la puerta y ordenó a Lothluin que nos hiciera salir a los niños y yo estaba cerca y salí primero y las vi correr por la playa... La Dama llegó hasta la orilla y miró atrás y la Araniel corría tanto que yo pensé que le daría alcance y la Dama se lanzó al mar y ella detrás y yo pensé que se ahogaría, pero el Golodh que había herido a la Dama Aurenar la siguió y la retuvo, como si entendiera que no había nada que hacer... entonces sucedió...

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Galadriel.

- Señora, el muchacho cuenta algo extraño... –Explicó Minastir. -Dice que cuando la Dama hubo nadado muchos metros y las fuerzas la abandonaban, se...

- ¡Se hizo un ave...! Blanca y poderosa y surcó el cielo en dirección al Oeste... –corroboró seguro Finlomë.

En el rostro del guerrero se pintó una mueca de incredulidad, entendiendo que acontecimientos demasiado grandes habían excedido la resistencia de la mente de un niño tan pequeño. Pero la Dama lo miraba con seriedad, no dudando de sus palabras y sus labios pronunciaron un nombre que hizo cambiar la expresión del rostro del elfo...

- Ulmo... en sus manos está el destino del Silmaril. ¿Ellos luego se llevaron a los príncipes?

La cabeza de Finlomë asintió. Su voz, aunque cansada, prosiguió relatando.

- Sí... el Elfo vestido de negro nos apartó a empujones y luchó contra Herumor...

Galadriel imaginaba perfectamente el combate que Finlomë había visto. Por muchos años que el niño viviera y por muchas batallas que presenciara, jamás volvería a ser testigo de una tan espectacular y salvaje, tan igualada y cruel.

- Lo que me extraña es que no lo matara... –dijo Galadriel.

- Fue por la Araniel: –dijo Finlomë- le gritó que lo dejara y que la ayudara con los niños... entonces se los llevaron...

- ¡Vengo a cumplir lo prometido! ¡Perra golodh! –Gritó un Sindar abriéndose paso con su caballo hasta llegar a Náredriel que salía tras Maglor de la Casa de Curación. - ¡Ensartaré en una lanza tu cabeza y la ofreceré a tu padre como un homenaje de Caras Sirion!

- ¡Estás loco! –Le gritó otro jinete que lo seguía- ¡Ese niño es uno de los Príncipes! ¡Ella lo está salvando!

Maglor aprovechó la confusión y tiró del brazo de Míriel retirándola tras de sí; dejó en el suelo al niño que él llevaba y desenvainó su espada. Detuvo el acero Sindar y luchó con el Elfo. Le bastaron dos o tres envites para derribarlo del caballo y un tajo seco para decapitarlo.

- ¡Monta a los niños contigo y huid...! –Ordenó Maglor corriendo hacia el segundo jinete, cuya suerte fue similar.

En ese momento Minastir se abría paso entre los cadáveres dispuesto a detener a los fugitivos. El caballo de Maglor se encabritó y acto seguido emprendió el galope.

Al cabo de la calle una amazona blanca se aproximaba. Era Galadriel.

Calle arriba se perdieron.

Calle arriba.

Al galope. Delante un niño, otro detrás. Maglor no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Desde el color de sus cabellos hasta la forma de moverse, en todo le recordaba a su madre. ¡Había crecido tanto¡. La alegría de volver a verla, de tenerla de nuevo a su lado, le ocultaba la amarga realidad de la batalla.

- A hekaelme Londesse, i seldor nár i eru estel! (Salalgamos de los puertos, los niños son la única esperanza) –le gritó haciendo sonar el cuerno en señal de retirada.

Míriel le dedicó una mirada cómplice y guió su caballo hacia un sendero semioculto, antigua vía de escape de aventuras infantiles. Tras escalar empinados caminos de tierra y pisotear yerbajos silvestres llegaron al acantilado. Muchos Elfos se les habían ido uniendo. Macalaurë escrutaba a su alrededor intentando descubrir a Nelyo. Uno de los soldados de Ambarto galopaba hacia ellos. En su caballo traía el cuerpo de su Señor herido de muerte. El corazón de todos se empequeñeció en el pecho.

Míriel se asomó al acantilado, al que tantas veces había subido a merendar con Glorfindel en una época que ahora le pareció remota. Desde allí, alejada ya de la batalla, contempló la ciudad. En la distancia se veían las calles, testigos solitarios de enfrentamientos aislados, impotentes manos que contenían tristes bultos caídos en el suelo. Soplaba un inquietante viento del Oeste. Los cuernos seguían sonando marcando la retirada. Jinetes de rojos penachos se movilizaban; no tardarían en llegar

- Ha sido una masacre. –Dijo Macalaurë apenado, acercando su caballo al de su hija.

Míriel se miró las manos, como si las tuviera sucias, y las restregó contra el cuello de su montura.

- Ya no puedes cambiar nada – Intentó consolarla Macalaurë- No le des más vueltas. Eso vivirá en ti para siempre.

Su caballo se movía inquieto, pifiaba... Macalaurë descabalgó y se acercó al de ella. Míriel lo miró a los ojos: la pena y el remordimiento los humedecian.

Los soldados se hicieron atrás, respetando aquel momento.

Por la izquierda, convocado por los cuernos, se acercaba el grupo que había permanecido en la retaguardia: las curadoras, las mujeres y algunos de los niños.

Anarsel, al descubrir a Míriel se acercó corriendo para saludar, pero la prudencia le impidió adelantarse a Macalaurë, que ayudaba a bajar a los niños.

- Anarsel, a mahata seldi Antenissnen,. Si ná Elerondo ar ta ná Elerossë. (Anarsel lleva a los niños con Antenis. Este es Elerondo y ese Elerossë). –Ordenó.

Elerondo se había orinado encima, Elerossë se aferraba a Míriel, no quería soltarle el pelo. Gritaba. Pataleaba. Cáno lo alzó con cariño:

- Úaista, ion. (No temas, hijo) –Dijo acariciándole- Tranquilízate, yo cuidaré de vosotros, no permitiré que os suceda nada malo. Con nosotros estareis bien...todo ha pasado ya... no tengas miedo. Ahora id con Anarsel y os dará ropas limpias y algo de comida. Yo os iré a buscar en cuanto pueda.

Anarsel sonrió a Míriel y se llevó a los niños.

Míriel abrazó a su padre.

Dejó escapar un suspiro.

¡Había deseado tanto aquel reencuentro!. Querría con todo su ser que fuera como la primera vez que se había entregado a los brazos paternos querría saciar sus ansias, tenía sed de seguridad, hambre de paz...

Macalaurë se dio cuenta de que su hija ya no era una niña. Notaba que sus espaldas soportaban un gran peso. La rabia le embargó: de nuevo el poder de un Valar le aplastaba contra la realidad como los dedos de los niños espachurran en los vidrios a las moscas desorientadas.

- Avatyara nillo! (Perdóname)– suplicó su padre

Se hizo el silencio. Macalaurë la apretaba contra sí, sus labios le rozaban la sien como si dudaran de su derecho a besarla. "Avatyara nillo, pitya" repetía... No era capaz de pronunciar otras palabras, de alegar excusas, de defenderse de su mal...

ilar thanye, ilar melme, ilar malkazon samme... (ni ley, ni amor, ni alianza de espadas)

- Inye mela ten, atto... (Te quiero, papa) -sollozaba ella, como quien busca algo perdido, pero sin juicios, sin reproches, ardiendo aún su alma por la luz del Silmaril.

ilar thanye, ilar melme, ilar malkazon samme...

Las manos... sus manos...

Míriel las apartó del Elfo herido que intentaba sanar.

Se mordió el labio y gruesos lagrimones fluyeron por sus ojos. La sombra se llevó la vida que le quedaba al Elfo y ella se dejó caer al suelo, vacía.

No tenía poder.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Dijo Anteniss alarmada.

El elfo yacía inerte. La mirada de la Curadora se cernió sobre su nieta, que se replegaba sobre sí misma, abrazándose, como si quisiera salvarse de un desastre.

- ¿Has estado en contacto con la muerte? –Sus ojos penetrantes como los de un ave de presa la escrutaban- ¿Te has cobrado vidas? ¡Típico! ¡Nada te importa el sacrificio de tu madre! ¡Nada la soledad de tu padre! ¡Tú no has nacido para ser princesa, para preocuparte del destino de un pueblo! ¡Eres egoísta y mezquina! Pero ahora estarás contenta. ¡Has conseguido lo que querías! ¡El poder ha huido de ti! ¡Quítate de en medio! ¡Vete a tocar el arpa! ¡Aparta de mi vista tu inutilidad!

Parecía que su cuerpo estuviese fragmentado en mil trozos, diseminado... Náredriel se levantó penosamente, aún traspasada por los severos ojos de su abuela. Buscaba por su pecho arrepentimiento, pero la luz deslumbrante del Silmaril aún la cegaba. Si Poderes rencorosos regían su destino por la ley del antojo, si el Hado la había condenado injustamente por crímenes con los que nada tenía que ver, ¿Por qué no iba a matar? ¿Qué quería decir Narringe con aquello de que había conocido su esencia? Por primera vez se le ocurrió pensar una cosa: ¿Qué habría hecho ella en Alqualondë, en Doriath?

Otras palabras resonaban en su mente: las de Aurenar, cuando le decía que no tenía nada de qué enorgullecerse. Y era cierto. Nada había hecho digno de mención, salvo las vergonzosas muertes de aquella tarde. No podía deshacerse del espanto de los ojos del guerrero asesinado, que de pronto se habían llenado de muerte; del pecho abierto de Phaire... ¡Phaire! Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que la quería... La muerte ahora vivía en ella y le mordía el corazón como un perro. De pronto quiso ser aquella niña de cabellos revueltos que no sabía qué era un "noldo" y quería jurar... ¿jurar?... Jurar que jamás tendría nada que ver con aquellos Elfos fratricidas... Toda su vida había renegado del poder de sanar, pero ahora, viendo como había muerto un Elfo por su falta de poder... ¡Ahora empezaba a saber qué importante era lo que había perdido!

Sorteando rabiosa los cuerpos de los heridos, saltando sobre sus gemidos que la acusaban de traidora, se acercó al acantilado. Bajo ella Los Puertos, las playas conocidas por las que había corrido y jugado, el mar que le había lamido la piel...

"¿Recuerdas tú el nombre de todos tus ahogados? –le gritó- ¿Recuerdas el color de sus ojos, el tono de su voz, la sorpresa en su rostro cuando ya no había aire?"

Pesadamente se dejó caer en el suelo hiriéndose las rodillas con la dureza de la roca desnuda, y tapándose la cara con las manos lloró amargamente.

Una voz desolada le habló.

- Ambarussa también ha caído.

Míriel se mordió el labio.

Maedhros se sentó a su lado. Ella lo miró con el rostro bañado de lágrimas y la nariz rezumando mocos. Estuvieron largo rato unidos por el silencio.

- Ilkwa ná avasanda, vanimelda... mártya tyalie Nuru . A nenatye niernen i osse karnaron, nan a kenatye i eleni estelenen... Ambar-mettá Eru lastaruva i yalme uaharyaina –Dijo por fin Maedhros arrastrando cada palabra como un preso sus cadenas. (Todo es mentira, preciosa... tus manos han tocado la Muerte. Moja con tus lágrimas el horror de tus hechos pero mira a las estrellas... Al final de los días Eru escuchará el clamor de los desposeídos)

La única mano de su tío limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su sobrina antes de atráela hacia sí y estrujarla con un abrazo protector. El muñón se le clavaba en la espalda... él nunca volvería a tener una mano en el extremo de aquel brazo mutilado... ella sentía también que algún miembro le había sido amputado.

- "CON LA SEMPITERNA OSCURIDAD SEAMOS MALDITOS"... ¿no entiendes, pitya? ¡No podemos romper el juramento!.

Míriel lo escuchaba en silencio. Sus grandes ojos grises le invitaban a hablar. Maedhros se animó a recordar, al contrario de su hermano él parecía necesitar de las palabras.

- Nuestros pies pisaban la cima de Túna, habíamos partido al exilio avergonzados, retornábamos rebelados. Confieso que me dieron asco las lágrimas de los Vanyar y de los Maiar... eran tan falsas. El cuerpo sin vida de Finwë, su sangre derramada ante las puertas, la fría oscuridad...¡Ese era nuestro dolor y no lloramos, por qué no había lágrimas suficientes!. Pero los Noldor estaban allí, un mar de Elfos portando antorchas. Fuego en la oscuridad... ¿ Había perdido la razón? ¡Todos la habíamos perdido entonces! Porque la fidelidad de nuestras gentes estaba clara y no temieron demostrársela a los Poderes. El pueblo aclamó a mi Padre y lo aceptó como al nuevo rey...

Maedhros guardó silencio, sin apartar los ojos de los de su sobrina. Quería a aquella niña, la sentía también parte de él.

- Si la ira lo cegaba... si los términos del juramento fueron más allá de la razón... –siguió- entonces deberíamos haber hecho algo para evitar eso, pero no lo hicimos. Y juramos.

La luz del Silmaril volvió a la mente de Míriel con todo su esplendor.

- Ya está hecho; no podemos deshacerlo. Solamente Eru puede cambiar las cosas... pero al parecer, nos ha abandonado. Cargamos con un destino demasiado pesado, lo sé y quisimos apartarte de él. –Dijo su tío estrechándola contra él para luego mirarla cariñoso-. ¡Te pareces tanto a Amme! Ella se quedó en Valinor, quizá para mostrarnos que había otro camino... no sé... tantas veces me he preguntado qué hará ella ahora, qué pensará... Tu has elegido también, pequeña, aunque en sentido contrario a ella...

- ¿Y quien está en lo cierto, tío? ¿Ella? ¿Yo?. –Preguntó Míriel ansiosa.

Maedhros la miró con ternura.

- A ella le aguarda una eternidad vacía, un futuro que siempre vivirá del pasado, la soledad... A ti te aguarda... ¿Quién lo sabe? Pisar Arda por días innumerables, cargar con el peso de todas tus acciones... A los Segundos Nacidos Eru les plantea tres retos: la vejez, la enfermedad y la muerte. Nosotros tenemos bastante con cargar cada instante con el peso existencia y la duda de qué habrá detrás de nuestros pasos finales, cuando Arda se desintegre...Si vamos a morir con su sustancia todo da igual y si no...

- ¿Y si no?

- No lo sé, pitya...

Unas nubes ocultaban a Isil, que aquella tarde empezaba a mostrar su forma creciente. ¿Guadaña? ¿Sonrisa? ¿Horrible mueca de un cielo sin entrañas?

14


	15. EÄRENDIL CALTA LÓMESSE

ARANEL15.

EÄRENDIL KALTA LÓMESSE 

_(Eärendil Brilla En La Noche)_

Quiero explicártelo, Elerondo, porque sé que no lo entenderás. Quiero que conozcas mis motivos, que intentes ponerte en mi piel. Eso en otro tiempo no nos era difícil.

Mi elección está hecha. Todos mis caminos me han conducido a ella, sobre todo esta guerra interminable. Ancalagon el Negro cayó, abatido por Padre, y eso todo el mundo lo recordará. Todas las miradas que se fijaron en ti, que se fijaron en mí, ioni Eärendilo, ancalima elenion, (hijos de Eärendil, la más brillante de las estrellas) ensalzarán con cantos esos instantes y las bocas de los niños del futuro se abrirán de emoción al escucharlos. Pero hay otros cantos que no se entonarán: son los del cansancio y el hastío, son los de cuarenta y dos años de sangre, de destrucción, de cólera... nadie alaba los gritos y los miedos y la vergüenza del musgo que cubre los restos de los muertos sin tumba... ¡Nadie canta las dudas en el momento de clavar tu espada, ni los nervios que te mueven las tripas en la angustia ciega de la espera!

¡Son tantos los horrores que mis ojos han visto que ya no puedo más! He decidido cerrarlos un día y entregarme a la misericordia que Eru pueda tener.

Hecha está ya la apuesta; tirados los dados.

Después de todo, como decía Maitimo, el mismo sol luce en Valinor que en Endor, ¿Sin la luz de los Árboles, quien quiere vivir para siempre en sus prados? ¿Soportarás tú días sin término? ¿No desearás abrazar la nada? ¿Te bastará la beatitud de Aman para saciar tu espíritu?

No sé, hermano, nunca he sabido quién soy... qué soy...

Desde donde alcanzo a recordar he sentido el amor a la belleza de los Eldar y también el latido apresurado de los Atani: la prisa por vivir, la pasión de aprovechar el momento presente...

Muchas veces preguntaba a Madre qué o quién era yo y no obtenía respuestas de sus labios... sólo una mueca, una palabra evasiva, un beso... tal vez ella también se lo preguntara...

Cuando éramos niños y Padre partió, cuando se hizo a la mar con su barco soberbio, me dejó el corazón lleno de añoranzas, pero también de sueños:

"Un día yo también surcaré las aguas, buscaré tierras nuevas más allá de lo conocido" me prometí.

Los ojos de Madre quedaron heridos de nostalgia y su corazón de malos augurios. Ella era débil. Había nacido para reina, pero no para reinar. Sin la autoridad de Padre, todo acabó en las manos de los Consejeros.

Ahora, que lo contemplo en la distancia, entiendo que nuestro pueblo formaba un entramado complejo, difícil de gobernar. La mayoría eran gentes de Gondolin. Refugiados que habían visto hundirse en la nada la sólida seguridad de la Ciudad Oculta. Pisaban Arvernien como si no estuvieran seguros de su estabilidad, igual que cuando caminábamos sobre la arena de la playa hundiéndose bajo nuestros pies. Así se sentían, como peregrinos que ya no podían llamar patria a ningún suelo. Para ellos la vida se había transformado en un perpetuo vagar, y las cosas pasajeras apenas si les interesaban.

Junto a ellos vivan los Doriathrim, como Madre. La palabra "fratricidio" les espoleaba el alma y los hacía recelosos y desconfiados, los mejores clientes de los Herreros, a quienes encargaban afiladas espadas y gruesas llaves con las que cerrar todas sus puertas.

El tercer grupo de Elfos lo formaban los Falmari, buenas gentes que amaban el mar, las barquitas pesqueras con velas blancas y concretas recortándose en el azul del cielo de la tarde. Carecían de la ambición de las gentes de Círdan y sus obras eran pequeñas y amables como las perlas.

Luego había Atani, gentes de las Tres Casas que huían del empuje creciente de los orcos, buscando la paz en los refugios del Sirion. Se afanaban en crear hogares y crecían a prisa, y enfermaban trayendo de cabeza a nuestros curadores, que sólo sabían sanar las heridas de las armas pero que se inquietaban ante la mirada suplicante de los niños que ardían de fiebre o se llenaban con los granos del sarampión o de la varicela. Yo los miraba de lejos, algo había que me atraía en su forma de vivir.

Nosotros íbamos creciendo con todo eso en el corazón.

Recuerdo que a la tarde bajábamos con Madre hasta la playa y ella dejaba que sus ojos se cansaran escrutando un lejano horizonte lleno de promesas incumplidas. Entretanto tú y yo jugábamos con la arena.

Al caer la noche, cuando volvíamos a palacio, muchos nos saludaban con una sonrisa, sin llamarnos por el nombre porque pocos eran los que nos distinguían. De hecho hubo un tiempo en que yo miraba curioso a los otros niños: era como si les faltara una mitad que yo sí tenía, fuera y dentro de mí a la vez. Cuando te miraba me veía, y en el fondo de mi ser pensaba que tú eras el mejor, el original... tal vez yo sólo fuera una copia tuya, imperfecta... pero al mismo tiempo, tus ojos reflexivos y quietos me testificaban que yo existía, que mis acciones eran importantes, que mis huellas sobre la arena de la vida no serían borradas por el mar sin entrañas, que para siempre vivirían en tu mirada prodigiosa...

Por las noches me costaba dormir. Añoraba la voz de Padre, su mirada bondadosa, llena de luz, su voz profunda que me adormecía junto al fuego... su ausencia me dejó un agujero y unos ojos abiertos y absurdos que inútilmente lo buscaban en la noche. En lo material todo seguía igual; el bocado mejor, mullidos lechos y túnicas preciosas para cubrir dignamente el cuerpo de los príncipes-niños.

Hasta el día de nuestra huida.

Aguerridos Gondolindrim, nobles en los que Padre confiaba, nos condujeron a ti, a madre y a mí a casa del abuelo Galathil, en los Puertos, y su casa se transformó en una prisión. Dura lección aprendimos vitalmente: la clandestinidad. Quietos en oscuras habitaciones, con el patio interior de la casa como único dador de un breve aire libre, silenciosos siempre... tú encontraste consuelo en los libros, pero a mí me mordían los perros del aburrimiento con las quietas fauces de las runas. Sólo encontraba consuelo cuando Aurenar venía por las tardes y jugaba conmigo a espadas. Madre estaba distante, abismada en un dilema que yo entonces no entendía, triste... cuando estaba con nosotros se limitaba a acariciarnos y morderse el labio, para que no temblara. Sus ojos solían abortar algunas lágrimas.

Luego llegó el día aciago, el día en que escuché por vez primera el diálogo asesino de las espadas, que ya no eran divertidos palos de mentirijillas sino afiladas hojas que segaban miembros y vidas; que lamían lascivas los sueños antes de despedazarlos. Ese día perdimos a Madre, perdimos nuestra forma de vida, perdimos la inocencia, quizá la infancia, si por infancia entendemos esa vida confiada de actos repetidos y gratos desde que sale Anar hasta su ocaso.

¡Pero ganamos tantas cosas que ignoran!

Yo entonces no entendía de amigo o de enemigo. De pronto una gran confusión estalló a mi alrededor y me invadió la sensación de ahogo ¡No podía ni llorar! Todo eran gentes enormes, gentes de hierro.

No juzgué la fragilidad de los brazos que me ciñeron. No me daban seguridad ni certeza, pero me arrancaban de aquella soledad sin aire. Y rodeé el cuello de Míriel, ceñí con mis piernas su cintura... tú ibas delante, concentrándote en entender qué pasaba... Yo sólo sentía su aliento apresurado; su corazón que daba un latido de duda y otro de certeza; sus ojos ardiendo entre el espanto y la luz. Sus cabellos rojos me cubrían la cara y de pronto el deseo de aferrarlos me llenó toda la mente. Aflojé mi brazo y acerqué una mano, temerosa de quemarse en sus llamas, pero que poco a poco se acercó hasta cerrarse sobre un mechón sedoso que ya no quise soltar...

Sí, ya sé que sabes que te escribo esto acariciando su trenza cortada... esa reliquia que quiero que pongáis entre mis dedos... ya sabes... cuando... cuando yo ya no pueda... ¡aún huele a ella después de los años y del ajetreo!

Aquel galope apresurado, duro, sin rumbo, fue el primero de muchos. Pero pronto acostumbré mis ojos a ver la vida desde el lomo de un caballo, a mirar más allá, a buscar el verano, cuando los árboles pierden sus hojas y elevan al cielo sus dedos de palo, como súplicas sin sentido a Poderes hechos de jirón de nube.

Quizá éramos tan pequeños que simplemente nos pareció natural pasar de la luz de un destino glorioso a la sombra de una maldición, de la inocencia de la víctima a fría soledad del verdugo que vomita cada noche por la sangre derramada...

Dicen que no es posible que reviva la sequedad de un árbol, ni que pueda ser frondosa su patética sombra de líneas proyectadas sobre la tierra dura; o que los harapos del muérdago estirándose hacia el suelo puedan alimentar y hacer crecer a un niño... Pero más luz encontramos en la cercana oscuridad de este padre que en la brillante lejanía de Eärendil.

Muchos no saben, ni quieren saber, que en el corazón de la casa de Fëanor el amor supera al odio como la luz a las tinieblas. Pero yo lo digo y lo diré: el día en que Eru, cuyos designios ignoro, me llame a juicio y me siente ante su Majestad, yo gritaré bien fuerte:

"Atarinya ná Macalaurë: erye topiem collanen i lómessen ringe, erye apsiem fëanya ar hroanya erye tangweim andor eressean ar ossean, erye istiem i melme ataro, i si i men arano auta voronwesse ar i fillawesse"

(Mi padre es Macalaurë: él me cubrió con su manto en las noches frías, él alimentó mi espíritu y mi cuerpo, él cerró las puertas a la soledad y al terror, él me enseñó el amor de un padre y que el camino de los reyes pasa por la fidelidad y la justicia)

¿Recuerdas tú la aparición de la estrella?

Yo sí.

Recuerdo muy bien aquella noche fría.

Era una de esas noches en las que vivir sin hogar es pesado y deprime, y hace que el corazón desee un cobijo para el cuerpo, un fuego en una casa de piedra y un plato humeante, una luz encendida que haga familiares las sombras de la noche.

Había llovido por la tarde y el agua helaba el regazo de la tierra tornando inhóspito lo que otras noches nos acogía maternal y dulce.

Alimentábamos un buen fuego y nos sentamos alrededor; nuestros ojos jugaban con las llamas.

Yo busqué el regazo de Míriel, su mechón de cabello cayendo sobre mi pecho, retorcido entre mis dedos.

Recuerdo cómo nos miraba Maitimo, sus ojos de rey derrocado, noble aún ante la adversidad. La rabia con la que arrojó otro tronco al fuego traducía lo mucho que se reprochaba a sí mismo el no poder ofrecernos algo mejor.

Padre dijo:

"¡Elerondo, a tuka nander!" (Elerondo, trae las arpas!)

Y tú corriste a buscarlas. Era esa tu orden preferida, aquella que te deleitaba cumplir... Con ansiedad dejabas el instrumento en sus manos y tus ojos brillaban a la espera de un canto antiguo o nuevo, daba igual, pues aunque mil veces repetido siempre sonaba especial y único si lo oíamos de sus labios.

Pero aquella noche Macalaurë puso el arpa en tus manos:

- ¡A tula, nessa hér, a talya i nandele si istatye! ("¡Venga, joven maestro, repite los arpegios que te enseñé... !")

Tus ágiles dedos corrieron por las cuerdas, alegres de poder tañer... La derecha buscaba las notas de la melodía y la izquierda arpejiaba los acordes: primera de la octava, tercera, quinta, primera de la octava siguiente... Una luna quieta arrancaba al arpa destellos de plata.

- ¡Mára, ionya! –decía Padre satisfecho.- si hilyat Míriel ar ananyet nandenya. (Bien, hijo mío, ahora sigue a Míriel y te ganarás el arpa)

Yo la dejé libre para que pudiera tocar contigo y fui a recostarme contra Maitimo.

Ella tomó el arpa y su voz estremeció la noche y los corazones. Por mucho que vivamos nunca podremos escuchar cantos mejores que aquellos, voces más hermosas...

"las hojas eran largas, la hierba era verde,

las umbelas de los abetos altas y hermosas

y en el claro se vio una luz..."

Ante mis ojos, como si yo mismo fuera Beren, se materializó Luthien. Macalaurë sonreía alejando de sus ojos la tristeza por un rato mientras te miraba fijamente, orgulloso de ti.

El arpa iba a ser tuya.

Yo lo sabía.

Cerré los ojos: era imposible saber de cuál de las arpas salía la segunda voz...

De nuevo la lluvia empezó a caer helada y constante, como los malos pensamientos. Un escalofrío me surcó la espalda: fría era en verdad la noche. Maitimo se quitó la capa que le cubría la cota de malla y me abrigó con ella sonriéndome. No me cabía duda de que me amaba, de que yo era importante para él. Hay cosas que no necesitan de las palabras para alcanzar la certeza.

La canción seguía:

"El encantamiento le reanimó los pies

condenados a errar por las colinas

y se precipitó, vigoro y rápido

a alcanzar los rayos de la luna..."

Recuerdo que me dejé proteger por sus brazos y le susurré: "Eres manco, como Beren...". Y él me tomó la barbilla con su izquierda y me miró y me sonrió melancólico y tierno: "Cortesía de su mismo enemigo..." susurró. Sus largos cabellos mojados y rojos me caían por el pecho como una caricia. Sus brazos me apretaron cariñosos: creo que le sorprendió que lo comparara con mi bisabuelo.

"y el destino cayó sobre Tinúviel

y centelleando se abandonó a sus brazos."

Macalaurë se dejó arrebatar por el canto y unió su voz, tan hermosa y profunda, a la de Míriel.

" Larga fue la ruta que les trazó el destino

sobre montañas pedregosas, grises y frías,

por habitaciones de hierro y puertas de sombra

y florestas nocturnas sin mañana.

Los mares que separaban se extendieron entre ellos

Sin embargo al fin de nuevo se encontraron

Y en el bosque cantando sin tristeza

Desaparecieron hace ya muchos años."

Con los últimos acordes pareció disminuir el frío, y yo pensé que era un efecto de la música. Pero no era así, porque la lluvia cesó y la niebla contumaz que tapaba las estrellas se disipó y las constelaciones aparecieron radiantes ante nuestros ojos.

Todos miramos al cielo y vimos por vez primera a Vingilot, refulgente y brillante.

- Es un signo... dijo Maiimo admirado.

- Gil-estel... pronunció Macalaurë... la estrella de la esperanza... y me miró.

Maitimo habló: "¿No es acaso un Silmaril, que brilla ahora en occidente?"

Y Padre respondió:

–Sí es en verdad el Silmaril que vimos hundirse en el mar y que se eleva otra vez con el poder de los Valar, regocijémonos entonces; porque su gloria es ahora vista por muchos, y no obstante está más allá de todo mal.

Elrond dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y éste se enrolló sobre sí mismo como si quisiera replegarse.

- "Úhanyanyet, ónoni úhananyet...(No te entiendo, hermano, no te entiendo...).

Luego levantó la vista hacia la ventana de enfrente de su escritorio y por encima del friso vio el océano y el horizonte lejanísimo... ¿Por qué no podía ser así para ellos? El cielo y el mar nunca se separaban, esa línea indeleble los unía, los confundía...¿Por qué a ellos no?.

Atormentado, se levantó arrastrando hacia atrás la silla con un desagradable ruido. Sólo hacía eso cuando la cólera lo vencía, muy pocas veces... y se acercó a la ventana...

Ante sí se erguía un reino a medias... piedras cortadas en montones, argamasa y herramientas, ruido de canteros y ruido de albañiles, gritos dando órdenes y martillos golpeando madera... Llevaban así varios años y muchos más pasarían antes de que todas las obras concluyeran: casas humildes, mansiones y palacios iban poblando Mithlond con un esplendor nacido de la nueva paz y con la ilusión de los supervivientes que piensan que ahora harán por fin un reino perdurable y feliz.

Los gritos de Ereinion le llamaron la atención: discutía con su arquitecto. No dejaba pasar por alto un detalle. Aquella mañana parecía estar especialmente enojado. Elrond lo contempló largamente. El negro cabello que se apartaba nerviosamente de la cara, los ojos penetrantes, los gestos firmes y autoritarios... Tras él la bahía de Lune aparecía joven y sonriente, como si el mar mirara con ilusión a los nuevos habitantes de la costa, frenéticos constructores de un Reino hermoso.

El tiempo los había ido acercando pero su relación con Ereinion no había sido fácil...

Lo recordaba partiendo con su flota, al mando de un barco precioso, para unirse a los Noldor venidos de Occidente. El gesto de su rostro serio, preocupado pero a la vez feliz por partir, por enfrentarse a un enemigo que tenía cara y ojos, que era más que un fantasma, que le permitía salir de sí mismo...

También Glorfindel partía en lo que iba a ser su primer enfrentamiento serio desde su regreso... preclaro escudero de dorados cabellos y gesto noble y grave...

Y ellos se quedaron ahí, en Balar, bajo el mando directo de Artahér, severo y exigente, encargado del gobierno de Balar en ausencia del Monarca.

Todo aquel tiempo había sido como una pesadilla. No era fácil tener dieciseís años y dejar de ser libre de pronto. Las miradas de todos pendientes de ti, sin explicarse el rápido crecimiento, sin sabe qué eres, gigante al lado de los Eldar de tu misma edad, con la muerte incierta sobre tu cabeza No era fácil dejar de sentir bajo tus piernas un caballo, saber que un techo se interpone entre tu cabeza y las sonrisas de una estrella... No era fácil levantarse día a día de un lecho fijo en un sitio fijo, con una retahíla absurda de trabajos pendientes, todos iguales a sí mismos; no era fácil cambiar por libros las bellas historias que Macalaurë les cantaba alrededor del fuego. Pero lo peor era aquella fría sensación de la sonrisa de alguien que te mira sabiendo que contigo cumple un deber.

Aún veía la expresión rígida de Artahér, cuando los guardias los trajeron, harapientos y sucios, vacío el estómago.

- ¿Es este el buen trato que os han dado los desposeídos? –Dijo arqueando una ceja.

Y los confió a Gaeruil, la antigua niñera de Ereinion, que los sumergió largo rato en agua caliente y les corto los salvajes cabellos hasta dejarlos reducidos a una melena de paje a la altura de los hombros:

- Péinalos bien, quizá tengan piojos –había dicho Artaher con su odiosa voz.

Elrond nunca se había sentido tan humillado. Su hermano había protestado vivamente hasta que un guardian lo sujetó con fuerza. Su fama de rebelde empezaba a cimentarse.

Pasar del mundo de Macalaurë al de Gaeruil, del frente a la retaguardia, de la profundidad de una voz cálida al tono agudo y frío del constante reproche; olvidar la mirada sabia y templada a golpes de fracasos por la observación juiciosa; la ternura, a veces severa, del padre, por la ironía, siempre hiriente, del preceptor.

A Elrond le costaba aceptar que no fuera el hambre la señal para alimentarse, sino las dos campanadas de la Mindon que siempre esperaba Gaeruil antes de servir la comida. No entendía que fuera el interés de Artahér y no su curiosidad el motor que lo empujara a leer un libro, y prefería mil veces aprender al lado de Míriel a coser heridas abiertas que tocar el arpa en los salones reales. Interminables protocolos oficiales empezaron a llenar su tiempo en una liturgia aburrida y vacía en la que los mínimos gestos expresivos se castigaban severamente.

Pero crecían aprisa: eran Medio Elfos, y su tiempo más parecido al de los hombres. Con veinte años eran gallardos y fuertes y habían recibido la instrucción de las armas; y la guerra los llevó al frente, al lado de Ereinion.

Gil-galad intentaba actuar como un padre, pero no era capaz... no podía tratar como a sus hijos a aquellos jóvenes cuyo verdadero padre iluminaba todos los amaneceres. No podía paliar el daño de la guerra, el terror y la sangre vertida. Sólo podía ofrecerles lo que a su vez había conquistado: la larga búsqueda del olvido en una existencia repleta de cosas qué hacer para no pensar más. Elrond sentía que cada vez que Ereinion lo miraba se veía a sí mismo, su realidad de niño abandonado, de príncipe y rey a la fuerza. Tampoco a él le gustaba estar cerca del Rey. No quería para sí aquella opresora existencia de obligaciones ineludibles, de demostrar día a día su valor, su inteligencia, su nobleza... Entre los dos hicieron un pacto tácito y sólo se veían cuando era imprescindible, hasta que poco a poco se fueron acostumbrando el uno al otro, como el pie al zapato que roza. Y Elrond descubrió que trabajar como un loco, sin tregua, lleva a olvidarse de sí mismo, que protege de los sentimientos como una armadura de mithril.

Elrond se sentó otra vez. Sus manos volvieron a abrir la carta como si le dijera a su hermano: "Vamos a ver: reflexionemos..." y deslizó sus ojos por las tengwar escritas...

¿Por qué?

El horror de la guerra había concluido; el viejo enemigo estaba recluido en la nada, en el vacío intemporal, mutilado, vencido, aniquilado... Todo presagiaba una larga paz, la posibilidad, por fin, de vivir con gozo una vida inmortal...

Y... sin embargo...

¿Por qué la muerte? ¿Cómo y para qué vivir si todo acaba con la inercia, con la tierra por encima, con la nada escondida detrás de una incierta promesa de Eru que ni los sabios de los sabios son capaces de descifrar? ¿Cómo disfrutar del hoy, para qué evocar el ayer, si el mañana trae la aniquilación?

¿Y él?

La muerte era separarse. Para siempre.

Del todo.

¿Por qué el destino de los Eldar y el de los Atani se separaban tan drásticamente?

- Eka onono, ná néca... sine nati quentat anta antasse ("Mira hermano, eres débil, estas cosas se dicen cara a cara") –Le dijo al pergamino apuntándole con un dedo...

10


	16. I RIA NENESSEN

ARANEL 16

I RIE NENESSE

_(LA CORONA EN LAS AGUAS)_

"La diferencia entre los dos es que yo sueño mientras tú duermes"

Losrandir se despertó sobresaltado. Sentía a su lado el reencontrado cuerpo de su esposa y lo abrazó. Ella se movió levemente, pero siguió durmiendo. Los más madrugadores de los pájaros entonaban sus gorjeos como saludo al sol que, muy a lo lejos, empezaba a nacer.

¡Otra vez aquel sueño!

Se movió inquieto en el lecho. Sentía a su lado la placidez de la respiración de su esposa y se preguntaba por qué senderos de ensueños estaría caminando; tan presente y tan distante a la vez...

Losrandir se incorporó apoyando la espalda en el cabezal del lecho.

Tomó aire.

Contó los nudos de la madera de una viga del techo.

Volvió a tenderse.

Intentó buscar caminos nuevos, pero sus pasos lo conducían una y otra vez a los viejos senderos enlodados, a los pies siempre húmedos por el avance imparable de las aguas.

Losrandir se veía a sí mismo condenado la burlar la crecida del mar, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de un caballo que resoplaba cada vez que había de arrancar una de sus patas de las tumbas de lodo para dar otro paso.

Y lo estremeció la misma sensación de soledad que cuando vio erguirse ante él la alta y desierta torre de Tol Sirion.

Se paró a respirar, agotado tras la descomunal batalla con el barro. Aspiró profundamente y aguzó su fina vista de elfo.

A lo lejos distinguió una silueta tendida en el suelo de una especie de islote, que las aguas engullían paulatinas. Parecía una Elfa, y pensó que si estuviese viva, debía salir de allí en aquel momento o se hundiría para siempre. Losrandir dejó el caballo y se adentró en el agua. No podía descuidarse, porque su nivel subía constantemente y la coraza de cuero le impediría nadar.

¿No habrían sido también un sueño los ojos grises de la muchacha que lo miraron vacíos?

Llevaba hermosos vestidos, pero desgarrados y cubiertos de sangre y de lodo y de sal reseca. Rojos los cabellos en desorden y desencajada la expresión. Sus dedos jugueteaban con una diadema cubierta de barro.

Losrandir se vio por un momento siendo un niño perdido en la nieve, una inmensidad blanca e intachable. Recordó el frío, y que no podía mover los pies. El azul de su mano y el rojo de su sangre manchando la nieve eran los únicos colores. Azul como aquellas aguas, rojo como este cabello.

No estaba seguro de haber vivido aquello de la nieve. ¿Era real esto del agua?

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Losrandir apartándose unos mechones húmedos y dorados del rostro.

- Sí... –contestó ella, aún tumbada, indolente- Miraba las estrellas... pronto surcará el cielo Eärendil...

Su voz era bella, bien timbrada, sonora...

- ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí enseguida! ¡Las aguas están subiendo! –Dijo él y la urgencia bailaba en el azul de su mirada pura.

La elfa se incorporó, miró a su alrededor y sonrió...

- ¿Las aguas...? Sí... primero lo ensucian, luego lo limpian... ¿Ya no existen, verdad?... Los Puertos ya no existen... Todo el Sirion desaparecerá con su soberbia de río caudaloso. Las olas chupan y el mar devora... Mejor así... ¿Crees que los recuerdos se borrarán también? –Dijo con una sonrisa desidiosa.

- Lo que creo mi Señora -dijo gravemente- es que debemos irnos ahora mismo.

Losrandir pensó que estaba ida. Tal vez hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza. O hubiese visto morir a sus padres...

Tomó a la chica en brazos y su contacto le trajo un antiguo recuerdo: los brazos de una elfa que lo alzaban a él rescatándolo de la nieve de Neldoreth. Pero ahora era al revés. Quién salvaba era él. La muchacha pesaba poco, era muy joven. A medida que avanzaban hacia la costa reía y salpicaba de agua a su rescatador.

- A tula eär!... hylia nin...! (Ven mar... sígueme...) –le gritaba al mar y silbaba como si el agua fuera un perro.

Definitivamente estaba loca.

Nárendur hizo sonar el cuerno con la esperanza de congregar a los dispersos.

¡Aquella confusión!...

La sensación de impotencia era tan intensa como un sabor fijado en el paladar. A veces la tierra que iban a pisar se resquebrajaba escupiendo fuego, otras veces las aguas subían tan de repente que una ola los empapaba para retirarse con una sonrisa sarcástica de espuma y les obligaba a correr sobre el lodo, tan viscoso como aquella situación.

I verie híra cénisse kotimo henu. (El valor llega al mirar los ojos del enemigo)

Aquella era la consigna de su casa, la frase que siempre había conducido a Nárendur. Pero ahora el enemigo no tenía ojos a los que mirar, ni de nada valían con él las espadas. Se habían librado de Morgoth... ¿Se librarían de la injusta ira de los demás Valar?

- ¡Nárendur, parece que por el sur se divisa un grupo! –Le advirtió Elenhér.

El Noldo, esperanzado, volvió a hacer sonar el cuerno con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Los demás aguzaron el oído.

... el bramido del mar...

... el crujir de tierras que por doquier se desmembraban...

Pero tras unos interminables minutos, un quejido agudo se dejó sentir.

- ¡Es la señal de las sanadoras! –Exclamó Elenhér con un grito de dicha.

Y el cuerno de Nárendur sonó de nuevo con una desconocida intensidad, con la fuerza arrebatadora de la alegría.

El grupo los había detectado y se aproximaba, aunque su marcha era lenta. Los caminos improvisados suelen ser inciertos y difíciles.

Poco más tarde Elenhér empezó a distinguir el número de personas del grupo, la individualidad de sus siluetas y, por fin, el nombre de cada elfa.

"Anarsel" –dijo Elenhér.

Nárendur se turbó al oír ese nombre. Una punzada de felicidad le hirió las entrañas, iluminando con su contraste la negrura de su pena.

- ¿Y la Aranel? –Preguntó ansioso- ¿Viene con ellas?

- No hay ninguna de cabello rojo, Nárendur. –Dijo Elenhér apesadumbrado.

Nárendur tomó aire cansadamente y se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba.

La noche a la que había sobrevivido sólo podía compararse en tinieblas y dudas a la de Alqualondë.

¡Aquella tensión espesa! ¡La espera de los emisarios que habían llevado a Eönwë la exigencia de los Silmarilli!

En la mente de todos estaban Doriath y Caras Sirion... ¡Cada vez costaba más! ¡Cada vez era el dolor más agudo y descarnado! Un nuevo enfrentamiento sería soportable sólo si fuera el último...

Y el rostro de los emisarios presagiaba lo peor.

No bien se oyó el galope de los caballos, Nelyafinwë había salido apresurado de su tienda y Macalaurë había dejado bruscamente el arpa en las manos de su hija.

- El Heraldo de Manwë ha sido claro, mi Señor –había dicho abatido el mensajero- Afirma que no tenéis ningún derecho a los Silmarilli. Alega en contra vuestra la Matanza de Hermanos, el asesinato de Dior, los hechos de los Puertos. Dice que él no tiene autoridad para discernir un asunto así y que si de verdad queréis recuperar los Silmarilli debéis regresar a Valinor y someteros al juicio de los Valar.

La ira se adueñó del rostro de Nelyafinwë que miró a su hermano y sin mediar palabra se dirigió hacia su tienda dando grandes zancadas. Macalaurë corrió tras él.

- ¡Atto! (Papá) -Le dijo Míriel con ansiedad.

- Enquentuvalme yendenya. (Hablaremos luego, hija mía) –La detuvo desapareciendo en la tienda tras su hermano.

Nárendur había puesto entonces su mano en el hombro de la princesa.

- Karuvarante i nati máre (Harán las cosas bien) –le aseguró.

Ella lo miró largamente, como el caminante que en una encrucijada duda entre la izquierda o la derecha.

A su alrededor las tierras empezaban a resquebrajarse, insinuando con grietas zigzagueantes la proximidad de grandes desastres.

Ya nada sería igual; nunca.

¿No sería ya hora de volver a un hogar asentado en unas Tierras Imperecederas?

Tal vez era el tiempo propicio para recobrar los recuerdos, abrazar a los parientes que se habían quedado; pisar la colina verde de Túna, asombrarse ante la altivez de la Mindon Eldaliéva... bañarse en las playas de Eldamar...

Incontables preguntas se formaban en la mente de Míriel:

- Nárendur, ¿mánen ná Valinor? (Nárendur, ¿cómo es Valinor?)

- Valinor nárie varda, vanima nórion. (Valinor era sublime, la más hermosa de las tierras) –Evocó soñador- Ilkwa nárie ontaie kaleo... (Todo estaba creado de luz...) –Pero luego miró fijamente a Míriel y le dijo- Ananta i rilma Aldaron firie ar si er Anar kalya ve sinome (Sin embargo el resplandor de los Árboles ha muerto y ahora sólo el sol brilla, como aquí).

Míriel negaba con la cabeza, como si deseara oír otra cosa:

- I Valar Máhanaxassen karuvar failie. I Silmarilli nár elma... Mahtariente ara elme... kéniente i kotimo ná Morgoth... –Aseguró. (los Valar en Máhanaxar harán justicia. Los Silmarilli son nuestros. Ellos han luchado a nuestro lado... han visto que el enemigo es Morgoth)

Nárendur bajó la cabeza. ¡Ojalá lo que ella decía fuera cierto! ¡Ojalá pudiera creer en la Justicia de los Valar!

- Lá herinya, úistanye mán autuva, nan apakwenta i úlelyaelme Valinoresse kuilenen (No mi señora, no sé qué pasará, pero predigo que no iremos a Valinor con vida). –Respondió el noldo muy seriamente.

En la tienda se oían las voces acaloradas de Maedhros y Maglor. No se entendían sus palabras pero todos sabían que aquellos sonidos ásperos torcerían el rumbo de sus vidas a derecha o a izquierda.

Muchos de los Noldor miraban a Míriel, que se hundió en un silencio reflexivo, como si analizara minuciosamente muchas posibilidades.

Nárendur sonrió amargamente. Quería mucho a esa princesa que de niña se escabullía de Antenis, su abuela, y se escondía en sus forjas. Miraba trabajar a los Herreros horas enteras y una pasión ilimitada brillaba en sus ojos si alguna vez le permitían golpear el hierro o hacer soplar los fuelles... El noldo quiso tranquilizarla, acallar sus dudas, aunque fuese con un hermoso cuento, un relato imposible...

- Herinya, i Cundur Maitimo ar Macalaurë metyaruvar si i vanda Fëanáro ar Silmallirinen sinome envyniataruvar Arda (Mi Señora, los Príncipes Maitimo y Macalaurë terminarán ahora con el juramento de Fëanor y con los Silmarilli aquí restaurarán Arda).

Míriel lo miraba entre el escepticismo y el deseo de creerle.

Nárendur continuó:

- Elme, ar elme, náruvar Héri Kála Alahasta ar turi alma ar vanie Ardo (Nosotros, y sólo nosotros, seremos los Señores de la Luz Inmaculada y amos de la beatitud y la belleza de Arda).

Eran las palabras pronunciadas por Fëanor al salir de Amán. Aquellas que habían enardecido el joven corazón de Nárendur y que él esperaba que ahora animaran a Míriel.

Ya hacía rato que había oscurecido, pero todos los Noldor seguían frenéticamente activos. La noche se poblaba de rugidos extraños y el murmullo de las aguas en crecida empezaba a aproximarse.

- Nai autuvarye ve quentatye, lala estelarya me i Nuru ar pandar Námova (Ojalá suceda como dices, de lo contrario nos esperan la muerte y los recintos de Námo) –Había respondido ella secamente.

Una voz conocida lo arrancó de sus meditaciones:

- ¡Nárendur!

- ¡Por Aulë! ¡Anarsel! –Dijo Nárendur sin poder contener la alegría.

La noldo corrió hacia él. Tenía la ropa desgarrada y el rostro surcado por el dolor.

- Cuando la tierra se abrió y las aguas empezaron a brotar con fuerza corrimos a la desbandada... no sé que ha sido de las otras. Cuando nos dimos cuenta os habíamos perdido de vista a todos los demás...

- ¿Y la Aranel? ¿Estaba con vosotras? –Le preguntó el Herrero.

Anarsel negó con la cabeza.

- Ella hablaba con mi madre... Se la había llevado a un lugar algo reservado, cuando Elenhér trajo las noticias de los Cundur Maitimo y Macalaurë... Míriel estaba tan afectada...

Anarsel temblaba.

Sollozaba en silencio y temblaba.

Nárendur la abrazó en un impulso, y luego se lo reprochó. Llevaba largos años queriéndola en silencio, admirándola en la lejanía... Tantas veces había soñado con estrecharla entre sus brazos que ardía de rabia al tenerla así, y ahora, refugiándose en él.

- Anarsel... –le dijo separándola de sí- ¿Estás segura de que Míriel estaba con Antenis?

La sanadora asintió.

Nárendur cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara? –Le preguntó ella.

- Vanima –le dijo apretando su brazo y acariciándolo lentamente con el pulgar- Un golpe de mar embistió a Antenis furiosamente...

- ¡No puede ser! –Gritó ella entre sollozos.

Una mano dibujó en el vacío un brusco gesto de rechazo y la otra le tapó los ojos. Los dientes mordieron el labio inferior, temblaban las piernas y una sensación de naúsea se le asentó en el vientre. Luego apartó la mano de los ojos, como si buscara una lucidez que no llegaba a alcanzar.

- ¿Entonces Míriel? -El rostro de Anarsel era puro terror...

- No lo sé... no encontramos su cuerpo... –Le contestó Nárendur mirándola a los ojos.

Anarsel rompió a llorar amargamente. Se había quedado sola... Luego, entre sollozos, gritó:

- ¡No es justo! ¡Acababan de contarle el final de su tío y cómo su padre había arrojado el Silmaril! No sabía si llorar o empezar a destrozarlo todo a espadazos... –Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y siguió, como tratando de comprender- La ira, la impotencia, el dolor, la tristeza... Estaba como enloquecida... Por eso mi madre quiso hablarle...

- A ella no la vimos, pero sí hallamos el arpa que sostenía. ¡Tal vez su cuerpo cayó a una de las grietas! –apuntó Elenhér.

Nárendur lo miró severamente.

- Ella vive –Afirmó Nárendur- Y la encontraremos.

Los labios de Anarsel temblaban. Nárendur deseaba con todo su ser besarlos... pero no era el momento, ni el lugar. ¿En qué guerra había perdido todas las palabras de amor? Su boca esbozó una sonrisa tenue y su mano acarició levemente la mejilla de Anarsel.

En la lejanía cantó un gallo. ¿Cuánto tiempo daría vueltas aquella mañana sin conseguir dormirse?

- ¡Ya para, Losrandir! –Ordenó entre dientes su esposa dando un tirón a la manta que él en su giro se había llevado.

¿No habría sido aquella elfa sólo un sueño de esa misma noche? ¿Un producto de su imaginación sin consistencia ni realidad?

No.

Porque ahora, bien abiertos los ojos e invadidos por la clara luz del amanecer, volvió a dejarla en el suelo y a mirarla bien: era una elfa muy extraña. Sin duda Noldor; lo decían así sus ojos brillantes y su altura, impensables en una Silvana. Su quenya fluido... sin embargo era tan extraño el color de sus cabellos...

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, como si estuviera muy lejos y necesitara fijarse, y al cabo de unos instantes dijo:

- Wilwarin... -dudando, como si sacara aquel nombre de un antiguo arcón en el que hubiese estado plegado por largo tiempo y ahora al abrirlo oliese a humedad y a olvido.

- Bien, Wilwarin... mi nombre es Losrandir y te ayudaré. ¿Tienes familia? –Preguntó él mientras la ayudaba a subir al caballo, montando él mismo detrás de ella.

No respondió.

Él sólo veía su nuca rojiza, pero imaginaba que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Era evidente que le molestaba mucho que la vieran llorar. Hizo un gesto nervioso, para limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga del vestido, y siguió callada, jugueteando con la embarrada diadema.

- Bien... –prosiguió Losrandir, como si cambiar el tema de la conversación sirviese para desviar el curso de los amargos pensamientos de su compañera.- Rodearemos las Crissaegrim y luego cruzaremos Dorthonion, camino del Este... a las tierras de Ossiriand en donde me espera mi esposa con todos los supervivientes... dicen que Gil-galad congrega allí a todo su pueblo. Allí también tú podrás empezar una nueva vida.

Wilwarin se encogió de hombros con un gesto indiferente. Luego empezó a canturrear entre dientes como si de pronto estuviera muy contenta, o borracha. Le había hecho gracia el empeño que el elfo ponía en pronunciar aquellas palabras, como si el nombrar los parajes bastara para materializarlos.

La noldo era un misterio. No habló ni una palabra en los dos días que tardaron en rodear los montes que antaño dieran refugio a la escondida Gondolin. Ni siquiera se lamentaba por el ritmo del viaje, aunque cualquier doncella se habría quejado de las interminables horas encima del caballo. A veces, un movimiento brusco de cabeza parecía delatar que ahuyentaba recuerdos, como el animal hacía en verano con las moscas molestas y pesadas... Más de una vez se cubría con la mano izquierda el antebrazo derecho, como si deseara calmar el dolor de una herida.

Al final del segundo día llegaron a las laderas de Taur-nu-fuin.

- Jamás cruzaría el "Bosque bajo la Sombra de la Noche" si no fuera por estas aguas insaciables... –Dijo Losrandir con temor- Melkor lo ha llenado de encantamientos y horrores.

- ¡No pronuncies ese nombre! –repuso ella con ira- ¡Morgoth ha sido llamado para siempre! ¡Y ha caído! ¡Es lo único bueno de todo esto! ¡El mal ha muerto para siempre!

Losrandir la miró sorprendido. Era la primera vez que hablaba en los días que llevaban juntos, a pesar de que él parloteaba constantemente.

El corazón de Losrandir temía mientras se adentraban en la noche; lo sobrecogía cada sombra que proyectaba un árbol iluminado por la distante luz de las estrellas, cada murmullo producido por la carrera de un pequeño animal.

- Es un búho que persigue ratones –lo tranquilizaba.

O decía indiferente:

- Aullidos de lobos, pero lejanos.

Parecía acostumbrada a deambular de noche, a identificar ululares y gritos, carreras y susurros...

De día Losrandir evocaba en voz alta las historias de Barahir y Beren, y las de Turambar, Beleg y Gwindor que Wilwarin escuchaba sin ningún interés, sumida en otras meditaciones y diciendo "¿Qué?" cuando la interpelaba directamente. Y así era con todas las demás cosas: cuando él le daba de comer ella comía, cuando paraban a descansar se plegaba sobre sí misma y se entregaba a las ensoñaciones de los Elfos. A veces lloraba silenciosamente, otras sonreía a los árboles o les hablaba a los pequeños animalitos del bosque en un quenya fluido y rico. Pero por la noche, era ella quien tranquilizaba los estremecimientos del sinda; parecía acostumbrada a no dudar al caminar en medio de las tinieblas.

Así viajaron muchos días seguidos, muchas noches, siempre hacia el este, siempre sabiendo que el agua iba tras de ellos, siempre pisando una tierra desconocida, temida, herida por los oscuros pensamientos del Enemigo hoy ausente.

Poco quedaba de los antiguos pinares, patéticas columnas desoladas que alzaban sus dedos de madera hacia un cielo sin nubes.

En la espesura de la noche, en la desnudez del páramo, entre el gorgoteo de unas aguas que venían oleando y arrasando y otras que aún se permitían el lujo de llamarse Sirion, una hoguera se atrevía a iluminar las sombras de las Ered Wetrin.

Iluminaba rostros serios, deliberantes. La desesperanza y el desconcierto mojaban más que el mar creciente.

- No hay que olvidar que puede haber caído en una grieta... –Decía Fendomë. O estar vagando por ahí en busca de su padre...

- Algo me dice que ha ido hacia el norte... –Opinó Nárendur mirando hacia las Crissaegrim- No sé por qué, no es razonable...

Se hizo un largo silencio. El crepitar de las llamas era la única voz, querida para un pueblo de Herreros, inspiradora, materna. Nárotir lo azuzaba con ternura, con maestría... se notaba que su profesión, que lo que él amaba realmente en la vida, era vigilar la temperatura de los fuegos, controlar su potencia, alimentar su voracidad.

- Yo creo que será eso. –Opinaba- Si vive seguirá a su padre... la Aranel irá al sur... temo que se encuentre con las aguas, que se deje arrastrar...

Las dudas revoloteaban como aves carroñeras. Todo parecía perdido, todo absurdo... Una lucha de tanto tiempo... ¿Inútil? ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? ¿Pararían las aguas de crecer? ¿Quedaría algo de tierra? Algo debían de dejar, al menos para que vivieran los Seguidores... ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?

- Creo que debemos olvidarnos de ella –opinó Fëndome.- Todo está perdido... Fëanáro murió, Maitimo murió, nada sabremos ya de Macalaurë, los Silmarilli se han perdido para siempre...

Nárotir volvió a atizar las brasas.

- Fendomë tiene razón... todo se ha perdido; pero tampoco podemos regresar, así que hay que huir de las aguas... En el Este hay tierras nuevas... Tal vez Telperinquar nos acoja...

- ¿Telperinquar? –Preguntó Fendomë arqueando una ceja.

Tras un largo silencio Nárendur se levantó.

- Algo me dice que la Aranel vive. ¡Iremos al sur! Si, como yo creo, ha ido al Norte, tarde o temprano la encontraremos; si es verdad que ha muerto, hagamos lo que hagamos dará igual; pero si va al encuentro de las aguas podremos... pararla...

- Entonces levantemos el campamento -sugirió Nárotir disponiéndose a apagar el fuego- Las aguas no tendrán misericordia con los rezagados. ¿Por dónde vamos, Nárendur?

El noldo pronunció nombres: Brithiach, Dimbar, Neldoreth...

- No creo que podamos bajar más al sur... Beleriand se hunde...

Losrandir optó por levantarse y envolverse en una manta, sentado en un diván, cerca de la chimenea. Todo a su alrededor era justamente como él quería: confortable, cómodo, fácil...

Aunque la primavera estaba avanzada, todavía era agradable dormir con un tronco ardiendo en el hogar Losrandir tomó el atizador y revolvió las cenizas, avivando su fuerza.

No recordaba qué extraño sueño le había llevado aquella noche a pensar en Wilwarin, pero ahora no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Las brasas recuperándose le recordaron su mirada al llegar al paso de Aglon. Aquel desfiladero, cuyas fortificaciones en ruinas los acogían fríamente, hizo que la expresión de ella cambiara: dejó la indiferencia para entrar en una especie de ansiedad inquieta.

Pero al mismo tiempo Wilwarin parecía mucho más segura ahora. Como si conociera los caminos, como quien regresa a casa. Losrandir quería atravesar Himlad sin más, pero ella insistió en subir a Himring. Era la primera cosa que le pedía. Debía de ser importante, sin la menor duda.

Losrandir miró a su compañera. No entendía el por qué de la insistencia en entrar en aquel montón de ruinas heladas de lo que antaño fuera una fortaleza.

Sentada al pie de un muro abatido escribía en el suelo frases que él no alcanzaba a leer. Pero la tarea de dibujar tengwar cuidadosamente con una ramita en la mano requería toda su atención.

¡No podía haber vivido allí!...

¿Quién era?

¿Lo sabía y lo ocultaba haciéndose la loca?

¿O verdaderamente había olvidado su identidad?

Aun en el estado en que se encontraban algo en ella hablaba de grandeza: un gesto elegante, su mirada a veces, la forma en que hablaba, aquella diadema enlodada con la que constantemente jugueteaban sus dedos...

Losrandir giró el asado que se estaba haciendo encima de las brasas.

- ¿Qué recuerdas de ti misma? –Le preguntó.

Ella le clavó los ojos, agudos como las puntas de las flechas y sonrió sarcástica.

- Ilkwa ná avasanda... (Todo es mentira...) ¿Qué gano con recordar? Seguro que el olvido es una bendición, un largo beso de Nienna... ¿Qué recuerdas tú de ti mismo?

Losrandir se escalofrió al ver como toda su vida pasaba ante sus ojos. Tal vez ella tuviera razón y olvidar fuera una bendición.

- Mi historia, como la tuya, esta marcada por la guerra y el dolor... ¿Para qué te la voy a contar? Debemos mirar hacia delante. Yo encontraré a mi esposa y junto a ella a disfrutaré de la paz... en cuanto a ti... te ayudaré a buscar a los tuyos... -le dijo, intentando persuadirla con la esperanza de un futuro prometedor para que recordara.

- ¿Los míos?... –dijo con la mirada perdida entre las copas de los árboles.- No tengo "míos".

Losrandir le pasó un trozo de asado y ella comió con hambre. "Yo ya no tengo míos" era una frase que en otro tiempo, siendo muy niño, a él le había tocado decir con la misma desolación.

No sabía si debía abrazarla o no.

De pronto un gran cansancio se abatió sobre él. Caía la tarde y habían caminado días y noches sin descanso. No había signos de peligro: desde que se habían quebrado las torres de Thangorondrim no habían visto ni un solo orco y todas las espadas parecían dispuestas a guardar silencio. La paz entraba en los pulmones tan pura como el aire. Tal vez ella necesitara también descansar un tiempo.

- Me parece, pequeña, que esta noche podremos permitirnos el lujo de descansar. –Le dijo paternalmente, alentador- Llevamos ventaja al mar, pero no al cansancio.

Ella lo miró sin verlo. Y él le sonrió y bostezó, y se enroscó allí mismo, cerca de las brasas que se apresuraban a consumirse; por almohada el zurrón, por manta la capa. Acechaba una temprana primavera y lo único desagradable de aquella forzada intemperie era la sensación de humedad.

Míriel también se enfundó en su capa. Hasta ese momento no se había fijado en lo desgastada que estaba. El color azul se había degradado hasta un violáceo indefinido y sucio y la noche penetraba abiertamente por las zonas más agujereadas y con algo más de esfuerzo por las raídas. También los zapatos estaban muy usados y rotos, rasgados por el fango de los pantanos, y los vestidos andrajosos. No pudo dejar de recordar que años antes había visto por primera vez aquellas ruinas compartiendo grupa con Nelyafinwë ni la tristeza inmensa de los ojos grises de su tío. "Vas vestida acorde con este lugar, Aranel. -Se dijo- Elegantes vestidos para los restos de un Reino condenado". No quería siquiera pensar en el aspecto que tendrían sus cabellos o su rostro... pero se miró las manos, que estaban ennegrecidas y surcadas de pequeñas heridas.

Mientras Losrandir descansaba profundamente como un niño, Míriel se perdía en extrañas meditaciones sobre cada uno de sus dedos, que movía despacio, haciendo girar sus muñecas... creación y destrucción estaban puestas ante ella y sus dedos optaban a veces por una, a veces por la otra...

Un chasquido apenas perceptible la sobresaltó.

No es nada.

Nada.

Pero para alguien acostumbrado a la intemperie, a los murmullos nocturnos y al peligro, nada es mucho.

Se levanta, da unos pasos mirando a su alrededor.

Una sensación de irrealidad la envuelve. Las adustas piedras de Himring ni siquiera se adivinan. No hay malas hierbas. Algunos sauces plateados se dejan peinar dócilmente por la brisa y a sus pies se extienden las más bellas de las flores en una armonía idílica.

Aguza el oído...

Lo acarician dulces murmullos de agua naciendo. No es aquella marea salobre que sin tregua la persigue: ésta se huele clara, fresca y alegre. Obedeciendo a sus sentidos se levanta, sigue un pequeño sendero y llega a un estanque en el que ya ha estado con anterioridad. Todo le es familiar, aunque falta la Dama del traje gris .

Se acerca al lago, alarga la mano, mueve los dedos, estremece el agua... mientras se asienta su temblor se contempla: esta vez no ve su poder, sólo sus ojos, penetrantes, apasionados. También le sorprende su ropa, limpia y nueva, y sus cabellos, primorosamente peinados.

Mueve de nuevo los dedos, se mueve de nuevo el agua y espera a que se aquiete en un juego infantil, sin sentido... Y cuando para, ve, con sobresalto, el brillo de otros ojos grises. Profundidad que contesta a su propia profundidad, luz que domina sobre su luz, intensidad que la asusta.

Se levanta, se da vuelta. Un estremecimiento la recorre. Sueño y Muerte son hermanos. Allí aparece él. Frente a frente, se encuentran, se ven. Se reconocen.

Él es más alto que Macalaurë, mucho más robusto. Aún se leen en sus brazos las horas pasadas en las forjas.

Ella viene de sufrir, y se le nota. Se diría igual a su esposa, sino fuera por la mirada, apasionada pero perdida.

- Bienvenida a Lórien –Saluda él- ¿Sabes quién soy?

Asiente con la cabeza y en sus labios se dibuja un mohín, algo que no llega a ser una sonrisa. Es un gesto heredado, un gesto de Nerdanel, pero Fëanor no se deja salpicar por la melancolía: sabe que tienen muy poco tiempo y muchísimas cosas que decirse.

- Estaba seguro de que te encontraría aquí... mi nieta... –Se escrutan unos segundos en silencio- ... la hija que nunca tuve... Por algún oscuro designio... lo sabía.

Fëanor da un paso al frente, alarga una mano y se la acerca a la cara, rozándole la mejilla con el dorso en una caricia suave, tenue, larga. Ella cierra los ojos concentrándose en sentir la verdad de aquella mano. Es la que acarició a su padre siendo niño, la que lo corrigió cuando fue necesario, la que empuñó espadas y antorchas, la que forjó destinos... ¡la que hizo los Silmarilli!

- Tu mente es transparente para mí... –Dice su abuelo- ¡Has visto un Silmaril! –Sus ojos se encienden, y luego de unos instantes habla con calma- Entenderás entonces algo de mí... mi amor por ellos, mi ira...

El rostro de Míriel se entristece. Finalmente dice:

- Lo entiendo, sí. Es más; he sentido ambas cosas y he sucumbido a ellas...

Tiene una hermosa voz, como Cáno.

- Lo sé... y veo que para ti no he sido más que un pesado lastre, el nombre que ha sellado una injusticia... Sé muchas cosas de ti, te conozco bien... Vairë teje recuerdos de lo que pasa en el tiempo, dibuja tapices que me atormentan... tú estás en ellos... Te he visto nacer, te he visto sufrir, en Gondolin... hubo un tiempo en que creí que morirías... ¿Me dejas ver tu brazo?

Míriel estira el brazo, sube su manga y descubre todo el negro horror de la marca de Gothmog, como una burla insultante. Los ojos de Fëanáro centellean de furia. Acerca dos de sus dedos y los desliza muy suavemente por la cicatriz, y por su expresión se diría que el doloroso recuerdo de sus heridas mortales está avivando un fuego inextinguible.

- ¡Si pudiera volver atrás! –Dice Fëanor; y Míriel cree percibir, en su mirada, que su abuelo se reprocha, como cada instante desde aquel día, el momento de la batalla en el que dejó atrás a sus tropas y fue rodeado, pensando que si hubiese esperado a sus hijos y el grueso de su ejército, otra habría sido su suerte.

- ¡Ven! –Murmura, y la estrecha entre sus brazos. Ella se refugia en ellos, lo abraza también, con vehemencia, como si temiera que él se disipara en cualquier momento. Desearía atrapar para siempre aquel instante, encerrarlo en una sustancia irrompible y bella.

- Quise hacer silima, pero ¡No pude! -le confiesa su nieta como buscando ayuda a una vieja duda, remedio a un fracaso no olvidado.

Fëanáro sonríe. Es la primera vez que lo hace.

- ¡Lo sé, niña mía! –Suspira- ¡Si tuviéramos tiempo te enseñaría! ¡Me gustaría tanto! Pero no puede ser... Me temo que este encuentro será breve. No soy huesped habitual. De hecho estoy aquí sólo por... –Fëanor se interrumpe, sopesando sus palabras; dándose cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir que Námo le permitió cruzar el límite que separa Vê de Murmuranpor unos minutos, a cambio de su futura buena voluntad en el asunto de... incluso deja de pensar en ello y cambia de tema. - Pero ven, paseemos, déjame disfrutar Lórien contigo.

Las sombras plateadas de los sauces se alargan sobre un pequeño camino filtrando la dorada luz de Anar. El rojo intenso de las fumellar hace palidecer a otras espléndidas flores que adornan los recodos. Sus aromas se mezclan creando efluvios embriagadores. Los ruiseñores entonan cantos. Se está bien allí. Se percibe la presencia de numerosos espíritus que habitan el bosque. Los sentidos se ensanchan, se regocijan.

- ¿Cómo es Mandos? –Se atreve a preguntar ella.

Fëanáro la mira. Aquella pregunta encierra otras muchas que no necesitan ser pronunciadas; así lo delata la devoradora curiosidad que brilla en sus ojos... ¿Por qué Eru le había negado una hija así? Por un breve instante se imagina caminando con ella por Túna, como hacían ahora... pero libres... ¡Le habría enseñado tantísimas cosas!

- No me es permitido hablar de ciertas cosas... –dice Fëanor- pero sí puedo decirte que el sitio en el que me encuentro no es precisamente un valle de ensueño. No. Es lóbrego, cavernoso y frío. De todos modos, el ambiente es lo de menos cuando estás despojado de tu hröa. Eso es lo más terrible. Este que ves, oyes y sientes... es sólo una ilusión, como debes saber. Ven, sigamos caminando por estos hermosos parajes. No sabes cuánto necesitaba ver estos colores, respirar este aire...

Caminan. Bellos son los senderos. Gozoso pasear. Los pulmones se llenan de un aire fresco pero levemente perfumado de flores de azahar. El canto de las fuentes y de las aves acaricia suavemente los oídos. ¡Se está tan bien...! Pero de pronto se detienen en un claro muy diferente: terroso, reseco, desértico. Ni siquiera las malas hierbas se atreven a crecer allí. El brazo de Fëanáro cae de los hombros de Míriel, como si de golpe se volviese irremediablemente pesado. Ella comprende:

- ¿Éste es el sitio en que Míriel... -pregunta. Fëanor la interrumpe.

- Sí... aquí estaba su hröa. Lo vi una vez, siendo niño. Una forma hermosa pero vacía, un cuerpo inerte. –En el tono de su voz hay un dejo de rencor, pero ensombrecido por la necesidad fundamental y básica de un abrazo materno- soy el que no tuvo madre... así como no tuve hija; y tú tienes algo de ambas.

En un impulso los brazos de Míriel rodean el cuello de su abuelo que esboza una sonrisa de costado ante el infantil gesto de consuelo. Luego sigue hablándole mientras su mano le acaricia los rojos cabellos.

- Pero aquel caparazón vacío no era Míriel, mi madre...

- ¿Y no la has visto en Mandos? ¿No has visto... a Nelyo? -La voz de la muchacha tiembla al pronunciar el nombre de su tío.

- No, a ella no la he visto. Ni la recuerdo tampoco. Hasta donde tengo memoria, Finwë ha sido mi padre y mi madre, y es a él a quien más extraño, ya que no estamos juntos. Ni tampoco esta a mi lado Nelyo... ni... –Sus mandíbulas aprietan un gesto ahogado, y luego cierra los ojos, respira lenta y profundamente, y reprime, con esfuerzo, su ira. Suavemente toma a su nieta de los hombros y la aparta de sí, mirándola a los ojos- No puedo seguir, tengo un trato con Námo que estoy a punto de quebrar... -sus ojos permiten adivinar que querría decir unas cuantas cosas contra el juez, pero que se contiene previendo un regreso anticipado a su morada- ... así que vamos a lo nuestro, que nos queda poco tiempo.

Los ojos de su nieta se agrandan. Protesta:

- ¿Poco tiempo? ¡No! Yo no quiero dejarte... me quedaré contigo.

- ¡Narédriel! –Ella se sobresalta al oír su amilessë- ¡Pronto despertarás! ¡Esto no es más que un sueño...! Deberás afrontar tu destino. Escúchame: hay una razón para que estemos aquí.

Ella lo mira con total atención. Fëanáro prosigue.

- No te engañes creyendo que Valinor sería esto para ti y para nuestras gentes... ¡No os dejarían quedar aquí! ¡No! ¡Humillación y penitencia imperecederas es cuanto recibiréis si volvéis a las Tierras Imperecederas! ¡Debéis permanecer en Endore! ¿Entiendes?

Ella asiente. Los ojos de su abuelo intensifican la mirada: apasionados, poderosos.

- Los Noldor han de recuperar el honor y la sabiduría, el dominio de las ciencias y las artes, la alegría de vivir. Es el lugar que les corresponde. Tú puedes crear, tienes el don. Puedes trascender... Tu fuego interior, tus manos, son capaces de hacer maravillas. Sé que toda tu vida estuviste atada a un juramento que ha devenido abstracto, ahora que los Silmarilli son inalcanzables... Debes empezar de nuevo.

- Pero... abuelo... –balbucea Míriel, consciente de que es la primera vez que lo llama así- Ya no queda nada por lo que luchar. Ya no queda esperanza... Nuestra gente se ha dispersado ¿Cómo reunirlos? ¿Qué esperas de mí? ¿Que busque a mi padre? ¿Que lo haga volver? ¿Que se ponga de nuevo al frente de nuestro pueblo?

Fëanor niega con la cabeza, pone un dedo en los labios de Míriel.

- No, no, pequeña... escucha... Tu padre... él ha elegido, y ya nada puedes hacer. Pero te equivocas en una cosa. No todo ha terminado... quizá sí en cuanto a los Silmarilli, y sólo por el momento. Pero no todo ha terminado...

Míriel insiste:

- Pero... pero abuelo... no soy tu única nieta, ¿Lo sabes, no? Dicen de Telperinquar que es como tú. Todos alaban su habilidad en las forjas. Los Noldor lo seguirán. ¿Quién hará caso de una chiquilla que no llega a los cien años?

El la toma de los hombros, con firmeza. Se miran directamente a los ojos.

- ¡Ay Náredriel! ¡No eres una chiquilla...! Yo te digo: tú eres mi heredera. Estoy seguro de que Telperinquar logrará grandes cosas, sí... pero, mi sangre corre por tus venas más que por las de ninguno de mis vástagos. Es tu destino, tu legado. Y los Noldor te seguirán.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Míriel. La confianza de su abuelo la liga. Advierte que el vuelo del destino planea por encima de su cabeza.

- Pero... no sé qué hacer... ni por dónde empezar... tengo miedo... –Balbucea.

- ¿Miedo? ¡No! ¡No tienes miedo!. Es sólo la convicción que han inculcado en ti de que debes tener miedo. Míriel, es hora de enfrentar a tus oponentes; es hora de convocar a tu pueblo, de exigir lealtad y coraje. Tú eres su esperanza, la tierra de la fidelidad en la que plantarán sus raíces. En tus manos está el destino del pueblo Noldor. ¡Y si te dejas caer, todos caerán!

Una lágrima, frágil pero ardiente, resbala por la mejilla de Míriel. Bajo las manos de Fëanáro tiembla su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, bajo las lágrimas, bajo el temblor, hay más poder y más fuerza que fragilidad.

- Sólo te diré una cosa más. Busca la luz.

Sus ojos, que no han dejado de mirarse, hablan tanto como los labios. Los dedos de Fëanor aprietan sus hombros con firmeza.

- ¿Me oyes? ¡Busca la luz!

Ella asiente.

- No he venido en vano. –Dice Fëanor orgulloso, y sonríe por tercera vez, estrechando de nuevo el cuerpo de Míriel en un abrazo.

De pronto una niebla espesa se levanta disipando las cosas. La balanza se va inclinando hacia la irrealidad, hacia el sueño. Lórien se desdibuja.

- ¡Abuelo! –Grita Míriel.

La mano de Fëanáro ahora sólo sostiene su barbilla con cariño. Sus labios le dejan un beso en la frente.

- Mi tiempo se acaba –Suspira- Se tú misma, Náredriel; sigue tu destino, conduce a nuestro pueblo: para llegar a donde no sabes, camina con valor por donde no conoces.

Su contacto era cada vez más débil, cada vez más lejano.

- ¡No te vayas! ¡Abuelo! ¿Te volveré a ver?

Ya no estaba.

Otra vez el olor a humedad y la sensación de frío... y ante los ojos de nuevo se alzaban grises piedras recubiertas de musgo y de olvido.

- ¿Ya te levantas? – Preguntó la esposa de Losrandir adormilada.

- Es que no puedo dormir, suspiró él envolviéndose en una manta y sentándose al lado de la ventana. Aquella mañana tenía un extraño despertar, pero no tanto como aquel otro... el más raro que Losrandir hubiera tenido nunca.

La calidez de una respiración, demasiado pesada para ser de un Elfo y el frío de su propio acero en el cuello:

- ¡Wilwarin! –Pronunciaron somnolientos sus labios mientras sus ojos apenas si se entreabrían y el caballo le humedecía el rostro con su aliento.

- ¡Me voy Losrandir! Tomo prestados tu caballo y tu espada. Cuando encuentre algún grupo de Elfos te los enviaré para que te ayuden. Perdona que te deje así, pero tengo algo importante que hacer y ya he perdido bastante el tiempo.

Ahora los ojos de Losrandir estaban bien abiertos. Se incorporó al tiempo que ella montaba. Estaba cambiada: ya no tenía el aire indefenso y frágil que lo había conmovido. Se había lavado la cara, se había peinado y ceñía su sien la diadema que, libre del barro, mostraba su realeza descarada. Ahora un orgullo casi hiriente brillaba en los ojos de la muchacha y un aura de majestad la rodeaba.

- ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Que ha pasado? ¡Nos hemos quedado los dos dormidos!

Una sonrisa sarcástica surcó el rostro de la Noldor.

- No Losrandir; mientras tú dormías, yo soñaba. Esa es la diferencia entre los dos.

El sol asomaba pero sólo daba luz a la fría Himring. La posibilidad de quedarse solo en aquellas ruinas desoladas lo estremeció.

- ¡Wilwarin! ¡Yo te he ayudado! ¡No irás a dejarme aquí! ¡Yo no lo haría!

- Por eso en tus manos no estará nunca el destino de un pueblo. –Cortó ella con mayor frialdad que la lejanísima Anar.

Una mueca de desolación cruzó el rostro de Losrandir; la palidez lo cubrió como una máscara de duelo.

- No entiendes... es verdad... –Dijo ella- Tú buscas a una esposa, tienes un futuro... Yo debo congregar a un pueblo disperso, exiliados, desposeídos que necesitan esperanzas; inventar un futuro, construir algo nuevo, grande... algo de lo que se hable en las edades futuras; cumplir las promesas que mi abuelo hizo un día lejano, tal vez funesto, pero hermoso: desde el dolor buscaremos la alegría, o al menos la libertad.

Losrandir tembló de arriba a abajo al escuchar la voz de Wilwarin: fuerte, segura. Sus ojos ardían de una desconocida pasión.

- Te he dicho que mi nombre es Wilwarin, y no te he mentido; así me llamaba en un tiempo remoto, en el que también estaba perdida. Entonces me encontró mi padre y me dio un nombre nuevo, Míriel. Esta vez, que ha sido mi abuelo quien me ha encontrado, ha llegado el momento en el que debo hacer un tardío Essecilmë: el nombre que me doy es Náriel , hija de Macalaurë -y su voz se tornó solemne, casi reverencial al decir, por primera vez en su vida:- nieta de Fëanor.

El frío del amanecer azotaba con extraordinaria violencia las piedras lamidas por el tiempo y por el fragor de las batallas. De pronto Losrandir creyó oír los gritos de los Elfos que habían perdido su vida defendiendo aquellas ruinas y la desesperación de los que huyeron, dejando atrás la efímera paz que Maedhros había edificado. Y la imagen del odiado Noldo manco se presentó nítida ante él: recordó sus ojos escrutando, sus gritos de mando, la furia de su caballo, que no podía ser más que el reflejo del propio fuego que lo abrasaba a él. La roja melena flagelando el viento orgullosa y altiva. ¿Cómo no había caído antes? ¡Wilwarin era muy parecida a él! Tan alta, y con aquel color de pelo tan raro y llamativo...

Losrandir suplicó: no soportaba la idea de quedarse solo allí, de esperar indefinidamente en aquella prisión fría y desértica...

- ¡Escúchame...! -le dijo- Te he tratado bien, he cuidado de ti... Entiendo que ahora tengas algo importante qué hacer... pero... no me dejes aquí... no me dejes solo... Llévame contigo, te ayudaré...

Ella lo miró altiva. El caballo, siempre tan tranquilo, se impacientaba, como si leyera la angustia de su nueva ama.

- Quiero tan sólo tu palabra de que no tratarás de detenerme ni de torcer mi rumbo.

- La tienes –declaró Losrandir.

"Sin duda está loca", pensó, y rezó a Elbereth por que pronto pusiera en su camino algún Elfo con el que pudiera proseguir su marcha hacia el Este.

- Yo a mi vez te doy la mía de que si faltas a tu palabra te mataré. ¡Monta! –ordenó ella.

Y Losrandir se encaramó a su propio caballo -que ya no era suyo- ymiró cómo Wilwarin –que ya no era Wilwarin- envainaba la espada que antaño le había pertenecido.

La realidad acababa de dar un sorprendente giro.

No le gustaba.

Prefería la niña asustada a la princesa temeraria.

Prefería la dulce mirada perdida en los sueños a la orgullosa clavada en la realidad.

¿Por qué aquello era real?

Cabalgaron desde el alba sin más descanso que el que el caballo reclamaba. Seguían el curso del Celon, en contra de la opinión de Losrandir, que habría seguido el Gelion hacia el Este. Náriel escrutaba el suelo buscando huellas y olfateaba el aire como los lobos que llaman a su manada. A media noche obtuvieron su primer triunfo: se acercaba un elfo.

Náriel tomó la espada y gritó con su hermosa y potente voz:

- ¡A nuhtatye! (¡Detente!)

- ¿Aranel? –Interrogó una voz masculina, áspera.- ¡Inye ná Elenhér! ¡Aranel, Nárendur mahta i Eldalië sa harya kwuilenen! Tularuvarente atta lumesse. (¿Princesa? ¡Soy Elenhér! ¡Princesa, Nárendur conduce a los Elfos que aún tienen vida! Llegarán en dos horas)

- ¡Aiya Elenhér, elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo! –Contestó ella. (¡Hola, Elenhér, una estrella brilla sobre nuestro encuentro!)

La luz del fuego le daba un aire místico, onírico, que contrastaba con sus preguntas concretas: ¿Cuántos eran? ¿En qué estado venían? ¿Quiénes se habían salvado?

Losrandir la vio alegrase al oír pronunciar nombres como Anarsel, Nárotir, Femdomë, Elenwen... Le tembló la voz al preguntar por Antenis y su rostro se ensombreció al escuchar su suerte.

El Sinda seguía sin entenderla.

- ¿Qué harás ahora? –Le preguntó.

Náriel fijó su vista en las llamas. Miró la espada que aferraba y la guardó. Luego se desprendió de la vaina y devolvió el arma a Losrandir. Cada instante que pasaba tenía más autoridad en los gestos, más majestad.

- Iré al encuentro de mi gente –Respondió- Y marcharemos al Este. En cuanto a ti... –añadió mirándolo a los ojos- me has rescatado de las aguas, has cuidado de mí en mi debilidad, has sido fiel en tu promesa y mi deseo es compensarte por todo ello. Si decides unirte a nosotros serás tratado con el respeto y la dignidad que mereces. Pero por encima de todo bien pongo tu libertad, que te devuelvo ahora. Si quieres seguir adelante tú solo, toma el caballo y vete.

Losrandir mantuvo la mirada. Era irónico: toda su vida había odiado a los Hijos de Fëanor y el destino quería que rescatara a su nieta y ésta ahora le ofrecía honores. El Sinda meneó la cabeza.

- Te acompañaré hasta que te encuentres con tu gente. Entonces partiré. Si cuando te vi tirada a punto de hundirte en el agua hubiese sabido quién eras, tal vez no te habría rescatado.

- Lo sé, Losrandir, pero aun así, mi Casa no olvidará tu nombre.

Ahora la Aranel montó el caballo de Elenhér, que compartió grupa con ella. Partieron apresurados. Losrandir los siguió pensando en la frase que aquella mañana le había dicho Náriel:

"La diferencia entre nosotros dos es que mientras tú duermes yo sueño"

Mientras dejaba atrás el polvo del camino Losrandir pensaba en el Este: encontrar a su esposa, tener hijos y verlos crecer, disfrutar de los bosques, compartir con sus amigos la alegría de vivir esta flamante paz... Se escuchaba, en el silencio de la noche, el murmullo de las aguas del Celon. Esta vez Náriel no lo tranquilizaba y la oscuridad era más oscura, y la espesura de la noche casi material. Pronto se encontrarían con los Noldor Exiliados. Sombras de sus pesadillas, guerreros que volvían sus espadas contra carnes hermanas. "Los conduciré del dolor a la alegría". ¡Si era una niña!

- ¿Kenalye ten, Aranelinya? (¿Los veis, mi Princesa?).

Los caballos se detuvieron. La voz de Náriel sonó alegre.

- ¡Kenanye! –Exclamó. (¡Los veo!)

Elenhér bajó del caballo antes de que ella se lo pidiera.

Faltaban todavía muchas horas para el amanecer. Losrandir veía cercano ya el final. ¿Cuántos días de caballo quedarían hasta Ossiriand? No sabía, pero aquello acababa...

Náriel espoleó el ijar del caballo que galopó frenético en busca de su gente. Desde atrás la oyeron arengar:

- Noldolie, i aure tula. Úmer lómelie. Elme nár lie kálion. Sinar náruvar elmar métime níri. Lelyuvalme naikello alassesse. Si Estelarye men lissa neni, menelúlumbo,nóri úvear... ¡A vantaelme ve lie mírima!

(Pueblo de los Noldor, el día llega. No somos un pueblo de sombras. Somos un pueblo de la luz. Estas serán nuestras últimas lágrimas. Iremos del dolor a la alegría. Ahora nos esperan dulces aguas, cielos sin nubes, tierras inmensas... ¡Caminemos como un pueblo libre!).

Mientras hablaba cabalgaba al lo largo de la fila de Noldor, mirándolos a los ojos, firme, llena de majestad y de fuego. Se parecía a Maitimo cabalgando con el rojo cabello al viento, a Macalaurë, por la hermosura de la voz y de las palabras, pero sobre todo a Fëanáro, porque el fuego salía de ella con una fuerza que hacía largos años que ninguno de los Noldor sentía.

- Habla igual que su abuelo –Dijo Elenhér extasiado.

- Espero que no obre como él... -Respondió Losrandir entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo es que te has levantado tan temprano? –Le preguntó su esposa trayéndole un vaso con leche tibia.

- No podía dormirme... –Respondió el Sinda.

- Será que has soñado con algo... –Le dijo ella acariciándole el cabello.

La miró con una sonrisa... ¿De felicidad? Durante los largos años de la guerra la había soñado cada día, en cada hora, en cada instante, convencido de que en ella encontraría la felicidad, la paz... Ahora la tenía allí, suya, dulce, sonriente... La hermosa silvana descorrió las cortinas y el sol entró con toda su potencia naciente.

- ¿Soñar...? No... nosotros no soñamos; creo que nos limitamos a dormir...

23


End file.
